Como cães e gatos
by Nila Cullen
Summary: O que fazer quando aparece um promotor que tira todas as juízas, juradas e advogadas do juízo perfeito só com aquele sorriso torto? Além dos aspectos físicos dele e sua mente brilhante, Bella será a adversária de Edward Cullen na maioria dos seus casos.
1. Capítulo 1: Conhecendo o adversário

Capítulo 1: Conhecendo o adversário

Chego em casa agora depois de passar o dia sentada resolvendo pepinos no escritório, e ainda tenho que ir para o aniversário de um juiz do fórum. Oh vida a minha! O que eu mais queria hoje era tomar um banho e assistir uma maratona de Friends, mas não posso faltar, já que o aniversariante é Aro e ele me convidou pessoalmente. Ele me trata como se eu fosse sua filha e sempre foi tão bom comigo. Irei para não fazer desfeita e pelo menos para dar um beijo e o presente que comprei.

Não posso demorar, amanhã tenho uma causa importante pra defender e o pior, não sei quem será o promotor, o Demetri se demitiu para ir trabalhar em um fim de mundo qualquer como delegado; eu me dava bem com ele, agora vou ter que enfrentar um completo desconhecido. E não gosto de ficar em desvantagem.

- Bella vai logo tomar banho, o jantar é às 20:00h. – falou Alice assim que me viu passar pela porta.

Alice é minha melhor amiga há seis anos, considero-a como uma irmã. Ela tem um relacionamento conturbando com seu namorado, Jasper, de quem tem ciúmes porque ele é ator e fica rodeado de mulheres.

- OK, Allie, em uma hora fico pronta. Rose vai direto ou passa aqui? – gritei quando cheguei ao meu quarto, largando em seguida minha inseparável pasta em cima da cama e retirando os sapatos.

- Acabei de ligar e ela disse que estava vindo. Só falto à maquiagem e os sapatos, então adiante, você sabe que não gosto de chegar atrasada. – disse atrás de mim, só agora percebi que ela estava me seguindo.

Alice é super pontual e se irrita quando as pessoas se atrasam. Ela sempre comparece aos eventos em que eu e Rose somos convidadas, afinal ela conhece uma boa parte dos clientes fixos nesses eventos e teve a sorte grande de conhecer o Jasper por lá.

Tomei um banho refrescante que me fez relaxar no mesmo instante em que a água tocou meu corpo, deixei pra lavar o cabelo depois senão iria demorar mais para me arrumar, teria que secar o cabelo e ai já viu, Alice iria pirar. Peguei um vestidinho evasê preto, combinando com sapatos azuis, colar de perolas que vovó me deu e uma bolsa carteira um tom mais forte que os sapatos e em 50 minutos fiquei pronta, não demorando mais, porque Alice fez a delicadeza de gritar avisando que Rosalie tinha chegado.

Quando finalmente chegamos a casa – digo, mansão – de Aro, o relógio do carro marcava 19:40 PM. Quando entramos na casa tinha gente em todas as partes, a maioria reconheci que eram do fórum e de outras instancias. Não demorou muito para Aro me encontrar e cumprimentar como costumeiramente, um abraço e um beijo no topo da cabeça.

- Aro, feliz aniversário! – exclamei, o abraçando e dando o presente que tinha comprado há uma semana, uma caneta tinteiro Montblanc.

Alice e Rosalie tinham sumido há algum tempo atrás e eu fiquei conversando com Aro e sua esposa até anunciarem que o jantar seria servido. Pelo que pude constatar assim que entrei na enorme sala de jantar, seguindo o casal, a mesa era repleta de bom gosto, talheres de prata, pratos de porcelana e os nomes dos convidados minuciosamente padronizados em frente às cadeiras. Se bem conheço minha amiga, Alice deve estar elogiando o lugar.

Encontrei o lugar que a mim foi designado e espiei para ver quem estaria do meu lado, com decepção constatei que não seria nenhuma das minhas amigas e ninguém que eu conhecesse. Não demorou muito, um cara estranho, alto de mais e musculoso demais sentou ao meu lado direito, o sujeito não muito agradável insistia em falar comigo durante o jantar. Enquanto isso a cadeira ao meu lado esquerdo continuava vazia.

- Lindo o seu nome Isabella, por falar em nomes o meu é Jacob Black – grunhiu estendendo a mão para me cumprimentar. _Quem estava falando em nomes? _Eu só respondia "hums" e "hams", deixando-o num monólogo. – Hum... essa carne está um espetáculo não? E esse molho... – fez uma cara que me deu nojo, comendo de boca aberta.

- Aham... – continuava respondendo com monossílabas para ver se esse tal de Jacob se tocava que ele não faz o meu tipo. Geralmente homens que parecem ser mecânicos sujos de graxa e que tem posters de mulheres peladas na oficina não fazem o meu tipo. Tudo bem que ele não está sujo de graxa nem nada, mas aposto que tem os posters no quarto.

- E aí, da onde você conhece o Aro? – continuava ele numa tentativa fracassada de conversar comigo.

- Do fórum. – _opa, agora são duas palavras, tomara que ele não entenda isso como algum tipo de esperança comigo_, pensei irônica.

- Que legal, eu sou dono de uma oficina de carros, eles sempre deixam os carros lá para a revisão – falou como se eu quisesse saber da vida dele.

- Hum... – foi só que respondi.

- Tem namorado? Por que quem sabe não podíamos sair num dos meus carros e depois... – antes que ele pudesse acabar de falar das promiscuidades que ele queria fazer comigo, ouço uma voz salvadora, uma voz rouca e sexy, diga-se de passagem.

- Querida cheguei, desculpa o atraso – um homem que eu nem conhecia falou comigo, me virei para o lado que ele estava, o meu lado esquerdo, e me deparei com um dos homens mais lindo que eu já tive o prazer de ver. Altura na medida certa, musculoso mais nem tanto, bem vestido, cor de cabelo estranhamente bronze e olhos verdes intensos, parecendo duas esmeraldas que me fitavam. _Lindo demais para ser hetero_. – Fiquei preso no escritório, o que eu perdi? – continuou, falando naturalmente como se fossem íntimos, uma coisa que eu gostaria. _Ôh se gostaria._

- Tudo bem, só perdeu o jantar – eu disse, colocando minha mão sobre a dele, entrando no jogo e fazendo parecer que erámos um casal.

- Pelo menos cheguei a tempo para sobremesa – falou sorrindo para mim, um sorriso torto que me deixou um pouco tonta. – Quem é o seu amigo? – gesticulou na direção do insuportável.

- Ninguém... – respondi sorrindo – Quer dizer, acabei de conhecer – tudo bem que o cara é chato e não se toca, mais não preciso esculhambar, o cara está do meu lado, quem sabe se ele não é um psicopata e pega a faca suja e me corta? – Qual é o seu nome mesmo? – me dirigindo ao homem das cavernas.

- Meu nome é Jacob e acabei de conhecê-la – falou o bobão para o gato do meu lado. A diferença entre os dois era visível.

- Prazer, sou o Edward, e Isabella é minha namorada – ele disse olhando para o papel com meu nome, disfarçadamente.

- Ah! Desculpe-me, eu estava cantando sua namorada.

- Normal, acontece sempre. Quem manda eu ter uma namorada linda, não é mesmo? – suspirei ouvindo-o falar. Eu ouvi mesmo esse gato dizendo que eu sou linda?

- Pois é, queria eu ter uma dessa. – aproximou-se de mim – Se um dia vocês terminarem liga para mim, boneca – sussurrou e entregou-me um cartão com o número dele. – Com licença Isabella, Edward – falou, levantando-se e indo numa direção que nem me importei de olhar.

- Obrigada, eu sei que foi um esforço enorme para você fazer isso. – falei amassando o cartão antes de jogá-lo na mesa.

- Não, quê isso, foi um prazer. – disse Edward sorrindo torto e me fazendo perde a respiração. Como um cara gay pode ter tanto sex appeal? Devia ser proibido_._

- Não, tudo bem, pode falar a verdade; sem preconceito. – o incentivei, acariciando lhe a mão, que fez uma cara confusa. – Eu sei que você é gay. – disse pausadamente como se explicasse uma coisa a uma criança. Ele me olhou durante um tempo e se acabou na risada, gargalhou tão alto que todos os convidados pararam de conversar e comer a sobremesa e ficaram nos olhando. – Ele se engasgou gente – enrolei e para disfarçar dei uns tapinhas nas costas dele com a mão que estava livre. Pude sentir os músculos pelo terno e com esse breve contato me arrepiei.

- Bella, posso te chamar assim, não é? – confirmei com a cabeça. Claro, ele pode me chamar do que quiser. – Eu não sou _gay_. – disse ainda rindo. Minha cara foi no chão e voltou. Que mico.

– Desculpa, é que pensei que... e você se veste bem e é bonito e ... – parei, não sei mais o que dizer para me explicar para ele. Retirei minha mão de cima da dele, constrangida, afinal eu disse que o cara é gay. Posso sentir minhas bochechas assumirem um tom rosado.

- Tudo bem, quer dizer que sou bonito é? – continuou, como se eu não tivesse acabado de pagar um mico. Talvez para me tirar da frustração.

- Até parece que você não sabe disso – falei antes que pudesse raciocinar. Qual a criatura normal que raciocinaria com ele olhando desse jeito? – E você me acha linda mesmo ou só disse isso para o tal de Jacob se tocar?

- "Até parece que você não sabe disso" – citou-me – Realmente te acho linda, é uma pena eu não poder ficar mais para conversarmos, só vim mesmo dar parabéns ao meu tio. Tchau Bella.

Ele se distanciou antes mesmo que meu cérebro pudesse captar que o tio dele é o aniversariante, ou seja, Aro. _Bom saber_.


	2. Capítulo 2: Um julgamento muito louco

Capítulo 2 : Um julgamento muito louco

– Bellinha, acorda! Você vai se atrasar e ainda tem que me levar primeiro – uma Alice histérica entra, gritando, no meu quarto.

– Você tem carro – murmurei com minha voz de sono. A cama começou a tremer. Abri os olhos no susto, pensando ser um terremoto, e dou de cara com Alice, pulando em minha cama.

– O Jazz levou para o "lava à jato" – percebi um brilho nos olhos dela ao falar de Jasper. Queria encontrar um amor que nem o deles dois; sem as brigas, é claro. – Ele passou bem cedinho. Agora levanta daí, Bella. Assim, eu vou me atrasar e você também.

– Ai, merda! É verdade! Hoje é o dia que eu realmente não posso me atrasar.

Pulei da cama e fui correndo tomar um banho, escovar os dentes e me maquiar. Quando saio do banheiro, vejo umas roupas em cima da cama. _Alice, o que eu faria sem ela?_

Vesti as presas o vestido amarelo canário, o qual vai até três dedos abaixo do joelho e um blazer marrom café e sapatos altos. Peguei a mesma bolsa de ontem – não daria tempo passar tudo de uma bolsa para outra – e minha pasta de sempre.

– Toma essa fruta. Não pode ir com o estômago vazio.

– Você é a melhor amiga do mundo!

– Hum... A Rose vai ficar com ciúmes – falou, dando risada.

– Vocês duas são as melhores – puxei Alice porta afora.

Dirigi, feito uma louca, até o trabalho de Alice, que é distante do fórum. Por que o Jazz teve de levar o carro _logo hoje_?

– Te ligo, quando acabar, e passo aqui.

– Não é preciso. Eu ligo para Rose e ela me pega. É mais perto do escritório – falou ela, sem querer me atrapalhar novamente.

– Tudo bem. No restaurante de sempre.

Despedi-me de Alice e acelerei o carro a 100 km/h para o fórum. Estou cinco minutos atrasada e ainda vou ganhar um brinde: multas por excesso de velocidade. Ótimo! Uma advogada infringindo a lei! Mais que doce ironia. Subi correndo as escadas que dão acesso ao prédio. Nem esperei o elevador. Corri cinco lances de escadas com um salto de 8 cm. Entrei correndo na sala de audiência. Todos olharam pra mim, mas fingi não ligar. Tenho que manter a dignidade.

– Desculpe o atraso, meritíssimo. Juro que não acontecerá de novo – disse, implorando. Acho que acabei de perder a dignidade.

– É bom mesmo, Drª Swan, que isso não se repita. Dirija-se à bancada, por favor – falou o juiz seriamente. – O promotor queira retomar as perguntas.

– Olá, Sr. Fernandez. Desculpe pelo atraso – sentei-me, sussurrando para meu cliente.

– Conte-nos mais uma vez, para ficar bem claro para os jurados, como foi que a senhora presenciou a cena do crime.

Reconheci essa voz rouca e, ao mesmo tempo sexy. Ahhh! É o cara que me salvou do plioceno. Mas como pode ser? Ele que vai ocupar a vaga de Demitri? Estou começando a achar que foi uma ótima escolha, meu antigo colega, ter deixado New York.

*(Para quem nunca viu um: http:/ www. reocities** .**com/ arturplioceno )

– Eu estava chegando em casa e percebi algo diferente. Quando entrei, tudo já tinha acontecido – respondeu a mulher do meu cliente. Eu tenho uma prova que pode incriminá-la, só tenho que saber como usá-la com eficácia.

– Sem mais perguntas, meritíssimo. A testemunha é toda sua – Edward falou, dirigindo-se a mim com um sorrisinho maroto nos lábios (e que lábios...). Na certa, está curtindo com minha cara. Tenho certeza de que ele sabia que eu seria a advogada desse caso e pediu ao tio para arrumar um lugar ao meu lado no jantar.

– Obrigada – retribui o sorriso, mas de deboche. Se ele pensa que vai conseguir me ganhar, está muito enganado. Puxei da pasta os documentos que seriam necessários, antes de começar as perguntas – Hum, deixe-me relembrar, a senhora presenciou a cena do crime?

– Isso mesmo.

– A senhora, há pouco tempo acabou de dizer ao promotor, que chegou em casa e o assassinato já havia ocorrido, não é mesmo?

– Exatamente – exclamou dirigindo-se a Edward. Percebi o olhar que ela lançou para ele.

– A senhora está ciente de que seu marido está sendo acusado de assassinar o seu irmão e de que está sobre juramento de falar a verdade, somente a verdade, e nada mais que a verdade?

– Claro – disse confusa.

– Estou um pouco confusa, a senhora acabou de confirmar que presenciou a cena. Se presenciou, viu o seu marido atirando no seu irmão; então... como pôde a senhora chegar em casa e achar o seu irmão já morto? Ou a senhora viu ou não viu ou... está mentindo para esse tribunal.

Ela fez a cara de quem acaba de cair numa armadilha, na minha armadilha.

– Protesto, meritíssimo! A advogada está coagindo a testemunha. – Edward levantou-se, todo prepotente e másculo, e teve a cara de pau de protestar. Quem ele pensa que é? Suspirei irritada esperando voltar ao meu estado normal.

– Protesto negado. Por favor, queira continuar a advogada de defesa.

– Isso aêe, meritíssimo! Quer dizer... obrigada. – todos no tribunal riram da minha... Como direi? Animação! – Sabe que, se mentir sobre juramento, será presa por perjúrio e também usurpação do poder do tribunal?

– Mas eu...

– Responda apenas sim ou não, ao que lhe for perguntado. – encarei-a.

– Sim.

– Estive pesquisando sobre sua família e achei uma coisa interessante: o seu irmão, antes de morrer, tinha assinado um seguro de vida no valor de 500 mil dólares. A senhora sabia disso? – todos no tribunal fizeram "ohh" de espanto e surpresa.

– Não, eu...

– Tem certeza? Porque, de acordo com as clausuras do seguro, caso acontecesse alguma coisa com o seu irmão, o valor do seguro iria para o último parente vivo em questão: a senhora. Como explica, então, sua assinatura nesse documento? – levantei a pasta na minha mão que contém a cópia do documento. – Peço que esse documento entre como prova, meritíssimo – disse, entregando a pasta para o juiz, que deu uma olhada.

– Concedido.

– Meritíssimo, pode ser uma falsificação! – Edward tentou protestar, acusando-me.

– Como ousa me acusar de falsificação? – explodi. Fiquei tão nervosa que seria capaz de pular em cima dele e arranhar seu rosto perfeito.

– Quem me garante que esse documento seja verdadeiro? – continuou ele, sorrindo perversamente.

– Peço um perito para afirmar a autenticidade do documento – falei e ouvi um toque irritante de celular.

– Desculpe-me, meritíssimo. Meu celular – Edward pulou a mesa para pegá-lo e o atendeu. Não pude ouvir o que ele falava. Deve ser uma das namoradinhas dele.

– Que falta de respeito para com o tribunal! Veja só, meritíssimo! Como pode per...

Mal acabei de falar, ouço o meu celular tocando. "Se liga" no meu toque escandaloso: _Dalea tucuerpo alegria Macarena Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buenaDale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena Hey Macarena!_

Atendi antes que sobrasse para mim. Visualizei quem era no visor, pensado se atendia ou não.

– O que você quer, Alice? É alguma emergência? – sussurrei imediatamente preocupada.

– Será que você pode me buscar quando sair daí?

– Estou no meio do julgamento. Dá pra ligar para Rose?

– A Rose não vai poder me pegar. Ela está ocupada – por acaso, eu não? – Passe aqui quando acabar.

– Tá, tá. Tchau – antes de desligar, pude ouvir um "mande um beijinho pro juiz" e uma risadinha histérica. Só Alice mesmo.

– Acabaram com a farra? Eu não permito isso no meu tribunal. Já chega! Se quiserem discutir e atender celulares, saiam daqui! Procurem outro ramo para trabalharem – o juiz deu a louca. Melhor nem dizer que Alice mandou um beijo, né?

– Desculpe-me, meritíssimo. Não foi minha intenção ofendê-lo – falei levemente e arrependida, claro. Não queria ser barrada por entrar aqui e muito menos ser presa.

– Não foi sua intenção? Não foi o que eu percebi – Edward, tentando colocar mais lenha na fogueira.

– E você? Aposto que foi uma das suas vadias ligando.

– Olha o respeito, sua advogadazinha! Quem você pensa que é pra chamar minha mãe de vadia? – opa! Peguei pesado. Não sabia que era a mãe desse... desse gostoso... promotor.

– Já chega! Passem-me os celulares. Anda!

Entreguei meu iPhone ao juiz, enquanto Edward entregou o dele. Pude ver que era igual ao meu. Até nisso, ele é um invejoso.

– Devolverei quando acabar essa sessão – disse o miserável do juiz que arrancou das minhas mãos o _meu bebê_. – Continue, Drª. Swan – é... diz isso agora; depois de confiscar meu celular.

– Pois não, meritíssimo – falei entre dentes. Ele que mande me prender que eu o processo. – A senhora acha o promotor fisicamente bonito?

– Protesto, meritíssimo! A pergunta não é pertinente, embora eu esteja lisonjeado – falou o prepotente com um sorriso.

– A pergunta tem propósito, meritíssimo – virei-me e encarei bem o rosto perfeito e ordinário de Edward. – Foi só uma pergunta. Não é como se eu estivesse te elogiando – novamente, o pessoal do tribunal fez _uuuuh_.

– Mas me acha lindo. Você mesma me disse ontem.

Agora, a plateia não se controlou mais. Pude ouvir até um "advogada safadinha" vindo dela. Isso está começando a parecer um programa de auditório.

– Quem falou isso? – perguntei indignada. – Vai falar isso pra mãe – confesso que me exaltei um pouco. Esqueci-me por um momento do lugar em que estava.

– Silêncio ou terei que pedir para todos se retirarem! – o juiz ficou nervosinho. – E vocês dois: – disse apontando pra mim e Edward – Concentrem-se no julgamento e não na vida pessoal de vocês! – agora ele está bem sério. Acho melhor eu nem pensar em processá-lo, se não quem perde o direito de advogar sou eu.

– Por favor, a testemunha queira responder a pergunta da advogada. Todos nós queremos saber, inclusive eu – "desmunhecou" o juiz. Sabia que essa Coca é Fanta. Ele nunca me enganou. Entendi tudo. Ele estava era com ciúmes de Edward comigo ou, devo falar..., ELA?

– O que a senhora acha do promotor? – repeti a pergunta.

– Acho-o lindo! Irei me divorciar do meu marido. Se ele estiver livre, podemos sair – ela falou e piscou na direção de Edward que se encolheu na cadeira. – E você acha o quê? – falou como se fofocássemos.

– Eu acho... Acho que... A pergunta é pra você, que é a testemunha; não eu – coloquei a cabeça no lugar. Essa pergunta tirou o meu foco. Se bem que Edward é um pão... Um pão sujo, isso que ele é! Ele me chamou de _advogadazinha_! Como pôde?

Tentei uma cartada final, que poderia cair pela culatra ou não. Mas vale a pena tentar.

– E o seu amante, como é que fica? Foi ele quem te ajudou. Você não teria capacidade para matar o próprio irmão, sozinha. Aposto que ele deve ser jovem e forte para carregar o corpo. Pela sua idade, ele deve estar com você pelo dinheiro do seguro. Irá te largar quando você receber. Vai fugir com o dinheiro e te deixar – falei comovidamente e com uma dose de desespero pra ver se ela se rendia e contava tudo de uma vez.

– Protesto, meritíssimo! A advogada está conduzindo a testemunha.

– Drª. Swan, peço que se controle. Está acusando a testemunha de cometer o crime. Isso é uma acusação grave. Se isso voltar a acontecer, serei obrigado a afastá-la do caso.

– Desculpe-me, meritíssimo. Vou reformular a pergunta – falei, olhando ameaçadoramente para Edward que impediu minha linha de raciocínio, protestando e mordendo os lábios. Recompus-me e voltei a perguntar.

– A senhora tem uma relação extraconjugal? Um amante?

– Protesto!– Edward tentou falar, mas seu paquera (o juiz) não permitiu.

– Negado. Dá para parar de falar "protesto" toda hora? Está ficando chato. Por favor, queira responder, Srª Fernandez.

– Sim, tenho – disse receosa.

– Se a senhora foi quem cometeu o crime, fale agora, porque será pior enfrentar vários processos e, onde quer que seu amante esteja, eu vou procurá-lo com um mandado judicial e ele será obrigado a depor – falei um pouco simpática, tentando atenuar as coisas que ficaram bem tensas de repente.

– Se eu contar, vou ter uma pena reduzida?

– Farei o possível – prometi.

– Eu e o Michael o matamos. Não era pra matar; era só pra ficar inválido. Eu li o contrato do seguro e dizia que, se meu irmão ficasse inválido, eu receberia metade do valor do seguro. Só que o idiota do Michael errou o tiro e acabou o matando. Quando ouvimos o meu marido abrindo a porta, pulamos da janela e caminhei para a porta da frente. Aí, o idiota do meu marido pegou a arma e se sujou de sangue. Aproveitei a chance de não ser presa, dizendo que tinha acabado de chegar, quando vi meu irmão morto e o Fernandez com a arma na mão. Eu não tinha a intenção de matar meu irmão e nem de incriminar meu marido – ela começou a chorar compulsivamente.

– Encontrem o tal amante – ouvi o juiz falar para um policial. – Diante desta confissão, o Sr. Fernandez está livre de qualquer acusação. O julgamento está encerrado – ele bateu o martelo. – Drª. Swan e Dr. Cullen, aqui estão os seus respectivos celulares.

Puxei meu celular com tanta força que o juiz teve que se apoiar em Edward. Com certeza, ele aproveitou pra passar a mão nas costas dele. Lembrei que, ontem, eu tive essa chance. Ah, que costas esse homem tem!

Saí dali o mais rápido possível. Falei rapidamente com o Sr. Fernandez, que ficou agradecendo várias vezes e chorando pela mulher. Coitado dele. Pelo menos, ele vai receber o seguro. Que faça bom proveito do dinheiro. Quando finalmente entro no elevador, Edward aparece, impedindo as portas do elevador de se fecharem.

– Vai entrar ou ficar aí atrapalhando? – falei grossa. Já chega por tudo que ouvi hoje.

Falei na intenção dele sair, mas não... Ele fez o contrário: entrou. Por que homem sempre faz o contrário do que as mulheres dizem?

– Desculpa, Bella. Eu ... – interrompi-o. Não estava de bom humor. Parece que minha falta de sorte só aumentou depois que o conheci.

– Não me chame de Bella. Quem te deu essa intimidade? – falei quase pulando nele. Eu nem sempre fui tão agressiva assim, mas parece que quando estou perto dele, tudo se intensifica.

Do nada, o elevador parou sem chegar ao térreo nem nada. – Ai meu Deus, o elevador quebrou!


	3. Capítulo 3: Presos no elevador

**Presos no elevador**

**.**

**.**

– Não acredito nisso! Viu o que você fez? – gritei com ele, que estava paralisado. – Está me fazendo de palhaça? – as feições dele beirava o terror – Edward, fala comigo! – preocupei-me de verdade.

– Eu tenho... Eu tenho... – ai, meu Deus! Ele, tentando falar, mas sem conseguir, deixando-me aflita.

– Edward, fala comigo. O que é que você tem? Por favor, não morre. Se quiser, pode me chamar de Bella. Mas... não morre.

– Eu tenho claustrofobia! Eu vou morrer! Eu não consigo respirar! – finalmente, ele falou. Tirou a gravata, o paletó e começou a abrir os botões da camisa com tanta força que arrancou alguns. Êpa! Quem fica sem respirar agora sou eu. Que abdômen é esse deste homem? Todo definido. Não é muito musculoso; é na medida certa, como eu gosto.

– Bella, eu estou morrendo e você fica aí de boca aberta? – fechei a boca de imediato. Nem tinha percebido, mas acho que babei _literalmente_. A voz dele está bem fraquinha, mas não deixava de ser sexy.

– Desculpa, mas eu não sei o que fazer – disse desesperada. – Socorro! Alguém nos ajude! – comecei a gritar.

– Bella, assim ninguém vai ouvir. Tenta o telefone do elevador. – conseguiu falar, em um fio de voz.

– Ah, claro! Eu já tinha pensado nisso – disse constrangida. O cara, mesmo morrendo, pensa mais rápido que eu. Sinto-me ultrajada. Peguei o telefone do elevador e tentei falar calmamente: – ALGUÉM NOS AJUDE! ESTAMOS PRESOS NO ELEVADOR E TEM UM CARA MORRENDO AQUI – mas não deu. Gritei por desespero.

– Calma, senhora. Não precisa gritar, já estamos providenciando tudo – falou uma voz irritante.

– CALMA? NÃO ME MANDE FICAR CALMA! FALA ISSO PORQUE NÃO É VOCÊ QUEM ESTÁ AQUI. VOCÊ OUVIU O QUE FALEI. EDWARD ESTÁ MORRENDO! _E É SENHORITA_ !

– Já estamos providenciando – continuou com a mesma voz irritante. Bati a porcaria do telefone.

– Do que adianta ser uma advogada e servir a esse país, se fico presa num elevador? Ah! Quando eu sair daqui, esse povo vai ver só. Não é possível! Parece que estou numa maré de falta de sorte. Isso é um absur...

– Bella, será que dá pra você parar de falar por um minuto? Eu sou o moribundo da vez – mal pude escutá-lo. Estava com a voz bem fraquinha e o rosto perfeito dele, roxo. Ai, meu Deus! Ele vai morrer! – Antes de morrer, quero dizer algumas palavras: desculpe por ter te chamado de advogadazinha e, pra falar a verdade, eu pedi ao meu tio Aro pra me colocar ao seu lado no jantar e... – nem deixei o _moribundo_ acabar de falar.

– Sabia! Eu sabia disso! Você tentou me usar, seu canalha – dei vários tapas nele.

– Bella, eu estou morrendo e você me espanca?

– Desculpa, você não pode morrer. Ai! O que eu faço, Senhor? Dá-me uma luz.

– Respiração boca-a-boca. É a minha única chance – sabe que não é mal ideia? Ter a chance de provar desses lábios não é sempre que acontece. E é claro que é por uma boa causa.

– Tá legal. Eu tive algumas aulas de primeiros socorros – graças a Rosalie, que inventou fazermos isso durante o verão. – O que eu não faço pra salvar uma vida? – sou quase uma heroína. – Lá vou eu.

Aproximei-me lentamente, sentindo a respiração dele (bem fraca) juntando-se à minha (acelerada). Com uma mão, tapei seu nariz. Inspirei fundo, abri a boca e a coloquei sobre a boca de Edward. Fiquei soprando o ar e me afastando um pouco pra ver se ele respirava melhor, até sentir algo esmagando minha boca. Percebo que é a boca de Edward, movendo-se vorazmente contra a minha, de um jeito que me deixou ligeiramente tonta. Ele foi aprofundando o beijo de uma maneira quase possessiva, mas eu gostei. Afastamo-nos quando não conseguíamos mais respirar. Aí, eu me dei conta.

– O que foi isso? Você estava aí quase morrendo e me beija desse jeito? – disse já sentindo saudade da boca dele na minha. – Você estava mentindo...

– Não pense desse jeito, Bella. Eu não estava morrendo. Era só o choque de ficarmos presos em um lugar pequeno. Não coloque palavras na minha boca – falou brincando, com um sorriso nos lábios. Foram esses mesmos lábios que estavam ao meu alcance há pouco tempo.

– Você disse que tinha claustrofobia – insisti.

– Disse? Não lembro. Se eu disse, deve ter sido por desespero – falou calmamente como se não tivesse feito nada. – E você me salvou. Será que poderíamos repetir? Acho que estou ficando com falta de ar. Agora, é sério – como ele tem a coragem de brincar comigo desse jeito?

– Seu canalha, você me enganou! E aquela história de "desculpe, Bella, e não sei mais o quê"? Edward, você estava roxo. Como alguém consegue fingir isso?

– Eu estava falando a verdade, quando me desculpei. E fala sério né, Bella? Pra ficar roxo, só precisa prender a respiração. Fiz isso aos pouquinhos.

– Seu malandro – fui com tudo pra cima dele.

– Qual é, Bellinha? Até parece que você não gostou do beijo – sorriu maroto, se desvencilhando facilmente dos meus tapas.

– Isso não vem ao caso, Edward Cullen. Você mentiu que estava morrendo para me beijar.

– Estratégias, Bella. Sou um cara de estratégias e muita ação – e coloca _ação_ nisso.

– Haha. Você é tão engraçado, Edward. Na próxima vez, te deixo morrer – grunhi cheia de raiva.

– Então, quer dizer que vai rolar um "vale a pena ver de novo"? – caçoou da minha cara.

Deixei-o no vácuo e me sentei junto à lateral do elevador, dobrando as pernas de forma que meu queixo tocasse os meus joelhos. Vi cada movimento dele pelo canto do olho: ele tirando o celular do bolso da calça, mexendo no iPhone; ele com a camisa ainda aberta...

– Será que dá pra fazer a delicadeza de fechar isso aí? – falei, gesticulando para a camisa dele. _Oh_ que visão privilegiada.

– Por quê? Te incomoda? – perguntou, fechando os botões que se salvaram, sorrindo safado.

– Não. É que, como somos seres civilizados, andamos com roupas e não sem elas. Por acaso, eu estou sem roupas?

– Não, o que é uma pena, mas, se quiser pode tirar, eu não me importo. Quer ajuda? – o sorriso safado se abriu ainda mais, se é que é possível.

– O que você tanto mexe no celular? – mudei de assunto. Não vou cair nesse flerte barato.

– Colocando para vibrar para não atrapalhar nosso momento tão especial – ele mal tinha falado e o celular começou a vibrar nas mãos de Edward. – Alô? – fiquei olhando minhas unhas, fingindo não estar prestando atenção à conversa. – Preso num elevador. Ok, não precisa se desculpar – mal encerrou a chamada e o celular começou a vibrar novamente.

– Sim? Preso num elevador e esse _não_ é o celular da sua amiga. Tudo bem. Uma boa tarde pra você também e que ela apareça. Tenho certeza de que ela não foi atropelada por um ônibus e muito menos raptada pela As FARC. Tchau – ele encerrou a chamada e ficou olhando o celular para ver se tocava de novo. Como não aconteceu, voltou sua atenção para mim. – Engraçadinha. Uma moça ligando pra mim pensando que era para a amiga.

– Oh! Como você é gentil com pessoas que nem conhece! Quando conhecer, vai mentir para ela igual fez comigo – falei ainda ranzinza.

– Bella, vamos mudar de assunto, ok? Tipo... você gostou do nosso beijo?

– Bela maneira de mudar de assunto.

– Sabe o que eu acho? – perguntou ele.

– Diga.

– É uma pergunta retórica, Bella. – encarou-me como se a situação fosse divertida. Ótimo, eu gosto de ser útil como palhaça, é o meu segundo emprego.

– Desculpe. Continue.

– Que você gostou. É! Gostou e quer mais – nessa hora, ele levantou e eu me levantei, também, prendendo seus olhos nos meus.

– É isso que eu quero, é? – sussurei – Tem certeza?

Minha respiração acelerada. Ele se aproximando de mim. Nossos rostos muito juntos... Nem percebemos quando o elevador se movimentou. Só quando parou e a porta se abriu. – Salva pelo gongo! – disse saindo do elevador com Edward nos meus calcanhares.

– Te acompanho até o carro – ele disse simplesmente. Parece que ele também tem suas mudanças de humor.

– Ok, mas está um pouco longe – como cheguei atrasada, não tinha lugar para botar o carro na frente do prédio do fórum. Andamos em silêncio. Passamos por algumas lojas e um brilho na vitrine tirou toda a minha atenção da rua. Empaquei no lugar, fazendo com que Edward me desse um esbarrão sem querer.

– Desculpe – ouvi sua voz como se estivesse bem longe. Estava entorpecida com o anel que pairava em minha frente. É tão lindo! Tem um _design _diferente, no centro um belíssimo diamante amarelo e nas laterais da pedra é incrustado de diamantes normais. Eu preciso desse anel. – O que foi Bella?

– Eu preciso desse anel, mas meu orçamento do mês já está estourado. Depois, eu venho aqui e pego – falei decidida. Não posso gastar mais, mas posso usar a conta que meus pais me deram de presente, desde que entrei na faculdade. Chegamos ao carro e antes de dar a partida, despedi-me de Edward, mesmo ele não merecendo.

– Tchau e me desculpe por ter chamado sua mãe de vadia. Não era minha intenção, quer dizer, não era a ela que eu me referia. Eu pensei que era alguma das mulheres com quem você deve sair.

– Tudo bem, desculpas aceitas. Mas... você gostou do beijo? – soltei uma sonora risada. Como ele era insistente.

Ele insistia em saber, mas iria ficar sem a resposta; pelo menos, por agora. Por fim, dei a partida do carro, deixando para trás, o encantador homem com quem fiquei mais ou menos uma hora no elevador.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**_** Hey girls, esse e o próximo capítulo são relativamente pequenos. Sendo que nesse Edward Lindo Cullen ainda aparece, enquanto que no próximo é mais sobre o relacionamento de Bella com as meninas. Então eu pensei, que em vez de colocar dois capítulos (por semana, como será normalmente), só NESSA semana postar 3 capítulos, mas isso dependerá exclusivamente das minhas leitoras queridas com suas reviews maravilhosas.**

**Então eu pensei mesmo, de quando existir um capítulo que só aparecerão as meninas (Bella, Alice e Rosalie) mostrando como é a amizade delas e talz, acrescentar outro capítulo. A mesma coisa acontecerá com os capítulos extras, que poderá ser sobre o POV ( ponto de vista ) de outros personagens. Mas como eu disse anteriormente, depende de vocês.**

**Mais uma coisa, uma leitora se lembrou de ter lido essa fic (obrigada por ter lido Dayanne Masen *-*) e me perguntou se eu postei essa fic em outro site de fanfics, e para esclarecer a todas: eu realmente postei, mas esse site está com problemas no host há mais de 8 meses, e não se sabe se irá retornar. Como Cães e Gatos tem 14 capítulos prontos, sendo que dois estão divididos em duas partes e existe também já prontos dois extras. A fic não está concluída, nem perto disso (kkk), e eu estou alterando todos os capítulos, em alguns só algumas mudanças simples e em outros eu vou mudar muito mais coisas.**

**Pois é isso meninas, conto com vocês, suas lindas. **

**A fic será postada nas Segundas e nas Quintas. No caso das exceções citadas, o cronograma é alterado para: Segunda, Quarta e Sexta. **

**Gostaram ou odiaram?**

**É muito bom e importante saber a opinião de vocês, pois é daí que eu tenho mais força de vontade para continuar.**

**Vocês são meus combustíveis.**

**Beeeijos !**


	4. Capítulo 4: As três mosqueteiras

**As três mosqueteiras**

**.**

**.**

Depois de toda confusão que passei por hoje, quando chego em casa ainda tenho que aguentar Alice e Rosalie completamente histéricas pra cima de mim; foi só girar a maçaneta da porta para começar ouvir as enxurradas de palavras que elas falavam de uma só vez.

- Onde você estava? Fiquei ligando que nem uma doida, até falei com estranhos, Isabella – a fadinha me chamando pelo não e não pelo apelido é um mal sinal.

- Eu estava quase ligando pra polícia, SWAT, CIA, FBI e a cambada toda pra te procurar, até as FARC nós pensamos Bella – não sei por que mais eu ouvi isso em algum lugar hoje. – Passou pela nossa cabeça de você ter sido sequestrada pelo narcotráfico ou vendida como escrava branca. – Rose falou se juntando a Alice no interrogatório que está prestes a começar. Mesmo irritadas deu pra ver que elas estão aliviadas por eu ter aparecido.

- Me desculpem – pedir desculpas cansa viu? Parece que eu só falo isso hoje – Vocês não têm ideia do meu dia, tive um julgamento muito louco, fiquei presa no elevador com Edward... – soltei, lembrando-me dos meus desastres, digamos assim, nem todos ruins, pelo menos a parte do beijo ... – Estou exausta!

- Edward? O carinha do jantar? – Alice recordando o nome. – Posso saber o que ele tem a ver com essa história toda? – assumiu uma posse de autoritária, ou ao menos ela pensava que era, com as mãozinhas na cintura.

- Ele é o novo promotor que apareceu no fórum. – falei simplesmente e o queixo de Rose caiu.

- Não acredito que aquele pedaço de mau caminho é o novo promotor da redondeza! Agora está explicado Alice, o porquê do desaparecimento de Bella, ela estava "discutindo" – ela fez as aspas no ar – coisas do processo com o gato do promotor. – provocou.

- Ham... enquanto ela estava se divertindo Rose, nós estávamos morrendo de preocupação e com caras de otárias a esperando no restaurante. – Alice e seus dramas. Eu que não vou discutir.

- Eu já pedi desculpas Alice. Não é pra tanto.

- Peraí, me conta essa história direito. Como foi que você ficou presa no elevador com o gatão do promotor? – eu esperava que elas esquecessem essa parte, aí vem a loira e estraga meus planos.

- Obrigada Rose, pela sua capacidade de lembrar as coisas.

- Por isso eu sou advogada, queridinha. – ela falou e me mandou um beijo no ar.

- Tá, me deixa contar – me empolguei, fazia um tempo que não sentava pra fofocar com minhas amigas. – Lá estava eu, linda e reluzente no elevador, quando o mais novo e sedutor promotor impede das portas do elevador de fecharem, ele entra... – sou interrompida por uma Alice com caras de poucos amigos.

- Sim Bella, até aí nada de interessante, conta logo o babado. – parecia uma criança, com os olhinhos brilhando e as mãos juntas em forma de suplica.

- Se você não interromper de novo, o babado vai ficar _bem_ interessante. Continuando... Edward começou a passar mal, dizendo que tinha ... – contei a história toda, tintin por tintin, cada sentimento e emoção que eu senti, não esquecendo nenhum detalhe importante, só a ligação que Edward recebeu que não contei, não era relevante. Na hora que estava contando a parte do beijo as duas começaram a pular e soltar gritinhos parecendo duas adolescentes que acabaram de assistir o filme Amanhecer Parte I na estreia.

- E aí, como foi o beijo? Foi bom? – Alice como sempre muito curiosa.

Rose não ficou atrás, falou uma de suas piadinhas. Ela tá aprendendo muito com Emmett, seu namorado.

- Quando vai dizer a ele que gostou? Nunca deixe um promotor esperando, você nunca sabe quando irá precisar dos seus serviços; pode ser que um dia seja você que esteja com falta de ar. – ela falou séria, como se a frase fosse um ditado popular ou algum provérbio chinês bizarro e depois riu, seguida de Alice, só eu fiquei séria.

- Hahaha, e Rosalie, o que você está fazendo aqui? Não deveria estar com o Emm? Pelo que eu sei foi você que abandonou o barco. – pisei na ferida me referindo ao assunto que não gostávamos de falar, a saída de Rosalie do nosso apartamento.

Morávamos nos três juntas há cinco anos e alguns meses, depois de um ano de amizade entre as três doidas, Alice teve a ideia insana de morarmos juntas, lembro-me de Rose ter falado "Como três mosqueteiras" e topamos de imediato. E não é que essa ideia da Allie realmente deu certo? Há seis meses Rose nos largou e foi morar com o Emmett, desde a mudança não comentamos nada sobre isso.

- Pow Bella, isso aí não é idéia de irmã não, você sabe que foi o Emm que me chamou e eu não quis discutir com ele. Nosso relacionamento estava ficando cada vez mais sério, fiquei com medo dele terminar comigo. – ela tentou se explicar, era a primeira vez que falávamos disso.

- Não é assim também Rose, vocês estão juntos há um ano e dez meses, e o namoro de vocês já estava sério o suficiente. Quando Jazz chamou a Allie para morarem junto não durou nem uma semana, ela o enlouqueceu rapidinho.

- Epaa, não o enlouqueci nada, ele que não tinha espaço suficiente para minhas coisas no closet e nós discutimos por isso e eu fui embora. Confesso que estava com saudades de você, suas ingratas.

- Sim Bella, Alice e Jasper estão juntos há cinco anos, namoram há três anos, e sabemos que isso não conta. Você sabe com Alice é. – Rose ignorou totalmente a resposta de Alice ao por que da saída do apartamento de Jasper.

- Eu ainda estou aqui, vocês querem que eu saia? – ela falou e nem demos ouvido. – E a propósito, eu e Jazz estamos namorando mesmo há exatamente três anos e um mês.

Deixem-me explicar a história desses dois para que entendam. Alice e Jazz tem um relacionamento nada pitoresco, na verdade é um relacionamento conturbado, eles namoram há três anos e um mês como Alice acabou de falar. Sendo que, um 1 ano e 11 meses foram de brigas intercaladas durante todo o namoro, brigas essas que pareciam que não acabavam mais. Eu e Rose sempre dávamos um empurrãozinho nos dois. Parece que somos as cúpidas do casal, primeiro eles só se conheceram porque nós convidamos Alice para um evento de advogados e por um acaso, Jasper estava lá com uma namorada promotora – impossível não me lembrar do meu promotor particular, hm, até parece. – A partir daí eles começaram a sair e Jazz terminou com a outra lá, começaram a namorar e com um mês de namoro terminaram, eu e minha loira recolhemos os caquinhos do pequenino coração de Alice. No outro dia, eles já estavam juntos, e essa é a história de amor deles.

- É, eu sei Rose, você quer que seu namoro dê certo. Desculpa amiga, mas eu tenho saudade de quando éramos apenas nos três. Mas é claro que eu amo os meninos e não os trocaria por nada. – proferi sinceramente. Sinto falta das loucuras de Rose pela casa, de quando ela resolvia usar aquela mascara verde com pepinos e como ela dizia que era para "hidratar a pele, enquanto a de vocês vão ficar cheias de pelancas igual à de uma velha", e de como Rose é protetora, mesmo eu tendo a mesma idade que ela, 28 anos. Ela sempre cuidou de mim e de Alice, que é mais nova – 26 anos – e também sabia dar bronca quando precisávamos. – Era tão bom quando você estava morando aqui...

- Eu sei, também sinto saudade, mas eu sempre estarei por aqui, nem que o Emmett termine comigo. – ela falou quase chorando com a ideia.

- Não é pra tanto, né Rose? Ele não é louco de te largar. – Alice se pronunciou. – Ownt abraço grupal. – nos abraçamos, as três de vez. Como os velhos tempos.

– Sempre seremos as três mosqueteiras. – uma de nós falou, e o sentimento é recíproco.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **_**Little princess, como eu tinha falado na nota do final do capítulo anterior, que dependeria de vocês para eu colocar um capítulo a mais NESTA semana, e como a receptividade foi boa, eu postei esse cap.**

**Capítulo pequeno que esclarece algumas coisas sobre a amizade delas e um pequeno indício (se vocês repararem bem) do que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo. Ah mais uma coisinha, no capítulo de sexta-feira eu vou fazer uma pequena e simbólica "homenagem" – digamos assim – à algumas leitoras, aquelas que não verem o nome, eu peço desculpas, eu irei fazer um pequeno sorteio em casa mesmo, não é por favoritismo.**

**(PARA AQUELAS LEITORAS LINDAS QUE NÃO TEM CONTA NO FF, MAS MESMO ASSIM COMENTAM):**

**Bruna** **–** _Quem não iria querer? Obrigada lindona. Será mesmo? Iremos descobrir logo logo, é só esperar mais um pouco. Beijos._

**Line** **Masen** **–** _Essa atração louca dois dois... Eu também KKKK. Beijos._

* * *

><p><strong>Gostaram ou odiaram?<strong>

**É muito bom e importante saber a opinião de vocês, pois é daí que eu tenho mais força de vontade para continuar.**

**Vocês são meus combustíveis.**

**Beeeijos !**


	5. Capítulo 5: Uma confusão tecnológica

** Uma confusão tecnológica**

**.**

**.**

– Bom dia, amores da minha vida! – praticamente cantei ao entrar na cozinha, colocando minhas coisas na bancada e indo me sentar para tomar meu café da manhã com minhas lindas amigas.

– Bellinha, não pense que eu me esqueci do seu desaparecimento com o promotor bonitão. Você podia ter, pelo menos, a consideração de ligar. Liguei duas vezes pra você e caiu no celular de um estranho – Alice ainda não me perdoou. Quero ver se fosse ela presa no elevador com o Jasper, se sequer lembraria a nossa existência.

– Ah! Já ia esquecendo. Tia Renée tinha ligado ontem e eu disse que você ainda estava no fórum. Não queria preocupá-la pelo seu sumiço – Alice respondeu de boca cheia, parecendo uma esfomeada, e com o prato ainda cheio. Ela não engorda de ruim.

– Obrigada, Lice. Minha mãe deixou recado?

– Não, Bella. Ela disse que depois fala com você – senti um arrepio no meu corpo e esse não é de um bom sinal.

Minha mãe querendo falar comigo? Vai dar merda. Eu amo minha mãe, amo meu pai Charlie, mas – não me entenda mal – eles são doidinhos, ou melhor, avoados. Sinto uma saudade imensa deles. Talvez, eu deva passar uns dias em casa. Faz tempo que não apareço por lá; pra falar a verdade, desde a faculdade. Sempre que a saudade aperta, são eles que vêm passar uns dias comigo em New York.

– Sentiu tanta saudade que dormiu aqui, Rose? – zombei, terminando de montar meu prato.

– O Emm está viajando para fotografar um casamento. Não queria ficar sozinha, então eu resolvi ficar com vocês – a voz dela está meio tristonha, mas eu estou com bastante fome para perguntar o porquê. Às vezes eu me sinto uma vadia quando eu dou mais atenção a minha alimentação do que minhas amigas, mas em caso de guerra eu tenho que estar bem preparada.

– E aí, Bellinha? Vai fazer alguma coisa hoje à noite? – Para Alice estar me perguntando, ela já deve ter armado tudo.

– Não que eu saiba. Por quê? Não vai sair com o Jazz não, é? – importunei. Quando ela inventa de passarmos a noite juntas é porque o seu namorado não poderá esquentá-la à noite.

– Ele vai ter que gravar umas cenas para a nova novela – enfiou mais um pedaço de bolo na boca, visivelmente emburrada. Esse era um dos motivos das brigas dos dois, as inúmeras mulheres que seguem Jasper, sejam atrizes ou fãs.

– E eu? Não vai perguntar pra mim não é, Lice? – Rose cruzou os braços e fez bico, fingindo ciúmes. Isso me faz lembrar de como Rose é no tribunal, a maioria das vezes uma fera e em outras como uma donzela, tudo para conquistar o juiz e os jurados.

– Eu só não te perguntei, porque eu deduzi que, com o Emm viajando, você estaria livre. Ou... por acaso, você tem um amante? – a cara de pau de Alice falando foi muito hilária. Eu me poquei de tanto rir. Nada como um bom café da manhã com as melhores amigas reunidas.

– Ai! Ela que responde e sou eu quem leva? – fingi ultraje, por Rose ter jogado um pão baguete bem na minha cabeça.

– Não seja por isso – ela pegou um pedaço de bolo e jogou no vestido de Alice.

– Sua... – Alice começou a falar, limpando o vestido com um pano de prato, mas, antes que ela pudesse iniciar sua série de palavras torpes (nada digno de uma dama), fomos interrompidas por um toque de celular irritante e bizarro. Ficamos nos encarando desconfiadas.

– De quem é essa droga de celular? – Alice foi a primeira a se pronunciar, ainda irritada pelo vestido. Aposto uma moeda que a conta da lavanderia vai chegar ao nosso escritório e não será a minha pessoa que vai pagar.

– Vai, Rose. Deve ser o seu – ponderei. Todos sabem que meu toque é _Macarena_, desde que essa música fez sucesso. Se esse não é o meu toque e nem o de Alice, o eterno Barbie Girl, logo, só pode ser o da Rose.

– Se o Emmett mudou meu toque de novo, ele vai ver só – enraivecida, abriu a bolsa, pegando em seguida o celular. – 'oh-ouh', não é o meu não... – estendeu o celular e nos mostrou.

Se não é o de Alice e não é o de Rose, de quem será esse celular? Andei vagarosamente até a bancada da cozinha e peguei minha bolsa. Dentro dela, encontro o meu celular piscando freneticamente. Joguei o celular pra Rose que o pegou no reflexo. É como se eu estivesse em um filme de terror, em que a morte irá falar que eu só tenho sete dias de vida.

– Atende – pedi pra ela – Por favor.

– Eu, não! Atende você! O celular é seu – ela rumou de volta na minha mão e eu passei pra Alice.

– Na-na-ni-na-não, Bella! Atende você! – Que amigas que eu tenho viu? Cadê a história da conversa de ontem? Cadê aquela de "três mosqueteiras"?

– Parece com meu celular, mas não é esse o toque… é diferente. Sei lá o que é isso – OK, estou com medo, se aquele não é o meu celular, onde o meu _bebê_ está? Desesperei-me. Todos os meus dados estam ali, desde meus compromissos com o trabalho e os meus com as garotas. Respirei fundo tomando coragem e atendi.

– Alô? – minha voz foi tão fracamente emitida que eu não tenho certeza se a pessoa do outro lado da linha conseguiu me ouvir.

– Filhinho, meu amor, como você está? Nunca mais veio aqui nos visitar. Um dia, terá que tomar conta dos negócios da família... ou você pensa que eu vou deixar seus primos colocarem a mão nas suas terras? – uma voz melodiosa falava comigo de um jeito tão doce que fez meu coração se apertar, fazendo lembrar-me de minha mãe.

– Quem é? – testei minha voz.

– Oh! Desculpe, eu liguei para o número errado – a voz carinhosa falou comigo de novo. – Eu estava ligando para meu filho Edward.

Foi nessa hora que a minha ficha caiu: o miserável do juiz trocou os celulares e eu não conferi. Como pude ser tão burra? Tive tantas pistas, mas não me toquei. Quando ligaram para o Edward no elevador, era a Alice que estava ligando para meu celular, só que o celular já estava trocado, nas mãos quentes, macias e fortes de Edward... E o infeliz tinha colocado o celular no modo vibracall. Se eu ouvisse o _Hey Macarena_, eu teria sacado tudo.

– Tudo bem. Foi uma confusão e o celular do Edward acabou ficando em minhas mãos – tentei explicar, mas fui interrompida pela voz carinhosa do outro lado da linha.

– Meu filho não nega fogo mesmo. Desde pequenininho, ele é assim – sua voz transmitia orgulho, orgulhoesseque ele não merece_._ – Querida, tome as rédeas da relação, porque Edward é muito mulherengo e eu quero que essa relação entre vocês dê certo – a voz melodiosa transbordava sinceridade. – Tem outro número com que eu possa falar com ele, querida?

– Claro – dei o número do meu celular.

Essa hora, ele já deve ter percebido a confusão. Minha secretária, Ângela, deve ter ligado tanto que o enlouqueceu. Tenho que me lembrar de comprar um presentinho pra ela. Quando eu ia esclarecer, à mãe do Edward, que não tem nada rolando entre mim e o filho dela, a ligação caiu. Fiquei esperando ela retornar, mas isso não aconteceu.

– Quem era? – Rose parou de comer só para perguntar. Curiosa. Deixa a bomba na minha mão e agora quer saber. Esse é o mal dos advogados.

– A mãe de Edward – mal acreditei quando essas palavras saíram da minha boca. Eu tinha falado com a mãe de Edward e ela entendera tudo errado.

– A que você chamou de vadia? – Alice fez o favor de me lembrar. As bocas das duas ficaram abertas em um ligeiro O.

– Eu não sabia que se tratava da mãe dele. Pensava que era qualquer vadia com quem ele sai. A mãe dele mesmo me disse que ele é mulherengo e, o pior, acha que eu sou a namorada dele – as duas começaram a rir, ao invés de me apoiar ou tentar reverter a situação.

– Que tal dar uma bisbilhotada no celular dele? – Alice e sua mente mirabolante.

– Hum... Não sei, não, Lice. Não acho certo – falei indecisa, mas não posso negar; estava cheia de curiosidade.

– Você é besta, Bella? O que você acha que ele está fazendo? Admirando seu celular? Claro que não! Ele deve estar vendo sua agenda, seus contatos, suas mensagens... – Rose jogou todo o seu poder de persuasão pra cima de mim. Eu não pude resistir.

– Quem eu estou querendo enganar, não é mesmo? – comecei a busca pelas mensagens.

– "Ed, quanto tempo não te vejo. Será que você não quer dar uma passadinha na minha casa? Mudei a decoração... inclusive a do meu quarto. Manu" – li para as meninas, imitando a possível voz da biscate.

– "Querido, você não me ligou. Fiquei preocupada. Ligue-me assim que ler a mensagem" – foi a vez de Alice ler a mensagem.

– "Você me deu um bolo, Edward. Fiquei te esperando até tarde. Espero que me recompense" – Rose leu dramática, a penúltima mensagem, debruçando-se no meu ombro.

– "Priminho, estou com saudades. Quando você vem pra cá para podermos curtir? Eu e o James terminamos de novo. Estou solitária. Quando vier, ligue-me. Victória" – li a última mensagem com nojo. Pelo visto ela esqueceu rapidinho do ex.

Passei a busca para os contatos – _Fanytah,_ _Ferbiagi, dcele,_ _Mocho_ – Tem mais nomes de mulheres do que de homens, provando que a mãe dele está certa. Edward é um mulherengo nato.

– Vamos mandar mensagens marcando encontros que ele não vai aparecer? – Os olhos brilharam com a própria ideia.

– Nada disso, Alice. Isso é para iniciantes. Vamos olhar a agenda de compromissos dele e desmarcar. Porque aí quem sai com cara de tacho é ele – Rose articulou seu plano, completando com um sorriso de dar arrepio na espinha de qualquer um. Uma coisa que eu aprendi logo que conheci a Rose: nunca pise no calo dela nem de suas amigas.

_~Flashback on~_

_Ai, que bom! Último ano da universidade! Nesses dias, está todo mundo nervoso com as provas finais. A festa de formatura vem aí e eu, ainda, nem comprei meu vestido. Como uma boa menina que sou, atravesso a rua do campus olhando de um lado pro outro, porque aqui só tem louco que passa a mil por hora. _

_Legal! Tá tendo briga! Avisto uma rodinha se formando. Como não sou nada curiosa, passo pelas pessoas pra ver qual é a de hoje: se é alguma menina popular traída pelo namorado ou se é uma das _nerds_ chorando porque tomou 9,8 não 10. _

– _Nunca mais se aproxime dela e nem de mim! Se você nos vir e estiver do mesmo lado da rua, faça o favor de atravessar, pois não quero ver tua cara nem vestida com um Valentino – falou uma loira deslumbrante, botando o dedo na cara de uma garota que eu não ia com a cara. Pelo visto, parece que a loira também não._

– _Desculpa, não queria ofender a garçonete. Se eu soubesse que teria gente pra defendê-la, eu não teria feito nada – a guria que não sei o nome, mas que não gosto, tentou argumentar, provocando ainda mais a loira._

– _Não me interessam suas razões. Peça desculpas agora mesmo – pensei que a loira iria explodir com a cara vermelha de tanta raiva. – Fale: "Desculpa, eu não tive a intenção de ofendê-la. Prometo que não farei mais nada nem a você e nem a gata que te defendeu". _

"_Se ela defende assim uma moça que nem conhece, imagina uma amiga?"_ –_ pensei. _

– "_Desculpa, eu não tive a intenção de ofendê-la. Prometo que não farei mais nada nem a você e nem a gata que te defendeu"_ –_ repetiu a nojentinha, olhando com raiva para a garçonete da lanchonete do campus._

– _Ótimo. Agora, aprenda a tratar as pessoas com mais respeito – a loira disse saindo e a plateia, que escutava a discussão, abriu espaço para ela passar. A loira acabou se esbarrando em mim. – Desculpa, foi sem querer._

– _Tudo bem. Gostei do que você fez. Ela não tinha o direito de ofender ninguém e eu também não gostei dela – falei meio sem jeito; afinal, a "defensora dos pobres e oprimidos" estava falando comigo._

– _Acho que se encaixa, nesse caso, um dos valores dos EUA: igualdade perante a Lei – ela disse, sorrindo._

– _Assim como liberdade e tolerância – falei, sacando que ela também fazia Direito._

– _Você faz Direito? – ela perguntou e eu afirmei com a cabeça. – Nunca te vi. Devemos ter horários diferentes – falou pensativa. – Já comprou seu vestido de formatura?_ –_ disse animada._

– _Ainda não – respondi com vergonha. Faltam menos de dois meses pra acabar a universidade e eu, sequer, comprei o vestido._

– _Que bom! Eu também não. Vamos – ela falou, puxando-me, e entramos em um táxi._

_Chegamos ao shopping e, na primeira loja na qual entramos, eu _–_ sempre atrapalhada _–_ me esbarrei em uma garota baixinha com cabelos curtos e espetados; engraçadinha ela. _

– _Oh! Desculpe. Não te vi. _

– _Sem problemas. Meu nome é Alice Brandon – falou, cumprimentando-nos como se fôssemos amigas de longa data._

_~Flashback off~_

E esse foi o início de uma grande amizade. Deu pra perceber que a Rose já era louca, não é mesmo?

– Vocês são más – sorri de orelha a orelha. – Ah, como eu amo vocês.

Vasculhei o celular até chegar à agenda de compromissos.

* * *

><p>Quarta-feira:<p>

09:00 - Futebol com os caras

12:00 - Almoço com Line M.

14:00 - Tribunal*

18:00 - Dentista*

21:00 - Encontro com a Bruna

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Quinta-feira:

09:00 - Partida de tênis

11:00 - Reunião da promotoria*

15:00 - Levar o carro à oficina para fazer revisão*

19:00 - Encontro com a Christye

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Sexta-feira:

09:00 - Escritório*

12:00 - Almoço com Lorena.

14:00 - Forúm.*

19:00 - Reunião TA*

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Sábado:

10:00 - Academia

(Disponível)

18:00 - Encontro com Dayanne M.

21:00 - Balada com a Ana K.

Obs.: Compromissos com a marca (*) são super importantes, não podendo ser adiados.

* * *

><p>Que galinha. E ele querendo que eu entrasse para listinha dele. Isabella Marie Swan! Você foi forte por ter resistido. Um beijo não significa nada e você esta há quase um dia limpa do delicioso cheiro de Edward Cullen.<p>

– Deixa comigo, Bellinha! Eu me faço de secretária dele e cancelo os compromissos – prontificou-se Alice, olhando caridosamente para mim. Mostrei-me indiferente aos compromissos dele e ao que elas planejam fazer, não me diz respeito. Se ele deseja se divertir com todas essas mulheres, que seja.

Deixei as duas fazendo o joguinho sujo e fui para meu quarto. Escovei os dentes, terminei de arrumar meus cabelos e voltei para a cozinha, de onde pude ouvir gargalhadas.

– Prontinho, Bella. Nosso querido promotor terá umas surpresinhas – Alice mal conseguia se conter, risadas brotavam dos seus lábios.

– Acho que nenhuma mulher com quem ele planejou sair esses três dias vai querer ver a carinha dele – Rosalie mostrou-se exultante, como se ela tivesse acabado de ganhar mais um caso do escritório.

– O que vocês fizeram? – olhei desconfiada, já que o plano inicial era só desmarcar os compromissos.

– Rosalie imitou o papel de esposa. As mulheres ficaram indignadas. Você não tem noção. Foi muito engraçado. Precisava ter presenciado a cena – Alice e Rose desmanchavam-se em gargalhadas, não pude mais aguentar e acompanhei-as.

– Agora que vocês fizeram miséria com o celular alheio – segurei uma risada – devolvam-me. – fiz o que pude para soar autoritária.

– Poxa, Bellinha! Vai tirar nossa diversão? – Alice tentou me persuadir, fazendo seu biquinho fofo.

– Eu vou trabalhar. Não se preocupem. Hoje, eu não vou vê-lo, estarei no escritório o dia todo. Quando chegar, eu devolvo o brinquedinho para vocês.

– Que bom que você tá no escritório, Bellita! Tenho um caso agora de manhã e só vou chegar ao escritório à tarde – Rose disse pegando suas coisas. – Tchau Lice.

– Tchau, meus amores! À noite, quero as duas aqui. Vou alugar uns filmes pra gente assistir – Alice falou, colocando mais bolo no prato.

– Ok. Até a noite, então – falei, despedindo-me das duas com um beijinho na bochecha.

Dirigi devagar até o escritório e, mal pisei com meu lindo sapato Louboutin na minha sala, Ângela aparece com uma papelada.

– Doutora, eu preciso que a senhora assine esses documentos, dando entrada no caso da Srª. Fernandez. – inclinou-se na minha frente e eu a ajudei pegando a montanha de papeis em seus braços.

– Quem? Eu não me lembro de nenhuma cliente com esse nome. Tem certeza de que não é alguma cliente da Rosalie? – passei os olhos rapidamente sobre os papeis.

– Tenho. A mulher matou o irmão e culpou o marido, lembra? – refrescou minha memória.

– Merda. Por que eu fui prometer defendê-la? É uma causa perdida. O máximo que eu posso fazer é tentar diminuir a pena de prisão. Isso se o promotor não pedir prisão perpétua – suspirei com pesar; já que prometi, terei que cumprir. – Pode deixar, eu vou dar uma olhada.

– A senhora, por acaso, trocou de celular com alguém? Liguei várias vezes e só caia num celular de um homem que tinha _uma voz_... – sorriu abobalhada, esquecendo de que eu estou na sua frente.

Fiz um sonoro pigarro pairar no ar, fazendo-a voltar sua atenção para mim e não para a voz de Edward. Se ela, que nem o conhece já ficou assim, imagina quando o ver?

– Desculpe. Depois de várias vezes ligando, ele falou que a conhecia. Posso perguntar desde quando? – para uma secretária, ela está bem curiosa com a minha vida pessoal. Se Angela não fosse casada, eu estaria duvidando das suas intenções com Edward.

– Nos conhecemos há algum tempo – tentei não dar muita informação, soar evasiva. O que ela quer também? Eu o conheço primeiro; tenho privilégios.

– Ah! Sortuda! – dei-me um tapinha no ombro e depois saiu rindo. É por essas e outras que não ganha um presente.

Concentrei-me no documento que ela me entregou e, vendo que tudo estava nos conformes, assinei. Dei uma pausa para almoçar e liguei inúmeras vezes para o celular de Alice, mas ela não atendeu, deve estar resolvendo algum problema na sua empresa de decoração. Acabei por almoçar rapidamente no restaurante daqui do prédio mesmo. Fiquei resolvendo algumas das inúmeras pendências do escritório, até uma Angela afobada entrar correndo na minha sala, pulando parecendo Alice.

– O que foi? Fala logo, Angela! – disse, perdendo a paciência. Se eu quisesse assistir demonstrações de loucuras, eu teria ficado em casa, pela manhã, assistindo TV com Alice.

– Tcharam! – falou, olhando para as mãos que, só agora percebi conter um lindo buquê de Peônias, minhas flores preferidas.

– Pra mim? – apontei para mim mesma, surpresa.

– Não, para mim. Quem, em sã consciência, daria um boque de peônias a uma secretária? – entregou-me as flores e ficou olhando para o chão.

– Não se menospreze. Eu daria e tenho certeza que seu marido também. – falei, sorrindo amigavelmente. Angela em geral é uma boa pessoa, só me tira a paciência em algumas ocasiões.

– Sério? Você compraria um buquê desses pra mim? – um sorriso se formou em seu rosto.

– Não... – o sorriso dela murchou – Quer dizer, no seu aniversário ou coisa parecida, é claro que eu daria – formei uma resposta rapidamente e ela sorriu novamente.

– Olha só! Tem até um cartão.

– De quem será? – perguntei mais para mim mesma do que para Angela. Não saio com ninguém faz quatro meses.

Peguei as flores e as coloquei delicadamente na minha mesa. Abri o cartão. Quando li quase tive uma síncope, tive que reler três vezes para acreditar.

* * *

><p><em>Bella,<em>

_Desculpe-me por tudo: pela nossa discussão no julgamento e por ter te beijado daquela maneira._ _Prometo te recompensar. Tem uma reserva nos esperando no Per Se. Esteja lá às 20h._

_Com carinho,_ _  
>Edward Cullen, seu promotor particular<em>_._

* * *

><p>Então, ele esqueceu que tem compromisso hoje com a tal da Bruna... hahaha. Eu sou a primeira da fila!Repreendo-me por ter pensado tamanha bobagem. Bella, você não está em fila nenhuma, coloque isso na sua cabeça.<p>

O toque irritante e bizarro ecoou na minha bolsa. Inclinei-me para pega-lo.

– Alô? – atendi sem olhar no visor quem era. Não importa; o celular não é meu. De qualquer maneira, não vou saber de quem se trata mesmo. Despachei Angela com a mão. Ela ainda estava parada na porta, prestando atenção em minha reação com o cartão.

– Bella, sou eu, Edward. Recebeu as flores? – sorri, admirando as flores. Se ele soubesse o que as meninas aprontaram, não estaria me mandando flores, e sim espinhos.

– Recebi. São lindas. Como você sabe que eu amo peônias? – perguntei curiosa. Todos os caras com quem já saí sempre me mandavam rosas; não que eu não goste de rosas, só não as acho especial.

– Vasculhei o seu celular e vi uma foto sua com essas flores. Aí, deduzi que você gosta – falou com a maior naturalidade. Rose tinha razão: ele bisbilhotou meu celular. – Algum problema nisso?

– Não, tudo bem. – é claro, ele vasculhou o meu e eu o dele. Se não fosse pela pequena estripulia das garotas, estaríamos quites. – Quando vamos destrocar os celulares?

– No jantar, pode ser? Eu, realmente, preciso do meu celular. Minha agenda está nele – coitadinho... Chego até a sentir pena dele. Não, não chego não, ele até que merece.

– Claro – Ele só marcou o jantar para podermos destrocar os celulares. Essa era a recompensa. – O que foi dessa vez? – perguntei, levemente irritada.

– O que foi que eu fiz agora? – pelo seu tom de voz, dá para perceber que está confuso.

– Não foi com você. É a minha secretária que fica me incomodando toda hora – falei olhando mortalmente para ela, que entrou correndo, atrapalhando minha conversa.

– Desde quando o papai e a mamãe te incomodam, mocinha? – uma voz familiar e maternal atingiu, em cheio, meu coração. Percebi o celular de Edward deslizar de minhas mãos e tombar no chão, mas não consegui fazer nenhum esforço para pegá-lo. O choque foi tão grande que, realmente, não me importo de ter que pagar outro celular para ele.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**_** Heey florzinhas, não postei o capítulo mais cedo pq minhas pupilas ainda estavam dilatadas e a luz do monitor doía meus olhos. Qualquer erro, perdoem a ceguinha, ok? E aí, o que acharam desse capítulo? O que será que vai rolar com os pais doidinhos de Bells, na área? Não percam o próximo capítulo, muita maluquice irá acontecer.**

**Roupa da Bella: ******http: /www. polyvore. com/bella_escrit%C3%B3rio/set?id=38138143****

**Gostaram ou odiaram?**

**É muito bom e importante saber a opinião de vocês, pois é daí que eu tenho mais força de vontade para continuar.**

**Lembrem-se, vocês são meus combustíveis.**

**Beeeijos** **!**


	6. Capítulo 6: Família? Confusão a vista

**Família? Confusão à vista.**

**.**

**.**

– Mãe? Pai? O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – indaguei, levantando rapidamente e indo os abraçar.

– Visitando nossa garotinha, oras! – papai respondeu o que era óbvio, para ele pelo menos.

– Eu entendi o que ela quis dizer, Charlie. Querida, eu sonhei que você estava noiva. Acordei seu pai e pegamos o primeiro vôo para cá.

– Eu, noiva? – questionei, completamente confusa e gargalhei com tamanha imaginação.

– Bella, tenha, pelo menos, um pouco de consideração com sua mãe. Você sabe que o sonho da vida dela é te ver casada – papai me repreendeu, falando sério. Parei de rir na mesma hora.

– Desculpa, mamãe. Olhe para minhas mãos: vê alguma aliança ou anel de noivado? – levantei as mãos e as mostrei aos dois. – Vêem?

– Ok. Você não está noiva. Foi só um sonho bom que eu tive, mas... Quem mandou essas flores? – mamãe foi pegando as flores e o cartão. O mal das mães é serem curiosas demais, mas se não fossem curiosas não seriam mães.

– Mãe, não leia o cartão! – falei, tentando tirar o cartão de suas mãos, mas não obtive sucesso. A merda está feita.

– Parece que eu não estou, de todo modo, errada... – falou com um sorrisinho de vitória – Podemos ir?

Ela fez uma carinha igual ao Gato de Botas do Shrek: a dos olhos brilhantes e pidões. Agora eu sei com quem a Alice aprendeu a _carinha de pidona_.

– Podemos jantar juntos amanhã. O que vocês acham? – perguntei, mudando de assunto. – Pode até ser naquele restaurante, horrível, preferido de vocês.

– Não vai dar, minha garotinha. Amanhã de manhã, voltamos para Boston – papai respondeu, coçando a cabeça, um claro sinal de estar encabulado com a situação.

Acho que eles não pensaram em me dizer isso. Pelo menos, não antes de jantarmos (como sempre fazemos quando eles vêm me visitar).

– Só viemos mesmo, porque eu enchi a paciência do seu pai e disse que, se ele não me acompanhasse, eu ia ficar de greve... – mamãe começou a responder. Quando ela falou da "greve", eu tapei meus ouvidos. Não sou obrigada a saber das intimidades dos meus pais.

– Ham... Agora eu entendo por que o senhor me repreendeu. Tá com medo de sofrer a tal greve, é pai? – dei um tapinha nas suas costas.

– Bella, pare de atazanar o seu pai! O que é dele está guardado. Você ouviu o que eu disse?

– Ouvi que, quando vocês voltarem para casa, papai vai ter o que merece.

– Não. O que eu falei antes de você tapar os ouvidos? – acenei com a cabeça, mal sabendo sobre o que ela estava falando, mas não me interessa nem um pouco. – Então, tchau, meu amor! Às 20h no Per Se, eu e o papai estaremos lá para conhecer seu namorado.

– Mas, mãe... – tentei desmentir essa história de namorados; como sempre, não me deram ouvidos.

– Mas nada, querida. Até mais – papai disse, acenando e puxando mamãe para a porta.

Merda! Agora, meus pais pensam que estou namorando e – ainda por cima – meus coroas vão estragar meu encontro com o Edward. Não que eu me importe muito com isso. Nem é nem um encontro de verdade, mas independente de ser ou não um encontro, eles conheço-os e sei que vão conseguir estragar.

Abaixei-me e peguei o celular que eu deixei cair. Graças a Deus, consegui montá-lo. Bati palminhas igual feito a Alice, quando a tela do aparelho acendeu. Credo, eu, realmente, preciso parar de roubar as manias dos outros, ainda mais _essa_ mania.

– FUNCIONOU! – gritei, quando o celular reiniciou.

Digitei meu número e esperei chamar.

– Bella, o que aconteceu? – Edward atendeu no segundo toque, o que me assustou um pouco. Parece até que ele esperava que eu retornasse.

– Um desastre em escala mundial – falei dramática. – Preciso de um favor seu.

– Hum... E o que vou ganhar com isso? – pude perceber um sorriso pelo som da sua voz. Ele sempre querendo tirar proveito das situações.

– Nada, porque, tecnicamente, quem me colocou nessa furada foi você.

– O que foi que eu fiz dessa vez?

– Você me mandou flores e um cartão, convidando-me para jantar.

– E desde quando isso é um desastre, Bella? Por acaso, você não recebe muitos convites de caras como eu para um encontro? – falou o prepotente, achando-se o _bonzão_.

Não pude deixar essas palavras passarem despercebidas. Quer dizer então que é um encontro? Se eu não estivesse séria, estaria fazendo a dancinha da vitória.

– Acertou, Edward. Não sou muito convidada por caras como _você_. Sou convidada por _homens_ melhores que você – menti descaradamente. Homens como ele não é sempre que se vê, mas eu não vou dar esse gostinho a ele.

– Essa magoou, Bella. Se for assim, até logo!

– Desculpa. É que meus pais apareceram de surpresa e... minha mãe viu o cartão e pensou que você era meu namorado e ela tinha sonhado, no dia anterior, que eu estava noiva e eles vão no jantar. – desembuchei rápido. É melhor ele ficar sabendo de uma vez, se quiser entrar no meu plano.

– Como é que é? – sua voz subiu um tom.

– Quer que eu repita? – talvez, eu tenha falado rápido demais.

– Não precisa. Já entendi. Vou ter que fingir que sou seu namorado. Isso não vai ser muito difícil – Juro que o ouvi rindo.

– Não mesmo? – perguntei desconfiada das suas intenções.

– Não mesmo, mas me diz aí: por que seus pais não podem saber que somos colegas de trabalho que estão saindo para se conhecerem melhor? – perguntou estranhamente interessado.

– O problema maior é minha mãe. Ela tem a obsessão de me ver casada logo. Para você ter uma ideia, quando eu fiz quinze anos, ela obrigou um menino a me pedir em casamento – falei, lembrando-me da minha trágica festa de debutante.

– E você aceitou? – supôs, rindo abertamente.

– Por quê? Tá com ciúmes? – provoquei – Não, claro que não. E agora, com esse sonho que ela teve, eu fico com medo de destruir a única coisa que mantém esse sonho.

– Nosso namoro fictício?

– Exatamente. E aí? Vai me ajudar? – falei, tentando me conter, ao esperar pela resposta.

– Ok, mas... com uma condição. – sua voz emanou malícia. Eu nem devia ter me metido nessa furada.

– Qual? E nem me peça para te beijar que eu...

– Não é nada disso – falou me interrompendo. – Mas, já que você comentou, é uma opção a se considerar.

– Nem vem, Edward. – revirei os olhos, com um sorriso nos meus lábios.

– Tá bom. Continuando... A minha condição é que você finja ser minha namorada para minha mãe.

– Por que isso agora? Sua mãe sabe que você é um mulherengo – falei confusa. Logo agora, ele vai dar uma de filho pródigo?

– É, eu sei. É que, quando ela ligou para o meu celular e você atendeu, minha mãe pensou que fôssemos namorados.

– Ih! É verdade! Eu ia desmentir a história, só que a ligação caiu.

– Na verdade ela que desligou, estava eufórica demais e precisava conversar comigo no mesmo momento. Então ligou para o seu número e perguntou quem é que atendeu o meu celular e começou a me dar conselhos. Contou para o meu pai e, logo depois, a família_ toda_ ficou sabendo – percebi sua voz cansada. Parece que ele não é o único que não é ouvido pela família. – Eu não quero decepcioná-los – falou com uma voz tão fofa que deu pena. Queria poder ver aquele rostinho lindo agora e afagá-lo...

– Ok, eu aceito. Somos namorados – eu disse sorrindo com a ideia.

– Tem certeza? Depois de aceitar, não pode voltar atrás – alertou seriamente, mas alguma coisa me fez acreditar que ele também está sorrindo.

– Eu tenho certeza, Edward; afinal, fui eu que propus. Você confia em mim?

– Não, mas isso não vem ao caso. – deu uma bela gargalhada e só depois volto a falar – Como você aceitou, terá que viajar comigo no próximo final de semana. Vou te apresentar à minha família no Quatro de Julho*.

* _Feriado do dia da Independência Americana._

– Mas... – tentei protestar. Como assim viajar?

– Você aceitou, Bella. Lembre-se: não tem como voltar atrás. Te vejo à noite com meus sogrinhos – ele se despediu e encerrei a chamada.

Eu devia ter analisado melhor quando ele me alertou, mas que se dane, por que...

– AHHHH! EU ESTOU NAMORANDO **EDWARD CULLEN**! – gritei, pulei e fiz a dancinha da vitória, mesmo sabendo que é totalmente fictício. Mas idaí?

– Precisa de alguma coisa, doutora? – Angela entrou apresada, com a mão no peito e a cara de assustada.

– Na verdade, eu preciso sim – falei, lembrando-me. – A Rose chegou? – olhei paro relógio: 17h00.

– Ela está arrumando as coisas pra ir embora...

Nem esperei Angela acabar de falar. Peguei minhas coisas e voei até a sala da Rose.

– ALERTA VERMELHO! – gritei antes de passar pela porta.

– Qual é a urgência? – perguntou rindo – Sua cara tá vermelha.

– Ok. Vou ignorar esse comentário por amor à nossa amizade – falei fingindo seriedade. – EU TENHO UM ENCONTRO – gritei, mal me contendo.

Fomos para casa, eu no meu carro e Rose no dela. Chegamos em poucos minutos. Ao entrar no apartamento, senti um cheiro de pipoca queimando.

– Merda! Essa porcaria queimou de novo! – essa só podia ter vindo de Alice.

– Tá, Allie. Esquece a pipoca. Temos coisa mais importante para resolver – Rose falou tentando acalmar Alice, que parecia que ia queimar o restante do milho só com o olhar.

– O que é mais importante do que pipoca, Rose? Diga-me! É a terceira vez hoje que eu tento fazer uma pipoca decente e não dá certo. Tento fazer um bolo e o miserável tem a ousadia de solar – estranhei, então Alice não foi trabalhar hoje; não que isso fosse uma surpresa tão grande, afinal a empresa é dela, mas hoje de manhã ela estava arrumada para trabalhar. É melhor eu nem comentar sobre isso, com esse mau humor dela, é melhor eu ficar na minha.

– ALICE! – gritei, chamando a atenção das duas. – Eu tenho um encontro hoje!

– Por que você não falou antes? – a doidinha perguntou confusa e, com um sorriso nos lábios, nos puxou para o meu quarto.

Depois de duas horas de produção, sendo feita de Barbie por Alice e Rose, deixaram-me uma verdadeira obra-prima. Enquanto elas me arrumavam, eu contei tudo sobre minha tarde – digamos – interessante.

– E aí? O que a roupa diz? – perguntei, com medo de demonstrar que me arrumei em duas horas. O homem tem que pensar que eu cheguei em casa, tomei uma ducha, coloquei a minha roupa mais simples e que maquiagem é só um hobby.

– Está dizendo: Olha como eu consigo me arrumar em trinta minutos e ainda ficar linda e sofisticada. – Alice disse exatamente o que eu queria ouvir.

– E também: Maquiagem? Para, né? Sou linda ao natural! – Rose incentivou.

– Tendo amigas como vocês, o que eu posso dizer? Eu amo vocês! – disse abraçando- as.

Sai de lá antes que começasse a chorar e borrar a maquiagem tão impecavelmente feita por Rose. Cheguei, pela primeira vez na minha vida, no horário marcado. Cumprimentei o maître, que me acompanhou até a mesa reservada.

– Oi, amor! – Edward disse, abraçando-me e me dando um beijo no canto da boca, o que claro, me fez arrepiar.

– Não precisa fingir agora. Meus pais não chegaram, se você ainda não percebeu – falei olhando diretamente para ele, que estava lindo (como sempre) em sua roupa social. Queria saber como ele é sem ela... quer dizer, como ele é vestindo uma bermuda e camisa pólo. Não me entendam mal.

– Eu sei. Só estou me aquecendo – ele sorriu tentadoramente em minha direção. – Ah! Antes que eu me esqueça, aqui está a sua recompensa – ele colocou, em minha mão, uma caixinha de veludo preta. Um choque ultrapassou o meu rosto.

– Calma, Bella. Não é como se eu estivesse te pedindo em casamento – ele riu e eu o acompanhei.

Abri a pequena caixa de veludo e não acreditei no que vi.

– Edward... – falei ainda admirando o anel que eu tinha visto no dia que fiquei presa no elevador com ele. – Não acredito. Não precisava.

– Eu falei que ia te compensar por tudo.

– Você é, mesmo, um maluco! – falei estendendo a minha mão e tocando a dele. Senti um leve arrepio com o simples toque de sua pele macia. Quem visse a cena de fora, pensaria que somos um casal. – Eu adorei! Precisamos discutir mais nos julgamentos. Qual vai ser a próxima recompensa? Uma gargantilha da _Cartier_? – brinquei e ele riu.

– AH. MEU. DEUS! – ouvi alguém gritando próximo a mim e nos viramos, meio que sincronizados, para ver quem era a maluca. – MINHA FILHA ESTÁ NOIVA! – Agora é minha vez de dizer _Ah, meu Deus!_. Eu conheço essa mulher há minha vida, é a minha mãe que está gritando. – GENTE, MINHA FILHA ESTÁ NOIVA! – ela começou a chorar e as pessoas do restaurante a aplaudir. Eu fiquei sem reação e olhei para Edward, que estava atônito.

– Mamãe, senta aí agora! Não me faça passar vergonha! – puxei-a para se sentar ao meu lado. Papai, perplexo, ainda continuava de pé. – Pai, você também! – falei e ele obedeceu.

– Querida, você estava certa. O sonho! – o rosto do meu pai se iluminou como se tivesse ganhado na loteria.

Não acredito que eles vão ficar nessa. _Alô? Eu estou aqui e não estou noiva!_ – quase gritei de tanta vontade.

– É verdade, Charlie. Eu sabia, Isabella! Meu coração de mãe nunca se engana – o quê? O coração de minha mãe é o que mais se engana. – Que orgulho, Bella! A minha garotinha vai me dar o gosto de vê-la casar. Eu pensei que não veria o dia em que isso aconteceria!

Ai, essa doeu. Minha mãe não acredita mesmo que eu possa ficar noiva, casar e ter filhos?

– Que felicidade! Eu que pensei que nunca teria netos. Pelo visto, enganei-me – até meu pai? O único meio sã da família não acredita na minha felicidade? – Desculpe, filha, por nunca ter acreditado nessa possibilidade.

Será que eles não sentem que essas palavras me magoam? Parece que os meus exemplos... – Pera! Acho que exagerei – os meus próprios pais – agora está melhor – não acreditam que, um dia, eu possa constituir uma família.

– Bella, não chore – é o Edward tentando me consolar. Ele deve ter reparado as emoções no meu rosto – É a emoção, sogrinhos.

"Consolar" é uma pinoia. Ele está brincando, mas se é isso que ele quer, brincar de casinha, é isso que ele vai ter. Enxuguei minhas lágrimas e me recompus.

– Desculpem. É uma surpresa Edward ter me pedido em casamento. Eu nem acredito. Parece que estou vivendo um conto de fadas – disse, colocando o anel no dedo esquerdo*, encarando Edward, com um sorriso de escárnio.

*_Somente as alianças de ouro devem ser usadas pelos noivos na mão direita. Nos Estados Unidos e Reino Unido, tem-se a tradição de se usar um anel de noivado de brilhantes e o mesmo ser colocado no dedo anelar esquerdo e depois do casamento ser usado junto a aliança ou trocado para a mão direita. No Brasil a noiva pode escolher se deseja usar o anel de brilhantes na mão esquerda ou direita._

– Casamento? Ah é... foi. Eu queria fazer antes que vocês chegassem, para ser mais romântico – ele disse e me lançou um olhar de "depois conversamos". – Vamos pedir?

Fizemos o pedido que não tardou a chegar. Enquanto comemos, minha mãe fez questão de conversar sobre a família de Edward.

– Ed... Posso te chamar assim, né, querido? – ele acenou com a cabeça e ela começou o interrogatório. – Você é daqui mesmo?

– Não. Na verdade, eu sou do interior, de Forks em Washington – Opa! Eu nem sabia. Pra mim, ele era nova-iorquino. Ele nem tem sotaque.

– Que legal! Você é fazendeiro? – meu pai se entusiasmou. O sonho da vida dele é morar em uma fazenda, rodeado de verde e animais, entretanto minha mãe nunca permitiria.

– Não. Meu pai que é – ele respondeu.

– Olha só, querida! Você já tem onde passar as férias, em vez de fazer aula de primeiros socorros, como fez verão passado. Vocês fizeram juntos? – minha mãe, inconscientemente, me fez lembrar do beijo de Edward.

– Fizemos e isso nós fez brigar – ele disse me dando um sorriso que me arrepiou da cintura pra baixo.

– Por quê? – meus pais falaram juntos.

– Ela ficou com ciúmes da professora – falou, gabando-se de uma coisa que nem aconteceu. Eu fiz as aulas de primeiros socorros com as garotas.

– Sério? A Bella nunca foi de ter ciúmes. Na verdade, os garotos que ela namorou é que tinham ciúmes dela – minha mãe falou confusa. Era verdade. Nenhum cara que eu namorei me fez sentir ciúmes.

– Nunca sentiu ciúmes de homem algum? – olhou para mim incrédulo e depois voltou-se a minha mãe – Eu me sinto honrado, ela morre de ciúme de mim.

– Êta! Que exagero, Edward! Eu só cuido do meu caipira – eu disse para provocá-lo e surgiu efeito, ele ficou irritado. Parece que alguém aqui não gosta de ser chamado de caipira.

– Eu sou todinho seu, meu amor. Não precisa ficar com ciúmes do garçom. Eu vi como você o olhou – com essa, eu tive que rir, ele joga baixo.

– Bella querida, nenhum homem suporta uma mulher muito ciumenta – minha mãe disse ao mesmo tempo em que olhava pro papai. – Pare de olhar para a outra mesa, Charlie. Você pensa que eu não vi você olhando para aquela mulher? Saiba que aquilo é peruca.

– Realmente, mamãe. A senhora tem toda razão. – meu tom ácido quase perfurava a minha língua. Minha noite está definitivamente arruinada, obrigada mamãe e papai.

– Isabella, você quer, por favor, me deixar falar com meu genro?

O que foi? Ela que se estressa com o marido e eu que levo.

– Ok. Finjam que eu não estou aqui – falei e voltei a comer meu mousse de abacate com lagosta.

– Sim, genrinho... Você é filho único?

Ela continuou com o interrogatório e, em poucas horas, graças à minha mãe, eu fiquei sabendo várias coisas da família do meu "noivo": desde o nome da mãe de Edward até os nomes de seus primos de quarto grau. OK, eu admito, isso foi um exagero.

– Bom, o jantar foi maravilhoso – papai disse, ainda olhando para a mesa da mulher de peruca.

– Adorei te conhecer, Edward. Ah! Só mais uma pergunta. Vocês estão se protegendo? – minha mãe gosta de me deixar envergonhada. Só pode.

– Mãe, que pergunta mais fora de propósito. – senti minhas bochechas arderem.

– É uma preocupação normal de mãe, querida. – ela me abraçou.

– Relaxa, Renée. Deixa que disso cuido eu – Edward disse com um sorriso safado no rosto. Revirei os olhos, ele tinha que colaborar.

- É bom mesmo, não pretendo que filha minha fique grávida antes do casamento – meu pai sempre tão delicado com as palavras, explanou o que veio a sua mente.

Papai ficou com sono e arrastou minha mãe que, antes de sair, cochichou no meu ouvido: "Boa escolha, querida. Estou orgulhosa de você". Eu e Edward não prolongamos mais a noite. Destrocamos os celulares e ele me acompanhou até o meu carro.

– É... de namorados passamos para noivos – ele disse, encostando-se no meu carro.

– Eu sei. Uma evolução em tempo recorde, mas eu avisei que eles eram "malucos".

– Não avisou, não – sacudiu a cabeça em negação.

– Eu dei a entender; citei um exemplo. Você deveria ter se tocado.

– É, eu deveria. Uma filha como você só poderia ter pais loucos – dei um tapinha no braço dele e, novamente, a sensação de arrepio voltou. – Seus pais são legais. O jantar não foi dos piores; o meu dia é que foi, mas, pelo menos, nossos pais estão orgulhosos.

– É verdade. Vai contar à sua mãe que ficou noivo? – brinquei, rindo abertamente.

– Não vejo necessidade. Acho que ela já está orgulhosa do filho galinha estar namorando.

– Obrigada pelo anel, pelo jantar; enfim, por tudo – falei e o abracei, mantendo certa distância entre nossos corpos. E como eu imaginei, uma série de arrepios tomou meu corpo.

– Tem muitas outras coisas que eu posso fazer por você – ele disse, insinuando-se.

– Tchau, Edward – disse, entrando no carro antes que eu caísse no poder de sedução dele.

– Tchau, Bella. Diga-me só mais uma coisa: você gostou daquele beijo?

Arranquei com o carro, deixando-o em meio às suas próprias dúvidas. Mas uma coisa eu tenho de admitir: ele é persistente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**_** Essa é uma das características que eu gosto eu um homem, a persistência. Se persiste é porque está interessado SUAHSUAHSUAH **

**Não sei se foi só eu, mas eu ri demais com a mãe de Bella. Escrever Renée é muito bom. Eu pensei em mudar mais alguma coisa nesse capítulo, mas estou sem criatividade hoje. Próximo capítulo é quinta-feira.**

**Gostaram ou odiaram?**

**É muito bom e importante saber a opinião de vocês, pois é daí que eu tenho mais força de vontade para continuar.**

**Lembrem-se: vocês são meus combustíveis.**

**Beeeijos !**


	7. Capítulo 7: Minutos que mudam vidas

**Minutos que mudam vidas**

**.**

**.**

Dia de folga no trabalho! Na verdade, eu que me dei folga. Rosalie deve estar uma fera por eu não ter aparecido no escritório, mas é por uma boa causa; faz tempo que minha cama reclama de minha ausência.

Ontem, eu cheguei um pouco tarde e as meninas ainda estavam acordadas, me esperando para saber dos acontecimentos. Elas não acreditaram no que aconteceu no jantar, nem eu, aliás.

E aqui estou eu, na minha cama, acabando de acordar e decidindo dormir de novo. Porém, não tive sorte. Enquanto eu estava fechando os olhos, uma Alice doida entra correndo no meu quarto e se joga na minha cama, cobrindo o rosto com meu edredom. Eu conheço essa reação, é a típica atitude de Alice quando está com medo.

– Pode ir falando, mocinha – falei tirando o edredom do rostinho de Alice. Fiquei com pena da minha amiga; ela está com os olhinhos vermelhos e cheios de lágrimas. – Ah, não acredito! O Jasper de novo? Na próxima vez que vê-lo, vou espancá-lo! Quem ele pensa...

– Dessa vez, não é por causa dele – Allie disse, interrompendo meus devaneios, ou melhor, meus planos de vingança. – Quer dizer... Não pelos motivos que estávamos acostumadas – continuou com a voz bem fininha, por causa do choro.

– Não estou entendendo nada, Allie. É ou não é culpa do Jazz? – Sinceramente, eu estou confusa. Ou é ou não é. Ela demorou mais alguns minutos até finalmente abrir a boca para falar.

– Estou grávida – falou em um rompante e eu comecei a rir; rir não, gargalhar.

– O que tem de tão engraçado nisso? – seus olhos vermelhos demonstraram bravura.

– Lice... Por um momento, eu pensei que tinha escutado você dizer que estava grávida. Isso não é hilário? – perguntei rindo mais ainda com a situação impossível. Quando vi a cara que ela fez e voltando a puxar o edredom pra cabeça de novo, percebi que ela falava sério.

– Está falando sério, não está? – estatelei-me.

– Ai, Bella! Eu não sei o que fazer – ela saiu dos lençóis e me abraçou. Eu só pude retribuir. Não sabia o que dizer; não é sempre que uma das minhas duas melhores amigas fica grávida. Retiro o que disse. Já acontece com a Rose, só que, no caso dela, foi diferente.

– Tem certeza? – foi o que consegui dizer, depois de sair do meu transe.

– Não, ainda não fiz o teste, mas acho que estou esperando um "little Jasper" – paralisei na hora que ela falou que ainda não fez o teste e, nem me fale, desse apelidinho ridículo.

– Você é louca, Alice! Se quer me matar, faça o serviço direito! Tenha, ao menos, uma confirmação! – falei um pouco ríspida. Gravidez é um negocio sério e tem que se ter certeza. – Fez algum teste de farmácia? – conseguir falar um pouco mais calma.

– Não, nenhum. Minha mãe sempre disse que "uma mulher sabe quando está grávida". Eu sinto Bella.

– Só que você se esqueceu de um detalhe. Você não é uma mulher normal – brinquei para aliviar um pouco a tensão. – De qualquer maneira, vou pedir reforços.

Levantei da cama à procura da minha bolsa. Tinha deixado meu celular nela, depois de destrocar com Edward. Assim que peguei meu bebê, percebi que havia 10 chamadas não atendidas da Rose. Disquei o número dela, que atendeu no terceiro toque.

– ISABELLA SWAN, O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? NÃO QUERO SABER SE VOCÊ QUER PASSAR O DIA NA CAMA! EU TAMBÉM QUERO. MESMO ASSIM, ESTOU AQUI, TRABALHANDO QUE NEM UMA LOUCA, ENQUANTO MINHA SÓCIA ESTÁ NA CAMA... – gritou e eu afastei um pouco o celular da orelha, podendo ainda ouvi-la. – É bem fácil falar que queremos a paz mundial, mas não é bem isso que vemos no Iraque – o que isso tem a ver? Digam-me, porque eu não sei. – O sonho americano...

– Alice está grávida! – falei vagarosamente as palavras em alto e bom som.

– Você está me sacaneando? – pude ouvir a risada dela – Não precisa mentir pra cabular trabalho, Bellita. Você sabe que minha raiva passa.

– Precisamos da sua ajuda. Eu não sei o que fazer e você sempre sabe – comecei a chorar. Agora são duas choronas: eu e a grávida da Alice.

– Ai, meu Deus! Então, o negocio é serio mesmo. Já estou indo pra aí – ela desligou o celular assim que terminou de falar.

Voltei para cama e abracei Alice. Não sei, ao certo, quanto tempo passou enquanto ficávamos abraçadas. Só vi uma loira atravessar correndo o quarto com duas sacolas na mão, largando-as e, em seguida, abraçando as duas choronas (Alice e eu). Percebi que a maquiagem de Rose estava um pouco borrada. Ela deve ter chorado também.

– O que tem nessas sacolas? – perguntou Alice sem captar ainda que são testes de gravidez. – Ah! – compreendeu e continuou deitada.

– Não vai fazer? – Rose falou, deitando-se do outro lado de Alice.

– Daqui a pouco. O resultado pode mudar nossas vidas. Agora só quero ficar abraçadas com as minhas melhores amigas – falou com voz manhosa.

– Talvez seja hora de mudanças – eu disse. Elas assentiram silenciosamente.

– Como será que vai ser o bebê? Loirinho como o pai ou com o cabelo preto que nem a mamãe? – Rose falou sonhadora.

– Com certeza, vai ser louca por moda e muito consumista – brinquei e as duas riram.

– Vixe! Então, se for menino, vai ser gay – foi a vez de Rose brincar. Caímos na gargalhada; menos Alice, que se levantou sem dizer nada, e entrou no banheiro.

– O que foi dessa vez, Alice? – elevei a voz para que ela pudesse ouvir.

– NÃO VOU FICAR NESSE ANTRO, ENQUANTO VOCÊS DISCUTEM A SEXUALIDADE DO MEU FILHO – respondeu gritando. Revirei os olhos.

– Instinto maternal – falei mais para Rose do que para Alice.

– São os hormônios – gritou Rose para que Alice pudesse ouvir. Joguei um travesseiro na cabeça dela, rindo.

– Ha-ha-há. E ainda dizem serem minhas melhores amigas. Sabe? Eu preciso de apoio – resmungou Alice já nervosa. – Rosalie, como é que se usa esses troços?

– Faça um pouco de xixi nos testes e depois é só esperar alguns minutos para o resultado – Rose respondeu pegando o controle remoto e ligando a televisão.

– EU PRECISO DE AJUDA. ALGUÉM PODERIA ME TRAZER UM COPO COM ÁGUA? É MEIO DIFÍCIL FAZER XIXI COM TODA ESSA PRESSÃO – gritou do banheiro.

Corri para cozinha e peguei uma jarra de água e um copo. Voltei para o quarto. Alice bebeu a jarra toda no gargalo mesmo.

– Agora vai ser água "pra que te quero" – ela falou e entrou no banheiro novamente.

Quase 15 minutos depois: Alice ainda no banheiro.

– Quantos testes você comprou afinal?

– Três de cada marca. – falou orgulhosa e bateu palminhas.

– Pra que três? Assim, ela vai passar o dia inteiro nesse banheiro.

– Que pressão, Bella! Um é para o resultado; o outro é para ver se o primeiro estiver errado; e o terceiro é pra confirmar os outros dois. E, também, porque é até divertido. Pelo menos, na minha vez foi.

– Foi porque tinha dado negativo – falei lembrando-me de quando Rosalie pensou que estar grávida, logo no começo do namoro com o Emmett. – Você ficou dois meses sem beber e fazendo testes para ter certeza.

– É. Gastei muito dinheiro só naquela brincadeira.

Ouvimos um barulho vindo do banheiro e viramos nossa cabeça na mesma direção. Alice saiu, colocou os testes no tapete e se sentou na beira da minha cama. Olhei para Rose e fomos nos sentar ao lado de Alice: eu no lado esquerdo; Rose, no direito.

– Não é como se não nunca tivéssemos feito isso antes, né? – ela olhou para Rose e depois para mim. Demos as mãos. – Agora só precisamos esperar três minutos para o resultado.

_* Inicialmente coleta-se a urina, e depois se espera cerca de 15 minutos para só então inclinar o teste até a linha marcada. Se o resultado for positivo, irá aparecer duas listras na parte superior da tira. (Segundo alguns sites, o procedimento é esse) _

– Você vai ficar linda, Allie. Poderá decorar o quarto do bebê! – procurei por incentivo nas minhas palavras, mas soaram meio distantes. – Vai ser o quarto de bebê mais lindo do mundo.

– E roupinhas, muitas roupinhas e acessórios – encorajou Rose. Pude ver o sorriso de Alice só em falar de roupas e decoração. – E sem contar que vai ficar gorda – com esse comentário de Rose, super fora de momento, nós rimos. – Estou falando sério. Vai ficar ainda mais gostosa e o Jazz não nem vai resistir – continuou ela. Dessa vez, só eu e Rose rimos. Alice estava com os olhos arregalados, olhando para os testes de gravidez enfileirados.

– Alice? Você está bem? O que foi? – enchi-a de perguntas e olhei, de relance, para os testes de gravidez. Não tinha o resultado ainda.

– O Jazz... – ela começou a falar e sua voz foi morrendo aos pouquinhos.

– O que tem o Jazz? – Rose perguntou preocupada.

– E se ele não me quiser mais? Se não assumir o "little Jasper"? – perguntou sobressaltada. Pude ver a aflição no seu rosto. Ele assumir é muito importante para ela.

– Que merda é essa de "little Jasper"? – Rose perguntou confusa. Ela não havia chegado, quando Alice botou esse apelidinho ridículo no meu sobrinho.

– Meu filho – ela respondeu colocando as mãos na barriga definida. – Ah, meu Deus! O Jazz vai me abandonar. Eu sei que vai – disse convicta, olhando de um lado para o outros.

– Não é verdade, Alice. Claro que não. E, se por acaso passar naquela cabeleira loira abandonar você e essa criança, pode ter certeza de que eu vou atrás dele e arranco, fio a fio, o cabelo dele com uma pinça – falei num tom de voz levemente ameaçador. Ela sabe que eu sou capaz de fazer isso, por mais que o Jasper tenha se tornado um grande amigo para mim.

– Nós vamos! – Rose falou decidida, olhando-nos sinistramente.

– Nós quem? – Alice perguntou confusa. Confesso que também estou, mas quando se trata da loira... – Eu que não vou atrás dele se ele me deixar.

Até parece! Ela iria com um rolo de macarrão como fez da última vez.

– Eu e minha machadinha – respondeu naturalmente. Nós rimos.

– É sério, meninas. Vocês podem espancá-lo, fazer o que for, mas não vai mudar o fato: vou ser _mãe_ _solteira_!

– Chega de drama, Alice! Nem sabemos se você está mesmo grávida – tentei, inutilmente, abrandar a situação. Não é hora de pensar nisso, antes precisamos ter a confirmação da gravidez, do que _brincar_ de "e se..."

– Eu vou ficar _gorda_! A Rose tem razão. Uma mãe solteira, feia e_ gorda_...

– Solteira e feia, eu tenho certeza de que não vai ficar. Agora, gorda... Já é outra coisa – Rose falou rindo.

– Rose! É pra ajudar; não, para piorar a situação – repreendi-a por brincar com um assunto desses. – E, Alice, a Rose tava brincando naquela hora.

– Foi mal... Podemos as três, ficar gordas se esse for o caso – ela continuou rindo.

– Ah! Eu vou ficar gorda! – Alice continuou nesse drama. Está na hora de eu agir, invocar a maturidade entre nós.

– Ninguém vai ficar gorda, ok? EU NÃO QUERO FICAR GORDA! – gritei a última parte.

– Ok! Vamos continuar lindas e magras – Rose falou finalmente botando o lado responsável pra fora. – Aconteça o que acontecer, estaremos com você.

– Não se preocupe com a reação de Jasper. O importante é que essa criança vai ter duas tias loucas pra cuidar dela – falei carinhosamente, tocando a barriga de Alice.

– É bom saber que posso contar com minhas melhores amigas. Eu não sei o que faria sem vocês – Alice nos abraçou chorando.

– Que tal definirmos o nome do "little Jasper"? – eu disse, usando o apelido que Alice deu ao bebê. Isso até que eu invente um apelido melhor e mais digno.

– Se for menino, vai ser Brad. Se menina, Angelina – Alice falou, usando os nomes do seu casal favorito.

– Eu gosto de Ashley e Andrey – Rose opinou.

– Hum... como é para meu sobrinho ou sobrinha, eu prefiro Charles e Anne. – eu disse.

– E se forem gêmeos? Trigêmeos? Quadrigêmeos? – Alice divagou total.

– Aí é que você vai ficar gorda – eu disse e ri acompanhada pelas duas.

– Ok! Vamos parar de falar sobre mim? Bella, conte-nos sobre você.

– Minha vida está, mais ou menos, a mesma; o escritório, uma loucura...

– Não é bem sobre sua rotina de trabalho, Bellita. É sobre o promotor gostoso – Rose me interrompeu falando como se fosse o óbvio.

– Opa, desculpem-me. Eu pensei que minhas amigas queriam saber com eu estou – fiz aquele drama. – Não tem nada de mais. Somos como qualquer outro colega de trabalho.

– Ah, tá. Sei... – Alice falou descrente.

– Acho que está mais do que na hora de vermos o resultado – Rose falou nos puxando pra realidade.

– Você tem razão. Não adianta adiar. E quer saber? Que se dane o Jazz se não assumir a criança. Eu posso ser uma mãe solteira e ainda continuar linda e glamorosa.

– É isso aí, Lice. Caso você esteja realmente grávida, vai ser a mais linda, chique e bem vestida grávida que eu conheço – incentivei. Isso quer dizer muitas idas ao shopping.

– E quantas grávidas, você conhece, Bellita? – Rose perguntou me sacaneando.

– Nenhuma – eu disse envergonhada.

– Meninas... – acho que ouvi Alice chamar.

– Mas eu já vi um monte – continuei rapidamente.

– Meninas...

– O que é? – Rose perguntou de uma vez.

– Positivo, na maioria dos testes. Acho que estou realmente _grávida_.

Ficamos – não sei exatamente – uns bons dez minutos em silêncio. Eu, sem saber o que falar; Alice, com cara de choro; e Rosalie, indecifrável.

– EU VOU SER TITIA! – Rose gritou, tirando-nos do estado de choque – EU VOU SER TITIA!

– NÓS VAMOS SER TITIAS! – gritei ficando em pé na cama e pulando com Rose – ALICE, VOCÊ VAI SER MÃE! – Ela nada falou; continuou com cara de choro. As novas titias do pedaço deixaram de ser egoístas e se sentaram. – Lice, não fique assim – falei tirando algumas lágrimas que estavam saindo dos olhos da minha pequena.

– Vocês querem que eu fique como? Eu vou ser mãe... Isso é bom, não é? – ela perguntou com a voz carregada de emoção – EU VOU SER MÃE!

A maluquinha começou a pular na cama e gritar. Eu e Rose demos de ombros; vai saber o que se passa naquela cabeça? Nós sabemos a amiga louca que temos. Juntamo-nos a Alice, pulando e dando risada.

Paramos de rir quando ouvimos a campainha tocar.

– Ah, meu Deus! É o Jazz. Eu tenho certeza. É agora que ele me abandona e eu choro por longos dias – falou desesperada, escondendo-se debaixo do edredom.

– Alice, "que se dane Jasper!" você mesma disse, lembra? – Rose falou e esperou uma resposta. Como Alice não disse nada, ela continuou – O que importa é a criança que você carrega.

– Vamos pra sala – fui atender a porta. Alice virou adivinha. É o Jazz.

– E aí, Bella? Onde está minha fadinha, ela já chegou? – disse entrando e, avistando Alice, seus olhos brilharam. Quero ver a reação dele quando souber que ela nem de casa saiu.

– Você, quer dizer, Alice e o gnomo – rimos da minha piada ridícula, quer dizer, menos o Jasper que está confuso.

– Como?

– Piadinha particular – Rose interviu.

– O que foi, meu amor? – ele perguntou, visivelmente preocupado com os olhos vermelhos e a cara de desespero de Alice.

– Ela tem uma coisa pra te dizer – falei adiantando um pouco o assunto, mas Alice permaneceu em silêncio.

– A Rose tá grávida – Alice largou a bomba em cima da Rose. Se a situação não fosse tão tensa, eu teria explodido em risadas.

– Parabéns, Rose! Vou ligar pro Emm para parabenizá-lo. Ele deve estar todo babão.

– Epa, epa, **epa**! Você não vai ligar pra ninguém. Não estou grávida.

– Como assim? – o coitadinho do Jazz perguntou em dúvida.

– Protegendo-me, meu bem; coisa que sua namorada não fez – Rose falou séria e lançou um olhar de "se você não contar, conto eu" pra Alice.

– Alice, será que dá pra me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui? – Jasper se alterou, subindo o tom de voz.

– Jazz, a Bella...

– Eu não estou grávida nada. Nem passe pra mim – cortei-a. – É o seguinte, Jasper. Já que sua namorada não quer colaborar, eu falo: Alice tá grávida. Pronto, falei.

Aguardamos em silêncio e ansiosas a reação do Jazz. E o que o canalha fez? Riu: a mesma reação minha e da Rose. Ele acha que eu iria mentir?

– Hoje é o dia das brincadeiras? Ah, entendi! Vocês devem ter lido na revista sobre o que vai acontecer com o meu personagem, não é mesmo? Deixa eu contar logo: ele é o pai só do filho da Estella; o filho da Reese não é dele, é do mecânico – ele falou rindo. Por acaso, ele acha que eu assisto à novela dele?

– Por acaso, você pensa que eu assisto _Amor e traição_? Quem assiste a essa novela é o Emmett! – Rose falou exatamente o que eu pensei.

– Vocês não assistem? – Jazz perguntou com uma cara triste.

– Eu assisto, Jazz – Alice falou. Pior é que é verdade. Ela tem ciúme da personagem que faz par com o Jasper. – Mas a Bella não está brincando. Eu estou grávida.

Dessa vez, a reação dele não tardou a aparecer. Ele a pegou pela cintura e a rodou no ar. O casal perfeito: a baixinha e o alto loiro. Brigam, mas são feitos um para o outro. Eles tem uma sorte. Quem dera eu, encontrar um amor assim.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA**_**: Esse era para ser um capítulo exceção, já que o Edward não aparece, mas como não esse não se tratou de um capítulo muito pequeno, eu postei normalmente. Próximo capítulo segunda-feira, com Edward Lindo Cullen esbanjando charme.**

**(Respondendo as leitoras lindas e preguiçosas que não tem login ou que tem preguiça de entrar com a conta AHSUAHUSAHUSU sem problemas meninas, amo responder as reviews do mesmo jeito):**

**Line Masen - Me divertir escrevendo Renée, eu até imaginei a minha mãe falando AUSHAUHSU. Não adianta ela tentar ser forte e não sucumbir, Edward é irresistível e ponto final KKKKK**

**Bruna - Dizer que são loucos é o mínimo, você está sendo boazinha demais KKKKK **

**Ferpbiagi - Claro, essa foi a minha maneira de agradecer o carinho *-***

**Gostaram ou odiaram?**

**É muito bom e importante saber a opinião de vocês, pois é daí que eu tenho mais força de vontade para continuar.**

**Lembrem-se: vocês são meus combustíveis.**

**Beeeijos !**


	8. Capítulo 8: ABA

**Reunião Trimestral da Ordem dos Advogados**

*** American Bar Association (ABA)**

**.**

**.**

Reunião Trimestral da Ordem dos Advogados é igual a três horas de puro _blá-blá-blá_. Só prestei atenção uma vez nesse tipo de reunião pra nunca mais – na época, eu havia acabado de me formar. Acho uma perda de tempo, além de uma chatice. Por que eu venho? Porque tem sempre um coquetel no final e muitos advogados, promotores e juízes que apresentam beleza, mesmo que a maioria seja somente exterior.

_*Nos States cada estado tem sua seccional, que funciona como uma Ordem dos Advogados do Estado. Para entrar na ABA, é preciso fazer o exame de ordem, que é mais ou menos a mesma coisa aqui no Brasil, a diferença é que lá cada estado faz o seu exame, sendo que existem diversos tipos. Nos EUA, eles fazem uma reunião anual do ABA, em qualquer lugar do país ou até mesmo fora dele. Na fic, Bella faz parte da seccional de NY; como eu não sei como funciona as reuniões das seccionais, e como é minha estória e eu escrevo o que eu quiser (ASHUAHSUA), a minha seccional de NY ira ter reuniões trimestrais. _

– Bella! Bella! Aqui! – vejo uma loira pulando e acenando com as mãos. É a Rose. Nós viemos juntas. Ela foi na frente para guardar lugar, enquanto eu fui estacionar o carro. Sentei-me antes que os outros reclamassem.

– Quais são os palestrantes? – falei, cruzando os dedos. _Por favor, que seja o loirinho, que seja o loiro bonito._

– Sei lá, Bella. Desde que cheguei, resolvi prestar atenção em algo muito importante: minhas unhas – mostrando-me as unhas feitas. Caramba, eu demorei tanto assim pra achar uma vaga?

– Que esmalte lindo, Rose! – exclamei, admirando a cor: um vermelho vivo em fosco acetinado.

– Eu sei. O bom é que ele seca rápido. – ela falou, ainda olhando as unhas recentemente feitas.

– Quando é o coffe break? – olhei rapidamente para a bancada. O loirinho não estava lá. Mal cheguei e já estou achando tudo isso um saco.

– Daqui à uma hora, eu acho. Vai ficar pro coquetel mais tarde?

– Não. Tenho que fazer as malas, esqueceu? Viajo amanhã. – bufei, reclinando minha cabeça no encosto da cadeira. Não acredito que os últimos dias passaram tão rápidos, ou melhor, eu não acredito no que me meti.

– Pede pra Alice fazer.

– Não sei, não. Não confio na Alice.

(**N/A**: _Vocês se lembram do que ela fez na última vez (em Amanhecer), né? Alice arrumou as malas de Bella só com lingerie _KKKKKKK)

– Nem acredito que você vai casar! – Rose gargalhou.

– Isso! Ri da minha cara, vai! – a incentivei. Já que minha vida está de cabeça pra baixo, tanto faz se ela ri ou não.

– Falando nisso, como vocês vão fazer para terminar o "noivado"? – ela disse segurando o riso.

– Não sei... Nada que nos comprometa; com que ninguém possa nos culpar. – dei de ombros. Não tinha pensado no término do meu relacionamento falso.

– Impossível! Sua mãe vai acabar colocando a culpa em você – ela tem razão; pelo menos, posso fazer Renée feliz por um tempo. – Casam quando?

– Não vai ter casamento, Rose – revirei os olhos, deixando que ela visse.

– Mas terão que marcar a data ou seus pais vão desconfiar.

– Quanto mais longe, melhor. – que tal na Copa de 2014? – Pinta minhas unhas?

– Dê-me sua mão. Vocês se falaram depois do jantar?

– Ele pediu para a secretária me informar o horário e o dia do vôo.

– Será que ele está zangado por causa do "noivado"? – perguntou, enquanto pintava minha mão esquerda.

– Não sei e nem quero saber. Você soube que ele pediu prisão perpétua para Sra. Fernandez?

– Não se mexa ou vai borrar o esmalte. É, eu fiquei sabendo; e tenho certeza que você está irritada por isso, mas aquela mulher merece – olhou-me atentamente. Eu sei que Rose está certa, só não quero admitir. Eu prometi defender a mulher do meu cliente e terei que cumprir, querendo ou não. – Alías, esse anel que ele te deu é tão lindo.

– Sim, é lindo. Lembre-se que foi só uma recompensa que saiu fora do controle e não mude de assunto. Eu tenho certeza de que ele só pediu a prisão pérpetua porque sabe que eu estou defendendo o caso.

– Dê-me a outra mão. Posso te ajudar a fazer as malas? – agora é a hora que eu duvido dessa boa intenção. Rose já me ajudou em outras vezes, mas eu sinto que, por trás, há alguma coisa. Ela não me olhou nos olhos.

– Claro, mas por quê?

– Pra você arrasar naquele interior – rimos.

– Não consigo imaginar o _insuportável_ promotor como fazendeiro. – eu estava pensando em que mesmo, antes de falar _nele_?

– É melhor não levar os Manolo*.

_* Manolo Blahnik – estilista e marca de sapatos na lista de mais famosos. O sonho de toda mulher *-* _

– Por quê?

– Vai que você pisa num monte de esterco? – falou rindo ainda mais.

– Eca! Rose! Pensei em levá-los para impressionar a Esme.

– Pois pense em outros sapatos. Melhor, leve botas!

– Uhuul! Botinhas PRADA! – fiz o cumprimento encenado de mãos com Rose. O eterno high-five. Algumas pessoas à frente viraram-se para nós com uma cara de "poucos amigos".

– Leve calças jeans também. Serão úteis quando você cair, depois do coice que você vai receber quando tentar tirar leite de vaca – debochou de mim.

Nem percebemos que tinha acabado a primeira parte, até ouvirmos alguém de voz rouca e sexy falando comigo. _Sério isso?_

– Oi, amor. Não se preocupe: vou amarrar as pernas da Mimosa pra você – mostrou seus lindos dentes brancos, me fazendo ficar um pouco tonta. Mas não será o efeito que ele exerce sobre mim que vai me impedir de lhe dar uma resposta.

– Não tenho medo, amor – mentira... – Confio em você. Você tem pinta de bom vaqueiro, meu _caipira_.

– Ha-ha-há. Amo seu senso de humor. Com licença, querida – falou-me e foi se apresentando a Rose – Edward Cullen, prazer.

– Rosalie Hale. É bom conhecer você, Edward. A Bella fala muito sobre você – ela disse rindo, me olhando pelo canto do olho.

– Espero que tenha uma boa impressão de mim, então. – falou, fazendo charme ao passar a mão pelo cabelo, já bagunçado.

– Ô se tenho!

Pigarreei. – É... o que faz aqui? – perguntei o mais _doce_ possível pra situação.

– Por que a surpresa, meu bem? Sou um dos membros da Ordem, também, assim como você – ficamos nos encarando por alguns segundos.

– Vocês ficaram sabendo sobre o caso Rothwell? – Rose tentou amenizar o ambiente, puxando assunto. Edward e eu entendemos sua intenção e resolvemos colaborar.

– Aquele que anda passando tanto nos jornais? – fiquei curiosa. Esse vai ser o julgamento do ano.

– Sei qual é. Sou o promotor desse julgamento. Ele está sendo acusado por três homicídios qualificados. Ocorreu assim...

Ficamos, todos, conversando sobre o caso muito brutal e horrorizante. Discutimos sobre quais seriam os argumentos da defesa, formando um bom plano de ação para a promotoria. Eu dei muitas idéias, porque o cara precisa ser punido. Sua ação criminosa deixou vários indícios, comprovando que foi o Rothwell.

Quando menos esperávamos, fomos chamados pela recepcionista do evento para que sentássemos. O intervalo já havia terminado? A conversa foi tão interessante que nem percebi o tempo passar. Edward é muito inteligente e sagaz. Fiquei impressionada com o jeito energético com o qual falava sobre o caso. A conversa me deixou extasiada; era como se estivesse no céu.

– Bella? Bella? – Edward estava me chamando.

– Oi?

– Você está bem? Parecia animada e, de repente, fez uma cara estranha...

– Estou sim. Então... estou indo me sentar antes que a recepcionista nos chame á atenção de novo.

– Ok. Até depois da palestra? – lançou-me a chama dos seus incríveis olhos verdes.

– Por que não? – suspirei.

Edward apenas respondeu com uma piscada de olho e um sorriso. E que sorriso!

A palestra seguiu-se chata e – adivinha? – fiquei conversando o tempo todo com a Rose. Apesar de seus comentários engraçados sobre os palestrantes e as pessoas no plenário, percebi seu olhar triste em alguns relances. Eu sou sua amiga; sabia que ela não estava bem. Algo havia acontecido, mas aqui não é o lugar certo para esse tipo de conversa.

– Estou um pouco cansada. O dia hoje não foi muito bom – ela disse evasiva, logo após o término da palestra.

– Ok. Nós já vamos. Só espera eu avisar pro... – falei me virando e esbarrando em algo forte: Edward. _Suspira, suspira, Bella._

– Oi de novo.

– Edward, Rose e eu já vamos...

– Ela vai ficar aqui. Pode levá-la para casa? – Rose me interrompeu. O que ela queria com isso? Ficar sozinha ou me largar nas mãos (fortes e incandescente) de Edward.

– É claro, mas... vocês duas vieram de carro?

– Eu não trouxe o meu. Peguei carona com Bella, já que viríamos juntas pra reunião hoje. Você não se incomoda de eu ir com seu carro, não é, Bella?

– Não, é claro. Só que vai ficar tarde para eu arrumar as malas...

– Quando você chegar, as roupas já estarão separadas. Não se preocupe com nada. Tchau, Edward, prazer em te conhecer – ela sorriu ingenuamente para ele e depois virou-se para mim com um olhar malicioso.

– Foi um prazer também, Rosalie – cumprimentou-a com um beijo na mão e a acompanhou até o carro. Estava tarde e não a deixaria sozinha nessas ruas de New York. Que cavalheiro! Esse homem existe ou eu estou sonhado? Se for um sonho, por favor, não me acorde.

– Tchau, Bella. Estarei te esperando. – ela me abraçou e eu dei um beijo em sua bochecha levemente pálida.

Eu e Edward retornamos ao salão. Ele foi chamado por um senhor muito distinto, para integrar uma roda de homens muito influentes de Manhattan, e eu, educadamente, lhe dei espaço. Me dirigi ao bar, onde um bartender atrante me atendeu. Tirei meu blazer e o coloquei em cima da minha bolsa no balcão, ao meu lado direito.

– Martini, sem azeitonas, por favor – sorri educadamente. Virei o rosto para espiar o círculo em volta do meu promotor. Edward está conversando entusiasticamente – acho que isso é comum quando o assunto é Direito – ele me viu o observando. Deu-me uma piscadela e um pequeno sorriso.

– Você é Drª Swan?

Sorri, antes de mesmo de virar para ver a pessoa, eu sabia quem é. _O loiro bonito_, que eu tanto torci para ser um dos palestrantes.

– Eu mesma, Isabella Swan. – sorri. Coloquei minha mão direita no meu pescoço, minha tática para flertar.

– É um prazer conhecê-la pessoalmente. Ouvi tanto sobre você essa semana. – ele disse, me olhando de cima a baixo.

– Desculpa, mas quem é você? – tentei encará-lo da mesma maneira que Edward faz comigo. Espero que eu não tenha parecido uma bobona, mas sim, sexy.

O bartender colocou meu drink no balcão. O lorinho – que eu só sei o sobrenome – sinalizou pedindo mais um dose de whisky.

– Perdão, estava tão eloquente com a ideia de te conhecer, que esqueci a educação. Sou Peter Thompson. – esticou a mão para pegar a minha em um aperto forte.

– Então, Peter, desculpe-me pelo tom informal, mas onde você ouviu tanto sobre mim? – beberiquei meu drink, não conseguindo evitar olhar para onde Edward se encontra. Uma ruiva falsa se aproximou do grupo, tocando no ombro dele e conversando como se fossem intímos. O que, pelo histórico dele é bem provável.

– O caso Fernandez foi muito comentado, tanto pela sagacidade da sua defesa quanto pelas interrupções no jugalmento. – Peter respondeu, chamando a minha atenção – Uma das minhas secretárias está sempre no fórum observando os advogados que possam interessar a minha firma, ela disse que nunca se divertiu tanto em um julgamento.

– Bem, não era para ser daquele jeito – bebi de um gole só o Martini – Então, quer dizer que eu estava sendo observada.

Gesticulei pra o bartender trazer o mesmo drink, só que mais forte.

– Você já tinha capturado a minha atenção, Isabella. Antes mesmo que eu coloca-se uma das minhas secretárias para te observar. – disse, tocando gentilmente meu braço. Olhei para a sua mão e depois para ele.

– Eu não tenho interesse algum em mudar de escritório. A Hale & Swan me satisfaz.

– Bella, meu amor, quero te apresentar a uns colegas da seccional. – Edward apareceu tão rápido, que eu nem percebi ele se movendo do seu círculo para o meu lado.

– Edward, como vai? – Peter cumprimentou Edward com uns tapas no braço. Edward se limitou a um aceno de cabeça.

– Peter, se você não se importa, tenho que apresentar minha linda noiva a uns colegas. – ele falou com voz firme, sem ao menos olhar na direção de Peter. Encarou-me seriamente com o maxilar trincado. Bebi o outro martini de um gole só, evitando olhar para ele.

– É claro, Edward – Peter me olhou atordoado. Ótimo, Edward estragou a minha paquera. – Isabella, um prazer te conhecer. Caso você mude de ideia, ligue para mim. – sorriu de canto de boca, o que foi muito sexy, e me entregou o seu cartão da Thompson & Thompson.

Antes que eu pudesse respoder, Edward já tinha pego as minhas coisas e jogado alguns doláres no balcão. Agarrou a minha cintura com o seu braço de aço, me levando para o círculo de homens que ele estava, antes de me rebocar bruscamente.

– O que foi aquilo no bar? – o encarei, tentando me soltar, inultimente.

– Depois conversamos. – lançou-me um olhar feroz, e eu imediatamente me calei. Nunca tinha visto essa expresão no rosto dele. – Senhor Schmidt, essa é Isabella Swan, uma grande e astuta advogada. Defende seus casos ferozmente. Você tem que ver. É um espetáculo a parte.

Senti uma pontada de orgulho do meu trabalho, mas não me deixei levar. Continuo a encará-lo com raiva, e não vai ser um elogio ao meu trabalho que vai mudar isso.

– Espetáculo eu não sei, porque nunca a vi em ação, mas deve encantar os jurados e o juiz – o senhor Schmidt falou, me olhando maliciosamente. Eu só lhe sorri educadamente.

– Pode ter certeza que a Bella encanta muitos promotores também – Edward replicou, puxando-me mais ainda para o lado dele.

Apresentou-me aos outros e depois de conversar o mais educadamente que minha paciência – quero ficar a sós com Edward e tirar sua reação a limpo – permitiu, puxei ele para longe dos demais.

– Vou te levar para casa.

– OK! Mas você não vai fugir de me explicar o porquê da sua reação exasperada.

– Eu sei. – respondeu ele.

Caminhamos em silêncio para o estacionamento. Não acreditei quando ele destravou o Volvo prata ao nosso lado. O tráfego estava um pouco movimentado, o que incomodou Edward, que reclamava a cada cinco minutos por está dirigindo a 100 Km/h. Fora o monólogo irritado dele, nada mais foi pronunciado até que chegamos no meu prédio.

– Está entregue. – falou, olhando para frente.

– Estou esperando. – encarei seu perfil. Cruzei meus braços. Ele suspirou, antes de falar.

– O que você acha que estava fazendo flertando com Peter? Ele é um dos caras com quem eu jogo bola. – socou o volante tão forte, que a buzina ficou presa por alguns segundos.

– E daí? – dei de ombros, ao falar, depois do som da buzina cessar.

– Eu sei que a nossa relação é fícticia, mas enquanto ela durar, você podia respeitá-la. – virou-se para mim. Seus olhos estavam escuros de raiva.

– Ah, é? Eu devo ficar sentada esperando, então, que o meu "noivo" me dê atenção? – ri nervosamente. – Mais que ironia!

– Se você queria que eu ficasse com você, era só ter falado. Eu não consigo ler mentes, Bella, não consigo saber o que se passa na sua cabeça teimosa.

– Eu vi muito bem com quem você estava conversando. – ele fez cara de confuso, fingindo ingenuidade – A ruiva falsa que estava bem intíma com você.

– Ela trabalha no fórum. É minha colega de trabalho. – fechou os olhos, respirando fundo por um tempo. Ao abrir, estavam mais calmos e o tom verde voltou a me ofuscar.

– Não quero brigar com você. – minha voz saiu antes que eu pudesse contê-la.

Para a minha surpresa, ele sorriu e tocou gentilmente meu rosto com uma de suas mãos.

– Eu também não. Até amanhã, Bella.

Esperei não enxergar mais o Volvo para entrar no edifício. O que tinha acontecido comigo? Eu estava pronta para brigar e só foi olhar naquelas orbes verdes para me desmanchar outra vez.

– Bella, vem cá! – Alice gritou, assim que eu passei pela porta da frente.

– Como sabia que era eu? – perguntei ao entrar no meu quarto. Elas fizeram uma devastação: roupas e malas em cima da cama, sapatos para tudo que é lado.

– Pelo cheiro, Bella. Sinto seu cheiro à distância – Sinistro! Com essa gravidez, os sentidos de Alice se aprimoraram. – Tá quase tudo pronto. Modestia à parte, eu e a Rose fizemos um ótimo trabalho.

Tenho medo, muito medo disso. Essas duas fazendo minhas malas? Só espero que elas não tenham aprontado. A última coisa que eu preciso é chegar em Washington e perceber que minha mala está cheia de roupas indecentes para o ambiente.

– Pensei que iria demorar mais... – debochou Rose.

– Alice, acho que alguém aqui está precisando desabafar – falei séria e a fadinha grávida entendeu.

– O que o Emmett andou aprontando? – Alice disse com as mãos na cintura. Sua clássica posse de "autoritária".

– Ele não aprontou nada. É só que nosso relacionamento esfriou, sabe? Ele está me cobrando muito, fala que eu mal apareço no apartamento. Poxa, eu moro lá! Deixei a minha vida aqui para morarmos juntos. Ele fica viajando pra fotografar festas e casamentos. Ele quer o quê? Quer que eu largue meu emprego, minha carreira, pra trabalhar com ele? – Rose se exaltou. Lágrimas brotaram em suas faces.

– Nós entendemos, Rose. Mas você sabe que o sonho dele é abrir um estúdio e não trabalhar para os outros.

– Eu sei, Alice. E o problema é esse. É por isso que temos discutido. Eu acho que o Emmett não aceita muito bem o fato de eu ganhar mais que ele. Eu já me ofereci para comprar o estúdio, emprestar dinheiro, tantas coisas... Mas ele não aceita. É orgulhoso!

– Sente com ele e converse sobre isso que você está falando conosco. Jogue seu poder de persuasão, de sedução, qualquer um – eu estava surpresa com a Rose brigando com o Emmett. Nunca imaginei que isso fosse acontecer. – E se nada disso funcionar, faça greve; pelo menos, isso funciona com minha mãe – nós rimos. Dona Renée usa essa tática e sempre dá certo.

– Ok! Vamos acabar com esse papo sorumbático. Vamos assistir Orgulho e Preconceito e falar besteira até o dia amanhecer. – Rose falou, depois de limpar as lágrimas.

– Legal! Eu faço a pipoca! – Alice se pronunciou. Rose e eu trocamos olhares ao mesmo tempo:

– NÃO! – gritamos juntas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**_** Heey girl, me desculpem por ter atrasado. Era para eu ter postado ontem, mas eu tinha que mudar muitas coisas no capítulo. O que vocês acharam da reação de Edward? Meio estranha, não? E Bella usando o anel?**

**O próximo capítulo já é da viagem. Uhuuuul ! **

**(RETIREM OS ESPAÇOS)**

**Look da Bella: ****http: /www. polyvore. com/bella_reuni%C3%A3o/set?id=43817995**

**Look de Rosalie: ****http: /www. polyvore. com/cgi/set?id=32983340&.locale=pt-br**

* * *

><p><strong>Bruna – <strong>_A ideia é essa, fazê-las bem doidinhas. Toda história tem que ter humor e nessa fic a minha forma é essa. O surto de Alice tinha que acontecer KKKKKK_

**Line Masen – **_Tbm acho. A grávida mais linda do mundo._

**Ferpbiagi – **_Muito lindinhos mesmo._

**Lorena – **_Eu também. Adoro fic com elas amigas._

* * *

><p><strong>Gostaram ou odiaram?<strong>

**É muito bom e importante saber a opinião de vocês, pois é daí que eu tenho mais força de vontade para continuar.**

**Vocês são meus combustíveis.**

**Beeeijos !**


	9. Capítulo 9: A caminho de Forks

**A caminho de Forks**

**.**

**.**

Hoje é o dia da viagem, estou um pouco ansiosa. E se Esme não gostar de mim? Eu sei que o meu relacionamento com Edward é fictício, mas mesmo assim, quero causar boa impressão na "sogrinha".

Não conferi as malas, só acrescentei minhas pantufas; vou tentar confiar nas meninas por mais que seja difícil. Conferi o relógio antes de me levantar da cama, 5:30h. Urgh. Tomei um banho frio enquanto Alice fazia o café da manhã. Vesti a roupa que Rose separou pra mim e por fim, coloco o anel que Edward me deu. Não sei por que, mas me apeguei a ele – o anel e _não_ o promotor. Eu o uso desde o louco jantar.

Eu praticamente não dormi. Quem é que dorme numa madrugada com as amigas?

– Bellita, o táxi chegou. Tem certeza de que não quer que a gente a acompanhe até o aeroporto? – Rose perguntou preocupada.

– Vocês sabem que eu não gosto de despedidas. Ligo assim que chegar.

Abracei cada uma antes de entrar no táxi. – Aeroporto John F. Kennedy, por favor – falei ao motorista.

Em 15 minutos, cheguei ao aeroporto e me dirigi ao balcão de atendimento para fazer logo o check-in.

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena  
>Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena<br>Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena  
>Hey Macarena!<em>

– Fala logo – atendi sem olhar quem era. Sim, eu estou cansada e impaciente.

– É assim que você fala com seu noivo? – de imediato, reconheci a voz musical: Edward. – Estou te vendo daqui.

Meu coração acelerou ao ouvir a voz dele. Não consigo deixar de sorrir.

– E o que eu estou fazendo? – perguntei, testando-o. Procurei-o olhando por todos os lados, impaciente.

– Fazendo o check-in e está louca para me ver. – disse e pude ouvir o seu riso.

– Pode acabar com a brincadeira? Eu estou com _saudades_ do meu "noivo". – falei dando a entender que estou brincando, mesmo que essa brincadeira tenha, no fundo, verdade. Passei a prestar atenção na atendente que devolvia meus documentos.

– Obrigada – sorri educadamente para ela e me virei, dando de cara com Edward. Que mania que esse homem tem de aparecer assim, de repente!

– Oi, _noivinha!_ – ele disse, me abraçando. Seu nariz roçou de leve o meu pescoço como se estivesse sentindo o meu cheiro. Isso me fez arrepiar. Tratei de disfarçar, cancelando a chamada do celular. É como se a nossa briga de ontem não tivesse existido.

– Oi, _caubói_. Vamos para o portão de embarque?

– Claro. Vamos logo despachar as malas e passar pelo detector de metais. Falando em malas... Você vai levar três malas pra passar _um_ final de semana? – ele perguntou incrédulo, salientando o "um". Mostrou sua única bagagem.

– Edward, só entenda uma coisa: uma mulher de verdade precisa estar preparada para tudo. – fiz uma pose e ele riu alto.

Fizemos todo o percurso e entramos no avião. Edward, como um perfeito cavalheiro, está segurando minha bagagem de mão e meu cardigã.

– O que tem dentro disso aqui? Chumbo?

Recolha o que eu disse; nem tão perfeito assim.

– Isso é uma nécessaire e tem coisas valiosas dentro dela – eu disse, dando passagem a uma aeromoça. Ele me olhava divertido.

– Tipo o quê?

– Uma bomba, explosivos, essas coisas de praxe – falei sarcástica. Por acaso, teria o quê além de produtos de beleza?

– UMA BOMBA?– a aeromoça que passava ao meu lado gritou, o que fez os outros passageiros começarem a se agitar. Talvez, desesperar seja a palavra certa.

– Calma, pessoal. Eu estava brincando. Não é como se eu fosse uma _terrorista_ – tentei explicar o mal-entendido, mas parece que não obtive sucesso.

– AH, MEU DEUS! TEM UMA** TERRORISTA **NO AVIÃO!

– UMA MULHER-BOMBA!

– EU VOU MORRER! EU NÃO QUERO MORRER! NÃO ANTES DE CONHECER UM BOFE! – uma criatura não-identificável berrou.

– Edward? Faz alguma coisa! – quem está desesperada agora sou eu.

– Eu? Foi você que... – ele falou rindo, mas parou quando viu meu olhar assassino – Ok, pessoal. Não tem nenhuma terrorista. A senhorita aqui – falou apontando para mim – estava só brincando pra passar mais o tempo da viagem. Só isso. Eu peço desculpas.

Por incrível que pareça, todos ouviram Edward falando.

– Que brincadeira ridícula!

– Deveria descer do avião. Ora, quem já se viu fazer isso com as pessoas?

– Que brincadeira mais sem graça, mocinha – uma senhora de idade que passou no corredor me repreendeu.

– O que foi que eu fiz? – perguntei para Edward. _Sério, _o que foi _eu_ fiz?

– Todo mundo sabe que não se deve dizer "bomba" e nem "terrorista" dentro de um avião – explicou num sussurro para as pessoas não entenderem errado novamente. – De mulher de verdade, você passou à mulher _bombástica_ literalmente – explodiu em gargalhadas.

– Ha-ha-há. Como você é engraçado, Edward. Me deixa sentar no corredor; odeio ficar na janela – o olhei suplicante.

Eu realmente não gosto de ficar na janela. Qual é a graça de ficar vendo nuvens a viagem toda? Além do mais, quando estou viajando – seja qual for o meio de transporte – tenho vontade de fazer xixi o tempo todo.

– Não. Agora senta e não apronta mais nenhuma – mandou e eu obedeci. Fazer o quê, né? Não pude resistir ao seu mar de esmeraldas.

– Champanhe, senhor? – outra aeromoça apareceu, oferecendo a bebida somente a Edward. Ela está flertando com ele. Não está me vendo aqui, não,_ queridinha?_

– Obrigado. Você quer, Bella? – Ah, ele percebeu que eu estou aqui?

– Claro, _amor._ – demarquei território.

– Vocês são namorados? – perguntou a intrometida da aeromoça. Não, ele só me deu um anel que nos levou a maior confusão das nossas vidas e por acaso estamos noivos.

– Nós não...

– Na verdade, somos _noivos_ – falei rápido, antes que Edward negasse. Mostrei a mão com o anel que ele me deu. – Precisa de mais prova do que um diamante?

– Ah! – foi tudo o que ela falou e saiu.

– Por que você fez isso? – ele me perguntou sério. Arqueou uma sobrancelha perfeita.

- O mesmo que você fez comigo ontem.

Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo que não cronometrei. Edward abriu uma pasta que nem percebi que ele tinha trazido – acho que estava ocupada de mais prestando atenção no seu rosto – e começou a digitar algo. Depois de mais ou menos, duas horas dentro do avião com os fones no ouvido escutando música, fui ao banheiro e, quando voltei, as pessoas ainda me encaravam como se eu fosse uma criminosa. A culpa nem foi minha... Quem manda ficar ouvindo a conversa dos outros? Povo mais mal-humorado.

O avião começou a sacudir. Por um minuto, pensei que estávamos caindo, mas era só uma turbulência. Voltei até o meu lugar me segurando nas poltronas alheias. Quando já estava chegando, o avião sacudiu mais uma vez e eu não fui rápida o suficiente para me segurar.

– Desculpe, Edward. – falei sem graça. Caí, literalmente, no colo dele.

Parabéns Bella, por continuar desengonçada. Você faz isso muito bem desde criança.

– Pode ficar quanto tempo achar necessário. Sinta-se à vontade. – ele respondeu com um sorriso malicioso. Saí de cima dele.

– Cala boca, Edward. – ri. Ele não tem nem um pingo de vergonha nesse lindo rosto.

– Eu sou homem, Bella. Você queria que eu dissesse o quê?

– Nada, se você ficasse calado, seria mais educado. – encostei-me em seu ombro. – Agora, fica quietinho. Eu quero dormir.

– Às suas ordens, _noivinha._

Ele guardou o notebook na pasta e passou o braço pelo meu ombro, me fazendo deitar em seu peito. Adormeci, sentindo seu delicioso cheiro.

– Bella? Bellaaa? Chegamos. – uma voz distante me chamava.

– Hum... Que é? – respondi sonolenta. Mal conseguindo manter meus olhos abertos.

– Chegamos a Seattle. Agora é só mais quatro horas de viagem e estaremos em Forks.

– Ok – falei voltando a fechar os olhos.

– Bella?

– O que foi dessa vez? – perguntei mal humorada. Ele riu.

– Temos que sair do avião – respondeu pacientemente.

– Ah, tá. Esqueci.

Depois de pegarmos a mala na esteira, nos dirigimos até a locadora de veículos do aeroporto de Seattle.

– Aqui está a chave e o documento do carro. Faça uma boa viagem, senhor Cullen – o atendente da locadora sorriu para Edward e, logo em seguida, se dirigiu a mim. – E a senhorita, que carro deseja? Está só de passagem ou visitando a cidade?

– Só de passagem mesmo.

– Ah, que pena! Eu podia lhe mostrar a cidade, caso ficasse. – sorriu, numa tentativa de parecer atraente.

– Acho que um guia seria mais apropriado, não acha? – Edward proferiu, num tom de voz arrogante. O encarei severamente.

– O que é isso, Edward? Tenha modos! – sorri amarelo para o atendente oferecido. – Não ligue para a grosseria dele.

– Tudo bem, senhorita. Tenho certeza de que o senhor Cullen não fez por mal.

Eu não teria tanta certeza. Conhecendo Edward, como eu passei a conhecer, sei que todas suas reações têm causa.

– Futuramente será senhora Cullen, pode começar a chamá-la assim. – ou Edward bebeu champanhe demais ou está se vingando. Voto na segunda opção.

– Oh, desculpem-me, senhor e senhora Cullen. – o atendente falou confuso.

Nada mal ser chamada de senhora Cullen. Acho que poderia me acostumar. Ri com meu próprio pensamento.

– Está rindo do quê? – Edward me perguntou enquanto passávamos por uma caminhonete vermelha no estacionamento.

– Só de uma coisa que me lembrei. Então, qual é o carro?

Apontando para a caminhonete vermelha, ele disse: – Essa belezinha aqui.

Isso não vai dar muito certo. Não, não vai. – Algum problema?

Foi até a parte traseira do mostro, colocar as malas. Tentei recompor a minha cara de susto.

– Só um: como é que eu vou subir nesse troço? Porque eu não sou muito alta e também estou de saia. – olhei timidamente para Edward que ficou calado. Repito, _ficou calado_. Ele nunca fica sem resposta. Flagrei-o olhando descaradamente as minhas pernas. Pigarreei.

– Do que estávamos falando mesmo? – Edward Cullen ficou desorientado? O que aconteceu com esse homem?

– Sobre como vou conseguir subir na caminhonete.

– Ah, é verdade. É simples: eu te carrego.

Mal tive tempo de confrontá-lo, senti suas mãos fortes e incandescentes enlaçarem minha cintura. – Pelo menos olhe para o lado contrário. Não quero que veja nada – ponderei e ele riu.

– Hum... Vai ser meio difícil quando se tornar a senhora Cullen – brincou e eu corei. Fazia tempo que eu não corava desse jeito, uns dois tons, no mínimo.

Com as mãos já na minha cintura, ergueu-me com facilidade do chão e me colocou no banco do carona.

– Obrigada. Agora pode me soltar. Eu sei colocar o sinto sozinha – minha voz saiu quase um sussurro; o rosto dele ficou tão perto do meu, por uma fração de segundos...

– Ok, você já é bem grandinha para isso. – se afastou bruscamente. Fez a volta no carro e deu a partida.

Ficamos novamente em silêncio por algum tempo até eu decidi quebrá-lo.

– Porque você disse aquilo?

– Aquilo o quê? – perguntou desentendido, ou melhor, se fazendo de desentendido.

– No aeroporto; com o cara da locadora de veículos – esclareci.

– O mesmo que você fez com a aeromoça. – falou naturalmente, mas ainda pude sentir um leve tom de desafio. 2X1 para ele.

– Então é assim? _Olho por olho e dente por dente_ entre nós agora?

– Exatamente. – falou, com seus olhos fixos na estrada.

Procurei manter uma conversa com Edward, mas ele evitava minhas tentativas. Ele é bipolar, por acaso? Trata-me bem, me deixa dormir em seu peito e depois, isso? Argh! Homens, seres incompreensíveis!

Paramos num posto para abastecer e podermos comprar algo para comer. Enquanto o frentista abastecia o carro, Edward me seguia pela loja de conveniência.

– Prefiro suco de laranja. – sua voz soou milagrosamente, depois de horas de viagem.

– Oh! Você fala? Eu pensei que o gato tinha mordido sua língua. – ele revirou os olhos com a minha atitude – Vai tomar o que eu quiser.

– O que aconteceu, Bella? – parou de remexer a prateleira e me encarou.

– O que foi? Você me pergunta o que foi? Eu fico um bom tempo tentando conversar e você simplesmente me ignora, além de dirigir como um louco. E agora me pergunta o que foi?

– Desculpe, eu sou um chato; é que quando viajo prefiro ouvir músicas, mas eu esqueci meu iPhone. Então é só isso? – ele perguntou com o seu sorriso torto e me abraçou.

– Só... – perdi o fio da meada quando senti novamente seu cheiro delicioso. Qual será o perfume que esse homem usa? – Você deve ser bipolar. – consegui falar, quando me separei dos seus braços. Ele não falou nada, só riu.

Peguei um pacote de batatinhas fritas, dois tabletes de chocolates e duas latinhas de coca-cola. Sim, deixei-o sem seu precioso suco de laranja. Ele insistiu em pagar, então, eu nem reclamei muito. Esperei-o quitar as comprar para seguirmos viagem.

– Edward, que barulhinho é esse?

Já estávamos na estrada há algum tempo e eu não tinha ouvido barulho algum. A caminhonete foi diminuindo a velocidade.

– O pneu. Acho que furou. – ele disse. Saiu do carro e deu a volta para me ajudar a descer. Tirou a camisa, que até então, eu não tinha percebido ser uma pólo. Completamente diferente de como estou habituada a vê-lo; hoje, vestido com jeans e tênis. Eu, realmente, preciso prestar mais atenção ao meu redor, ou melhor, prestar atenção a algo mais do que o rosto esculpido de Edward.

Como eu imaginava: corpo sarado, na medida certa; peitoral definido...

– Vai ficar parada aí ou vai me ajudar? – o causador dos meus pensamentos impuros chamou, trazendo-me de volta a terra.

– Ajudar, é claro.

Saí do estupor em que estava e peguei a caixa de ferramentas.

– Chave de roda. Agora, o macaco.

– _O..._ o quê? – perguntei confusa. Onde vou achar um macaco? E o que o coitadinho vai fazer?

– Essa ferramenta aqui, Bella – mostrou a peça, rindo. O que essa ferramenta tem a ver com um macaco, eu não sei.

– Você sabe que, se não corresse daquele jeito, não aconteceria isso. – falei, encostando-me no mostro que chamam de caminhonete.

– A culpa é _minha_? – perguntou irritado, sem olhar para mim.

– Claro. Estamos na estrada e em várias partes do chão tinha cacos de vidro. É claro que furaria.

– Ok, eu sou o culpado. – ele disse, enfim, colocando o estepe. As mãos trabalhando agilmente. Uma atitude tão máscula, tão... – Me passa a chave de roda de novo.

Eu poderia vê-lo trocar pneu pelo resto da vida. Pegou o tal macaco, novamente, da minha mão e minutos depois: pneu trocado. Que pena...

– Pronta pra seguirmos viagem? – olhou hesitantemente para o modo que eu estava inclinada na caminhonete.

– É né, fazer o quê?

Depois de mais duas – longas e silenciosas – horas de viagem e algumas paradas para eu fazer xixi, vejo uma placa "Bem vindos a Forks".

– Qual é o nome da sua cidade mesmo? – perguntei. Será que estávamos longe ainda?

– Forks; e já chegamos.

– Você tá brincando, não é? – eu não acredito! Eu, Isabella Cullen, digo, Isabella Swan, não acredito que _isso_ é Forks.

– Não, estou falando sério. Por quê? – encarou-me divertido. É claro que ele sabia o porquê da minha reação.

– Essa cidade é um ovo. Aposto que não deve ter uma loja da Gucci ou até mesmo a Starbucks. Edward, a estrada é de pedras! – falei sobressaltada.

– Relaxa, não vamos ficar na cidade. Vamos ficar na fazenda. – falou como se isso fosse me fazer ficar mais calma. Eu vou estar cercada por animais.

– Ótimo. Você não tem ideia de como eu estou mais calma. – falei, deixando bem claro meu sarcasmo. – EDWARD? – gritei.

– O que houve? – perguntou, virando-se para mim. Em seus olhos, preocupação.

– Diminua a velocidade. Estamos no perímetro da cidade ainda! – o maluco está dirigindo a 270 km/h dentro de uma cidade ovo e acha normal.

– Fala sério, Bella. Aqui é cidade pequena. Acho que nem tem mais delegacia.

– Não tem delegacia? Qual é a taxa de criminalidade daqui? – espantei-me. Que fim de mundo é esse que não tem delegacia?

– Da última vez que estive aqui, estava sem delegado. – respondeu, dando de ombros.

– Mas nem por isso você deve dirigir nessa velocidade; pode acabar atropelando alguém. – falei e, só pra me irritar, ele aumentou a velocidade.

– EDWARD, DIMINUA ESSA MERDA DE CARRO! – gritei. Mas era tarde demais; ouvi uma sirene de polícia.

– POR FAVOR, ENCOSTE O VEÍCULO! – a voz saiu de um auto-falante.

Eu olhei pelo retrovisor e avistei um carro da polícia. Edward encostou o carro e dois policiais tipicamente americanos (um gordo e um magro) vieram até nós.

– Algum problema? – Edward perguntou com um sorriso que me faria derreter, mas não os policiais.

– O senhor está preso! – o policial magro anunciou.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **_**Oh-ouh, acho que alguém se deu mal AUSHAUHSUHA. Hehe, sou malvada, terminei com um pequenino suspense. Alguém quer outro beijo do casal mais atrapalhado? HAHAHA só depende de vocês. Sim, era para eu ter postado ontem, foi mal gente, eu acabei dormindo :)**

**Roupinha da Bella : ****http: /www. polyvore. com/bella_viagem/set?id=44703460**

**Bruna –** _Ciumento, ele kkk. Mas será só ciúme? Ela foi bem equipada AUSHAU_

**Line Masen –**_ Ah, eu gosto de colocar, acho que mostra mais como elas são. É, né, mas ela usando o anel já mostra alguma coisa._

**Gostaram ou odiaram?**

**É muito bom e importante saber a opinião de vocês, pois é daí que eu tenho mais força de vontade para continuar.**

**Vocês são meus combustíveis.**

**Beeeijos!**


	10. Capítulo 10: Presos 2

**Presos 2**

**.**

**.**

– O senhor está preso – o policial magro anunciou.

– Sob que acusação? – perguntei. Era só o que faltava para meu dia ficarcompleto.

– Por dirigir em alta velocidade no perímetro da cidade de Forks, Washington. – falou todo pomposo, o outro policial, o gordinho. – Teremos que levar o senhor... – deu uma pausa pra Edward poder responder.

– Edward Cullen. – respondeu ele entre dentes.

– ... O senhor Cullen para a delegacia. É contra a lei dirigir a 270 km/h nessa cidade. – continuo.

– Como é que vocês sabem a velocidade? – perguntei. Eles são videntes? Porque numa cidade dessa não deve ter...

– Nós temos uma pistola a laser analisadora de velocidade. – o magrinho respondeu-me com orgulho. Por essa, eu não esperava.

– Essa cidade é um fim de mundo e tem aparelho para detectar a velocidade dos carros? Quem diria... – admirei – Pra uma cidade ovo, já é alguma coisa.

– Olhe aqui, moça – o gordinho começou a falar apontando o dedo na minha direção. – Nossa cidade não é nenhum fim de mundo; tem pessoas honestas e trabalhadoras. Vocês da cidade grande só vem pra cá pra falar mal; só sabem menosprezar; se acham donos do mundo ...

– Olha aqui você, ô gordinho! Não venha falando o que não sabe! Fique você sabendo que as pessoas da "cidade grande" – enfatizei – são boas pessoas. Tudo bem que tem algumas grosseiras, mas alto lá: eu não menosprezo ninguém. – interrompi o discurso do orgulho ferido.

– Gordinho? Como se a senhora fosse muito magra! – disse, desdenhando de mim. Olhei imediatamente para o meu corpo e depois para Edward. Ele tentava esconder um risada.

_Será que eu preciso emagrecer?_ Pare de pensar nisso agora, Isabella Marie Swan! Grande erro dos homens: mexer com o ego de uma mulher.

– Como se você fosse muito gostoso. Aposto que, por dentro dessa farda, tem um abdômen definido – falei. Espero que ele tenha sentido o sarcasmo.

– A senhora sabe com quem está falando?

– Com um policial tirado a gostoso que gosta de ficar por aí ofendendo as pessoas inocentes e... como você tem a coragem de me chamar de gorda?

– Peço mil perdões, senhor policial. Prometo que nada disso tornará a acontecer. Bella, peça desculpas ao policial. – Edward tentou tomar o controle da situação. Ah, agora que ele tenta algo. Tudo é culpa _dele_.

– Eu não vou pedir desculpa nenhuma; não antes dele pedir também; ele que começou! – falei ultrajada. – Foi ele que me chamou de gorda, Edward!

– Na verdade, foi você quem começou. – ele falou, abaixando a cabeça e cobrindo um sorriso.

Ao invés de me defender, ele dá razão ao policial. Ótimo. Senti meu rosto ficar vermelho de tanta raiva.

– Eu é que não vou pedir desculpas. E a senhora também está presa: por desacato à autoridade – disse o gordinho orgulhoso. São só desculpas, quê que tem ele falar: "Desculpe-me por ofendê-la?".

– O quê? – eu e Edward dissemos juntos. Nossos rostos transparecendo o choque.

– Isso mesmo que ouviram. A moça gordinha está presa. – o policial magrinho que, até então estava vendo a discussão se divertindo, falou.

Edward falou alguma coisa para os policiais, para levar somente ele, mas minha cabeça estava longe demais para que eu tentasse alguma coisa.

Eu não sei o que é pior: ser chamada de gorda ou ser presa.

(...)

Fomos no carro da polícia até a delegacia. O policial miserável que destruiu minha auto estima foi dirigindo a caminhonete.

– Ficarão aí até que o delegado apareça e resolva o que fazer com vocês. – o magrinho falou, trancando-nos na cela.

– Não devíamos estar em celas separadas? – articulei. Não sei se posso aguentar ficar trancada nessa cela pequena com Edward Cullen.

Sério destino, que você vai fazer isso comigo _de_ _novo_? Em outras circunstâncias eu não reclamaria, mas... Esqueci o que estava pensando quando olhei para a figura de Edward sentada no banco de cimento.

– Se depender de mim, ficarão aí até segunda depois do feriado. – falou o recalcado.

– Isso não muda nada o que penso sobre você! – falei sem me deixar intimidar.

– Pelo menos, não sou eu que estou preso.

– Já que eu estou presa mesmo e você não pode fazer nada, deixa-me dizer uma coisa que está entalada: esse uniforme fica horrendo em você! Te deixa mais gordo do que você realmente é! – eu não tenho nada contra os gordinhos, mas ele me ofendeu! – E sua bunda fica disforme!

– Ao menos, fico melhor do que você. Devia ter vergonha de mostrar as pernas. – falou dando as costas, sem nem me dar o direito da réplica.

– Bella, que atitude infantil – Edward disse rindo. – E agora olha onde estamos: na cadeia.

– Tá rindo do quê, hein? Estamos presos nessa pocilga por sua culpa. – assim que eu falei, ele parou de rir e me encarou.

– Qual é a sua, Bella? Você só me culpa das coisas. Tudo bem, eu assumo a parte de ter sido preso por alta velocidade, mas... e você? Eu não tenho culpa se você se sentiu ofendida e discutiu com um policial! – ele praticamente gritou, levantando-se. A não ser no dia da reunião, eu nunca tinha visto ele agir assim comigo. – Quer saber de mais uma coisa? A culpa é toda _sua_. Se você não tivesse parado umas dez vezes pra fazer xixi, nós nem estaríamos aqui.

– Se você tivesse me escutado e diminuído a velocidade, nada disso estaria acontecendo. Foi você quem furou o pneu e, se você não sabe, pessoas normais URINAM – gritei a ultima palavra, apontando o dedo e me aproximando dele. – Eu não deveria ter vindo. Onde foi que eu estava com a cabeça? – exaltei-me possessa de raiva – Burra, burra, _burra_! – distribuí vários tapas pela minha cabeça.

– Eu que sou burro; fui eu que aceitei me passar por seu namorado. Como eu fui idiota a esse ponto? – ele falou erguendo as mãos para o alto. Ele se arrependeu?

– A culpa foi sua que me mandou as flores e o cartão. – devolvi.

– Mas como eu ia pensar que você tinha uma mãe louca que iria distorcer tudo? Até um presente que eu te dei teve uma repercussão.

– Ei! Ninguém fala mal da minha mãe. Só eu! – não estávamos pertos o suficiente, então, eu fui pra cima dele dando tapas naqueles ombros largos e másculos. – Como ousa?

– Para, Bella! – ele falou em tom de aviso, segurando com força minhas mãos, utilizando, para isso, uma só mão – Para ou você vai se arrepender.

Olhou no fundo dos meus olhos, segurando firmemente minhas mãos.

– Vou me arrepender do quê? – eu disse, percebendo a pequena distância dos nossos corpos... de sua boca; seu cheiro invadindo minhas narinas...

– Disso, Bella: uma coisa que eu gostaria de ter feito de novo.

Me tomou em seus braços, roçando brevemente seus lábios nos meus como se esperasse alguma interrupção. Eu nada fiz – entorpecida, com esse jeito arrogante e determinado – ele prosseguiu, me beijando da mesma forma de antes, quase possessiva. Devolvi-lhe o beijo vorazmente, saciando-me o quanto fosse possível, a fome que eu tenho desses lábios desde o nosso primeiro beijo. Senti aquele mesmo arrepio que já me é familiar.

Separei meus lábios dos dele; eu precisava de ar, sou humana, mas ao que parece ele não. Ele queria mais, muito mais. Não deixou que eu me afastasse por completo. Com as duas mãos pegou o meu rosto, pressionou sua boca e tudo que ela contém sobre a minha. Me deliciei com o gosto dos seus lábios e parece que ele fazia o mesmo com os meus.

– Edward... – consegui falar, interrompendo nosso beijo. Coloquei minhas mãos nos dois lados da minha cabeça; parecia que, a qualquer momento, iria estourar – Você não pode sair por aí agarrando as pessoas como você faz.

Cala boca Bella, é claro que ele pode. Ele deve! Pelo menos a mim, ele pode fazer o que bem entender. Minha mente e meu coração entraram em conflito, e o maldito coração estava conseguindo o que queria.

– Tudo bem, Bella. Se você quiser ir embora depois de sermos liberados, eu vou entender. – ele falou sem olhar para mim. Não compreendi a expressão em seu rosto.

– Eu não vou a lugar algum, não sem você. – segurei o seu rosto entre minhas mãos, procurando seus olhos – Eu vim e vou cumprir nosso acordo, assim como você tem cumprido o seu. Vamos ser só sinceros um com o outro, tá legal?

– Ok! Então, devo confessar que dei em cima da aeromoça enquanto você estava dormindo. – ele soltou, parecendo aliviado por ter me contado. Por essa eu não espereava.

Que cafajeste! Traindo-me nas minhas próprias costas. Eu sei que, tecnicamente, não sou corna, mas me sinto como se fosse. Uma mulher gorda, presa e traída. Definitivamente, eu estava louca quando deixei que meu coração falasse mais alto. O coração é enganoso, lembre-se disse da próxima vez, Bella.

– Se é para sermos tão sinceros assim, vou confessar algumas coisas também – respirei fundo para me acalmar e poder falar. – Desculpa por ter cancelado seus compromissos. Desculpa por não ter te dito que eu gostei do beijo...

– Foi você? Eu não acredito, Bella – disse me interrompendo e, o pior, nem percebeu minha confissão sobre o nosso primeiro beijo. Talvez fosse melhor assim, era capaz de eu acabar fazendo uma burrada.

– Na verdade, não fui eu; foram minhas amigas. E foi a Rose que ligou pra suas "amiguinhas" fazendo o papel de mulher casada.

– Por isso que elas não quiseram mais saber de mim... – sua voz foi morrendo e pude ver a compreensão nos seus olhos – Peraí, você acabou de dizer que gostou do beijo? – sua expressão passara de assustada para divertida.

– Não sei – dei de ombros.

– Não, Isabella Swan. Eu ouvi muito bem; nem tente me enganar. Estamos sendo sinceros, lembra?

Miserável! Sempre me faz perder o foco quando me olha dessa maneira.

– Tá bom, confesso: eu gostei e ponto final.

Não gostei; eu amei! É claro que não diria isso a ele, não depois de saber que ele ficou com aquela aeromoça ridícula.

– O quanto você gostou; em uma escala de zero a dez? – cruzou os braços, esperando pela minha resposta.

– Acho mais que suficiente dizer que gostei. Agora, chega.

– Ok, só mais uma pergunta: você gostou desse último? – eu ri. Ele é incrivelmente impossível.

– Vamos inverter as coisas um pouco: o que você achou dos nossos beijos?

O quê? Eu sou curiosa. Só ele pode saber? Minha auto estima já está abalada mesmo.

– Hum... não sei, Bella. – falou, um sorriso brincando nos seus lábios.

– Vá à merda, Edward. – ri e joguei meu cardigã no seu rosto perfeito.

– Eu estou um pouco confuso. Talvez se eu pudesse experimentar de novo...

– Chega de experimentos por hoje.

– Ah, Bella! Você é uma estraga-prazeres. – ele falou e fez um biquinho quase irresistível. Eu disse_ quase_.

E não, meu querido, não sou estraga-prazeres, eu sou precavida. Não quero acabar com o coração partido.

– Edward, você me acha gorda? – não sei por que, mas tive medo da resposta. E ela veio com uma sonora risada ou, devo dizer, gargalhada.

– Fala sério, Bella. Você está intimidada por aquele policial? – ele se contorceu de tanto rir.

– Eu preciso saber, poxa! – eu disse olhando meu corpo.

– Você tem um corpo incrível. O policial falou só por despeito. Você é linda, Bella, é perfeita. Agora, pare de se lamuriar. Escutou bem?

Se eu não soubesse o cafajeste que ele é, acreditaria na sua expressão ao me elogiar; mas tudo faz parte do seu manual de cafajeste: O que fazer para pegar as mulheres. .

– Obrigada. – respondi mesmo assim. O abracei num ímpeto, nem pensei nessa ação, simplesmente achei certo – Tenho uma ótima ideia para passarmos o tempo – falei propositalmente, dando margem a várias interpretações.

– Hum... estou gostando dessa ideia. – retomou nosso abraço.

– Que bom! Quando você nasceu?

Segurei o riso. É claro que ele pensaria outra coisa.

– O quê? Estamos falando da mesma coisa? – afastou-se um pouco para me olhar nos olhos. Que mania! Até parece que sabe que não consigo raciocinar direito quando ele me olha assim.

– Estou me referindo a um jogo de perguntas. Precisamos saber algumas coisas um do outro caso sua família pergunte. – expliquei e ele assentiu com a cabeça, visivelmente desapontado.

– Nasci em 9 de outubro de 1980. E você?

– 13 de fevereiro de 1982.

– Que legal! No dia dos namorados. Deve ganhar muitos presentes. – ele disse, lançando seu sorriso torto.

– Qual sua cor preferida? – falei ignorando o que ele falou. Odeio cantadas baratas.

– Azul. Seu filme preferido?

– Nenhum específico. Gosto de vários.

– Mas qual o gênero com o qual mais se identifica?

– Comédia romântica e os clássicos. Qual é o seu? – cruzei o dedo pra ele não falar Matrix. Tudo bem que o filme é até legal, mas ele é um homem crescido.

– Sou eclético, mas o meu preferido mesmo é "Edward, mãos de tesoura". Por favor, não faça nenhuma piadinha sobre a coincidência.

– Nem passou pela minha cabeça – mentira: "Edward, mãos quentes e fortes"; essa seria minha piada. – Na verdade, eu acho esse filme fofo de uma maneira meio estranha, mesmo assim fofo.

– Prefere qual cor?

– Depende do dia, hoje é amarelo. Comida preferida?

– Comida chinesa. Já namorou sério? – opa! Quando propus o jogo, eu não pensei na área de relacionamentos.

– Já. Três vezes.

– E o que aconteceu?

– Ei, sou eu que faço a pergunta agora! – ele me lançou um dos seus olhares irresistíveis e não pude deixar de responder – Eles não eram o cara certo – falei cansada. – Banda preferida?

– Maroon 5. Como assim, "não eram o _cara_ _certo_"? Isso existe?

– Acredito que sim. Alice encontrou o dela; Rose, também. E o cara certo é aquele que você sente, pela primeira vez, que acertou; que dessa vez é de pra valer; que todos os erros passados foram para poder encontrá-lo; e que não vai mais perder tempo em encontros com estranhos – discorri a minha ideia. Na última parte, lembrando me de um encontro às escuras que Alice me arranjou com um colega de trabalho dela. Foi horrível! O cara me perseguiu por três meses dizendo que estava apaixonado por mim. – Enfim, que é literalmente a pessoa certa para você.

– Legal. E qual é a sua banda favorita?

Parece que ele nem deu ouvidos a tudo que eu falei. Também não é pra menos, eu estou falando com o cara que pega várias mulheres, certamente nunca quis sossegar com uma só.

– Lifehouse. Como gosta de ser chamado?

– Com toda a certeza, não de caubói – rimos. – Qualquer coisa. Gosto quando fala meu nome. Toca algum instrumento?

– Piano. – falei franzindo o nariz. Bom, eu sabia algumas coisas.

– Eu também – falou sorrindo. – Temos mais coisas em comum do que pensei.

– Hum... Acho que não. Eu só sei tocar muito pouco. Desisti de fazer as aulas quando era pequena. Não tenho vocação, mas acho lindo.

– Você ainda é pequena, Bella. – falou, logo em seguida, gargalhando de alguma piada particular. Não posso reclamar; é verdade. Eu sou só um pouco maior que Alice.

– Por que escolheu fazer Direito? – prossegui.

– Influência de tio Aro. Quando era pequeno, visitei muito o escritório dele. Assistia escondido a vários julgamentos. Peguei amor pela coisa. Com quantos anos você perdeu a virgindade?

– Edward! – o repreendi – Isso é pergunta que se faça? - senti minhas bochechas arderem.

– Desculpe, isso é pessoal – confirmei com a cabeça. – Só me diga com quem foi então. Eu quero um nome.

– Que tal eu fazer uma lista detalhada com os nomes dos caras com quem transei? – falei sarcástica. Era só o que faltava: discutir minha vida sexual com logo quem? _Ele_.

– Seria bom. Vai que minha mãe pergunta? – falou, rindo da sua própria piada.

– Cala a boca, Edward. Você perde a oportunidade de ficar calado. Continuando... Um sonho?

– Casar.

Estaquei de onde estava. Isso é uma piada? Porque sinceramente, só pode ser brincadeira.

– Sério? – perguntei, ainda de boca aberta.

– Por mais incrível que pareça, Bella, eu quero ter uma família _um dia_ – não consigo imaginar Edward casado e com filhos. – Qual o seu sonho?

– Acho que já falei, achar o cara certo; com o qual poderei confiar, amar e viver um _felizes para sempre digno _da Disney. Você está ficando sério com alguém?

Me repreendi na hora por ter pensado alto.

– Não e, não vejo como isso vai interessar minha família.

– Só pra ter certeza de que eu não estou sendo traída ou estou sendo a outra – sorri fingindo descontração e ele me acompanhou, dando uma bela risada.

– Qual foi o lugar mais diferente e original no qual você já fez sexo?

– Eu não vou responder essa pergunta – senti-me corando. – Você parece muito interessado na minha vida sexual.

Ele riu: – Deixe-me fazer outra então – falou indo de um lado para o outro, pensando.

– Você perdeu sua vez. Quem manda fazer perguntar inapropriadas? Agora é minha vez. Quantas namoradas, você já teve?

– Eles estão naquela cela – ouvimos a voz do policial magrinho. Agora eu não vou saber quantas felizardas Edward namorou. Bufei de raiva e me virei para encarar o empata.

– Isabella?

– Demetri?

Demetri era o promotor da minha vara, o que Edward substituiu. O que ele faz aqui? Ele tinha que estar em algum fim de mundo sendo delegado. Ele, mesmo sem saber, respondeu aos meus pensamentos.

– Eu sou o delegado daqui, Isabella. Por que a surpresa?

– Demetri – falei o repreendendo – chame-me só de Bella. E eu só não esperava te encontrar nessa cidade.

– Desculpe-me; costume dos tempos de fórum... – falou como se estive longe dos julgamentos há anos, o que não era verdade. Ele só estava há uns dois meses, no máximo. – E eu lhe disse o nome da cidade, Bella.

– Não disse, não. Só falou que era um lugar fora do mapa – rimos, menos o Edward que fez cara feia, se é que isso é possível nesse homem.

Edward pigarreia. Acho que alguém se sentiu excluído da conversa.

– Pra informação de vocês, Forks está no mapa. – falou carrancudo. Deu-me uma vontade de beijar a ponta do seu nariz.

– Quem é ele? – Demetri perguntou olhando para mim.

– Sou Edward Cullen – o próprio se apresentou.

– Demetri Volturi. – deram um aperto de mãos digno dos homens – Você é filho de Carlisle Cullen?

– Isso mesmo. – a expressão de Edward se suavizou.

– Boa pessoa seu pai. Sim, Bella... meus guardas avisaram que foram presos por andar a 270 km/h e desacato à autoridade.

– Er... foi ele que infligiu a lei de trânsito e eu... bem, eu não desacatei o seu guarda. Foi sem querer e ele levou pro lado pessoal.

– Já sei de toda a história e tenho certeza que o meu guarda, o _gordinho_ – ele brincou – interpretou errado e, como você não leva desaforo pra casa, se defendeu. Eu entendo perfeitamente.

– Que bom que alguém me entende. – falei olhando pra Edward. Ao contrário dele, Demetri me defendeu.

– Estão liberados. Manda um abraço pro seu pai, Edward. Te vejo por aí, Bella.

– Obrigada. – abracei-o. Não éramos amigos, mas sempre nos demos bem. Acho até que ele tem uma quedinha por mim.

– Obrigado, Demetri. Bom te conhecer. – Edward falou seco. Pegou na minha cintura, me separando, o mais rápido que conseguiu, de Demetri.

– O mesmo. E não me agradeçam; fiz pelos meus colegas de trabalho.

Deixei Edward pegar nossos pertences e ir na frente; eu tinha que fazer uma coisa. É claro que eu não ia sair sem me despedir do meu "velho amigo".

– Vejo que está livre. Isso só porque é amiguinha do doutor delegado. – me disse com desprezo.

– Isso se chama contatos, meu querido. E mais uma coisa: nesse tempo em que estive presa, eu pensei melhor e acho que nós não começamos com o pé direito.

– E? – perguntou esperançoso. Na certa, esperando por pedido de desculpas.

– E... pra falar a verdade, continuo pensando o mesmo sobre você. Ah... Arranja um número maior desse uniforme.

Saí da delegacia correndo e rindo, antes que ele me chamasse de gorda de novo. Encontrei Edward encostado na caminhonete me esperando, parecendo uma estatua de Adônis.

– Rindo de quê? – perguntou ele. Imediatamente sorrindo ao me ver.

– Da cara de tacho do guarda gordinho.

Expliquei tudo a ele e depois de vê-lo quase chorar de rir, me ajudou a subir na caminhonete mostro. Contornou o carro para seguirmos viagem.

– A propósito, eu nunca tive namorada. – falou se referindo a pergunta que eu fiz, antes de sermos interrompidos.

– Aham, sei. Tá bom, Edward! Eu sei que você é um galinha, sua própria mãe me disse.

– Estou falando a verdade. Eu fico com as mulheres, mas sem compromisso.

Ele parecia sincero e eu queria muito acreditar. Significa que ele nunca se interessou por alguém, suficientemente para ter algo sério. Significa também que eu tenho chances.

– Por que isso? Todo mulherengo que se preze tem um motivo pra pegar geral e não se amarrar.

– Talvez eu não tenha achado a mulher certa. – surpreendi-me com a resposta.Não esperava isso dele. Assim como eu, ele buscava a pessoa certa. Alguém que não só o completasse, mas o transbordasse. Temos mais em comum do que imaginávamos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**_** Heey, desculpem-me por estar postando atrasada. Eu tive a ideia insana de me torturar assistindo novamente Um amor para recordar e isso mexeu com a minha cabeça *-*. E eu ainda tive que ir ao médico e fazer as compras do mês em 3 supermercados diferentes. Entenderam porque eu não tive tempo nesses dois dias, não é? kkkkk **

**Eu queria ter mudado alguma cosia mais no capítulo, mas não tô com muita cabeça para isso. Mas eu espero, de coração, que vocês tenham gostado. **

**A data de nascimento do nosso casal, escrito por tia Steph, não é a que eu coloquei. Antes quem me perguntem o porquê, eu explico que, bem, tem coisas que precisam acontecer na fic ~suspense barato~.**

**Quem esperava isso de Edward? HAHA E Bella querendo dar espaço para o coração? Acho que alguém está apaixonada ou está se apaixonando. *-* Quem também acha levanta as mãos ****\õ/** **KKKKK**

* * *

><p><strong>Bruna – <strong>_KKKK quem manda não obedecer?_

**Lorena – **_*-* thanks._

**Ferpbiagi – **_Tinha que acontecer, se ele não fosse tão desobediente... kkkk_

* * *

><p><strong>Gostaram ou odiaram?<strong>

**É muito bom e importante saber a opinião de vocês, pois é daí que eu tenho mais força de vontade para continuar.**

**Vocês são meus combustíveis.**

**Beeeijos!**


	11. Capítulo 11: Chegamos

**Chegamos**

.

.

- Chegamos – Edward falou, tirando-me dos meus devaneios. Eu ainda tentava digerir o que Edward tinha me contado. Será verdade?

Olhei pela janela do carro e me surpreendi com o que vi, não é nenhuma fazenda antiga e com animais passando por todos os lados como tinha pensado, mas se trata de uma verdadeira mansão no meio de tanto verde; com um jardim fantástico cuidado cautelosamente, simplesmente lindo. E sabe o que é melhor? Nenhum animal a vista!

- Tem certeza que estamos na fazenda certa? – perguntei enquanto ele me ajudava a sair da caminhonete.

- Absoluta! Eu cresci aqui. – ele sorriu, vendo minha feição de espanto.

- Parece fazenda de filme. – falei admirada com a beleza do lugar – Deve ter sido uma maravilha crescer aqui.

- Espere pra ver como é lá dentro – ele apontou para a bela mansão com todas as luzes acesas – Venha, parece que estão esperando por nós.

Dito isto, pegou a minha mão e nos guiou para a mansão. Esse gesto para mim está ficando mais do que natural. É completamente certo.

Antes que Edward colocasse sua chave na fechadura, uma senhora distinta e muito bonita abriu a porta.

- Mamãe! – eles se abraçaram demoradamente e eu fiquei parada, meio sem graça de estar no meio de um momento família. Quando vejo minha mãe, não falo tão entusiasmadamente como Edward, falou mais cautelosa – Mãe, deixe-me apresentá-la a minha namorada Bella; Bella, esse é minha mãe Esme.

- Muito prazer em conhecê-la, dona Esme. Edward fala muito da senhora. – falei uma meia verdade. Não sou a nora de verdade, mas não vejo por que não fazer uma média com a "sogrinha".

- Não me chame de "senhora" e nem de "dona", deixa-me mais velha do que sou. – sorriu afetada, rolando os olhos teatralmente.

- Mamãe, você não é velha.

- Fala isso só porque é meu filho.

- Claro que não, meu amor. Você é linda. – falou um homem, entrando na anti-sala, muito parecido com Edward – Eu sou o Carlisle. – estendeu a mão que eu prontamente apertei num cumprimento formal.

- Desculpe querida, por sermos interrompidas pelos dois homens mais importantes da minha vida. – ela disse, fazendo um carinho no braço do marido – Me chame apenas de Esme, por favor.

- Que Aro não ouça isso. – Carlisle riu acompanhado dos outros dois, só eu que não ri. Fique sem graça por não ter entendido e todos perceberam.

- Bella, meu amor, Aro é irmão da mamãe e ele tem um ciúme imenso dela. – Edward me explicou e eu dei uma risadinha acanhada.

- Eu conheço o Aro, ele é como um pai para mim.

- Eu sei que vocês se conhecem, ele sempre fala de uma Isabella, há poucos dias eu juntei as peças e percebi que se tratava de você, a mesma Isabella do Edward. Aliás, ele me contou...

- Eles estão cansados, querida. – Carlisle interveio. Olhando seriamente para a esposa.

- Oh é verdade, desculpem. Porque demoraram tanto? Nós estávamos preocupados.

- Fomos presos. – falei e eles nos olharam de olhos arregalados.

- Conversamos sobre isso amanhã, mamãe. – Edward falou, me lançado um olhar repreendedor – Estamos cansados.

- Nós iremos cobrar. – Carlisle avisou seriamente.

- Vocês estão com fome? Eu posso esquentar a comida.

- Não precisa, Esme. Pelo menos não da minha parte. – hoje eu não como mais nada, não depois de ser chamada de gorda.

- Eu também não quero, mãe.

- OK, vou mostrar o quarto para vocês.

É impressão minha ou Esme disse "quarto" no singular? Eu vou dormir com Edward? Não posso acreditar.

- Bella? Bella, você está bem? Você está corando... – _ele_ falou, tocando de leve na minha bochecha. Minha pele formigou.

- Estou, claro que estou bem. – senti minhas bocheches pegarem fogo. Por que o incêndio, bochechas malditas?

- Aqui está o quarto em que vão ficar, era o quarto de Edward quando adolescente, eu mandei trocar a cama por uma de casal, tem toalhas limpas e roupão no banheiro. – Esme disse e abriu a porta.

A suíte me lembrou a adolescência, fazia anos que eu não entrava em um quarto desses. Tem vários postes de bandas em todas as paredes, uma luva e um taco de baseball pendurados na parece em frente a cama King Size. Para completar, um sofá preto de couro, de frente a enorme cama.

- Vejo que não mudaram em nada a decoração. – Edward falou, olhando ao redor do seu antigo quarto.

- Sua mãe não queria mudar. Preferiu que tudo ficasse exatamente como você tinha deixado.

- Fiz mal, meu filho? – Esme perguntou temerosa – Se quiser podemos mudar tudo, colocar papel de parede...

- Não mãe, não precisa. É bom poder voltar pra casa. – ele a interrompeu.

- É bom ter vocês dois conosco. – ela falou abraçando nós dois de uma vez só. Um lindo gesto, já que nós duas não nos conhecemos.

- Por isso que eu vou arrastar a Esme daqui para vocês descansarem. Até amanhã. – Carlisle falou sorridente, puxando delicadamente sua esposa pela cintura. Ele demonstrava felicidade também, mas de um jeito contido, completamente diferente da esposa radiante.

- Boa noite, queridos. Podem fazer o que quiserem não se preocupem, eu e o Carl estamos do outro lado do corredor. – ela conseguiu falar antes que Carlisle pudesse fechar a porta. Corei mais do que o normal, se é que isso é possível.

Edward parece que não viu a vermelhidão do meu rosto, já que não fez nenhum comentário maldoso. Isso já é um progresso. Desenlaçou as nossas mãos e me deu as costas. Abriu a única mala que trouxe e tirou alguma roupa.

- Eu vou tomar um banho, você se importa se eu for primeiro?

- Não, pode ir. Eu vou desfazer minhas malas. – falei sem olhar para ele, não quero revelar que ainda estou corada. Afinal eu vou dormir com Edward Cullen! Preciso de um baby doll decente, tomara que as meninas tenham colocado algo aceitável e não meu moletom antigo. É o meu preferido, mas é sempre bom ter algo especial e visualmente aceitável do que um moletom velho dos tempos de universidade.

- AAAAHHH! O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO? – gritei e Edward logo apareceu.

Está entre as minhas mãos uma _pequeníssima_ peça de renda preta. Me lembro de tê-la comprado há alguns meses e nunca ter usado.

- Você está bem?

Olhei em sua direção e gostei muito do que vi. Edward só com uma toalha amarrada na cintura, com água escorrendo pelo seu abdômen definido e um pouco de espuma nos braços... Se essa tolha cair _olê olê olá_...

- O que foi Bella? – a voz dele foi morrendo quando viu a peça em minhas mãos; depois de alguns segundos, se recuperou me olhando divertido.

- É... só não devia ter confiado nas minhas amigas, só isso. Pode voltar pro seu banho.

Eu não me importaria nem um pouco de ajudá-lo nesta tarefa.

- Tentando me seduzir, Isabella? – perguntou pegando umas das peças minúsculas que Alice e Rose colocaram na mala.

- Eu não precisaria disso. – tirei a camisola de suas mãos, tentando manter o foco e não olhar para toalha. Ou melhor, não arrancar.

- Disso eu tenho certeza. – falou colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha e me encarando com suas orbes costumeiramente verdes, mas agora escuras.

- Você tem certeza do que? – perguntei perdida. Droga eu olhei para toalha. Também, é impossível não olhar.

- Nada não, Bella, esqueça. – falou voltando-se para o banheiro. Só agora percebi que suas pernas são fortes e bem torneadas. Ele não é daqueles homens que fazem as pernas.

- Se essa toalha não cair _olé olé olá_ ... – disse quase em um sussurro, torcendo para ele não ouvir.

- Disse alguma coisa? – voltou-se rapidamente antes de fechar a porta do banheiro.

- Nada. Eu, hein? – me esquivei, voltando a olhar as coisas em minhas malas.

Separei a camisola mais longa que encontrei – se é que isso é possível – minha roupa íntima e minha pantufa do frajola. É a única pantufa que eu tenho, eu sei que isso pra uma advogada é uma vergonha, mas e daí?

_Lembrete mental: Comprar pantufas novas, de preferência na Victoria's Secret._

- Acabei. O banheiro é todo seu.

Peguei minhas coisas e entrei no banheiro, que ao contrário do resto do quarto, é todo de mármore e detalhes em dourado. Despi-me e aproveitei a banheira para tomar um banho delicioso e relaxante. Bom para colocar minha cabeça em ordem, muita coisa aconteceu desde que conheci Edward. Aproveitei para lavar o cabelo, porque nunca se sabe as bactérias que tem naquela delegacia.

Os pais de Edward são tão legais. Vivem neste luxo, mas são pessoas realmente maravilhosas, me trataram super bem mesmo não me conhecendo. Geralmente as mães dos meus exs namorados não gostavam de mim, me acham uma mulher leviana demais e que eu tinha roubado o coração dos amados filhinhos delas. Como se eu fosse uma má influência.

- Bella, está tudo bem aí? Se você não falar nada eu vou entrar.

- NÃO! – gritei desesperada, ele não pode me ver assim – Tá tudo bem, já vou sair.

Nem tinha me dado conta de que gastara tanto tempo na banheira. Enxuguei-me rapidamente, coloquei minha roupa íntima, a camisola de seda azul e por último as pantufas, antes de sair do banheiro e logo depois, ser recebida a gargalhadas por um Edward só com calça de moletom, deitado na cama. A imagem do desejo.

- Bella, o que é isso? – apontou para os meus pés.

- Uma pantufa do frajola, não percebeu? – revirei os olhos, já imaginando a cena a seguir.

- Eu sei, mas por que você usa esse troço infantil?

- Não é da sua conta! – disse zangada e voltei às pressas ao banheiro. Má idéia, agora ele vai pensar que eu sou infantil.

- Volta aqui, não precisa se aborrecer. Você fica engraçadinha neles.

- Sério? – inclinei a cabeça para fora da porta. Surpresa ao vê-lo sorrindo para mim.

- Sério, Bella. Sem contar que você está muito sexy com essa camisola.

Ok! Talvez, só talvez, tenha sido uma boa idéia das garotas colocar essas peças na minha mala. Ouvir um elogio de Edward vale muito para uma mulher, ainda mais depois de tudo que aconteceu hoje. E se ele me acha sexy, já é um bom começo.

- Tá bom, mas não ria mais. – olhei-o desconfiada. E ele me deu uma piscadela.

- Prometo.

-Então está bem. – sai de trás da porta do banheiro e atravessei o quarto para pegar meus cremes hidratantes.

- Quer que eu passe? – me perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Não, eu consigo passar sozinha. Eu tenho mãos.

- Eu só estava tentando ajudar. – fez cara de inocente. Se eu não soubesse do que ele é capaz, eu bem que acreditaria nesse olhar.

- Aham, sei ...

- Ok, já que você não confia em mim para passar esses cremes, não vai querer que eu fique muito próximo, então eu vou dormir no sofá.

- Eu quero que você durma comigo. – falei rapidamente e logo me senti estúpida. Um sorriso travesso surgiu em seus lábios – Quero dizer... dividir a mesma cama. Não tem motivo de você dormir no sofá, a cama é grande de o bastante para nós dois. Não há problemas. – não se você ficar quietinho. Completei mentalmente.

- Ah claro, só dividir a mesma cama.

- Isso mesmo. Quer? – estendi os cremes para ele, que revirou os olhos.

- Eu tenho cara de quem usa essas coisas? Isso é pra mulher. – falou pegando os potes e cheirando – Não dá pra sentir muito bem o cheiro. Me dê o seu braço.

- Pra que? – perguntei confusa.

- Só confia em mim. – lhe estendi o braço, o qual ele pegou com as duas mãos e passou de leve o nariz, buscando sentir o cheiro e deixando uma série de arrepios por onde passava – Delicioso, tem cheiro de morangos.

- É, o meu cabelo também.

- É? Me deixa sentir.

Levantou da cama, com uma mão segurou o meu pescoço – o que me fez arrepiar – e com a outra pegou uma mecha do meu cabelo, aspirando o cheiro deles. - É mesmo. Sabe? Morango é minha fruta preferida, além de ser muito gostosa. – ri com o seu trocadilho. Peguei meus cremes de volta os cheirando e senti perfeitamente o aroma de morango. Descarado, me enganou e eu nem percebi.

- Venha, vamos dormir. – deu várias tapinhas ao seu lado da cama, me chamando. Sim, _me_ chamando. Como é bom dizer isso.

Levantei o dedo indicador o pedindo para esperar, corri até o banheiro e escovei bem os dentes.

- Acabou a sessão embelezamento? – me perguntou sorrindo e eu afirmei com a cabeça.

- Boa noite! – disse me deitando o mais distante possível dele – Pode me cobrir? – pedi manhosa e ele prontamente obedeceu.

- Boa noite, Bella. E não esquece.

- O que? – me virei para olhar em seu lindo rosto.

– Sonha comigo.

(...)

Ai que frio. Quem desligou o aquecedor ou será que quebrou?

- Edward? Liga o aquecedor – falei e minha voz soou sonolenta – Edward? – repeti, mas nada. O homem dorme feito uma pedra, uma pedra lindamente esculpida. Desisti de chamá-lo e tentei levantar, mas seus braços estão entrelaçados na minha cintura, me impossibilitando de sair da cama. Olhei-o hipnotizada por uns segundos, segundos esses que viraram minutos. Neste meio tempo eu pude reparar na beleza de Edward, sem seus magníficos olhos verde intensos me encarando e sem seu maravilhoso sorriso torto me fascinando. Ele é incrivelmente lindo mesmo dormindo, deitado totalmente sereno e com os lábios entreabertos. Uma vista adorável, mas infelizmente tirei devagar seus braços da minha cintura e assim que toquei meus pés no chão, uma corrente fria passou pelo meu corpo. O chão está tão frio que voltei para as cobertas e que se dane o aquecedor, eu quero mais é ficar agarradinha com Edward. Mas lembrei-me:

- Estou sem maquiagem! – sussurrei, mas minha vontade foi de gritar – Ele não pode me ver assim. Antes de dormir eu estava usando base e pó, de uma marca que permite que a mulher durma de maquiagem, mas agora não deve ter sobrado nada. Não que eu tenha uma pele horrorosa, mas essa maquiagem hidrata a pele.

Levantei num pulo, ignorando o frio fui correndo até a nécessaire para pegar a maquiagem. Passei um batom cor de boca, um pouquinho de pó debaixo dos olhos e passei as mãos nos meus cabelos despenteados numa tentativa de deixá-lo menos parecido com uma leoa. Verifiquei o meu hálito, nada de anormal.

- Hum... – _ele_ gemeu se mexendo na cama. Tateou o espaço vazio ao seu lado.

Voltei correndo para cama e me cobrir desajeitadamente. Ele abriu um olho.

- Bom dia Edward!

- Bom dia! – falou com a voz grogue que fica tão fofa nele. Ficou me encarando por uns segundos – Você está de batom?

Merda, ele é bom.

- Não, claro que não. Acordei agora. – me fingi de desentendida. Espreguiçando-me logo em seguida.

- Hum.

- Posso entrar? – a voz de Esme soou por detrás da porta. Bateu duas vezes.

- Só um estante, mãe – Edward gritou – Me abrace. E bagunce mais esse cabelo, está muito perfeita para alguém que passou a noite comigo.

- O quê?

- Eu tenho uma reputação a zelar, até mesmo para minha mãe.

Fiz o que ele mandou e me endireitei na cama para abraçá-lo. Coloquei minha cabeça em seu peito e minhas mãos no seu abdômen. Uma posição gostosa de ficar e claro que eu me aproveitei.

- Agora pode entrar mãe.

- Desculpem chegar assim no quarto de vocês, mas é que já são 07:00h. Edward sua prima está aí louca pra te ver.

– Ah, a Vicky! Claro, diga a ela que já vou descer.

- Ok, ela está tomando café conosco. Espero vocês lá embaixo, não demorem. – Esme deu uma piscadela e um sorriso de "eu sei o que vocês estavam fazendo, crianças".

Mal Esme saiu do quarto, Edward já estava de pé. Pegou suas coisas e correu para o banheiro.

Suspirei fundo e sai da cama. Peguei um saco de roupas com a etiqueta:

* * *

><p>1º DIA: MANHÃ<p>

Obs: Sapatos na outra mala.

* * *

><p>Esse é o método de Alice, separar as roupas por dia e horários de usar, separados por sacos transparentes e etiquetados, assim não amassa e não tenho trabalho de escolher um look. Agradeci mentalmente pela esperteza dela. Abri a mala, a única que não esvaziei, e peguei o saco de sapato de hoje.<p>

- Acabei, pode tomar seu banho. – falou. Passando rapidamente do meu lado. Escovou o cabelo com as mãos.

- Foi rápido. Tomo banho direito? – perguntei, não perdendo a chance de provocá-lo.

- Está dizendo que estou sujinho? – se aproximou de mim, me olhando de uma forma diferente.

- Não, não coloque palavras na minha boca. Só falei que você foi rápido. – tentei me desviar do seu olhar.

- Se quiser posso voltar pro banheiro e você me dá banho, assim garantimos que vou estar limpinho.

- Porque não pede pra sua priminha querida te dar banho? – soltei na lata o que me veio à cabeça. Merda, essa minha mania de pensar alto ainda vai me trazer problemas.

- Isso não seria incomodo, ela já me deu banho antes. – ele disse rindo. Antes que ele conseguisse passar pela porta, eu o acertei com um travesseiro.

- Cretino! – falei mesmo sabendo que ele não ouviria. Só para expressar o meu descontentamento.

Tomei banho e me vesti rápido, pois ainda hoje eu quero ver a cara da "priminha". Desci meio hesitante as escadas e nesse meio tempo, pude observar a decoração rústica e com um toque de clássica do corredor, com certeza a casa toda deve ter essa decoração de bom gosto.

- Bom dia! – falei assim que entrei na sala de jantar. Todos se viraram para mim.

- Bom dia, querida. Dormiu bem? – Carlisle me perguntou, afetuoso.

-Dormi sim, obrigada, a não ser pelo fato do aquecedor ter quebrado.

- Vou providenciar o conserto, não se preocupe. – Esme falou entrando na sala com uma torta de abobora.

- Não será preciso mãe, eu desliguei o aquecedor, queria sentir o friozinho de Forks.

- Friozinho? Eu estava quase congelando.

- Não se preocupe, amor, eu te esquento. – ele disse e todos riram, até uma moça com cabelo encaracolado vermelho que entrou na sala com uma bandeja de cookies.

- Relaxa priminho, sua noivinha ainda não se acostumou com as costumeiras mudanças de tempo de Forks. – assim que ela falou me dei conta de que a ruiva é Victória, a priminha querida de Edward.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **_**Hey girls, eu sei que eu fui muito malvada em não ter postado na sexta (sendo que o dia certo é quinta, mas como o capítulo anterior chegou para vocês atrasados e talz), porém não foi por maldade, é que eu estava doente mesmo. Não estava me sentindo bem e estava com uma preguiça enorme, então só ajeitei o capítulo hoje, na verdade ontem, porque agora é madrugada. Por favor, não liguem se tiver erros de português, to com preguiça de revisar kkk**

**Prometi emoções nesta viagem e vou cumprir. Line M. perguntou quantos capítulos a fic terá, então, para que fique claro a todas as leitoras, eu não sei. Tenho pensado uns limites para a fic e tenho idéias, mas ainda não conclui em média quantos capítulos terá, por enquanto digamos que está no meio. Não estou pronta para me despedir dessa história e por causa disso tenho pensado em muitas coisas. Vamos ver se na próxima nota da autora eu tenha em fim estipulado o número, ok? **

**Bella não se importa com o aquecedor, mas se importa em ficar bonita para Edward? Hum... sei não. Como é que eles sabem que Edward e Bella estão "noivos"? **

**Quem sabe se no próximo capítulo eu não lhes dê um pequeno **_**spoiler**_** do capítulo seguinte? Só depende de quem? **

**(RETIREM OS ESPAÇOS)**

**Rouptcha de Esme:** http:/www. polyvore. com/esme/set?id=45432111

**Roupitcha de Bella: **http:/www. polyvore. com/bella/set?id=30747968

**Roupitcha de Victória: **http:/www. polyvore. com/victoria/set?id=28263630

**RESPONDENDO A ALGUMAS LEITORAS:**

**Lorena – **_kkk aquele capítulo era mais pra descontrair e mostrar essa atração louca dos dois._

**Bruna – **_thanks. Meio absurdo ela tratar um policial assim, mas o cara pegou no ponto baixo de toda mulher kkkkkk._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, você aí que leu esse capítulo. Gostou ou odiou?<strong>

**Fico muito feliz quando recebo reviews – é importante saber a opinião de vocês – pois é daí que eu tenho mais força de vontade para continuar.**

**Vocês são meus combustíveis.**

**Beeeijos !**


	12. Capítulo 12: Um pouco sobre nós dois

**Um pouco sobre nós dois**

**.**

**.**

Eles sabem que estamos noivos? Quero dizer, como eles sabem ou pensam que estamos noivos? Agora me confundi.

– Vicky, que saudade! – Edward levantou-se rapidamente e rodeou a mesa para abraçar a "priminha querida".

– Também senti. – ela disse, antes de deitar a cabeça no arco do pescoço de Edward. Não é querendo ser implicante, mas eles se abraçaram mais tempo do que necessário. – Você continua bonitão.

– Olha só quem fala! Está mais linda do que na última vez que nos vimos.

Pigarreei interrompendo a sessão _nostalgia_ entre os dois. Todos se viraram para mim.

– É... Eu sou a Bella. – estendi a mão para um cumprimento formal.

– Deixe disso, Bella; afinal, você é praticamente da família. – ela me abraçou com uma força desnecessária, parecendo que ia me sufocar. Ok, talvez eu esteja exagerando, afinal, aqui é o interior e em cidades pequenas as pessoas costumam ser muito afetuosas.

– A Bella já é da família e é exatamente sobre isso que precisamos conversar.

– Esme, deixe-os tomar o café da manhã. Depois conversaremos sobre isso. – Carlisle interrompeu delicadamente a esposa.

– Eu não aguento mais esperar, Carlisle! – Esme alterou o tom de voz, quase gritando. O que eu estou começando a conhecer sobre Esme, é essa hiperatividade. É, eu posso me acostumar com a hiperatividade da minha "sogrinha".

– Esme, querida, paciência é uma virtude. Agora, deixe de ansiedade.

– A titia está certa. – Victoria intrometeu-se na conversa dos tios. – Nós merecemos saber.

AAAHHH, perguntem logo. Eu quero saber a resposta de Edward.

– Victoria, não dê corda para sua tia. – Carlisle a alertou. – Vamos terminar pelo menos o café da manhã.

Ela ignorou o tio: – Tia, se você não perguntar, pergunto eu.

– Deixe que eu falo, Vicky – Esme falou, dando uma pausa para respirar profundamente, como se o que ela irá perguntar a magoava de certa maneira. – Porque não falou que está noivo, Edward?

– Fiquei magoada, priminho. Nem teve a consideração de nos avisar.

– Como vocês ficaram sabendo? – Edward perguntou assim que teve uma brecha para falar.

– E lá vem história... – Carlisle falou meio entediado, pegando, em seguida, um grande pedaço de torta que Esme trouxe agora a pouco. Eu, claro, me juntei a ele.

– Bella, não vai me ajudar? – Edward sussurrou entre dentes.

– Esme, essa torta está maravilhosa! – ignorei-o. Com os meus pais, ele não ajudou; resolvi retribuir o favor, nada mais justo. E é claro, eu estou curiosa sobre como ele vai resolver a situação.

– Muito obrigado, _noivinha_! – falou-me e eu lhe respondi com um sorrisinho cínico – Mamãe e Vicky, as mulheres mais importantes da minha vida...

Pigarreei de novo. – E eu, amor? – fingi-me de ofendida. Ok, confesso, que talvez, só talvez, eu não tenha fingido.

– Correção: Mamãe, Vicky e Bella são as três mulheres mais importantes da minha vida. Eu só não contei sobre o noivado, porque queríamos fazer uma surpresa, não foi, _amor_? – olhou para mim suplicando silenciosamente que eu confirmasse a história.

– Na verdade, não. Eu insisti que ele contasse, mas vocês sabem como ele é teimoso. – falei e ele só faltou me matar com seu olhar fulminante. Ou devo dizer, lindo olhar fulminante?

– Surpresa ou não, nos sentimos magoados. – Esme disse com uma expressão triste no rosto. Não gostei de vê-la assim.

– Um momento histórico como esse deveria ser anunciado e comemorado. – Victoria desdenhou do meu noivo. Ela tapou a boca com a mão, na tentativa de parar o riso.

– Não acontece duas vezes. – Carlisle acompanhou a sobrinha.

– Podem brincar a vontade. – Edward falou sem dar a mínima ao pai e à prima. – Quando eu não tenho um compromisso reclamam, quando eu tenho, me zoam; ótima conduta a de vocês.

– Esme, por que ficou calada de repente? – perguntei, preocupada. Pelo que eu a conheço, ela nunca fica calada; e eu gosto mais da Esme hiperativa.

– Estou só esperando eles acabarem com essa discussão infantil. – respondeu-me, fazendo não só eu, mas todos na mesa ficarem em silêncio, quase que simultaneamente. – Posso falar agora? Estão todos calmos e quietos? – ninguém respondeu e ela prosseguiu – Ótimo! Edward, sua mãe, que te trouxe a vida, não sabia do noivado do único filho. Só fiquei sabendo por causa de Renée, ah, e Aro que me confirmou a história toda. Estou decepcionada com você, filho.

– Desculpe, acho que não ouvi direito. – quase me engasgando com a torta – Minha mãe falou com você?

– Sua mãe me ligou. Ela é tão animada. Começamos a imaginar os preparativos do casamento, os convidados...

– Perdão, Esme, mas... Como a minha mãe descobriu seu número? – a interrompi. Se eu mesma não sei, como é que minha mãe descobriu?

– Páginas brancas. – ela me respondeu com a maior naturalidade.

– Ah! – foi só o que consegui dizer. Minha mãe me surpreende cada vez mais.

– Ok, da Renée já sabemos, mas... Onde é que o tio Aro entra nisso tudo? – Edward perguntou interessado. Ótimo, porque eu já tinha esquecido da participação de Aro nessa história, foi só ouvir Esme mencionar _Renée_ para minha mente ficar mais confusa do que de costume.

– Ele estava no restaurante na hora em que você fez o pedido. – ela disse com os olhos brilhando, – Viu a animação de Renée – ela quis dizer gritos, mas é muito educada para isso – E não quis atrapalhar o jantar. Ele também ficou chateado por você não tê-lo dito nada. Devo dizer que ficou chateado com você também, Bella.

– Eu não queria magoá-lo... – minha voz falhou um pouco. Se não fosse pela confusão de minha mãe, nada disso estaria acontecendo.

Aro sempre foi gentil e afetuoso comigo, um amigo e praticamente um pai. Eu o conheço desde a universidade. Nas aulas de júri simulado, ele era sempre o juiz convidado. Ele quem cuidou de mim, digamos assim, quando para mim NY era uma novidade.

– Mãe, eu já falei que...

– Edward, nós nem sabíamos que você estava namorando. Você nunca fez o tipo sério – Victória falou com um misto de irritação e deboche. – E agora, você aparece com uma _noiva_. Acho que nós merecemos, no mínimo, uma explicação.

– Eu sei. Eu entendo vocês, é que... – ele ficou sem saber o que falar, procurando palavras para se justificar.

– Nós queríamos que fosse especial, que, pela primeira vez, algo desse certo – completei a deixa. Está mais que na hora de ajudá-lo. Ele me olhou agradecido. – Agora, quanto ao noivado, ele realmente quis fazer surpresa. – O olhar agradecido sumiu.

– Eu entendo a questão do namoro. Tinha conversado sobre vocês dois com Renée e ela não sabia que vocês estavam namorando.

– Eu não queria que minha mãe assustasse o Edward. – falei e todos riram; até Edward. Eu sabia que essa resposta todos iam aceitar bem.

– Mas vocês dois tinham que ter nos contado. Pra mim, foi uma surpresa maior. Nem passei pela fase de ver meu filho namorando e, como num passe de mágica, ele já está noivo. Creio que com Renée também foi uma surpresa ver um cartão com um convite para jantar de um suposto namorado em potencial da sua filha. – Esme disse com um sorrisinho bobo nos lábios.

– "Bella, desculpe-me por tudo: pela nossa discussão no julgamento e por ter te beijado daquela maneira. Prometo te recompensar. Tem uma reserva nos esperando no Per Se. Esteja lá às 20h. Com carinho, Edward Cullen, seu promotor particular." – Carlisle, que até então, estava só prestando atenção à conversa, pronunciou-se, citando o que estava escrito no cartão que Edward me mandou junto com as flores. Todos soltaram risadinhas, até eu mesma. – Filho, nunca se desculpe por beijar uma mulher. – ele e Esme se encararam dividindo um momento íntimo, só deles.

Devo confessar que ainda tenho o cartão, guardado na gaveta do meu escritório.

– Como vocês... – tentei perguntar, confusa.

– Sua mãe. – Carlisle interrompeu-me, respondendo minha dúvida.

Mas, como minha mãe pôde fala tudo isso? Eles nem se conhecem e ela conta particularidades.

– Minha mãe, mesmo não estando aqui, apronta horrores.

– A recompensa valeu à pena? – Victoria perguntou curiosa e maliciosa. Conseguiu com que todos olhassem para mim, esperando uma resposta. Fiquei vermelha que nem um tomate.

– Muito além do que vocês podem imaginar... – sussurrei. Pelo menos na minha mente fértil, valeu muito à pena. E não estou falando do anel...

– Esse é meu garotão! – Carlisle disse animado, dando uns tapinhas no ombro de Edward – Que bom que resolveram tudo. Agora sua mãe não precisa mais me encher a paciência. – disse sorrindo para a esposa.

– Carlisle! – Esme o repreendeu brincando.

– Não pense que está totalmente perdoado. – Victoria avisou, apontando o dedo indicador na direção de Edward. Em seguida, ela riu.

– O que posso fazer para ser perdoado? – Colocou as mãos próximas a cabeça, em sinal de rendição.

Por mais que eu tenha criado certa implicância com Victoria, dá para ver que eles são bem unidos.

Ela fingiu pensar por alguns segundos: – Dar uma volta comigo pela fazenda e colocar o papo em dia.

– Concedido. – respondeu ele.

– Acho melhor não. Vicky, você tem que pegar as vacinas na cidade e aplicá-las ainda hoje. E Edward vai levar a Bella para conhecer a fazenda – Esme falou ditando as atividades, como uma legítima fazendeira.

– Tia, o James está na cidade. Eu ligo e ele pega pra mim.

– Exatamente por isso que você deve ir. Do jeito que o James é, vai demorar por lá. E eu quero todos os animais vacinados antes do jantar.

– Mas tia...

– Mas tarde você conversa com o Ed. Ou você prefere ficar suada e desarrumada na hora do jantar? – com essas palavras, Esme venceu Victoria.

– Ok! Deixa pra mais tarde, Ed. Titia pegou no meu ponto fraco. – rodeou a mesa, cumprimentando os tios, com um beijo afetuoso na testa, e Edward, dando um beijo estalado na bochecha.

– Ai! Você sabe que eu odeio isso. – ele falou esfregando a bochecha e ela deu de ombros.

– Tchau, priminha! – falou-me dando um beijo no topo da minha cabeça – Hum... Tem cheiro de... – ela tentou identifica o aroma certo, eu acho.

– Morangos, tem cheiro de morangos. – Edward disse sorrindo para mim e eu me senti radiante._ Ele se lembrou do meu shampoo! *-*_

– Isso mesmo. – Victoria falou com o tom de voz meio alterado, mas enfim saiu.

– Quer mais alguma coisa, querida? Você comeu tão pouquinho. – Esme falou, olhando o meu prato recém-vazio.

– O quê? Eu comi demais, Esme.

– Mas você está magrinha. Eu não sei como é que você e Victória se importam tanto com o corpo.

– Para mim, a Bella está ótima, do jeito que eu gosto. – falou me lançando um sorriso malicioso. Em seguida, deu-me um tapa na coxa, me fazendo corar e fazendo seu pais rirem.

– Podemos dar a volta na fazenda agora? – falei mudando de assunto, antes que eu ficasse totalmente vermelha.

– Claro, como você quiser. – respondeu ele.

Despedimo-nos de Carlisle e Esme e fomos para a parte da frente da casa, que é simplesmente magnífica. A grama toda verdinha, sem nenhum aspecto amarelado pelo sol (se bem que o sol aqui é precário), flores campestres pelas bordas da casa e duas roseiras perto da porta de entrada. É como se eu estivesse num hotel fazenda de luxo.

– Lindo, não é mesmo? – Edward perguntou me tirando dos meus devaneios.

– Muito...

– Venha, vou te levar até a estufa. Você vai amar.

Arrastou-me até uma estufa enorme, onde as paredes e porta são de vidro, com flores de todos os tipos, algumas que eu nunca tinha visto na vida. Fiquei a admirar toda aquela beleza, e não tinha como não imaginar o quanto Deus é perfeito, só Ele mesmo para criar tantas diversidades de flores, cada detalhe... É tudo simplesmente incrível.

– É incrível: todas essas flores, seus perfumes naturais e a beleza de cada uma...

– Exatamente por isso que era meu lugar secreto. Nunca contei para ninguém, até mesmo depois de adulto. – Edward falou olhando ao redor, como se lembrasse de alguma coisa importante. Fico feliz por ele compartilhar um segredo comigo, especialmente esse da infância.

– Conte-me. – falei suavemente.

– Quando tinha sete anos, a mamãe estava grávida de seis meses e passava quase todo o tempo aqui, cuidando das flores. Ela estava tentando criar uma flor especial para minha irmãzinha. Até que sentiu as dores do parto prematuro... – ele falou com uma voz distante e triste, parecendo recordar-se da época em que aconteceu o incidente.

– O que houve? – perguntei, mesmo já adivinhando o final da história.

– Ela perdeu a criança e contraiu uma infecção que a deixou estéril. Desde então, ela deixou de vir aqui e esse se tornou o meu lugar secreto. Eu passava horas aqui e minha mãe ficava horas me procurando, mas ela nunca imaginou que eu ficava aqui. Depois que eu fui para a universidade deixei seu Thomas encarregado de cuidar da estufa.

– Sinto muito. Deve ter sido difícil para você. – falei tocando carinhosamente seu ombro. Impossível não sentir um formigamento na minha mão ao tocá-lo, sentir essa pele macia sobre minhas mãos...

– E foi. Era o desejo de minha mãe ter um casalzinho, um menino e uma menina. Infelizmente, só pôde ter um menino.

– Pelo menos, ela tem você.

Pelo menos, ele existe.

– É verdade. E a princesinha que ela sempre quis passou a ser a Vicky.

– Como assim? Victoria mora aqui?

– Mais ou menos. Ela passa mais tempo aqui do que na própria casa. Tia Kate parece que não sente ciúmes e Vicky considera meus pais como os dela.

– E o pai dela, o que acha disso?

– Ele vive viajando. Manda uma boa mesada para ela todo o mês. Ele é separado da tia Kate há muito tempo; são quase como estranhos. – ele me explicou.

Eu senti pena de Victoria. Ela praticamente foi criada pela tia e tem um pai ausente. Deve ter sido difícil crescer com uma família desestruturada.

Como se tivesse lendo meus pensamentos, ele disse: – Ela é feliz. Acho até que gosta mais dos meus pais do que dos dela. Também, cresceu com um irmãozão desse – se gabou. Franzi o cenho, ele falou _irmão_? – Que foi, Bella? Ficou estranha de repente.

– Vocês cresceram como irmãos?

– É claro. Eu sou como um irmão mais velho. Somos melhores amigos.

– Eu pensei que vocês... – falei dando a entender o meu pensamento.

– Não! Lógico que não. Eu amo a Vicky como uma irmã.

– É que eu pensei...

– Você pensou besteira, eu sei. – disse vindo na minha direção. Eu dei as costas, tentando me recompor e não ficar corada por ter pensado tamanha besteira.

– É que você falou que ela já tinha lhe dado banho. – sorri sem graça, grata por ele não estar vendo minha expressão.

Acho que eu me enganei. Eles não tem nada. Graças a Deus!

– Tomamos banhos juntos várias vezes... – ele falou e meu sorriso desapareceu na hora – Quando éramos crianças.

– Mas e aquela mensagem no seu celular? Uma, em especial, bem sugestiva? – falei, tocando uma flor lilás e tentando parecer desinteressada.

– Você andou bisbilhotando meu celular? – perguntou incrédulo.

– Na confusão de celulares. E me não venha com essa, porque você bisbilhotou o meu também. – falei, virando-me com fúria para olhar em seus olhos.

– Isso é verdade; você me pegou. Eu e Vicky temos um relacionamento como quaisquer irmãos. Sempre nos falamos e ela está com problemas com o James, meu primo por parte de pai. – o olhar dele me desarmou; com que frequência isso tem acontecido?

– Ah! E Victoria é sua prima por parte de mãe?

– Exatamente. Eles namoram num vai-e-vem e eu acabo me metendo para impedir que os dois se matem.

– Quando vou conhecer o James?

– Provavelmente, hoje à noite. Ele sempre aparece pra serrar o jantar – falou rindo e eu o acompanhei. Adoro o som de sua risada. – Venha, vamos caminhar pelo jardim.

Ele nos guiou até um balanço, que, para variar, até então eu não tinha visto. A presença de Edward me cega para as outras coisas.

– Então... – procurei manter uma conversa – Você estava falando sério quando disse que nunca namorou ninguém? – sentei-me num dos bancos do balanço e ele no outro.

– Você achou que eu estava mentindo, não é mesmo? – falou e eu concordei em silêncio – Eu estava falando a verdade.

– Então estou certa: você é um galinha inveterado. – o fiz rir.

– Digamos que sou mais como um Dom Juan. E você? Conte-me da sua vida amorosa, dona certinha.

– Bem, resume-se a três namoros sérios, um não-tão-sério-assim, alguns encontros que duraram até um quase-namoro em potencial e caras estranhos.

– Uau! Depois sou eu o galinha – ri com seu comentário. – O namoro não-muito-sério foi por causa de quê?

– Início de universidade. Ele não queria se amarrar a uma pessoa. Só queria curtir nas festas e, quando não estivesse se divertindo com outras, eu fosse a garota-reserva.

– Que otário! Durou quanto tempo o namoro com esse babaca? – perguntou balançando com os pés o balanço.

– Quatro meses. – falei depois de fazer as contas nos dedos.

– Gostava dele?

– Pra dizer a verdade, não. Só comecei a namorar o Tyler pra esquecer meu ex-namorado da escola.

– Um dos namoros sérios? – perguntou com uma expressão no rosto que não pude identificar.

– É. Namorei o Mike durante o último ano do ginásio e todo o ensino médio. Um dos melhores dias dessa época foi o baile do último ano. – falei, recordando-me de tudo. Mike e seus cachinhos loiros caindo nos ombros; eu e meu vestido de baile salmão.

– Baile, limousine, _champagne_ e o melhor quarto de hotel... estou certo?

– Exatamente. O sonho adolescente.

– Por que terminaram?

– Não passamos na mesma universidade. Ele foi para Harvard e eu para Columbia. A distância falou mais alto.

– Você devia gostar muito do Mike para ter namorado o imbecil que só queria curtir.

– Mike foi, como diria... – falei buscando as palavras certas – Ele foi meu primeiro amor. Quatro anos e alguns meses de namoro, planos de casamento quando acabássemos a universidade, essas coisas...

Senti a tristeza me invadir. Esse é um assunto que eu não gosto muito de falar e muito menos de pensar, é o típico assunto inacabado. Ele entendeu e procurou mudar de assunto.

– Entendo. E os outros dois namoros?

– Quando eu estava na metade do segundo ano da universidade, eu o conheci na biblioteca. Não conseguia alcançar um dos livros que estava no topo da estante e ele pegou para mim. Começamos a namorar um mês depois desse episódio.

– Baixinhas – desdenhou de mim. – Terminaram como?

– Quatro meses após a formatura, Rosalie e eu estávamos bastante amigas e eu a convidei trabalharmos juntas num escritório só nosso. Eu precisava de todo o tempo que dispusesse para arrumar as coisas e conseguir clientes. Eric foi contratado por um hospital na Austrália. Pediu-me em casamento porque não queria terminar, mas eu teria de abrir mão do meu escritório, das minhas amigas, por causa dele.

– E você... – falou esperando a resposta.

– Disse não. Não estava preparada para largar minha vida por causa de um homem.

– Fale-me do seu terceiro namoro sério.

– Dois anos depois de formada, trabalhando com a Rose, conheci o Ben num jantarzinho no meu apartamento. Ele era um amigo de Jasper, o namorado de Alice. Três meses depois, começamos a namorar. No dia que íamos fazer um ano de namoro, eu percebi que as meninas estavam certas o tempo todo: o Ben era muito chato! Eu não agüentava mais ouvi-lo dizer que era subestimado pela emissora, que devia ter um papel melhor, que ele deveria ser o protagonista e não o Jazz.

– Nossa! Você simplesmente acordou e decidiu por um fim ao namoro?

– Exatamente.

– Neste caso, não precisamos de um motivo para anunciar nosso rompimento. É só você acordar e decidir que não sou o cara certo para você.

– E eu vou levar toda a culpa? – falei, tentando soar desinteressada e nem um pouco magoada pelo que ele falou.

– Eu posso contribuir com algo. – falou sorrindo.

– Só se você ficasse feio. – rimos á toa. Está sendo ótimo passar um tempo só com ele.

– Bem, _mademoiselle_,isso é praticamente impossível de acontecer. Vamos voltar. Já deve ser a hora do almoço. – falou, estendendo sua mão, a qual eu prontamente peguei. Como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, entrelaçamos nossos dedos e voltamos para a casa de mãos dadas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **_**Minhas lindas, primeira coisa antes que me joguem pedras: DESCULPEM-ME. Acho que já tenho 20 dias sem postar ou mais, e eu sei que não fui justa com vocês, por isso peço que me perdoem. Minha vida está muito atribulada, estou tentando me organizar para dar para fazer tudo, mas mesmo assim é muito difícil. Estou no cursinho, tenho que estudar porque se não meus pais me cobram, estou trabalhando em um ministério, tenho que escrever e não deixar vocês na mão, tenho compromissos durante a semana e outras coisas mais. **

**_I'm back!_ Postei esse capítulo e sei que não tenho direito de exigir nada de vocês, mas os comentários são muito importantes, muito mais agora que o meu tempo está bastante reduzido que eu preciso do apoio de vocês; o tempinho que eu tiver todos os dias, eu vou escrevendo um pouco do capítulo e eu preciso saber da reação de vocês. Tenho mais dois ou três capítulos semi prontos, vou mudar várias coisas que eu andei pensando. **

**E tenho um presentinho, estou fazendo um pequeno extra (deve ter umas duas ou três páginas) sobre o romance de Carlisle e Esme, e adivinhem quem terá acesso a esse extra? As pessoas que comentarem, hehe. **

**Então você lindona que tem CONTA NO FANFICTION . NET, estarei disponibilizando o extra, junto com a minha resposta do seu comentário ou se quiserem para o email de vocês, é só me passar. PARA AQUELAS QUE NÃO TEM CONTA, não precisa ir correndo fazer, é só deixar o seu email no comentário. Estarei mandando o extra no espaço máximo de uma semana a partir da data do seu comentário. Chique isso, não? KKKKKKK**

**Ah, mas uma coisa, vocês me perguntaram sobre quantos capítulos a fic terá, eu anotei em algum lugar o "esqueleto" da fic, vou procurar e no próximo capítulo eu aviso. **

**SENTIRAM SAUDADES DO MEU SLOGAN ? KKKK**

**Hey, você aí que leu esse capítulo. Gostou ou odiou?**

**Fico muito feliz quando recebo reviews – é importante saber a opinião de vocês – pois é daí que eu tenho mais força de vontade para continuar.**

**Vocês são meus combustíveis.**

**Beeeijos !**


	13. Capítulo 13:Família Cullen e sentimentos

**Família Cullen e sentimentos**

**.**

**.**

Bem na hora que estávamos voltando para casa-mansão, uma água fria nos atingiu. Pegando-nos completamente de surpresa, a chuva, ficou ainda mais forte. Andei vagarosamente, não me importando em me molhar completamente. Fazia um bom tempo que não tomava banho de chuva. Parecíamos dois adolescentes bobos, rindo e dançando na chuva. Pela cintura, ele me carregava e rodopiava em seus braços, girando-me até que ficamos tontos e caímos na grama. Rimos de um momento só nosso.

– Vamos, antes que sua mãe pense que estamos loucos. – ri ainda mais, se possível, ao sair de cima dele.

– Desde quando você se tornou medrosa? – sorriu distraído com algo no meu rosto.

– O quê?

– Corrida até o _nosso_ quarto? – mudou de assunto.

Antes que eu lhe respondesse, ele saiu correndo. Eu, assim que me toquei, disparei atrás dele.

– Belo trapaceiro é você, Cullen. – arfei, ao chegar ao quarto.

– Deixe de reclamar e venha cá, se não vai ficar resfriada!

Ele estava com duas toalhas na mão. Abriu os braços e eu me aconcheguei entre eles.

– Bem que sua prima falou do clima de Forks.

– Você ainda não viu nada. – falou, olhando-me com malícia.

Percebi que meu vestido branco estava colado em mim e quase transparente, mas eu não eu não iria me preocupar comigo, ao ter o homem mais bonito do mundo ao meu lado. E, é claro, olhei para ele: camiseta bem aderida à pele, delineando o corpo másculo por trás do tecido; os cabelos cobres, agora escuros, estavam mais bagunçados do que antes e os incríveis olhos verdes, semi-serrados ao olhar para mim.

– Não vi o quê? – perdi minha linha de raciocínio, se é que eu tinha uma.

– O clima, Bella. O que mais seria? – ele disse ao se afastar de mim, como se estivesse fugindo. Mas de quê?

– Não sei. É... Vou tomar um banho. – corei um pouco com o meu pensamento de perguntar "Você vem?" e entrei no banheiro.

Tomei uma ducha rápida, demorando um pouco mais, ao lavar o cabelo. Ainda molhada, enrolei-me na toalha, só depois me dando conta que, com a pressa de não encarar Edward, esqueci de pegar a roupa reserva.

Esgueirando-me pela porta, notei que Edward estava de costas, vendo algo no seu _notebook_. Aproveitei o momento de distração e, nas pontas dos pés, saí do banheiro sem fazer barulho, indo até o closet. Minha tentativa foi em vão. Assim que arrastei a porta do closet, ele se virou e seus olhos se arregalaram.

– Be-bella? – gaguejou. E eu não pude deixar de sentir uma satisfação interna. Senti um arrepio ao vislumbrar o modo como os olhos de Edward perscrutavam todo o meu corpo.

– Só vim pegar minha roupa; tinha esquecido.

Continuei o que fui fazer, mostrando-me indiferente a situação. Peguei a muda de roupa, as botas e minha nécessaire.

– Pode se trocar aqui mesmo, Bella. Prometo não olhar. – disse brincalhão, colocando uma mão nos olhos e a entreabriu. Ri involuntariamente.

– Façamos melhor: eu me troco aqui – falei e ele sorriu maliciosamente – e você vai direto para o banheiro tomar um banho. – ele soltou um muxoxo, mas obedeceu.

Arrumei-me e deixei o cabelo solto para secar naturalmente. Não esperei Edward sair do banho, despreparada ainda para encará-lo. Logo que desci as escadas, Esme me viu e chamou:

– Bella, tenho algo que acho que você gostaria de ver. – sorriu em antecipação a minha resposta.

– O que é? – sentei ao seu lado no sofá.

– Veja, eu peguei alguns álbuns de Edward. Tem fotos de quando era bebê e também adolescente. – ela abriu um dos álbuns na cor marfim e, com lágrimas nos olhos, começou a citar cada foto e travessuras de Edward bebê. – Nessa aqui, ele tinha dois meses de vida; só fazia mamar e dormir. Nessa, ele estava com nove meses, começando a andar pela casa toda, foi um sufoco, ele queria subir nos móveis.

– Ele era muito chorão? – perguntei, sorrindo distraída ao ver uma foto dele todo lambuzado com chocolate.

– Nem um pouco. Sempre foi uma criança alegre e elétrica. – falou-me com os olhos brilhantes. Podia apostar que estava se deliciando com a lembrança.

– E essa? – eu apontei pra uma foto, na qual estavam Ed-baby, Esme, Carlisle, Aro e mais uma mulher que não conheço; todos sorrindo. Percebi de onde vem toda a beleza de Edward. Com uma família dessas, quem não seria belo? Carlisle, muito bem afeiçoado e bonito, tanto jovem como coroa; Esme, uma eterna boneca de porcelana.

– Aniversário de um aninho. Chamamos todos da cidade. Foi uma grande comemoração.

– Você é muito jovem, Esme. Teve Edward com quantos anos? – fiz uma pergunta meio indelicada, mas a curiosidade falou mais alto – Se não quiser responder...

– Não me importo. Falo, com muito orgulho, que tive meu filho com dezessete anos.

– Sério? Você casou cedo, então. – disse impressionada.

– Casei com dezesseis. Meus pais, no inicio, não quiseram nossa união, porque eu era muito jovem e Carlisle tinha a fama de ser um conquistador, de nunca ter levado mulher alguma a sério.

Sorri em comparação: tal pai, tal filho.

– E como você fez para conquistá-lo?

– Na frente dele me fingia de durona e pelas costas me derretia. Levou algum tempo até que começássemos a namorar. Após cinco meses de namoro, pediu-me em noivado e estamos aqui hoje. Dois meses depois do casamento, engravidei do Edward.

– Me conta, como foi que se conheceram? Não parece que meu sogro seja daqui. – indaguei o óbvio, afinal, Carlisle não tem sotaque.

(...)*

– O que aconteceu depois? – ao perceber que estava inclinada na direção da minha sogrinha, totalmente fascinada com a história, posicionei-me corretamente no sofá.

– Entrei na loja e acabei não comprando nenhum vestido. Não conseguia parar de pensar nele. A Kate fez uma festa, comprando mais vestidos para ela, já que eu estava como ela mesma disse "com a cabeça no mundo da lua". No outro dia, eu fui à mesma loja, só para ver se encontrava com ele de novo. Avistei-o encostado na porta da loja, esperando-me.

– Que lindo! Vocês foram...

– Feitos um para o outro. – Edward completou encostado na parede, olhando-me de um modo difícil de identificar. – É quase um conto de fadas.

– Você está aí há muito tempo? – Esme perguntou ao filho, abraçando o álbum.

– Há algum tempo. E então, conversaram muito? Vejo que a senhora está mostrando minhas fotos de bebê.

– Achei que Bella iria gostar.

– Eu amei, Esme.

– Agora, vou mostrar suas fotos quando adolescente. Essas, você vai adorar, Bella.

– Ah não, mãe! Não mostre estas. – ele falou, atravessando o espaço em que estávamos com rapidez.

– Eu quero ver! Pare com isso, Edward! – tentei puxar o álbum de suas mãos.

– Acabei de lembrar que tenho que fazer a lista do que falta para comprar. Licença, queridos. – ela falou, planejando me abandonar.

– Esme, não me deixe sozinha com seu filho. – implorei, inutilmente. Ela já saíra da sala.

– Desista, Bella. Você não vai conseguir competir comigo. – ele puxava de um lado do álbum e eu do outro.

– Que mal há de eu ver como você era? Que mal tem algumas espinhas? – ri ao tentar persuadi-lo.

– Eu não tive espinhas, quer dizer, eu não tive muitas espinhas. Eu só... – ele falou fazendo um movimento com as mãos. Aproveitei o momento de distração e puxei o álbum com força.

– Consegui! – pulei em vitória, desvencilhando-me de suas mãos que tentavam, a todo custo, me puxar. Comecei a abrir lentamente o álbum, provocando-o.

– Nem pense nisso, Isabella Swan. – alertou ameaçadoramente, vindo devagar em minha direção.

– Ou o quê? Você vai fazer o quê, Edward? – eu disse, em seguida olhei a primeira foto. Soltei uma sonora risada, que não o agradou nem um pouco – _Nerdzinho._ – provoquei.

Edward Cullen, o promotor mais gostoso de _New York City_ era _nerd_ quando adolescente. É claro que se tratando de Edward, nunca vai ser um _nerd_ qualquer. Mesmo com o suéter enfiado para dentro da calça, com aparelho nos dentes e seu habituado cabelo bagunçado, ele era _sexy_.

– Isabella, você não sabe com quem está se metendo. – falou, avançando à minha direção.

Em seu olhar, havia um misto de fúria e diversão, como se fosse aprontar alguma. Justamente o que ele fez. Empurrou-me contra o sofá, fazendo seu corpo ficar em cima do meu.

– Saia de cima de mim. – tentei ficar séria, mas não consegui, o riso era mais forte.

– Promete que nunca mais vai me chamar de _nerdzinho, _aí eu penso em te soltar_._ – disse, aproximando seu rosto do meu.

– Nem era tão estranho assim. Aposto que, ainda assim, as meninas caíam em cima de você.

– Só começaram a me dar bola quando tirei o aparelho. – sorriu amarelo. – Do que está rindo?

– Agora você recompensa todo o tempo perdido, não é mesmo?

Ele também riu. Depois, olhou-me sério e disse:

– Promete que não vai me chamar de _nerdzinho_?

– Prometo. – falei, cruzando os dedos sem que ele visse. – Preciso dar uma boa olhada nesse álbum.

– Ok. Pode olhar meu passado, porque o que você está vendo na sua frente é muito melhor. – falou, todo convencido, mas... quem sou eu pra dizer o contrário, certo?

– O almoço está servido. – Esme falou entrando na sala. – Deixem para namorar depois.

Ela e Edward sorriram, enquanto eu fiquei vermelha. Ele saiu de cima de mim e me ajudou a levantar.

O almoço foi ótimo. Fiquei ouvindo sobre como Edward era nos tempos de escola, da felicidade quando ele foi aprovado em Yale e de como ele é apegado a Victoria.

O cansaço da viagem e as poucas horas de sono, me venceram. Pedi licença a todos e voltei para o quarto, jogando-me na cama. Apaguei assim que minha cabeça tocou o travesseiro.

(...)

– Hum... Só mais cinco minutinhos. – falei fazendo biquinho – Por favor?

– Nada de manha. Levante, dorminhoca.

Abri os olhos lentamente e encontrei o dono de lindas orbes verdes me encarando. Há melhor maneira de acordar do que essa?

– Tá bom. – com esforço, consegui pronunciar. – Todos já chegaram?

– Minha mãe só está esperando meus primos chegarem para servir o jantar. – estendeu as mãos para me ajudar a levantar da cama, com esse movimento, ficamos muito próximos por alguns segundos e eu logo me afastei.

– A propósito, como seu celular não parou de tocar, eu acabei atendendo.

Olhei pelo canto do olho e o encontrei, deitado na cama, observando-me.

– Quem era?

– Alice foi a primeira a liga, estava completamente histérica querendo saber de seu paradeiro. Depois foi a vez de Rosalie ligar, desaforada.

– Ok, mas tarde ligou pra elas. Em poucos minutos estarei pronta.

Tomei um banho demorado, numa tentativa, bem-sucedida, de afastar o sono. Coloquei o vestido azul, os sapatos e os acessórios, só depois me olhei no, enorme espelho, do banheiro. Acho que estou apresentável.

– Bella, não é querendo te apressar, mas minha mãe não gosta de atrasos. – depois do que ele falou, eu sai correndo do banheiro – Nossa, você está linda.

– Obrigada. Você também. – falei, o analisando minuciosamente. Calças jeans, camisa pólo preta, hum... Tentação.

Demos as mãos e descemos, indo para a sala de estar, onde todos aparentemente estavam conversando de maneira animada. Fiquei assustada quando Edward largou, bruscamente, a minha e foi em direção a um cara alto e musculoso.

– James!

– Fala aí, primão! Quanto tempo cara! – o tal do James abraçou Edward, levantando-o do chão. Acabou me fazendo lembrar de Emmett, toda vez que nos vemos, me dá um abraço de urso e me levanta do chão.

– Agora que se viram, podem parar com esse momento de reencontro do parente perdido? – a voz de Victoria soou com um pouco de acidez.

Devo confessar que me senti como uma adolescente ao ver como ela estava vestida. Vestido justo, delineando suas curvas, decote um pouco profundo e os lindos cabelos cacheados vermelhos fogo. Bem que ela podia ter passado mais tempo cuidando gado e não se arrumando!

– Opa! Quem é essa gata, primo? – James ignorou propositalmente Victoria e me lançou um olhar demorado.

– Essa é a Bella, minha noiva. – Edward falou me puxando para si, pela cintura. Quando ele falou "minha noiva", meus batimentos cardíacos aceleraram. E a reação de Edward significa o que?

– Eu ouvi direito? Edward? O cara que não se amarra em _ninguém_ está noivo? – James pareceu surpreso. Pelo visto, a fama de Edward era maior do que eu imaginava.

– É verdade, James. Nossa querida _priminha_ conseguiu o que nenhuma outra mulher conseguiu: conquistar o coração de Edward. – Victoria disse meio enfezada. Ela está sorrindo cinicamente para mim _ou é impressão minha?_

– Nossa! Você dever ser uma mulher e tanto na cama. Ai! – James falou e recebeu uma cotovelada da tia – O que foi? – perguntou, mas não obteve a resposta da tia. Esme deixou a sala e foi para a cozinha.

– O que você falou foi indelicado, James. Deixou a Bella vermelha. – Carlisle respondeu, deixando-me ainda mais vermelha.

– Qual foi, primão? Me conta, vai. Você não se prenderia a uma mulher que não valesse muito à pena.

– Bella vale muito à pena. Em todos os sentidos. – Edward me defendeu e eu sorri feito uma boba por isso.

– O jantar está servido. Vamos todos para a sala de jantar. – Esme falou, entrando novamente na sala.

(...)

– Bella, sua mãe me ligou hoje à tarde. Ela está doida para começarmos os preparativos para o casamento. Já marcaram a data? – Esme disse animada, gesticulando muito com as mãos.

– Esme, tenho que esclarecer algumas coisas. Eu e o Edward não vamos nos casar.

– O quê? – Esme, Victoria e _Edward_ falaram juntos. A reação de Edward não me passou despercebida.

– Calma. Vamos nos casar, mas não agora. Nós decidimos que queremos esperar, curtir o noivado... Depois de um tempo, nos casamos. Não temos pressa.

– Ah, tudo bem. Terei que ligar para Reneé, cancelando as esculturas de gelo.

Fiquei boquiaberta. Não acredito que elas estavam armando tudo pelas minhas costas.

– Pensam em morar juntos, então? Seria bom. Assim vocês se acostumam à futura vida de casados. – Carlisle deu uma ideia um tanto quanto tentadora, mas totalmente inviável.

– Pensamos nisso, pai, mas não sei se daria certo.

– Edward está certo, Bella. Você ficaria louca com a mania de organização do Ed. – Victoria disse, estendendo a mão para tocar a de Edward sobre a mesa.

– Imagina, eu tenho uma amiga igualmente louca. Seu closet é dividido por roupas, acessórios, bolsas e sapatos, tudo por cor. Olhe que eu moro com a baixinha há cinco anos. – falei, e observei a reação dela. Surpresa?

– Vocês deveriam tentar, pelo menos, uma semana de experiência. – Esme disse, achando sensata, a ideia do marido.

– Prometo que pensaremos no caso. – Edward falou rapidamente para encerrar o assunto.

– Você mudou mesmo, Ed. Antes você responderia "nem pensar mulher fica grudada que nem chiclete". Por acaso, você está forçando meu primo? – James disse me encarando seriamente.

– O quê? Acho que ele é bem grandinho para isso.

– Está grávida? – James continuou.

Todos olharam para mim – menos Edward – esperando minha resposta.

– Não. Nem pensar.

– Você não quer ter filhos, Bella? – Esme disse, olhando-me preocupada.

– Quero, mas não estou pronta para isso. Pelo menos, não agora.

– Você gostaria de ter quantos filhos? – Carlisle participando efetivamente da conversa.

– Dois: um menino e uma menina. – respondi e todos olharam para mim. Isso já está ficando chato. – O que foi?

– Todos nós sabemos que o Edward quer ter a quantidade de filhos suficiente para encher uma van escolar. – Victoria se pronunciou, já que os outros ainda estavam me olhando assustados. No início pensei que era brincadeira, mas ela estava falando a verdade.

– Ah, não tínhamos conversado sobre isso.

Como é que eu ia adivinhar que um homem como Edward quer ter tantos filhos? Tudo bem. Ele falou que um dia gostaria de se casar, mas como ele mesmo falou, _um dia_.

– Edward ama crianças. – Victoria falou, olhando para Edward, orgulhosa. Como se ela que fosse a futura mãe das crianças que nem nasceram.

– É, eu sei – menti, afinal, eu não conheço esse lado dele – Ele é um príncipe.

Olhei para ele, isso era verdade, Edward é um príncipe.

– Estranho isso. Eu sempre pensei que, para Edward querer casar, a mulher deveria querer filhos e saber quantos teriam. – Victoria insistiu, olhando fixamente para mim, tentando me intimidar.

– Bella quer ter filhos. Ela só não quer agora. Somos jovens. Queremos curtir nosso romance e, depois de uns anos de casados, termos filhos. – Edward me salvou. Pegou minha mão por debaixo da mesa e levou-a até os lábios, depositando um beijo naquela área.

– Falando em romance, como vocês se conheceram? – Esme nos perguntou em expectativa. Por que sempre perguntam isso aos casais?

– Num jogo de _baseball._ – Edward disse. – No fórum. – falei. Simultaneamente.

– O quê? – Esme perguntou confusa.

– No fórum. – Edward disse.

– Num jogo de _baseball._ – eu falei.

Entreolhamo-nos. Eu o encarei bem, como se eu pudesse retirar forças do seu olhar.

– Vocês podem explicar? Eu fiquei perdido. – indagou Carlisle.

– No fórum, depois de uma partida de baseball. – eu, por fim, elaborei uma resposta, a melhor que eu consegui pensar no momento.

– É, eu e Bella estávamos torcendo pros Yankees. – Edward falou com um sorriso prepotente, típico de torcedor dos Yankees.

NÃAOOO! Não é possível. Eu estou noiva, mesmo que de mentirinha, de um cara lindo e que torce pros Yankees? Como a vida me dá uma rasteira dessas? Até um pouco antes Edward era um príncipe e agora, um sapo?

– Não, você estava. Eu torço pro Red Sox – falei ultrajada. – Nunca coloque o meu nome e o dos Yankees juntos, numa mesma frase.

Odeio os Yankees com toda a minha força e eu não aceito certas brincadeirinhas com meu time. Haha, isso não mesmo! Inadmissível. Ele sabe que sou de Boston, deveria saber que eu nunca torceria para aquele time medíocre.

– Oh, falou a torcedora do Red Sox. Não tenho culpa se o meu time é melhor que o seu. – retrucou, com o maxilar trincado e o rosto vermelho.

– Edward é melhor você parar por aí, cara. – James alertou Edward, mas ele nem se dignou a olhar para o primo.

– É a primeira briga de casal de vocês? – Victoria tentou fazer uma brincadeira, mas a única pessoa que riu, foi ela.

– NÃO! – gritamos juntos. Não mesmo.

– Não seja inconveniente, Vicky. – Esme disse seriamente, desaprovando a atitude de sua princesinha.

– Amor e jogo: isso não vai dar certo. – Carlisle disse, rindo com James.

– Até você, Carl? – Esme desaprovou também o marido, que se recompôs rapidamente.

– Querida, todos sabem que o Yankees e o Red Sox são eternos rivais. Diria que até inimigos mortais.

– Pois tratem de se entender. Não quero meu filho e minha nora brigando por causa disso. – Esme falou, parecendo um pouco alterada.

– Conte-me, Bella, nasceu em Boston? – James perguntou de repente, não sei se ele estava tentando ajudar a tia ou interessado na conversa. Também... Quando o assunto é _baseball__,_ninguém fica em silêncio.

– Nascida e criada em Boston. Desde os três anos eu ia ao estádio com meu pai; sou completamente apaixonada pelo Monstro verde.

– Que legal! Até que fim, conheci alguém que torce para o mesmo time que eu. Morei em Boston, na minha infância.

– Sério? Por que veio morar aqui? – perguntei a meu mais novo amigo de infância.

– Aprontei demais e meus pais me mandaram para cá. Desde então, só assisto os jogos pela TV a cabo.

Senti pena do James. Não tem a mesma graça assistir os jogos pela TV. Bom é sentir a emoção do jogo no estádio, aquela expectativa de pegar a bola do jogo...

– Eu vou sempre aos nossos jogos contra os Yankees e, de vez em quando, vou a Boston para assistir os jogos e visitar meus pais. Eu sei o que você está sentindo. – falei e estendi minha mão para tocar brandamente a dele.

– Tudo bem. O importante é que o Red Sox está na melhor inter-temporada da MLB. – James disse e eu concordo com ele, diferentemente do ano passado.

– Bem melhor do que no ano passado, onde alguns dos nossos melhores jogadores tiveram lesões que atrapalharam nossa temporada. – falei me lembrando do evento trágico do meu time.

– Ainda bem que a maldição do Bambino acabou. – James disse lembrando-me bem.

– Nem me fale. Eu estava no dia da vitória. Chorei...

– Podemos jantar ou vocês vão ficar falando do Red Sox o tempo todo? – Edward me interrompeu, claramente aborrecido.

– Filho, tem quanto tempo que você e a Bella namoram? – Esme perguntou, tirando propositalmente o foco da conversa. Minha sogra é um anjo.

– Há algum tempo já, mãe.

– Sim, querido, mas colocando em números?

– Pra que número se o amor é o mais importante? – _dessa vez ele teve a criatividade _de inventar algo – Nem que fosse uma semana. O importante é que nos amamos.

– Vocês não se conhecem há uma semana, não é mesmo? – Esme perguntou num misto de preocupação e surpresa.

– Não! – _ele_ negou.

– Claro que não, Esme. – eu afirmei.

Eu realmente não estou mentindo. Não nos conhecemos a uma semana, mas também não tem um mês.

– E então, prima? Depois que se conheceram, começaram a sair logo ou levou algum tempo? – Victoria perguntou, dessa vez, sem altivez.

– De imediato, não. Ele corria atrás de mim, mas eu não dava bola. Sabe como é. Não podemos demonstrar muito interesse. – respondi olhando para Esme, relembrando de sua história. Ela sorriu.

– Vou buscar a sobremesa. Todos vão querer? – Esme falou levantando da mesa.

– Eu te ajudo, tia. – a ruiva se prontificou, tomando qualquer chance minha de ajudar minha sogra. Ok, eu admito, estou pegando um pouco pesado com Victoria.

– Eu dispenso. Tenho que fazer umas ligações antes que fique tarde. – falei, me levantando também.

– Te vejo amanhã, Bella? – James falou antes que eu saísse da sala de jantar.

– Claro. Só vou embora depois de amanhã.

Antes de subir, dei uma ultima olhada em Edward. Entrei no quarto à procura do meu celular. Achei-o no criado-mudo ao lado da cama. Disquei primeiro o número de Alice. Chamou três vezes. No quarto toque, ela atendeu.

– Belinha, até que enfim deu sinal de vida! Pensei que o lobo mal do seu promotor tinha te devorado. – ouvi a risada alegre dela.

– Haha, por que demorou pra atender? – falei me jogando na cama de bruços, cruzando as pernas no ar. Aposto que ela está assim também.

– Jasper – falou e, pela linha, deu pra ouvir sua risada. Não precisa dizer mais nada, entendi. – E como está tudo aí?

– Inicialmente, eu pensei que a prima do Edward gostasse de mim, depois pensei que me odiasse e agora não sei mais. Talvez eu esteja pirando ou ela tenha ciúmes dele.

– Eles tiveram algo? – falou e deu pra ouvir a voz de Jasper – Espera Jazz, estou conversando com a Bella. Isso faz cócegas. Tá, eu digo. Sim, Belinha, Jazz mandou um beijo.

– Manda outro pra ele – sorri – Voltando ao assunto, Edward disse que cresceram como irmãos, pois Esme não pôde ter mais filhos.

– Ela é a princesinha, então. Eu compreendo. Vai ver que é ciúme de irmãos.

– Não sei. Mas como está meu sobrinho?

– Dando trabalho já. Meu apetite aumentou mais do que nunca. Devo ter engordado uns dois quilos desde que você viajou.

– Eta, Alice. Só tem um dia que estou longe de você. Deixe de ser dramática. – pedi o impossível.

– Segunda você verá.

– Ok! Agora vou desligar. Tenho que ligar pra Rose.

– Por que você não fez conferência?

– Bem lembrado. Esqueci. – ri da minha burrice.

– Me liga amanhã, ou melhor, faça conferência comigo e Rose. Agora vou dar atenção ao meu homem.

– Todinho seu. Beijos.

Desliguei antes que eu ouvisse algo que não deveria. Disquei o número da minha loira. No segundo toque, ela atendeu.

– Bellita, amiga! Até que enfim tenho notícias suas. Eu sei que você tem estado ocupada com o promotor, mas lembre-se de quem te ama e não de quem quer se aproveitar do seu corpinho.

– Rose, a rainha do drama! – falei rindo – Como vão as coisas entre você e o Emmett?

Ela hesitou antes de me responder. – Na mesma. Eu tenho tentado conversar sobre o assunto, mas ele se recusa. Não sei mais o que fazer. Sim... E o que está acontecendo aí?

Contei sobre tudo que sei e desconfio de Victoria.

– Como Alice te falou, pode ser só ciúme de irmã, mas é sempre bom ficar com um pé atrás. – Rose comentou.

– Também acho. Parece que, no jantar, ela queria me deixar sem graça.

– Coitada dela, então. – Rose disse dando risada e eu acompanhei. – A conversa está boa, mas tenho que desligar. Diferentemente de você, eu estou trabalhando.

– Não acredito que você está no escritório. Não trabalhamos dia de sábado, esqueceu? Pra isso, existem os estagiários. Volte pra casa agora. Uma hora ou outra você terá que ir mesmo.

– Eu sei. – ela falou com a voz baixinha.

– Quando eu voltar, teremos uma reunião entre as três mosqueteiras. Beijos e se cuida.

Joguei–me totalmente sobre a cama, de bruços, com os braços abertos e a cabeça apoiada sobre o travesseiro. Eu me preocupo com Rose e me preocupo comigo mesma. O que foi tudo aquilo no jantar? O interrogatório, Victoria, os Yankees?

– Fez todas as suas ligações?

– Que susto, Edward! Está aí há quanto tempo? – virei de barriga pra cima quando ouvi a voz dele, como se eu fosse uma criança, pega, fazendo coisa errada.

– Entrei agora. – falou, mas não acreditei muito nele. Parece um pouco estranho.

– Vem, deita aqui, vai. – estendi minha mão direita em sua direção. Ele se deitou ao meu lado e me abraçou.

– Somos de times rivais. Você acredita nisso? – falou rindo sem acreditar – Uma coisa que não temos em comum.

– Uma das, você quer dizer.

– Eu sei, mas...

– Shii, não vamos discutir. Vamos só ficar abraçadinhos assim. – consegui falar, mesmo sentido meus olhos se fechando com o sono.

A sensação de permanecer abraçada com Edward é extasiante. A melhor sensação do mundo é dormir sentindo o cheiro delicioso que exala dele e eu vou aproveitar cada segundo do que eu poder tirar disso, afinal, pode ser a última vez que eu tenha essa oportunidade.

* * *

><p>*A história de Esme e Carlisle que eu não coloquei no capítulo, se trata do extra que eu mandei. Você que quer obter o extra, é só mandar uma review solicitando ou deixando seu endereço de email.<p>

_**N/A:**_** E aí, o que vocês acharam do casal? Capítulo grandinho esse, hein? Meninas, sobre o Red Sox, eu tinha escrevido aquela parte do capítulo antes de ter notícias do time. O time de Bella, esse ano, estreou mal do campeonato. Estou com preguiça de comentar mais alguma coisa aqui, se eu esqueci de algo, vocês me avisam.**

_**RESPONDENDO ...**_

**L**_**orena -**__ Valeu, Lore. Continue lendo para descobrir o que vai acontecer com esses dois malucos._

_**Bruna –**__ Com certeza. Mandei o extra para seu email, chegou certinho?_

_**Ferpbiagi**__** –**__ Respondi pela a sua conta e mandei o extra pra lá, ok?_

_**Shantaw –**__ Espera que chega mais, é só terem paciência comigo. _

_**Rafaela Dutra –**__ Valeu, Rafa. Seja bem vinda e continue a ler, viu? Não me deixe aushuahs Que bom que você está Amanda. Sim, eu posso mandar o extra sim, só que o fanfiction net "comeu" seu email. Coloque o seu email nesse modelo: seuemailemail(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com_


	14. Comunicado : NÃO MORRI AUHSUAHSA

Minhas queridas leitoras lindas,

Estou há tanto tempo sem postar e com isso tenho prejudicado, de alguma forma, vocês. Peço desculpas, mas como tinha avisado em um dos capítulos, tenho estado sem tempo e essa dificuldade de não ter tempo tem aumentado. Mas quero avisá-las que eu NÃO PAREI DE ESCREVER **CCG **E NÃO PRETENDO DEIXAR DE CONCLUIR. Outro motivo do meu afastamento, foi que meu computador está até hoje no conserto, por causa de uma queda de energia que ferrou meu bichinho e o último capítulo que eu tinha quase pronto está lá.

Antes que vocês queiram me matar, quero deixá-las cientes que já fiz um esboço do que vai rolar na fic. Uma notícia boa é que uma semana e meia ( eu acho) vou ter férias do cursinho – se é que eu posso chamar de férias, mas 15 dias é ótimo – vou aproveitar esse tempo, para fazer os capítulos da nossa fic, mas espero que antes dessa entrada nas férias, eu possa postar para vocês o capítulo 14.

Vocês, por favor, não me abandonem, ok? Sinto saudades dos comentários de vocês.

Só mais uma coisa, sabem aquele site que eu falei que postava a fic (twilight Brasil fanfic . com ? Pois bem, ele voltou. Vou postar a fic por lá tbm, certo? Vai ser aqui e lá.

Espero voltar com a fic daqui, no máximo, uma semana.

Beeijos,

Nila Cullen


	15. Comunicado: Capítulo 14 está pronto

_Minhas lindas leitoras, o capítulo 14 já está pronto! UHULL ATÉ QUE FIM! Sentei um dia e terminei. Só há um porém, o antigo site que eu postava a fic voltou e eu estou postando a fic lá novamente, então eu postarem o capítulo 14 aqui quando alcançar a mesma marca de capítulos lá, para postar ao mesmo tempo._

_Realmente, me perdoem pelos atrasos e possíveis transtornos. Por favor, não me abandonem, ok ? Estou no capítulo 10 lá no twilight Brasil fanfics .com (retirem os espaços), sendo que estou postando duas vezes na semana._

_Um grande beijo,_

_Nila Cullen_


	16. Capítulo 14: Bem vinda à roça

**Bem vinda à roça**

**.**

**.**

- Podemos parar? Estou cansada – arfei, puxando a mão dele para fazê-lo parar nem que seja por uns instantes.

- Não. Só mais um pouco. Prometo que não vai demorar – respondeu-me, olhando francamente.

- Desde quando posso confiar em você? – falei só para provocá-lo, me distanciando dos seus braços que tentava a todo o custo me fazer virar para ele.

- Desde o momento em que compartilhamos saliva.

Não pude segurar a risada. Ele disse isso mesmo? "Compartilhar saliva?" Minha mente masoquista voou para o momento do nosso primeiro beijo... hum...

Parei de caminhar ao ver que Edward também tinha parado.

_Senhor, que aquele seja o estábulo e que eu não precise andar mais._

Entramos no estábulo e ele tratou de pegar os utensílios necessários para tirar o leite da vaca.

Bendita a hora em que Esme me passou essa tarefa. Quando eu me ofereci a ajudar, não me passou pela cabeça que era pra tirar leite de uma vaca. Logo a mim que nunca vi uma vaca de perto.

- Qual das vacas é a Mimosa? – falei, olhando ao redor.

Ele também olhou, com cara de confuso e falou:

- Estranho, ela deveria estar aqui. A Vicky deve tê-la levado para o pasto.

Jogou um balde em minhas mãos e se encostou na cerca. Cruzou os braços e ficou me encarando: a imagem da beleza masculina.

- O que? Você espera que eu tire leite dessa vaca? – olhei receosa para a vaca preta a minha frente – E se ela me morder? Ou melhor, se ela me der um coice?

- Eu estou aqui, não se preocupe. A Nelly não vai lhe fazer nada, ela é até mais mansinha do que a Mimosa.

- Você pode pelo menos me ajudar? Por favor? – falei mansinho e fiz biquinho.

Ele sorriu e um vislumbre de brilho brincou em seus olhos, mas talvez seja só a minha imaginação: - Vou te dizer com se faz, mas você terá que fazer todo o resto

- Ok – murmurei.

Ele me sentou num banquinho perto da tal da vaca Nelly e pegando minhas mãos disse:

- O que você tem que fazer é puxar as tetas da vaca, mas não com muita força – enquanto falava mostrou-me como fazer.

- Assim? – Tentei repeti os mesmos gestos dele; acho que até não me sair tão mal.

- Com menos força... é, talvez consigamos levar o leite pra dona Esme antes que chegue o meio dia.

- HAHA Edward Cullen, se é assim... – peguei um pouco do leite e joguei no seu lindo rosto, uma imagem impagável, diga- se de passagem.

- Epa, isso não vale – tentou pegar o balde de leite da minha mão, mas como não conseguiu, agarrou-me pela cintura, me fazendo cair nas palhas junto com ele – Agora você não tem como fugir – dito isto, colocou cada uma das suas mãos rente a um dos lados da minha cabeça.

- Me solta, Edward – falei em meio ao riso – Eu faço o que você quiser, mas não me suje.

- Hum... o que eu quiser é? – sorriu torto, divertido com a situação em que nos encontramos – E se eu quiser... – continuou, aproximando seu rosto do meu.

- E se você quiser o quê? – consegui pronunciar, com a minha respiração entrecortada. Seu corpo colado ao meu.

- Tipo isso.

Roçou seus lábios nos meus e levemente os selou. Meu coração acelerou e me senti um pouco tonta, se não estivéssemos no chão, tenho certeza que teria caído. O beijo terminou do mesmo modo que começou: calmo, doce e singelo. Diferente dos últimos dois. Sim, eu penso muito nos beijos de Edward e cheguei a conclusão que cada um é melhor do que o outro.

- Talvez seja melhor eu terminar de tirar o leite – fiquei em silêncio mais pela minha sanidade mental, do que por não ter o que falar. Ainda estou um pouco tonta. Depois de alguns minutos que mais me pareceram horas, ele quebrou o nosso silêncio: – Acabei, podemos ir agora.

Estendeu a mão para me ajudar a levantar e quando eu já estava de pé, ele jogou uma pequena porção do conteúdo do balde no meu rosto.

- Oh, seu...

- Olho por olho e dente por dente, não é assim? A lei de talião?

- Ok Edward, me aguarde – falei sentindo-me ficar vermelha, mas por incrível que pareça não fiquei com raiva.

**(...)**

- Aqui está o leite Esme – falei ao encontrá-la na cozinha, conversando com uma mulher, um pouco mais velha que Esme, mas mesmo assim, muito bonita.

- Bella querida, porque demoraram tanto? – Esme perguntou preocupada, deixando de mexer em algumas panelas para vir até mim.

- Desculpe-me Esme, mas nunca tinha tirado leite de vaca e o Edward teve que me ensinar.

_E mais outras "coisitas" que não devo menciona para a minha sogra._

_- _Compreendo. Ah, deixe-me apresentá-las: Kate essa é a Bella, minha nora; Bella essa é minha irmã, Kate.

- Então você é a famosa noiva do Ed. Entendi porque meu sobrinho se apaixonou por você, é tão linda – Kate disse, me abraçando forte. Tratou-me super bem, diferentemente da filha.

- Obrigada. Vocês precisam de ajuda em algo?

- Não será necessário, está tudo pronto – Kate respondeu-me docemente – Vamos todas para a sala de jantar? O restante se une a nós daqui uns estantes.

- Podem ir na frente, vou esperar Edward.

- A propósito querida, onde meu filho está? E porque você está com o rosto molhado de leite? – Esme perguntou antes que eu tivesse tempo para escapar.

_Eu gostaria de dizer que o filhinho querido de Esme está amarrado e com uma mordaça na linda boquinha, mas infelizmente não foi isso que aconteceu._

- Culpa do seu filho. E ele foi se trocar pelo mesmo motivo do meu rosto está molhado de leite.

Elas se entreolharam, compartilhando um sorriso.

_O que foi que eu perdi?O que significa esse sorrisinho cúmplice? _

- Esses jovens... – Kate falou antes de ir, acompanhada por Esme à sala de jantar.

Depois desse momento estranho, fui ao banheiro mais próximo lavar o rosto e hcegar a minha aparência. Como Edward ainda não tinha descido, me encaminhei para a sala de estar. Enquanto o esperava, tratei de observar a sala e o meu olhar se deteve em duas fotos um tanto quanto... tentadoras, sim, acho que essa é a palavra certa: tentação. Atravessei a sala para chegar perto dos porta-retratos.

. /

OH. MEU. DEUS! Eu não sei se eu piro com a camisa um pouco aberta, com o chapéu que dá um ar super sexy ou com esses olhos semicerrados como se estivesse me encarando...

E o jacaré? Ah, não posso esquecer do jacaré que dá mais um lance animalesco a imagem por um todo.

. /

Ownt mãe! Que coisinha mais linda Edward nerd, até que nessa foto ele está sem gel. A diferença entre as duas fotos é exorbitante. Uma, ele está com uma carinha de anjo e a outra ele está... Preciso acalmar os meus nervos, então olhei para uma foto aleatória.

- Bella? – uma voz conhecida me tirou dos meus devaneios. _Merda!_

- Oi – minha voz saiu tremula, me denunciando – Vamos?

- Estava olhando o quê? – veio em minha direção, curioso como é.

_Ok, é melhor eu falar logo. A pergunta que não quer calar..._

- Essa foto é de verdade? – fechei meus olhos. Não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos, caso eu o olhasse agora.

_Diga-me que sim, por favor, diga que sim._

- É. Um amigo do meu pai cria jacarés. Esse da foto é super tranqüilo – falou sereno, olhando para a foto.

_Ele não percebe a profundidade disso? O sex appeal que ele transmite é quase palpável de tão intenso. Ele não tem ideia do efeito que essa foto provocou em mim, aliás, do efeito que ele em si, causa em mim. Se soubesse, tenho certeza que usaria isso contra mim._

- Nossa! Você fala como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo... – tentei terminar uma frase, mas fiquei sem fala ao olhar de novo a foto.

- Olha como você era fofo, o nerd mais gato que eu já vi na minha vida.

Ele revirou os olhos: - Continuo gato, você que insiste em tentar não cair na tentação – se aproximou mais de mim, com um sorrisinho cínico no rosto.

- Você não é_ tão _irresistível quanto pensa – inconscientemente senti meu corpo corresponde ao dele.

_É claro que eu menti para ele. _

Ficamos nos olhando por um momento, tentei decifrar aquelas orbes verdes enigmáticas, até a empata da priminha de Edward aparecer e estragar o nosso clima.

- Olá primos! Estou interrompendo algo? – falou, esbaforida.

"Está interrompendo sim". Era a minha vontade de dizer, mas Edward falou primeiro:

- Claro que não Vicky; estávamos só conversando.

- Preciso da sua ajuda. A Mimosa está em estado de parto e os homens da fazenda estão com o titio resolvendo não-sei-o-quê. Não posso fazer o parto sozinha, alguém tem que segurá-la.

- Calma. Respire fundo, prenda o ar e solte aos poucos; isso vai lhe ajudar a relaxar – falei, em seguida a ajudando a se sentar. Ela fez o que eu lhe disse e ao que parece se acalmou um pouco – Edward, vá buscar um copo com água.

- Obrigada Bella, estou melhor – ela respondeu bebendo a água que Edward trouxe – Precisamos ir ou bezerro pode nascer morto.

Ela se levantou sem esperar a reação de ninguém, andou apressadamente e depois parou, acho que esperando Edward acompanhá-la.

- Você não vem? – ele olhou para mim em exasperação.

- Eu? Vou fazer o que? É capaz de eu atrapalhar mais que ajudar.

- Toda a ajuda é bem vinda, agora vamos – ele falou, praticamente me arrastando fazenda a fora.

**(...)**

Chegamos ao estábulo onde a tal da Mimosa está sozinha. Edward e Victoria começaram o procedimento do parto e eu só estou parada observando até que...

_Ah, meu Deus! Aquilo é a placenta? Urgh!_

Senti o bolo na garganta ao ver essas imagens. Como a natureza pode ser tão bonita e ao mesmo tempo tão nojenta? Será que com Alice vai ser a mesma coisa?

- Bella, você está bem? – ouvi a voz de Edward soar distante.

- Só terminem isso, está bem? – falei, antes de colocar a mão na boca, evitando o pior.

- Bella, pega aquelas luvas em cima do banco? – Victoria pediu, enquanto lava as mãos na torneira. Consegui levantar, ainda tampando a boca, e entregar o par de luvas – Obrigada.

Ela colocou as luvas e... e... ah não. Colocou a mão lá dentro da vaca. _Urgh!_

- Consegui – gritou ela – O bezerro está vivo, temos que tirá-lo daí o mais rápido possível.

- Vamos garota, você consegue! – Edward gritava para a vaca – Fala alguma coisa para ajudá-la, Bella.

- Eu? Eu vou falar o que?

- Qualquer coisa? O que você diria para uma amiga grávida?

"– _Você vai ficar linda, Allie. Poderá decorar o quarto do bebê! – procurei por incentivo nas minhas palavras, mas soaram meio distantes. – Vai ser o quarto de bebê mais lindo do mundo._

– _E roupinhas, muitas roupinhas e acessórios – encorajou Rose."_

Lembrei do dia que descobrimos que Alice estava grávida, ou melhor, ainda está. Este dia foi o mais incrível e tenso que eu já passei em toda a minha vida.

Resolvi seguir o conselho de Edward, me aproximei mais da vaca, tendo para isso que sujar minha bota, imagine de que? Isso mesmo, placenta.

- Olhe o lado bom vaquinha, você não vai ficar gorda, o seu boi ou touro, ou seja lá o que for, não vai te abandonar, você vai ter um estábulo pra você e seu "bebê", eu posso até te ajudar a dar um ar mais aconchegante para o nosso pequenino . Tenho certeza que a minha amiga Alice pode nos ajudar com a decoração. E o nome do seu "bebê", já pensou? Se for uma vaquinha podemos chamá-la de...

- O que você está fazendo? – Edward sorriu divertido.

- Você falou pra eu conversar com a vaca como se fosse uma amiga minha grávida. Então estou fazendo exatamente isso.

- Deixe-a Edward, já que ela não está fazendo nada, só essa cara de nojo, deixe-a conversar com a Mimosa – Victoria falou ainda com a mão na vaca._ Urgh!_

_Victoria, bem que a vaca podia se chamar belo nome para uma vaca._

- Bem Mimosa, como eu ia falando... Oh meu Deus! Isso é o bebê?

- Isso é um bezerro – Victoria falou sorridente, esquecendo toda a animosidade entre nós.

- Ele é lindo, se bem que meio nojentinho, mas mesmo assim lindo – falei, rindo e quase chorando, indo tocar no bezerro.

- Obrigada Ed, você foi de grande ajuda – Victoria falou abraçando Edward.

- Obrigado a Bella também que aquentou tudo sem vomitar – riu – e por se tornar amiga da Mimosa – Edward falou se desvencilhando do abraço de Vitoria para vir me abraçar.

- Podem deixar comigo agora. Muito obrigada mesmo.

- Tchau garotão – falei ante de sair.

Puxei Edward para fora do estábulo, não agüentando mais aquele cheiro. Tudo muito mágico, mas não é uma situação que eu queira prestigiar novamente.

- Calma, desse jeito você vai acabar pisando no...

Ele nem precisou acabar de falar para eu olhar para os meus pés e ver na merda que tinha pisado. Merda no sentido literal da palavra. Num monte de esterco.

E cá estou eu, um mulher civilizada calçando uma bota de salto 5 cm, justamente para poder passar esse tempo na fazenda e o que acontece comigo? Minha linda bota está completamente envolvida por lama e esterco. Eu podia querer mais alguma coisa? Ah sim, não poderia me esquecer, suja de placenta também.

Levantei um pé para observar o estrago.

- DROGA! – gritei, enquanto Edward ria – Está rindo do que?

- Bella, estou rindo da sua cara. Você tem quase três dias aqui na fazenda e não se acostumou. Olhe a sua volta isso é uma fazenda é quase impossível não ter _esterco_.

- Ah, nem fale essa palavra.

- O que, esterco? É só cocô dos animais, nada mais que capim.

- Você sabe quanto essas botas me custaram? – falei irritada; ele nem sequer ouviu. Meu rosto sujo de leite não conseguiu me irritar, mas essas botas carinhas, sim.

- Bem vinda à roça, minha querida – disse ele, rindo ainda mais.

**(...)**

Assim que chegamos subi para o quarto tomar um banho e tirei as botas sujas, colocando-as num saco para lavar mais tarde.

- Se importa se eu tomar banho primeiro? – ele falou pegando suas coisas na mala, a qual ele nem se deu ao trabalho de desfazer.

- Se importa de tomar banho em outro banheiro? – repliquei impaciente.

- Ainda está zangada comigo? Só por causa de meras botas – ele perguntou, pegando nas maças do meu rosto, me forçando a olhar para ele. Procurei não dar muita atenção as palavrinhas "meras botas".

- Não estou; só preciso tomar um banho pra relaxar – suspirei, afastando suas mãos de mim e principalmente, fugindo dos seus olhos.

- Bella, tudo estava indo tão bem entre nós hoje. Eu não quero voltar a como era antes – agarrou os meus braços me fazendo voltar-me para ele. Ficando tão próximos quanto era possível.

- E como era _antes_? – arfei. Não basta mexer com minhas estribeiras, tem que mexer com a minha memória também. Mas... seria bom ouvir o que ele pensa sobre nós.

- Toda vez que iniciávamos uma conversa acabávamos discutindo.

- Como briga de cão e gato? – perguntei, tocando minha testa na dele.

- Exatamente, mas só se eu for o gato – rimos – Mas como todo cão e gato, nós tivemos nossas tréguas.

- Sério? Como?

- Desse tipo assim – disse ele com essa voz rouca e sexy, distribuindo beijos de leve do meu pescoço até a minha clavícula.

- Só isso? – o provoquei, mesmo sentindo arrepios.

- Da onde vem isso tem muito mais.

Subiu os beijos pela minha bochecha, testa, têmpora e, por fim, boca, parando por aí mesmo. E só foi preciso seus lábios tocar os meus, para o meu corpo ser coberto em chamas.

Tirou rapidamente minha jaqueta e a jogou longe, eu que não sou boba nem nada, me adiantei em tirar a camisa dele... Cadê o ar? Eu preciso de oxigênio, ou melhor, eu preciso de Edward Cullen.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou preocupado, olhando para si mesmo – Algo errado?

- Nada. Cala boca e me beija logo – puxei-lhe pelo pescoço e enterrei minhas mãos no seu cabelo acobreado e incrivelmente macio.

Preciso urgentemente sentir a boca de Edward na minha, preciso sentir o gosto dos seus lábios. Uma sensação de queimação tomou o meu corpo, por onde as mãos quentes e macias de Edward passavam deixava pequenas faíscas.

Nos ajoelhamos no centro da cama, meu corpo agarrado ao dele. Levantei os meus braços, dando permissão a ele para tirar a minha blusa. Só me dei conta do que estava fazendo, quando ele beijou o meu colo do pescoço e suas mãos tentando agilmente abrir a braguilha da minha calça. Acho que foi justamente essa agilidade que me alertou e trouxe-me a razão. Ele faz isso com todas, está tão acostumado, que em segundo consegue o que quer.

- Para! Para Edward – empurrei-o e em um pulo levantei da cama.

- O que houve? – ele perguntou, só agora pude reparar, com o rosto vermelho e os olhos, de repente, escuros.

- Eu não posso. Sinto muito, mas...

- Bella, você não percebe? A química que existe entre nós é absurda – Edward disse, interrompendo-me.

- Química para mim não basta, tem que ser algo maior, muito maior que só uma química.

_Química não dura para sempre, talvez só alguns meses, ou sendo ainda mais realista, no caso de Edward, alguns dias._

- Bella, olhe pra mim, é inevitável. Pra que evitar o que é inevitável? – indagou, procurando meus olhos, enquanto falava.

- Se é inevitável terá que acontecer uma hora ou outra, não é mesmo? – falei e ele somente assentiu com a cabeça – Então não importa se for aqui e agora ou for depois, simplesmente irá acontecer.

- Você espera que eu faça o que? – perguntou-me sentado com as mãos na cabeça, como se estivesse pensando. Pude ver o desejo em seus olhos.

- Se você me quiser mesmo, irá espera até ser a hora certa. Eu não posso dizer o que você tem que fazer, tem que descobrir por si mesmo.

Sei que da minha parte não foi só desejo, foi um pouco diferente. É claro que eu o queria também, na mesma intensidade ou talvez até mais.

Deixei-o no quarto pensando e fui ao banheiro tomar um banho _bem_ gelado. Eu também tenho que pensar, mas não me arrependo do que fiz, foi o melhor, não quero ser só mais uma na enorme lista de mulheres que Edward já pegou, não quero me magoar.

**N/A: Hey, meninas! Como eu disse, só voltaria a postar aqui quando alcançasse lá TBF o ultimo capitulo que eu tinha postado aqui. Até lá eu tava meio atrasada. Sei que eu demorei MUITO, hoje eu sentei a bunda na cadeira e consegui terminar de escrever o capítulo. Apesar da demora, eu gostei de como saiu. E vocês, o que acharam? Rolou muitos momentos fofos.**

**Vocês acham que a Bella agiu certo? Eu acho que sim, porque ela tem que guardar o coração dela mesmo, tá se envolvendo demais. E o Edward? O que será que ele vai fazer? **

**Próximo capítulo só semana que vem, ok? Porque eu realmente preciso arrumar tempo para escrevê-lo. Agora vai ser um capítulo por semana, pelo menos até que eu consiga me organizar. Pelo menos os capítulos vão ser grandes assim. NÃO VOU ABANDONAR VOCÊS E ESPERO QUE VOCÊS TAMBÉM NÃO ME ABANDONEM.**

**Novamente eu peço desculpas a vocês, porque vocês não têm culpa do atraso, mas peço que vocês entendam que eu estou sem tempo e eu escrevo porque gosto. Realmente me desculpem. Eu amo vocês.**

**Besos, minhas gurias. **

PS: Se tiver algum erro de ortográfia vocês, por favor, relevem, ok? Terminei o capítulo agora e já fui postando.


	17. Capítulo 15: Apaixonada pelos Cullen

**Apaixonada pela família Cullen**

- Querida, posso entrar? – a cabeça de Esme apareceu entre a porta. Sobressaltei-me, mas segundos depois percebi que era minha sogra, ou melhor, só Esme.

- Claro, Esme. – tentando esconder meu rosto, limpei as últimas remanescentes lágrimas. Só então, me virei para olhá-la.

- Está tudo bem, Bella? O que houve? – seu rosto demonstrava preocupação comigo. _Comigo_! Pensei exasperada. Ela tem um coração tão bom... Acho que fitei demoradamente seu rosto de anjo, enquanto ela esperava minha resposta – Desculpe se incomodo, posso voltar outra hora.

- Não, fique. Perdoe-me, Esme. Obrigada por ser tão atenciosa comigo. – em um impulso a abracei e ela me envolveu com seus braços confortáveis e macios.

- Oh, minha querida! O que houve? – repetiu. – Edward? Foi ele? Vocês discutiram? – esse simples nome fez com que meu corpo estremecesse.

- Não foi bem uma discussão, foi, na verdade, dois pontos de vista diferentes. Mas ele não dormiu aqui. – contei, me recordando de quando saí do banheiro, depois de umas boas duas horas enfiadas na banheira, percebi que Edward não estava e nem o tinha visto depois disso.

- Oh querida, ele deve ter dormido na casa de Kate. – na mesma hora que ela falou onde ele, certamente, deveria ter dormido, meu corpo ficou paralisado. Ele deve ter passado todo o tempo com a _priminha_.

- Ah, Esme, às vezes eu não compreendo o seu filho. – suspirei, com a minha cabeça latejando. Na maior parte do tempo, eu não o entendo. Ao mesmo tempo em que eu amo aquelas esmeraldas verde enigmáticas, eu tenho raiva, por não saber o que se passa por elas.

- Sabe, Bella, Edward nunca deixa de encarar as coisas, essa é uma das melhores características do meu filho, e eu não digo isso só porque eu o amo e o defendo, mas se ele estivesse irritado, você saberia.

- Eu não entendo; o que isso quer dizer? Edward por acaso é bipolar?

Ela riu, jogando a cabeça levemente para trás. Acho que se não fosse pela minha situação, eu estaria rindo com ela, a sua risada é tilintante.

-Não, Bella, acredite, Carlisle já estudou clinicamente o filho. – replicou, ainda com um riso na voz. Eu não pude deixar de esboçar um sorriso com a sua piada. Assumindo um tom sério, ela me disse: – Na verdade, quando ele age de um jeito bipolar, é porque está escondendo algo.

Franzi o cenho. Ele não está irritado comigo e está aprontando algo? Isso é bom ou ruim? Foi o que perguntei a ela.

- Hum... isso você vai ter que descobrir sozinha e depois me contar – abriu um grande sorriso e me deu um rápido abraço – Ah sim, eu passei aqui para te dar isso.

Ela entregou-me uma caixinha de veludo azul marinho, que eu não tinha visto quando ela entrou no quarto.

- Esse foi meu primeiro anel de noivado. Eu o usei por muito tempo e depois que a vovó Cullen morreu, eu não me sentia mais bem em usá-lo. Esse anel está na família há gerações.

Abri devagar a caixinha e o anel, que a principio eu pensei que deveria estar bem degradado pelo tempo, me fascinou completamente. É simplesmente incrível: oval longo incrustado com pedras redondas de diamantes e o aro de ouro branco delicado.

- É lindo. Mas Esme, por que está me mostrando o seu antigo anel de noivado?

- Como eu falei, esse anel está na família Cullen há gerações e agora, vai ser da mulher do meu filho.

O quê? Ela está pensando...

- Não, Esme. Eu não posso aceitar. É lindo, mas não posso...

- Se você quiser esperar até o casamento, eu entendo. – Esme me cortou, interpretando errado – Na verdade, foi bom eu ter te entregado o anel, porque eu sei que Edward pegaria na minha mão de qualquer jeito. Acho que ele te deu esse – tocou no meu diamante amarelo – para que eu não soubesse antes o que ele estava planejando.

"_Não, Esme, ele não pegou o anel de família, porque não estamos noivos de verdade."_ Foi isso que me deu vontade de falar para ela. Meu coração dói, só de pensar, quando Edward contar que "terminamos tudo". Ela vai ficar tão triste...

- Bom, querida, o que você acha de ir comigo e com a Kate até a cidade? Precisamos comprar algumas coisas que faltam para o almoço do feriado de hoje.

- Claro, vamos. – aceitei, já que não tinha mais nada para fazer, a não ser, torcer para que as horas passem mais rápido, para me encontrar com Edward na hora do almoço familiar, ao qual ele seria obrigado a comparecer.

Entramos na caminhonete de Esme e passamos na fazenda de Kate para pegá-la. Esme perguntou a ela se Edward esteve por lá, que respondeu que ele passou a noite e saiu hoje logo cedo. Eu não sabia se ficava tranquila por ele está bem ou preocupada dela estar junto das influências de Victoria.

- Kate, me lembre de levar pimentões vermelhos e amarelos para aquela salada...

As duas irmãs começaram a percorrer as seções do supermercado, se é que posso chamar de "super", está mais para minimercado e eu fique para trás, olhando os rótulos de maionese.

- Não sabia que a maionese é tão interessante. Serão as cores dos rótulos, que tomam toda a sua atenção?

Eu não precisava nem olhar para trás de mim para saber quem era o dono daquela voz rouca. Arrepiei-me, não esperava encontrá-lo tão cedo, ou melhor, não esperava encontrá-lo agora. Respirei fundo e segui para outra seção, sem nem olhá-lo, por mais que os meus olhos quisessem saber como ele estava.

_Uma_ pessoa me segue e eu sei _quem_ é, mas tento parece indiferente. Deve ter passado alguns minutos, mas não aguentei o calor que vinha detrás das minhas costas e, muito menos, a respiração dele batendo no meu pescoço.

- O que você quer, Edward? – minha vontade foi perguntar o que ele estava aprontando, mas consegui me segurar.

- Eu passei aqui na cidade para trocar o pneu da picape e vi vocês. Não quer dá uma volta comigo? – ele falou olhando nos meus olhos, pronto para remover qualquer resistência que pudesse encontrar. Mas nem precisava, o que eu mais quero é ficar ao lado dele.

Ele me estendeu a mão e eu só pude pegá-la e dizer: – Claro.

Fomos caminhando um ao lado do outro sem falar nada. O silêncio ficou incomodo e como eu percebi que ele não ia falar nada, resolvi perguntar, mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

- Onde dormiu? Onde esteve esse tempo todo?

- Passei a noite na casa de tia Kate. – respondeu, franzindo a testa. – Andei refletindo um pouco.

- Eu fiquei preocupada, você podia ter me ligado. – lhe disse, mas ele só sorriu.

Paramos de andar quando chegamos a uma sorveteria. Apesar de pequena é aconchegante e bem simples, espalhadas na frente estão várias mesinhas e cadeiras com guarda-sol. Tem um balcão de madeira com várias cadeiras estilo lanchonete, uma parte com os frizzes com diversos tipos de sorvete e o caixa daqueles antigos.

- Bom dia! Bem vindos ao Forks Ice, a melhor sorveteria de Forks! Vão querer quais sabores? – engoli a risada. A _melhor?_ Ela não quer dizer a única?

- Hum... – são tantos exibidos que me dá vontade de comer cada um deles – Quero baunilha e amêndoas. Quatro bolas. E você, Edward?

- Morango – lançou um olhar significativo em minha direção, e isso não é invenção da minha cabeça – e rocky road. Quatro bolas.

- Edward? Edward Cullen? – a atendente loira perguntou com os olhos brilhando de empolgação.

- Sim, sou eu. – ele falou, ainda olhando para mim.

- Oh, minha nossa! Não se lembra de mim? Megan Mackenzie! – guinchou, com uma voz irritante.

Edward desviou a sua atenção do meu rosto e olhou para a garota, parecendo a reconhecer, inclinou o seu corpo sob o balcão e a abraçou, todo sorridente.

- Claro! Como não a reconheci antes? Nossa, continua bonita.

- Oh, Edward, não fale assim. Olhe como estou, nesse fim de mundo e você todo lindão. Fiquei sabendo que virou promotor! Isso é ótimo. – o sorriso no rosto dela parecia que ia se transformar em uma careta, de tão puxado para os lados.

Cruzei os braços e comecei a bater o pé.

- Megan, essa mulher impaciente aqui, é a minha noiva. Bella essa é a Megan, ela foi uma colega dos tempos de escola. – sorriu e envolveu seu braço direito nos meus ombros.

Fiquei feliz imediatamente. Ele me apresentou como _noiva!_ Claro que é em uma cidade pequena, todo mundo conhece os Cullen e é claro que ele tem que manter a farsa, mas mesmo assim, mesmo depois de ontem, ele ainda me apresenta como noiva. Observei o sorriso da garota murchar e fiquei mais feliz ainda.

- Ah, que boa notícia. Bom, você não ia ficar solteiro para sempre, não é? Eu estou namorando o Jerry, sabe? O que era o cara mais bonito do colégio e virou um barrigudo bêbado. – deu um meio sorriso e acabei ficando com uma pena dela. Parece coisa de filme, a menina que era a mais popular vira balconista e o capitão do time da escola vira um vagabundo.

Nos sentamos na frente da sorveteria, numa daquelas mesas com um guarda-sol, o que era bastante necessário, porque hoje, em um maravilhoso 4 de Julho, o sol resolveu aparecer.

- Sol, sorvete e feriado, o dia poderia ser melhor? – sorriu, olhando para o céu. – Acho que você nos trouxe sorte. Em todo 4 de Julho chove e faz um frio horroroso aqui.

- Qual era o seu envolvimento com a Megan? – fui direto ao ponto. – Você me disse que não teve nenhuma namorada.

Se Alice estivesse aqui, certamente diria que estou com ciúmes. E quer saber? Eu realmente estou, mas só porque concordamos que seriamos sinceros um com o outro.

Ele me olhou, olhou para o seu sorvete e depois olhou para mim de novo: - E não tive, Bella. A Megan, como eu te disse, foi uma colega. – pela expressão no meu rosto, acho que ele entendeu que aquilo, para mim, não bastava – Naquela época, depois de eu ter tirado o aparelho, algumas meninas do colégio começaram a dar em cima de mim, e ela foi uma delas. Só isso.

- Só? Pelo abraço que vocês trocaram, eu pensei que tinha rolado algo mais. Nenhum beijo? – cruzei os braços, esperando uma resposta.

- Ah, sim, nos beijamos algumas vezes. Na verdade, meu primeiro beijo foi com ela. – disse ele, com desdém.

- O quê? Você tinha me dito que não era nada de mais! Que ela tinha sido uma _colega_ e não uma das suas "peguetes". – senti meu rosto ficar rubro.

- Você está com ciúmes, Bella? – sua expressão era divertida.

- Não, claro que não. Eu só pensei que seriamos sinceros um com o outro.

- Ok, me perdoe. Só não te falei antes, porque não achei que tinha importância.

Olhei para ele sem acreditar. Edward Cullen dando o braço a torcer? O que aconteceu durante a madrugada?

Novamente, o silêncio ficou incomodo e nenhum dos dois parecia querer quebrar, pelo menos eu não. O som insuportável do toque de Edward chamou atenção de algumas pessoas. Ele atendeu no segundo toque. Peraí, ele não tinha esquecido o celular?

- Relaxe, mãe, ela está comigo. Hum... Estamos dando uma volta. Não vamos demorar. Certo. Um beijo. Também te amo. – concluiu a ligação e se virou para mim – Mamãe não quer que a gente demore muito, alguns familiares começaram a chegar.

"– _Desculpe, eu sou um chato; é que quando viajo prefiro ouvir músicas, mas eu __**esqueci **__meu __**iPhone**__. Então é só isso?"_

- Bella? O que houve? Por que está me olhando assim? – balançou suas mãos longas na frente do meu rosto, chamando minha atenção.

- Quando estávamos viajando para cá, você me disse que tinha esquecido o celular e era por isso que não estava conversando comigo durante a viagem. Por que mentiu? – o encarei.

Em poucos instantes, ele corou. Tentou falar, gaguejou e tentou novamente.

- Menti, porque queria fazer as pazes com você, lembro que estava bastante irritada.

- E por que não mantinha uma conversa comigo na viagem?

- Para falar a verdade, eu estava pensando em algumas coisas, estava com a cabeça cheia e se eu falasse isso para você, tenho certeza que iria fazer várias perguntas até arrancar o que queria, como está fazendo agora.

- Bom argumento. – ele venceu, eu com certeza iria fazer várias perguntas. Ainda quero perguntar que coisas são essas que ocuparam a mente dele, mas não quero que ele pense que eu sou uma maluca investigadora.

- Obrigado. – sorriu torto. Quem resite a um sorriso desses?

Fomos andando até a caminhonete e novamente, Edward me ajudou a subir. Dessa vez foi mais fácil e também sem tanto contato físico, ele só me ajudou a dar impulso, pois como estou de short não teria nada para mostrar.

Levamos trinta minutos para chegar à mansão-fazenda dos Cullen. A frente da mansão está parecendo uma exibição de carros de luxo, cada um deve valer no mínimo uns bons 200.000 mil dólares.

Assim que ele me ajudou a descer, entrelaçou nossas mãos e nos guiou para o jardim dos fundos. Analisei o local: mesas espalhadas repletas de gente conversando, alguns homens tirando o forro da piscina, Carlisle na churrasqueira preparando hambúrguers, Esme para lá e para cá com bandejas, Kate servindo refresco, James e Victoria abraçados.

- Vem, Bella, quero te apresentar a outra parte da família que você ainda não conhece. – ele me foi andando na frente enquanto eu o seguia em silêncio_. Será que vão gostar de mim?_

Paramos em frente a um grupo mais velho com um homem muito parecido com Carlisle.

- Bella, esses são Marcus e Caius, meus tios; tios, essa é a Bella, minha noiva, como vocês já devem estar sabendo. – lançou um olhar para a mãe, que o ignorou. – O tio Marcus é o irmão do papai.

- Que excelente finalmente conhecer a incrível mulher que alcançou o coração do meu sobrinho. – Marcus disse simpático. Deu-me um rápido abraço e chamou a mulher dele para me apresentar. – Naty1, essa é a noiva do nosso sobrinho, a Bella.

- Oh, querida! Estava muito ansiosa para te conhecer, Esme não para de falar sobre você. É realmente encantadora, meus cunhados não exageraram em nada. – ela me deu dois beijinhos na face e um abraço apertado. – Preciso ajudar a servi o almoço, mas foi bom te conhecer, temos que sentar com todas as meninas para conversar.

- Ah, Bella, deixe-me te dar um abraço, essa minha família fica te monopolizando. – Caius, mal deixou a cunhada se distanciar e me abraçou. – Bem vida a família!

- Tia Day2. – gritou Edward. Quando a elegante mulher se aproximou, ele nos apresentou: – Essa é a minha noiva Bella; Bella essa é a minha tia Day, irmã do papai, a esposa do tio Caius e a mãe do James.

- Como você é linda! Bella, ouvi falar tanto de você que meus ouvidos já estavam doendo. É ótimo poder finalmente te conhecer, em vez de tentar imaginar como você é, pelo o que Carly me contava. – ela me abraçou demoradamente e também me deu dois beijinhos na face.

- E então, o que você achou dela, irmãzinha? – Carlisle chegou por trás. Eu pensei que ele estava brincando, mas quando eu olhei a sua expressão, ele estava mesmo querendo saber a opinião dela.

- Aprovada! Completamente aprovada! Você a descreveu perfeitamente, Carly.

- Oh, não! Não me chame de "Carly"! – ele a carregou pela cintura fingindo que ia jogá-la na piscina, enquanto ela gritava um _"não, Carly"_ rindo e gritando pelo marido.

Olhando a cena como uma expectadora, não posso deixar de sorrir e pedir silenciosamente para realmente fazer parte dessa família. Uma família grande e linda que me aceitou de braços abertos.

- Daqui a pouco você se acostuma. – Edward ainda ria quando pegou na minha mão e nos arrastou para mais um grupo de pessoas.

- Bella, quero que conheça os meus primos. Você já conhece o James, seu amiguinho, e Vicky. – apontou para os homens, pronto para as apresentações – Esse é o Laurent e o Riley; Aninha3 e a Flah4, suas respectivas namoradas.

- Estamos noivos! – corrigiu Laurent, puxando para junto de si, sua agora noiva, Aninha.

- Meus parabéns! Mais que ótima notícia! – Edward exultou, parecendo realmente alegre com a notícia.

- Mais um que vai para a guilhotina mais cedo. – caçoou Riley, o qual recebeu no mesmo momento uma tapinha de brincadeira da namorada. – Calma amor, por você eu coloco as algemas, mas vamos esperar mais um pouco.

- Quem sabe não casamos todos no mesmo dia? – riu acompanhado do pessoal – Por favor, não deixem minha mãe saber dessa brincadeira, ela acabaria achando uma excelente ideia. – ele falou olhando para mim assustado. Todos riram novamente, até eu mesma. Deu-me um abraço e um beijo na bochecha.

- Tenho certeza que a tia Naty ia adorar, mas eu e a Bella ainda não decidimos a data. Vamos esperar mais algum tempo. – olhou para mim, como se pedisse para eu confirmar a história. Balancei a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Sábia escolha, meus queridos. – Riley falou, fingindo um tom sério e compenetrado. – Brincadeiras a parte, sinta-se a vontade com a nossa família, Bella. – abraçou-me, tirando os meus pés do chão, lembrando-me um pouco do meu amigo grandão.

- Continuando, essas são a Gabi5 e a Carol6. – deu um beijinho no topo da cabeça delas e prosseguiu a apresentação – Paul e Seth, maridos das minhas primas, respectivamente. Meninas, essa é a Bella, a minha noiva.

Troquei abraços rápidos com os homens e com as primas abraços super apertados e beijinhos na face. Como percebi, o abraço que Victoria me deu quando nos conhecemos, era coisa de família e não de propósito.

- Estamos felizes por tê-la conosco, Bella. Edward nunca nos apresentou namorada nenhuma, quanto mais uma noiva! Se você conseguiu conquistar o meu primo, então, tenha certeza, que já nos conquistou. – Gabi, me abraçou novamente, me fazendo sentir parte da família.

- Até que fim te conheci, Bella! O que precisar, pode contar comigo. Eu sei que o meu primo, às vezes, é um ser muito difícil. – Carol olhou divertida para Edward, que revirou os olhos. – Se precisar de uma forcinha para convencê-lo de algo, me liga, ele me deve um monte por sempre ter livrado a cara dele.

- Onde está a minha _sobrinha_? Já a perdeu por aí? – provocou ele. Não entendi o "_sobrinha"_, pelo que eu sei Esme perdeu o bebê (uma menina) que esperava na época. Ele pareceu perceber a minha cara de confusa e explicou: – A filha da Carol que é a minha _sobrinha, _sempre me chamou de tio, desde pequena, mas ela sabe que na verdade eu sou o primo dela de segundo grau.

- Eu sei tomar conta da minha filha, cabelo de fogo. Para a sua informação, ela está com a avó.

Ele procurou a tia pelo jardim, quando localizou, apontou para que eu visse a sobrinha. A garota pequena que segurava uma bola de futebol, balançava a cabeça rejeitando a salada que sua avó Day queria que ela experimentasse.

Depois de me apresentar para mais alguns familiares, Edward nos guiou até a mesa do almoço para fazermos nossos pratos.

- Então, qual é a do apelido "_cabelo de fogo"_?

- Quando éramos pequenos, a Gabi perguntou para a tia Day da onde vinham os bebês, antes que minha tia conseguisse mudar de assunto, a Carol disse que vinham dos dragões porque, segundo ela, eu fui cuspido por um, por causa da cor do meu cabelo.

Não consegui segurar a risada. Aquilo foi muito criativo, geralmente as crianças pensam que os bebês vêm das cegonhas, nunca ouvi uma criança imaginar que vinha de um dragão. A família de Edward era realmente única. Só faltou o Aro, para tudo ficar completo.

- Bella, estava só esperando você terminar de conhecer a família para te cumprimentar. Como está, minha querida? – uma voz carinhosa veio de trás de mim. Claro que eu reconheceria essa voz.

- Aro, que saudade! Estava pensando nesse instante que só faltava você. – abracei-o e ele me deu um beijo no topo da cabeça.

- Fiquei magoado por não terem me contado do noivado, eu estava no restaurante, mesmo que vocês não tivessem ciência disso. – falou, num tom de voz magoado.

- Querido, já te falei que eles não fizeram por mal. Era surpresa. – a esposa dele que ouviu toda a conversa, veio em nossa defesa.

- Obrigado por entender, tia. Bella, acredito que você deve conhecer a tia Ju7.

- Claro, há tempos. É bom ver mais um rosto amigo por aqui.

- Espero que todos estejam te tratando bem, minha menina. – ela disse, acariciando meu rosto e depois me abraçando. Lembrei-me imediatamente dos tempos de faculdade, na primeira vez que Aro me levou para almoçar na casa deles, Julia me tratou como se eu fosse sua melhor amiga e depois de mais alguns convites, passei a ser tratada como uma filha. – Ai Bella, eu tenho um filho enorme, mas ainda tenho que fazer o prato dele, acredita nisso? Aro, chame o Riley, quero saber a quantidade que ele quer.

Edward e eu nos sentamos numa das últimas mesas vazias para comermos em silêncio, porque segundo ele, a família toda ainda ia querer conversar comigo. Eu não sei se me encaixo aqui, nessa família grande e linda. Nem sei se mereço estar na companhia deles, foram tão afetuosos comigo, a "noiva" de Edward. Será que seriam também, se eu fosse apresentada somente como colega de profissão?

- Eles gostaram de você, relaxa. Meus pais falaram tanto de você para cada um aqui, que eles já sentem como se realmente te conhecesse. – ele disse, quando terminou de almoçar. – Formamos uma ótima dupla, _noivinha_.

(...)

Sol, _família_ e feriado. Será que dá pra ser mais perfeito? Aproveitei a frase que Edward usou hoje, só fazendo uma alteração. Todo mundo já tinha almoçado, mas ninguém parava de comer os quitutes que Esme e Kate traziam, e os hambúrguers de Carlisle. Eu, para ficar mais compatível com o ambiente e não por querer me molhar, troquei minhas roupas por um biquíni, uma saia e rasteirinhas.

Trocando mais alguns papos com o James na espreguiçadeira, aproveitei, para perguntar sobre Victoria. Está bem, eu admito! Preciso conhecer o terreno, ainda não tirei da cabeça a possibilidade dela gostar de Edward.

- Como está o seu relacionamento com a Victoria?

- Ontem ela veio conversar comigo, disse que estava pensando bastante sobre o nosso relacionamento, que para ela não podia continuar assim, cheio de incertezas. Ela também não aguenta mais terminar e voltar toda hora. – seu olhar estava perdido na água da piscina, depois se virou para mim com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. – Então, me deu um ultimato, ou ficamos juntos de verdade ou acabamos de vez.

- E você? O que disse? – fitei-o curiosa. Então, ela gosta mesmo do James?

- Sabe, Bellinha, eu sou doido por essa mulher. Não pensei nem por um minuto, falei que a amo, mesmo fazendo minhas besteiras; então decidimos que dessa vez iremos ficar juntos pra valer, por mais que briguemos, vamos confiar um no outro.

- Ah, isso é perfeito! – gritei feliz, não só por estar feliz de verdade por ele, mas porque eu tenho chances verdadeiras com Edward, agora. O procurei com os olhos, na ultima vez que o vi, ele estava brincando com sobrinha; mas agora vinha na minha direção com um sorriso sapeca no rosto.

Esqueci-me completamente de que ele pode estar tramando algo, por um motivo bastante convincente. A imagem da beleza com a água ainda escorrendo pelos músculos definidos, passando as mãos pelo cabelo molhado e olhando para mim com um sorriso nos lábios perfeitos.

- Acho que alguém precisa dar um mergulho, não é mesmo, James? – seu sorriso sapeca cresceu mais ainda. Olhei James, buscando alguma defesa.

- Ótima ideia, primo.

Tão rápido que eu mal percebi, os dois me levantaram Edward segurando meus braços e James as minhas pernas. Comecei a gritar, enquanto os dois me balançavam de um lado para o outro.

- Diga que é louca por mim ou vamos te jogar, sem dó, na piscina. – Edward, falou por cima dos meus gritinhos, rindo.

- Edward, não faça isso com a sua noiva! – Kate repreendeu-o, me salvando. – Coloquem-na no chão, agora mesmo. – eles obedeceram à tia no mesmo momento – Você deve cuidar dela e não se juntar a James para agirem como dois marmanjos.

- Mulher a gente trata com amor e carinho. – Carlisle abraça Esme por trás, a qual está olhando a cena com um sorrisinho nos lábios.

- É verdade, papai, principalmente demonstrar, não, é? – se aproximou de mim, ignorando o resto de sua família, roubando um beijo meu. Claro que a minha reação foi retribuir, senti falta desses lábios.

- EEEEHHHH ! Assim que se faz primo. – Riley gritou, lá do outro lado do jardim. Corei na hora, me separando de Edward.

Ele segurou a minha mão e nos guiou piscina adentro. A água está tão gostosa, não sei por que não entrei e aproveitei antes.

- Bella, deixa eu ver seu anel? – Carol se aproximou de mim na água. Edward fez uma careta, mas continuou na minha frente. Estendi a mão para ela, que fez um "O" com a boca. – É perfeito! Minha nossa, é um diamante amarelo! Meninas, venham ver o anel da Bella.

- Não, não, sumam daqui! – ralhou, cabelo de fogo. Eu ri da cara de transtornado que ele fez quando as outras primas se aproximaram da borda da piscina para verem o anel. – Estão satisfeitas? Viram todos os detalhes? Agora nos deixem sozinhos.

- Estressadinho, pode deixar que vamos deixar o casal namorar. – Gabi levantou, ela estava sentada na borda da piscina, e foi atrás do marido. As outras seguiram o exemplo dela dando olhares furtivos para a gente.

- Minha família _tão_ discreta... – revirou os olhos com a ironia. Eu ri. – Onde estávamos? Ah sim, estava demonstrando como cuidar de uma mulher.

Dito isto, passou as mãos pela minha cintura e me beijou ardorosamente. Pensei que ele tivesse me beijado antes só para mostrar algo para a família dele, porém agora que não tem ninguém olhando eu fiquei confusa com a ação. Claro que eu aproveitei o momento, né? Vou aproveitar o último dia da nossa farsa, mesmo que depois, no meu apartamento em NY, eu sofra relembrando os momentos. Trocamos vários beijos e carícias.

- Será que os pombinhos estão com fome? – ouvi a voz de Victoria em algum lugar do jardim. Procurei com os olhos, um pouco irritada pela interrupção, não quero largar os lábios de Edward nem por um segundo. Encontrei-a sentada na borda da piscina tomando um coquetel, olhando para nós, sorridente.

- Acho melhor irem para o quarto. – James está do lado dela, também tomando um coquetel. Novamente, James me lembrou à Emmett e suas piadinhas que sempre me deixam sem graça. Não consigo parar de pensar que eles se dariam bem, na matéria de me deixar com vergonha, eles são os melhores. – Tem criança aqui.

Victoria riu e deu um tapinha no ombro do namorado. Ele por sua vez, passou a mão por trás da cabeleira ruiva dela e a puxou para um beijo.

- Devo estar vermelha como um pimentão. – sussurrei.

- Você fica mais linda ainda quando cora. – disse ele e beijou minhas bochechas. Surpreendi-me com suas palavras, no entanto mais ainda com o seu gesto fofo.

- TIO EDWARD! – uma voz fininha gritou. Viramos nossos corpos em uma sincronia perfeita e a garotinha, filha da Carol, se aproximou nadando. – Tio Edward, será que quando você casar com a tia Bella, vocês podem fazer logo um filhinho?

- Bree! Não é porque a mamãe te explicou como surgem os bebês, que você deve sair por aí falando essas coisas. – Carol gritou do outro lado da piscina, agarrada com o marido.

- Estou cansada de ser a única criança nessa família! – Bree se exaltou, batendo as mãos na água e esperou a resposta de Edward.

- Pode deixar, Bree, eu e a tia Bella vamos providenciar um time de futebol para brincar com você. – arregalei os olhos com a resposta dele, o qual somente sorriu e deu uns tapinhas na minha barriga. A sobrinha, feliz, saiu correndo da piscina até a mesa das sobremesas.

- Eu não sou uma coelha, Edward! – ri.

O clima começou a esquentar ou, talvez, seja eu que de repente fiquei muito quente. Encostada na beira da piscina, abraçada com Edward Cullen, com o meu peito colado ao dele, minhas mãos divididas entre o seu pescoço e o seu cabelo, a cabeça dele enfiada no vão do meu pescoço e suas mãos enlaçando a minha cintura. Que mulher não ficaria com o corpo arrepiado?

(...)

Quando eram umas cinco horas da tarde, o pessoal começou a ir embora. Foram despedidas alegres com as quais recebi muitos abraços e beijinhos no rosto. As primas de Edward me fizeram prometer que eu não ficaria noiva por muitos anos, que o tempo de noivado é no máximo três anos e que eu devo marcar logo a data. Riley aproveitou para dizer a Edward que ele ainda tem tempo de pular fora, mas logo completou dizendo "mas, você está amarradão nela". Claro, mesmo eu sabendo, que o Riley não podia estar mais enganado, o meu coração pulou de alegria.

Eu, Kate e Victoria, ajudamos Esme a levar tudo para a cozinha enquanto os homens da casa colocavam as coisas em ordem no jardim. Depois de tudo pronto ainda tenho que arrumar as malas, tomar um banho e me preparar para voltar para NY com Edward ainda hoje.

Já estava subindo as escadas, quando Victoria chamou o meu nome.

- Bella? – perguntou timidamente – Podemos conversar?

* * *

><p><strong>Na:**

_Look Bella : passeio_na_cidade/set?id=52566253_

_Look Bella com roupa de banho: bella_almo%C3%A7o_de_fam%C3%ADlia/set?id=57595333_

_Look Esme, Kate e Vcky : cgi/set?.locale=pt-br&id=54928738_

_* Sorvete de chocolate com castanhas e marshmallow._

_*1: **natylover**_

_*2: **daysemag**_

_*3: **Aninhanit**_

_*4: **flah_mendes**_

_*5: **gabi salles**_

_*6: **CarolCullen**_

_*7: **Ju Cullen**_

_Esses nomes, foram uma pequena homenagem as leitoras do outro site que eu posto a fic, as quais me deram apoio para postar quando eu quisesse, pois eu expliquei a minha falta de tempo._

_Bem, garotas, tá aí o capítulo (até que fim hehe) grandinho, não? Bella definitivamente tem ciúmes de Edward, mas será que está gostando dele? O que vocês acharam de tudo? O que será que Vicky quer falar com a Bellinha?_

_Um grande beijo, senti saudades de vocês. Espero vocês nos comentários!_

_Besos ;*_


	18. Capítulo 16: Entendendo os sentimentos

_**POV VICTÓRIA**_

_**No dia anterior...**_

Hoje o dia foi puxado demais, mas valeu a pena. Mimosa dando a luz, foi a cena mais linda do mundo, acho que eu nunca vou me cansar de fazer partos de animais. Nasci para isso. Fico feliz que tenha sido o Edward, quem me motivou a fazer medicina veterinária, ele sempre soube que eu amo animais e entendeu perfeitamente que essa era a minha profissão.

Só vou dar uma passadinha para dar um beijo na minha tia e vou direto para casa tomar um banho e quem sabe, resolver algumas coisas com um "certo alguém".

- MERDA! POR QUE ELA SEMPRE FAZ ISSO? – nem precisei olhar para estufa, pra reconhecer a voz que gritou dali de dentro.

Corri até lá e assim que escancarei a porta, Edward virou-se para mim com as feições transtornadas.

- Você está vermelho! – não consegui segurar a risada. Ele me olhou com um olhar assassino, que daria medo em qualquer uma, menos, em mim, a irmãzinha dele. – Desculpe. O que você está fazendo aqui? – olhei ao redor. Caramba, faz tempo que eu não entrava aqui. Pensei que pelo fato de ninguém mais entrar aqui, as flores deveriam ter morrido, mas não, acho que o senhor Thomas ainda cuida, pelo visto.

- Eu não quero conversar agora, Vicky. Se não for incômodo, eu gostaria de ficar sozinho. – ele falou, com um olhar cansado.

- Me incomodo sim. O que houve? – perguntei, mas ele tentou controlar a situação dizendo que não foi nada. – Vamos Edward, me diga. Você nunca me escondeu nada, lembra? Somos praticamente irmãos.

Ele pareceu pensar um pouco e depois de passar as mãos, descontroladamente, pelos cabelos, disse:

- Eu não estou noivo, nem namoro a Bella, somos _só_ colegas de profissão. – despejou tudo de uma vez, parecendo mais aliviado e ao mesmo tempo tenso, esperando minha reação.

Mas o que eu posso dizer? Como eu devo reagir? Eles parecem tão perfeitos juntos...

- Como assim? Vocês estão mentindo para a gente? Você a apresentou para toda a família, Edward; você nunca apresentou mulher nenhuma para seus pais, quanto mais para os nossos tios e primos.

- Eu sei, eu sei, Vicky. – passou novamente as mãos pelos cabelos, como se fosse arrancá-los a qualquer momento, e isso significa que ele está com mil pensamentos adoidados na cabeça.

- Deixa-me analisar a situação para ver se eu entendi. Você e a Bella estão fingindo para todo mundo que estão noivos. – ele balançou a cabeça concordando – Vocês nem ao menos namoram. Não tem nenhum tipo de compromisso, então, como chegaram a essa situação? Ninguém fica noivo do nada.

- Tudo aconteceu tão rápido... Eu conheci a Bella no jantar de aniversário do tio Aro, eu pedi para ele me colocar ao lado dela porque ela seria a advogada de defesa que eu enfrentaria no dia seguinte, mas eu não sabia que ela era linda, quanto mais _muito_ linda e incrível. – começou a me explicar, andando de um lado para o outro – No dia seguinte ao jantar, depois do julgamento ficamos presos no elevador, eu fingi que tinha claustrofobia só para me aproveitar da situação e tirar uma casquinha dela. – sorriu de canto, provavelmente se lembrando desse acontecimento.

- Não acredito, Edward! – ri – Seu aproveitador de mocinhas.

- Ah, se você soubesse como eu estava me sentindo na hora... Eu precisava fazer aquilo, entende? Aí ela descobriu e é claro que ficou com raiva. Nesse mesmo momento, nós não sabíamos que os nossos celulares estavam trocados, por conta do juiz. Na saída eu a acompanhei até o carro, passamos em frente a algumas lojas e ela viu _o_ anel.

- Oh, não vai me dizer que... – não me deixou concluir.

- Sim, é o mesmo anel que ela tem usado nesse fim de semana. Descobrimos sobre os celulares, mamãe ligou para o meu celular que estava na mão dela e pensou que fosse minha namorada. Mandei um buquê de peônias, pois descobri serem as flores favoritas dela. Os pais dela que chegaram de viagem viram e resolveram aparecer no jantar.

- E foi aí que toda a farsa começou?

- Bem, sim, a dos noivos. Eu tinha combinado com ela para fingirmos sermos namorados, por causa da mamãe, e para isso tínhamos que vir para cá. Mas aí no jantar, eu fui entregar a "recompensa", pelos meus modos, a Bella, e a mãe maluca dela pensou que eu estava a pedindo em casamento.

- Ohhh! A mãe dela é mesmo maluca, ligou para tia Esme dizendo ter feito a lista de convidados da família da noiva, querendo que a titia fizesse a do noivo.

- Eu entrei, sem saber, na maior furada da minha vida! – ele falou. Colocou as mãos em cima do rosto, o tapando. – E quer saber, hoje nós estávamos quase avançando alguns sinais. Estava tudo muito bem, mas aí ela pediu para eu parar, disse que química não basta, que ela quer mais do que isso. O que eu faço?

- Você tem que descobrir sozinho, primo, eu não posso ditar o que você tem que fazer. Tem que sair de dentro de você e eu, infelizmente, não posso te dizer.

- Você acabou de dizer a mesma coisa que ela. – suspirou – Vicky, o que você achou da Bella?

- Sinceramente? – perguntei e ele afirmou com a cabeça – No começo eu fiquei com um pé atrás, o que é normal, pois eu sempre fui muito ligada em você, aliás, ainda sou. Você sabe que eu te amo e quero te ver feliz. Então é claro que quando eu a conheci fiquei a analisando e com isso, gostei dela, mas eu confesso que fiquei com um pouco de ciúmes.

- Ah, Vicky...

- É sério Edward, foi você quem pediu sinceridade. Você sabe que, por um curto período, quando eu tinha 15 anos, tive uma quedinha por você, por conta da adolescência e tudo mais, porém nossa amizade era mais forte e eu passei a te amar como um irmão, um irmão que eu não tive. Eu te conheço tão bem, e eu realmente acredito que você e a Bella formariam um lindo casal.

- Eu não perguntei isso, em momento nenhum falei em namorar, perguntei somente o que você acha dela. – se esquivou, bem típico dele.

- Aham, sei. Assuma logo que gosta dela e pronto. Ela com certeza deve saber que você tem uma longa lista de "amiguinhas" e certamente não quer ser "mais uma".

- Você acha mesmo? – perguntou, eu balancei a cabeça confirmando.

- Você gosta dela, não gosta?

- Eu não sei, sei lá, Vicky, não é como se eu já tivesse sentido isso.

- Olhe Edward, eu vou te dar um conselho de irmã; eu acho que você está gostando da Bella, só que ainda não percebe, porque nunca gostou de ninguém. E quer saber de uma? Lute por isso, não deixe passar, ela pode te fazer feliz e pode ser que, se você demorar, apareça outro cara querendo fazê-la feliz. Dê uma chance a esse namoro fictício, quem sabe não se torna de verdade?

(...)

_**No dia do feriado...**_

- Claro. – respondeu surpresa. – Vamos até o meu quarto lá poderemos conversar a sós.

Segui-a até o antigo quarto do Edward. Assim que entramos ela fechou a porta e se acomodou, sentada, na cama. Pelo modo como ela estava me olhando desde que subimos, parece estar apreensiva.

- Então, o que você quer falar comigo? Eu não quero discutir... – falou, se colocando na defensiva, aproveitei o momento para interrompê-la.

- Relaxe Bella, eu também não quero discutir. Eu fiquei pensando bastante hoje, pensando se é certo ter essa conversa com você, mas quando eu percebi o entrosamento de vocês na piscina, eu me decidi. – falei, a encarando em todo o momento. Ela me parece estar confusa. – Ontem, eu conversei com Edward, uma conversa tão sincera que não tínhamos há tempos.

- Vocês são muito ligados, não é? – ela puxou um travesseiro e o abraçou.

- Somos e muito. E é por isso, que eu tomei a liberdade de vim aqui conversar com você. Então, eu vou ser bem franca. Edward me contou que vocês não estão noivos e que não têm nenhum compromisso um com o outro.

- O quê? Por que ele fez isso? – ela está vermelha, sua voz subiu um pouquinho. – Eu pensei que estivéssemos bem...

- Eu sei de tudo, Bella. Sei como tudo começou, e você não precisa ficar apreensiva por causa disso.

- Você não vai contar para seus tios?

- Claro que não, Edward me confidenciou isso. E mesmo que eu quisesse, ele me mataria. – falei rolando os olhos e fingindo ter sido degolada. Ela não conteve o riso - Meus tios amam você, todo mundo da nossa família gostou de você, Bella. Meu primo nunca apresentou namorada nenhuma; você acha que ele iria apresentar uma colega de trabalho?

- Ele meio que foi obrigado a isso. Esme pensou que eu fosse a namorada dele, e ele não queria magoá-la, dizendo que ainda é o maior Don Juan de New York. – cruzou os braços e me olhou com um olhar perdido.

- Ah, Bella, você está bem grandinha, devia saber que todo Don Juan sabe como enganar as mulheres com sua lábia. – revirei os olhos, agora sendo bem literal.

- Por que você está me dizendo tudo isso? Pensei que não gostasse de mim. – me encarou.

- No inicio não, mas passei a gostar. Eu ainda tenho ciúmes, óbvio, né? – rimos, uma contagiada pela risada da outra.

- Eu não entendo o Edward, às vezes, ele age de um modo tão estranho, sabe? Chego a ficar irritada por não saber o que ele está pensando.

- Ah Bella, você tem tanto que aprender... Vamos para a primeira lição: quando ele começa a agir de uma maneira muito estranha é porque está aprontando algo. – dei ênfase, apontando meu dedo indicador, para ela.

- Esme também me disse isso, mas o que será?

- É, eu e titia conhecemos bem o nosso garoto. Quanto mais você ficar tentando adivinhar, mas confusa você irá ficar. A dica é: deixe-se ser surpreendida. Eu o conheço muito bem, sei que alguma coisa anda rondando a cabeça dele, pelo visto deve estar bolando algo.

- Eu só quero _uma_ atitude. – sussurrou, mas mesmo assim eu consegui ouvir.

- Eu sei, te entendo completamente. Na maioria das vezes, os homens bolam coisas de mais e o que nós, mulheres, queremos é, somente, uma atitude. – sentei ao lado dela e dei um tapinha no seu joelho esquerdo.

- Exatamente.

- Para um Don Juan, você não acha que ele está muito fofo, não? Ele está tentando entender o que está acontecendo entre vocês, e principalmente, o que está acontecendo dentro dele. Só tente compreender, mesmo não entendendo nada.

- Você acha mesmo? – ela perguntou e acenei que sim – Eu... eu não sei se posso amor novamente.

Seus olhos se tornaram bastante brilhantes, eu pensei que ela ia chorar, porém se recompôs rapidamente.

- Eu sei que vai parecer piegas, mas o que sei seu coração diz sobre isso?

- Que eu estou em perigo de me apaixonar por Edward. – falou baixinho.

- Qual o problema com isso? Você tem medo de ser feliz? – tentei entender, eu juro, mas como alguém pode fugir da felicidade?

- Eu tenho medo de acabar me apaixonando por ele e continuar nisso, em paixão, como com todos os meus ex-namorados depois do Mike.

- Ah, agora eu entendo, você tem um amor antigo...

- Eu devo ser uma idiota mesmo. Mike já deve estar casado e com filhos, além de nem se lembrar de que eu existo, enquanto fico aqui deixando a minha vida passar.

- Bella, pegou todas as suas coisas? Temos que colocar tudo no... – o homem de quem estávamos falando apareceu. Ficou surpreso por nos ver juntas, obviamente, tendo uma conversa tensa.

_**POV BELLA**_

Estávamos tão distraídas com o nosso mega papo, que não vimos Edward entrar. Quer saber? Todas as imagens ruins que eu tinha construído de Victoria, acabam de ser deletadas da minha mente. Eu gostei da nossa conversa, e ela se mostrou ser uma amiga, coisa que eu esperava.

Nossa conversa acabou de me mostrar outra perspectiva, a qual eu devo parar de ficar me escondendo do passado e dar uma chance ao futuro, a um futuro tão lindo que está bem na minha frente. Mas será que eu consigo enfrentar o fantasma do meu passado?

- Desculpem, interrompi algo importante? De qualquer maneira, já estou saindo. – ele se virou para sair, mas Victoria foi mais rápida.

- Tivemos uma boa conversa de _cunhadas_. Bella, esse será o nosso segredinho, ok?. – deu uma piscadela para mim e depois para ele.

(...)

Depois de despedidas calorosas com direito a abraços super apertados, típicos do interior, e algumas lágrimas de Esme, entramos no carro e partimos. Chegamos às 23PM ao aeroporto de Seattle, Edward devolveu o carro alugado e, enfim, às 5:30AM desembarcamos em NY.

Edward fez questão de me levar em casa e disse não ser incomodo nenhum, já que, de qualquer maneira, tinha deixado o carro no estacionamento do aeroporto.

- Chegamos. – falou, ao frear suavemente, em frente ao meu prédio. – Obrigado, Bella. Como noiva, você conseguiu ser bastante convincente.

- É, eu merecia um Oscar. – sussurrei _bem_ inaudível.

Ele desceu do carro e me ajudou a pegar a bagagem e a nécessaire. Nos entreolhamos por alguns segundos, como se fosse um _adeus_ silencioso, até eu tomar coragem para falar com ele.

- Edward, sua mãe passou lá no quarto ontem e tivemos uma boa conversa.

Eu realmente gosto muito de Esme e é por ela que eu vou fazer isso, por ela e por toda a família Cullen. Pensei bastante durante a viagem de volta e acho que essa é a melhor decisão.

- Que bom, Bella. Fico feliz em saber que você e minha mãe se deram bem.

- Ela é maravilhosa, Edward, e é por isso que eu não posso mais fazer isso. Ela queria me dar o anel da sua avó. Você entende? Ela depositou tanta confiança em mim ao ponto de me oferecer o anel de família. Eu não consigo mais fingir para ela e nem para a sua família.

- Você quer terminar comigo? – exaltou-se. Seu rosto perfeito ficou vermelho.

- Eu quero terminar um relacionamento que não existe, porque não quero magoar as pessoas que foram tão acolhedoras comigo. Então, por favor, arrume um jeito de falar para elas que nosso noivado acabou ou conte-lhes a verdade.

- Mas...– aproximei-me dele, impedindo que ele falasse alguma coisa.

Coloquei minhas mãos no seu rosto esculpido e tomando toda a coragem possível falei: - Não quero um relacionamento fictício, quero pelo menos uma oportunidade de ter algo sério com você.

Selei meus lábios rapidamente nos dele e peguei todas as minhas coisas. Eu fiz a minha parte, demonstrei interesse, agora, se ele quiser, sabe que eu estou disponível para ele. Olhei para trás, mais uma vez antes de entrar no meu prédio, e o vi entrar no seu carro com a expressão facial confusa.

Entrei no apartamento com o plano de tomar um bom banho e me jogar na cama, mas quando vi Alice e Rose deitadas no sofá com a fisionomia de cansadas, rodeadas de potes de sovertes e _Cheetos_, deitei no meio delas e em poucos segundos cai no sono também.

- Rose, tem certeza que não vai ligar para ele? – uma vozinha fina se aproximava.

- Tenho Allie, não adianta, eu não vou retornar a ligação. – a segunda voz vinha do meu lado.

Abri os olhos lentamente e vi as duas se encarando, não como se fossem sair no tapa, mas querendo mostrar que estavam certas. Tive que intervir: - Qual é o problema?

- BELLINHA, VOCÊ ACORDOU! – gritou a mamãe fada.

- E você estourou meus tímpanos! – respondi, sorrindo. – Senti falta de vocês. – Abracei bem forte, cada uma.

- Também sentimos, Bellita. E então, como foi?

- Conta, conta TUDO! – disse Alice, batendo palminhas.

Esperei elas se ajeitarem no sofá e contei exatamente tudo, com todos os detalhes possíveis, com a tentativa de imitar as expressões faciais de todos envolvidos e até mesmo os diálogos mais importantes. Acho que depois dessa eu podia escrever um livro.

- Você o _quê_? – exaltou-se Alice, ela me olhou abismada, como se eu fosse uma lunática.

- Não acredito que rejeitou uma noite de amor ardente com Edward Cullen. – acrescentou Rose, colocando as mãos, com as cutículas cuidadosamente feitas, no rosto e ficou o sacudindo de um lado para o outro.

- Eu acabo de cotnar que me meti meu coração na maior encrenca da minha vida e vocês só prestam atenção _nessa_ parte?

- Bella, me acompanhe, você podia ter tido a melhor noite da sua vida com um dos homens mais lindos do mundo e você faz o quê? REJEITA!. Agora perceba, você é maluca ou não é? – a baixinha falou, me encarando.

E não é que ela está certa? Eu posso nunca mais viver aquele momento novamente. Merda, porque eu só dei um selinho de despedida? Eu devia ter dado um beijo digno e cheio de paixão, mas não. O que foi que eu fiz?

- Olhe a cara dela, está claro que ela esta se arrependendo. – Rose apontou para mim, falando com Alice. – Certo, já fizemos a nossa parte, que foi mostrar o que você perdeu. Porém, de alguma maneira _louca, _eu entendo a sua escolha, apesar de que se fosse eu no seu lugar, teria feito _bem diferente_. – rimos.

- Então, Bellinha, constate o óbvio. – Alice me lançou um olhar sério. Olhei para Rose, em busca de refúgio, mas ela cruzou os braços, esperando uma resposta.

Sabe o ruim de ter amigas? É que elas te conhecem tão bem, que te fazem enxergar até mesmo o que você quer esconder.

- Está bem. – respirei fundo, tomando coragem. – Eu estou _perdidamente_ apaixonada por Edward Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>Look da Bella: bella_volta_para_nyset?id=57654550**

Minhas florzinhas, eu sei que faz tempo que eu não posto, mas se alguém ainda está interessado na fic, tá aí um capítulo. Ele é bem pequeno eu sei, e resolvi deixar assim mesmo, pq eu quero colocar outras coisas que não teriam a ver com o capítulo, então espero postar o outro ainda nessa semana, que provavelmente será pequeno também, vamos ver como as coisas andam.

E aí, o que acharam do Edward? Será que ele está baixando as quardas? Bella já confirmou que está doidinha por ele, mas ainda tem fantasmas rondando o coração dela.

Bom , é isso, um grande beijo pra vocês.

**SERÁ QUE EU AINDA MEREÇO COMENTÁRIOS?**


	19. Capítulo 17: As Panteras

**As Panteras**

**.**

**.**

- Chega! Eu não aguento mais contar a mesma coisa, tá legal? Parem de me torturar, por causa de vocês eu fico pensando _nele_. – sai do banheiro e elas estavam lá, espalhadas pela minha cama comendo salgadinhos.

Hoje faz uma semana que eu voltei para NY e não tenho visto Edward desde o dia que ele me deixou em casa. Talvez seja melhor assim, ele não sente a mesma coisa que eu, só quer mais uma para se divertir e, a boba aqui está apaixonadinha.

- Não é por nossa causa que você não para de pensar nele, e sim por está apaixonada por ele. – Allie falou, enchendo a mão de Cheetos.

Alice comia cada vez mais, falando sempre que precisava comer por dois agora. Ela fez os exames de sangue e a ultrassonografia, descobrimos que ela está no quarto mês de gestação de um lindo garotão.

- E por ele ser o _maior_ gato. – Rose acrescentou, enfiando mais algumas toneladas de salgadinhos na boca.

- Certo, porque não paramos de falar sobre mim e falamos de outra coisa. Por exemplo, porque temos um armário na cozinha cheio de salgadinhos? – minha vontade era rir, mas me contive, tentei parecer séria. – Por acaso roubaram um supermercado?

Ontem, quando cheguei em casa, a sala parecia um grande "mar amarelo": sacos de salgadinhos espalhados em todos os cantos.

- Eu estava com desejo de comer alguma coisa bem salgada e o Jazz foi comprar pra mim. – Alice mal terminou de falar, e os seus olhos já brilhavam com tanto amor.

- Aí ele não achou que um saquinho pudesse satisfazer a namorada grávida e resolveu comprar a secção toda de salgadinhos, acredita? – Rose riu descontroladamente. – Mas isso foi bom, nós aproveitamos e fizemos uma festinha do pijama. Aliás, porque você saiu tão tarde do escritório?

- Sem mim? Como puderam fazer isso? – encenei, dramaticamente, com uma mão levemente deitada sobre o peito. E, é claro, ignorei a pergunta de Rose. Prefiro me enterrar no trabalho a ficar em casa pensando em Edward.

- Bells, o assunto é sério. – disse Alice, séria.

- O que aconteceu? – olhei para as duas, querendo uma resposta – Rose, vocês terminaram?

Desde eu viajei, fiquei sabendo que o relacionamento deles estava ruim, mas não _desse_ jeito. Sempre pensei que eles funcionam tão perfeitos juntos.

- Não, ainda não, mas parece que tudo está caminhando para isso. – lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo rosto de porcelana da minha loira.

- Caramba, como o Emmett pode ser tão burro?! Ainda é por causa daquela história de você ganhar mais do que ele?

- Não sei mais, ele não fala mais sobre isso. Não estamos nos vendo muito, ele não manda mais mensagens, diz que está muito ocupado, tem viajado muito, enfim... ele está estranho.

- Sabe, eu ainda acho que a gente deveria segui-lo.

- Não, Allie, eu já disse que não vamos fazer isso. – Rose disse, firmemente.

- Eu apoio a ideia de Alice. – Rose me fuzilou com o olhar – O quê? Você não quer saber no que ele tem se ocupado tanto?

- Você está insinuando que ele pode estar me traindo? – seu rosto de porcelana ficou rubro. Podia quase senti a mente de Rose trabalhando e quase, _eu disse quase_, saindo fumaça.

- Não, eu não estou insinuando nada, eu só acho que é uma boa ideia segui-lo.

- Mal não vai fazer. – disse a baixinha.

- Certo, vamos nessa. – assumiu uma expressão alterada, para não dizer assassina.

- Agora? – perguntei, ainda com a toalha enrolada no corpo.

- Claro! Vocês me deixaram curiosa. Eu preciso saber o que ele está fazendo e além do mais, eu não aquento mais sustentar uma relação sozinha.

- Nós temos trabalho, Rose. Não dá para ser amanhã? – tentei dissuadi-la, mas é claro, eu estou falando com Rosalie Hale.

- Eu ligo para Ângela no caminho, peço para ela cancelar os encontros com os clientes. E Alice, você é a dona da sua própria empresa, então pode tirar uma folga.

- Ok, mas antes precisamos fazer uma coisa. – Alice falou, e um sorriso sapeca apareceu em seu rosto.

- O quê, Alice? – eu e Rose perguntamos juntas, e creio eu, nos arrependemos juntas.

- Como todas as boas espiãs, precisamos de armamentos. – seu sorriso se alargou ainda mais – Vamos ao meu closet.

Seguimos a mamãe fadinha até o seu quarto e pulamos na sua cama, esperando pelo pior. Ela ficou remexendo no closet por uns cinco minutos e, nesse tempo, deu muita risada sozinha. Eu olhei para Rose, e na hora, sabíamos que tínhamos nos metido em uma boa encrenca.

- Aqui – ela saiu do closet, cheia de peças de roupas nas mãos, sapatos e também perucas – Bella, aqui está os seus armamentos; Rose aqui o seu; Bells, acho que a peruca loira vai ficar linda em você; e Rose, você pode usar a preta, vai ficar maravilhosa.

- Como é que você tem perucas de diversas cores no seu closet? – Rose tirou as palavras da minha boca. – O seu cabelo já é preto e curto, então pra que uma peruca preta e curta?

- Bem, vocês sabem, eu namoro um ator, ele é lindo e cobiçado, não posso deixar a desejar... – ela começou a falar, suas bochechas ficando rosadas e minha imaginação se contaminando.

- NÃO! Seus pervertidos! – gritei e comecei a rir, acompanhada das duas.

- Tenho sempre que inovar – ela respondeu.

- E essa peruca longa na sua mão, ele gosta de cabelo grande é? – Rose caçoou.

- Jazz não liga muito pra essas coisas, mas eu sim, às vezes eu gosto de virar a enfermeira s...

- NÃO! – eu e Rose gritamos – Não precisamos ouvir mais nada, já tivemos o suficiente. – completou Rose.

- Nós sabemos como você fez o "little Jasper", e não queremos saber qual foi a fantasia. – comentei.

- Então, se troquem logo ou eu vou começar a dar detalhes. – ela nos encarou, pagando pra ver. – Sabem, gosto muito de usar alge... – não foi preciso nem ela terminar, saímos correndo.

(...)

- Certo, estamos prontas, lindas e gostosas. Qual é o plano? – perguntei, e ficamos olhando uma para as outras.

- Ok, Rose, o que o Emm faz nas sextas-feiras? – Alice tomou a liderança.

- Hum, ele levante cedo, umas 8:00h, dá uma corrida pelo quarteirão, às vezes até mais, compra o nosso café na Starbucks, volta pra casa. Depois de um tempo saí novamente e vai para o estúdio. – explicou.

Alice olhou no relógio e nos intimou: - São 9:00h, ainda dá tempo de o pegarmos na Starbucks. Bella, pegue a chave do seu carro; Rose, não esqueça os binóculos; eu vou pegar algo importante.

- O quê? – perguntei.

- Salgadinhos.

(...)

Saímos às presas do apartamento e utilizamos, pela primeira vez, as escadas de emergência, para não nos esbarrarmos com nenhum vizinho conhecido. Já pensou o que eu teria que explicar? "Estamos indo a uma festa a fantasia, vestidas como As Panteras." Para não pensarem coisa pior.

- Estacione mais atrás Bells. Isso, aqui está bom. – Alice ordenou, olhou de um lado para o outro – Certo, aqui nós podemos ver quem entra e quem sai da Starbucks sem sermos vistas por alguém.

- Certo, e então, o que fazemos agora? Esperamos ele aparecer? – perguntei.

- E se ele já estiver lá dentro? – Rose completou a deixa.

- Uma hora ele vai ter que aparecer e se ele estiver lá dentro, bom, saberemos quando ele sair.

Esperamos cerca de 30 minutos até ele aparecer, com nossa ansiedade comemos os pacotes de salgadinhos que Alice pegou no "mar amarelo". Para a nossa surpresa ele não estava usando o tipo de roupa que as pessoas normais usam para malhar e muito menos suado. Ele atravessou a rua sem olhar (bem típico de Emm) e entrou no Jeep.

- Ele está saindo, está saindo! Vamos Bella, siga-o! – Alice quicava no banco do carona, animada com a aventura, certo, admito, até eu estou.

Deu a partida no carro e segui Emmett a uma distância segura. Depois de dois quarteirões, ele estacionou o carro, colocou o dinheiro no parquímetro e entrou em um restaurante.

- Nada pode ficar mais estranho do que isso. Ele não devia ir para o trabalho? – falei, quebrando o silêncio.

- Alguém tem que ir lá. – Rose falou, pela primeira vez, desde que saímos da Starbucks.

- Tem razão, precisamos saber o que está rolando lá dentro. – Alice concordou – Tem alguma coisa errada nisso, eu já fui nesse restaurante com o Jazz e ele só abre a noite.

- Vamos entrar e acabar logo com isso, ok? – destravei o carro e quando estava colocando os pés para foram, Rose agarrou meus ombros, me impedindo de sair. – Ficou louca? Não podemos ir, as três, até lá. Ouviu o que Alice disse, eles só abrem a noite, se aparecermos lá vamos chamar muito atenção, vestidas de "As Três Espiãs Demais".

- Então, uma de nós terá que ir. – novamente ficamos nos encarando, silenciosamente brigando para ver quem irá lá saber do que está acontecendo. Eu até que ia, mas sei lá, e se eu vê uma coisa que não gostasse e acabasse em confusão? Claro, porque se eu pego ele traindo a minha melhor amiga, ele e a amante dele vão se ver comigo.

- Está bem, eu vou! Caso eu não volte, saibam que eu as amo e digam para Jasper que ele é e sempre será o amor da minha vida – Alice disse teatralmente, nos fazendo rir, mesmo tensas.

- Vai logo, Alice. – ri.

- Espera, você precisa de uma história para entrar lá. – Rose alertou. – Diga que esqueceu a bolsa ou algo do tipo.

Ela saiu do carro e foi correndo até o outro lado da rua, logo em seguida entrou no restaurante.

- Você não acha que ela está demorando muito, não? – ela perguntou, pela quinta vez em cinco minutos.

- Só nos resta esperar.

- Você acha que ele está me traindo? – ela perguntou, impassível.

- Não sei, eu nunca imaginei isso dele, mas, sei lá, nunca se sabe ao certo.

A porta do carona abriu e Alice estava sentando ao meu lado novamente.

- Não pude ficar lá muito tempo, para eles não desconfiarem. Quando eu entrei o Emm estava entrando em uma sala com uma mulher morena e, vocês não acreditam, ela estava usando aquele scarpin lindo amarelo da nova coleção da Chanel. – ela falou super rápido.

- Alice! Você está do lado dela ou do meu? – vociferou Rose.

- Desculpe, amiga. Certo, voltando aos fatos, eu consegui distrair o garçom que estava procurando a "minha bolsa" na chapelaria. Fui correndo na tal sala e pela parte de vidro vi Emmett dando um anel a moça do scarpin, ela então, abriu uma maleta prateada, só que eu não pude ver o que tinha na tal maleta, porque o garçom me chamou e ainda teve coragem de me cantar.

- Oh, e agora, o que vamos fazer? – Rose colocou as mãos na testa.

- Não há mais nada a fazer. Nós não sabemos o que eles estavam fazendo de fato, não temos prova de traição. – falei, tentando ser sensata.

- Tem sim. –exclamou uma loira/morena furiosa – Eu vou resolver isso e vai ser agora.

Ela saiu do carro, eu e Alice saímos junto para controla-la e evitar que acabe fazendo alguma besteira. Alice segurou no pulso de Rose, que o puxou violentamente.

- Chega, tá legal? Eu vou terminar com tudo agora. Eu não vou sair por baixo e não vou ficar me agonizando por causa de um amor. – ela gritou. Lágrimas começaram a rolar no seu rostinho, eu, num impulso a abracei.

- Rose, você não precisa passar por essa situação. Espere um pouco não faça nada precipitadamente.

- Espere quando nada em casa. Quando ele chegar você pode para conversarem e acaba o namoro, se quiser. – comentou Alice.

Algumas pessoas começaram a se aproximar, não podem ver três "espiãs", uma grávida, uma loira ajeitando a peruca e a outra chorando. Bando de fofoqueiros!

- Vamos sair daqui! – falei.

- Ursinha? – uma voz se aproximava da gente.

- Será que dá tempo de fugir? – Alice perguntou, realmente considerando a possibilidade.

- Rose? O que está fazendo aqui? - era quem eu temia: Emmett.

- Como nos reconheceu? Estamos de perucas. – Alice falou.

- Não reconheci vocês, só reconheci a Ursinha. Eu reconheço a bunda da minha Ursinha de longe. – ele falou, abraçando-a, ela ficou estática. – Por que estão vestidas assim? Por que estão aqui?

- O que você acha de nos contar toda a verdade? – falei, olhando fatalmente para ele, que se encolheu, mesmo sendo o dobro do meu tamanho e muito mais forte do que eu.

- Do que você está falando Bells? O que eu fiz? – falou atônito. Eu queria muito acreditar que tudo não passe de um mal entendido, mas ele precisa se explicar, e muito rápido.

- Queremos uma explicação. Por que você deu um anel para a moça morena do restaurante? O que tinha dentro daquela maleta? – Alice tomou as rédeas, enquanto que Rose fitava as expressões de Emmett.

- Vocês estavam me seguindo? – perguntou – Eu não posso acreditar nisso.

- Não enrola, Emm! – falei, com um tom de alerta na voz, o qual foi rapidamente captado por ele.

- Suas loucas! – falou rindo – Primeiro, o anel que eu supostamente "dei" para a Olívia, é da Ursinha. Eu entreguei para medir o tamanho do dedo da amiga de vocês – nessa hora ele olhou para Rose – Segundo, a maleta tem vários tamanhos e modelos de anéis, especialmente de noivado. – por esse eu não esperava – Olívia é a esposa de um amigo meu que é dono do restaurante, ela vende joias personalizadas com o designe dela mesma e tem uma joalheria, mas ele disse que ela não aparece por lá dia de sexta, então resolvemos marcar no restaurante dele. Terceiro, _obrigado_ por estragarem a surpresa, eu ia pedir a Rose em casamento hoje.

Ele tirou uma caixinha de veludo do bolso – eu acabei me lembrando de Edward, quando ele me entregou a "recompensa" e minha mãe pensou que ele estivesse me pedindo em casamento – se ajoelhou no meio da rua e pegando a mão esquerda de Rose perguntou:

- Eu sei que nem sempre fui o homem perfeito, o homem que te merece e, também nunca fui muito romântico. Impliquei muito por você ganhar mais do que eu, eu fui burro e peço que me perdoe. Mas no ultimo mês eu andei pensando no que realmente sinto por você, e ficou bem claro para mim que eu não posso ser feliz sem você. Então, quer casar comigo?

Eu e Alice nos olhamos, eu comecei a gritar e Alice a bater palminhas.

- Oh, meu Deus! Sim, claro que sim! Eu te amo, Ursão! – ela gritou sorrindo. Ele colocou o anel no dedo dela, que coube certinho (ele foi muito inteligente levando um anel dela como medida) e finalmente se beijaram.

- Foi por isso que você agia estranho? Estava tramando tudo isso? – Alice falou, assim que eles dois se desgrudaram.

- Exato, baixinha, só não esperava que vocês adiantassem as coisas, mas tudo bem, tenho mais algumas cartas na manga. Quero fazer tudo nos conformes.

- Por que você não me contou? – falei, realmente chateada. Ele podia pedir minha ajuda, assim evitaríamos toda essa cena de hoje. Oh céus, que vergonha!

- Ah Bells, eu sei que você não consegue ficar sem contar nada para essas duas, quanto mais se Alice ficasse com aqueles olhinhos pidões. – ele disse rindo.

O casal de ursos foi conversar e acertar todos os maus entendidos. Eu e Alice resolvemos continuar a usar as nossas perucas e aproveitar o dia juntas. Almoçamos na rua, compramos roupinhas de bebê, alguns brinquedos (que ele só poderá uma quando estiver grandinho, mas mesmo assim quisemos comprar), comparamos os preços dos berços e fizemos os orçamentos do enxoval de "little Jasper".

Só voltamos para o nosso apartamento, porque eu a obriguei, ela ainda queria comprar todas as roupinhas das lojas. Consegui convencê-la, dizendo que os pés dela iam ficar inchados, se ela ficasse mais tempo em pé. Joguei baixo, mas foi preciso.

Saímos do elevador, cheias de sacolas e quando me aproximo da porta do nosso apartamento, tenho uma linda e bronze surpresa: Edward Cullen. Sim, Edward Cullen, em pessoa, na minha porta.

- Arãm – Alice pigarreou – Acho melhor deixar vocês conversarem.

Ela pegou todas as coisas na minha mão e entrou. Ele só esperou Alice entrar para começar a falar.

- Você fica linda loira. Foram para onde? Uma festa a fantasia? – falou, com um sorriso torto.

- Bem, é uma longa história. Quem sabe um dia eu te conte. – encostei-me à porta e cruzei os braços.

- É... você deve estar se perguntando o motivo de eu estar aqui, depois de um tempo sem nos vermos, mas, bom, eu andei pensando e... eu fui ao seu escritório hoje e você não estava e... bem...– ele lutava por palavras, minha vontade era rir, por ver Edward Cullen sem fala. – Eu pensei muito Bella, tentei entender o que você me disse naquele dia e procurei em mim mesmo o que fazer para mostrá-la, que eu quero muito mais de você do que apenas seu belo corpo.

Instintivamente me arrepiei; descruzei os braços e tentei mostrar que não tinha me abalado tanto assim com suas palavras.

- Percebi que por eu ter uma longa "ficha", digamos assim com a mulherada, você não iria me levar a sério tão facilmente, então, me dei conta de que com você tenho que fazer diferente.

- Eu só quero uma ati... – não pude concluir, ele me interrompeu, rompendo o espaço que tinha entre nós dois.

- Isabella Swan, você quer ter um encontro comigo? Com direito até mesmo a regra do terceiro encontro.

Ele realmente está falando sério? Mas ele ia a encontros com outras mulheres, eu já vi uma vez a agenda do celular dele...

- Não vejo a diferença, você já teve encontros com outras mulheres – soltei.

- Realmente tive, porém só foi um encontro com cada, e o mesmo tipo de programa; as levei a um restaurante. Mas com você Bella, eu quero ter muito mais do que um encontro, quero fazer programações diferentes com você. Quero ir jantar sim, mas também quero ir ao teatro e a todas as demais coisas que os casais costumam fazer, mas quero fazer tudo isso _com_ você.

Meu coração batia tão acelerado, eu não consigo acreditar que ele está dizendo todas essas coisas pra mim. Ele, enfim tomou uma atitude, ele realmente quer fazer diferente.

- Sim, Edward, eu quero ter um encontro com você, quero ter dois, três e vários! – pulei nos braços dele, adiantando um pouquinho, o beijo que só acontece no final do primeiro encontro.

* * *

><p><em>NA:_

_**Look das espiãs:** cgi/set?id=45748926&.locale=pt-br_

_Está aí o capítulo que prometi. E aí, o que acharam da atitude de Edward? *-*_

_Meninas, revisei o cap, mas estou com tanto sono que pode ser que eu tenha deixado algum errinho. Aproveitem o capítulo e me diga o que acharam._

_Um grande beijo e até a semana que vem. Vamos torcer?_


	20. Capítulo 18: Um encontro diferente

**Um encontro diferente**

**.**

**.**

- Ah Rose, seu anel é tão perfeito! – soltei um gritinho, em seguida me arrependi, pois minha cabeça latejou novamente. – Estou tão feliz por tudo ter dado certo entre vocês.

- Eu também. Estou tão mais aliviada, sabe? – seu sorriso está radiante.

- E pensar no que a gente aprontou! – Alice riu – Onde estávamos com a cabeça?

Entreolhamos-nos e não conseguimos segurar a risada, que por sinal saiu estrondosa. Os outros clientes do nosso restaurante de sempre, franziram o cenho e nos lançaram olhares irados.

- Boa tarde, senhoritas. – David aproximou-se da nossa mesa, pronto para anotar os nossos pedidos.

- Hum... _Ratatouille de camarões com anéis de lula e polvo_. – Rose olhou rapidamente o cardápio.

- Eu vou querer _Risoto ao Funghi_ com uma _salada de folhas verdes com tomate cereja e croutons_. – demorei um pouco mais ao analisar o cardápio. Hoje é o meu encontro com Edward, ou seja, não posso exagerar tanto no almoço.

- _Lasagna alla bolognesa_, obrigada, D. – Alice foi a ultima a pedir.

- E a bebida?

- Nós confiamos em você. – Rose proferiu – Ah, Alice não pode ingerir bebida alcoólica, pode trazer para ela um suco de _kiwi com laranja_.

- Por que a senhorita Alice não pode... – sua voz diminui ao ver a fadinha passando a mão na barriga. – Oh, sim, compreendo. Parabéns, senhorita Alice.

Ela abriu um sorriso contagiante e acariciou a barriga mais uma vez. Depois do susto de ser mãe e o medo de ser abandonada, Alice está amando a ideia de ter um bebê, ou como ela diz, um _little Jasper_. Sua barriga cresceu bastante, considerando o dia que seguimos Emmett, há 3 dias atrás, só estava saliente; agora está tomando uma forma arredondada.

- Daqui a alguns minutos, trago os pratos. Licença.

- Está melhor, Bellinha? – procurou saber Alice.

- Um pouco, o remédio ajudou, mas minha cabeça varia entre um latejo e outro.

- Eu falei para você pegar leve com o trabalho. Você usou o seu final de semana todo lendo casos encerrados, pegando material dos estagiários para resolver e ainda queria tomar um dos meus casos. – Rose balançou a cabeça, em repreensão.

- Não foi o final de semana todo. Eu acompanhei Allie na consulta para ela não ir sozinha, pois Jazz tinha que gravar em New Jersey, e ainda mais, precisamos revisar os casos que deixamos nas mãos dos estagiários, uma vez que eles levam o nome do nosso escritório ; já pensou se eles cometem algum erro? Vai sobrar para gente – tentei argumentar contra Rose, o que sempre é uma batalha difícil – E só para esclarecer, eu só queria te ajudar, pois agora que você está noiva, precisa pensar nos preparativos para o casamento; só queria dividir o fardo do escritório para você poder resolver as outras coisas.

- Amiga, você sabe que eu gosto da sua ajuda nos meus casos. Sabe também que antes que a papelada seja mandada para o fórum e até mesmo na parte da defesa, tudo passa por mim, então não precisa se preocupar. – afirmou ela. Olhei para Alice, esperando por socorro, mas ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Nós sabemos o porquê de você estar agindo assim. Edward te chamou para sair, você está nervosa e como uma forma de não pensar muito nisso, para não se importar demais, está se ocupando com os casos do escritório. – falou, no mesmo momento em que David chegara e estava colocando em sua frente a _Lasagna _e o suco.

Acomodou os outros pratos na mesa e serviu o vinho branco.

- Não é só um "ele te chamou para sair", é algo maior. Estamos tratando de Edward, o cara que não sai com a mesma garota duas vezes. – será que eu preciso relembrá-las sempre?

"_Quero ir jantar sim, mas também quero ir ao teatro e a todas as demais coisas que os casais costumam fazer, mas quero fazer tudo isso com você." _Como posso esquecer? Parece que todas as palavras que ele usou estão grudadas no meu cérebro, me obrigando a analisar cada uma.

- Entendemos Bells, mas não deve tratar você e o seu corpo assim por causa de ansiedade. Ou você acha que está com dores fortes de cabeça, fadiga e dores nos ombros por outro motivo? – Rose inquiriu, me olhando seriamente. Ah, ela esqueceu insônia e tensão muscular...

- Está bem, eu não deveria me atolar no trabalho, mas agora a única coisa a fazer é tomar todos os remédios possíveis – elas iam começar a falar algo, mas eu continuei – porque nada – olhei bem para elas – vai impedir o meu encontro com Edward, ouviram bem?

Depois de elas prometerem que não iam falar mais nada sobre a minha "doença", tivemos um almoço agradável e divertido. Alice nos contou que duas emissoras estão brigando por Jasper, ele está cotado para ser o protagonista de duas séries, uma de comédia e outra de drama. Rose falou que está pensando seriamente em noivar por um ano e só depois pensar em casamento, ainda mais com o nosso escritório em ascensão.

Decidi não voltar ao trabalho, não iria conseguir render muita coisa com a minha cabeça explodindo desse jeito. Rose disse para que eu não me preocupasse, ela iria encaixar todos os meus clientes, marcados para hoje, na agenda dela. Despedi-me delas na frente do JoJo e entrei no meu carro.

Cheguei em casa, engoli o último comprimido que sobrou, tomei um banho quente na banheira para ver se conseguia desfazer a tensão do meu corpo, coloquei um pijama confortável e, finalmente, me deitei. Quem sabe eu consigo dormir umas duas horinhas?

- Bellinha, acorda! – uma voz ao longe insistia em me chamar. Não, me deixa, eu quero dançar com Edward! – Você está atrasada. Seu encontro não é às 08:00 P.M?

Sentei as pressas na cama, chocando minha cabeça com a de Alice. AHHH, parece que alguém sacudiu minha cabeça e a acertou com um taco de baseball.

- Que horas são? – consegui pronunciar. Levei minhas mãos à testa e a senti quente.

- 07:55 P.M. Eu cheguei tem meia hora, vi a porta fechada e pensei que você estivesse se arrumando. Vim aqui para te ajudar e, bem, acho que você realmente precisa de ajuda. – tocou na minha testa e me olhou preocupada. – Bells, acho melhor você não sair hoje, você está com febre.

- Ah, Alice, me corpo inteiro doe, minha cabeça também, mas eu não posso...

- Pode sim, ele vai entender. Ele já deve estar chegando para te pegar, deixa que converso com ele e explico tudo. – me empurrou delicadamente para os travesseiros. – Espere aqui um pouco, eu vou ligar para o Jazz e dizer que não vamos poder sair.

- Não, Allie, não posso estragar a sua noite. Vocês dois precisam de um momento juntos. – fiz força para levantar da cama e apesar das reclamações dela, fui até o banheiro lavar o rosto. Oh meu Deus, eu estou um bagaço, não é pra menos que Alice quer que eu fique em casa. Se eu sair na rua, as pessoas vão se assustar, eu vou acabar assustando Edward, assim ele não vai querer mais nada comigo.

- Você não vai atrapalhar em nada, eu posso pedir para o Jazz vir para cá nos fazer companhia. – me seguiu.

- Não Alice, vamos fazer assim: quando Edward chegar você explica para ele que eu estou doente e depois vai se encontrar com o Jazz. Não precisa se preocupar comigo, vou comer alguma coisa e assistir TV.

- Hum... – ponderou por alguns segundos – Está bem, mas qualquer coisa me liga, ok?

Ela terminou de falar e o interfone tocou três vezes. Fiquei nervosa no mesmo instante, Alice fez sinal para eu me acalmar e foi atender a porta. Em dois minutos ela voltou.

- E aí, o que ele falou? – mordi os lábios em antecipação.

- Falei que você acordou indisposta, ele pensou que eu estava mentindo te acobertando, como se você não quisesse mais sair com ele. Então, disse a verdade, que você está doente. Ele pareceu entender e depois saiu sem dizer mais nada. – falou – Caramba, Bellinha, agora eu entendo o porquê de você querer ir ao encontro mesmo doente.

- Eu falei que ele não sai mais do que uma vez com a mesma mulher. – minha voz tremeu um pouco. Poxa, estou meio decepcionada, é claro que eu pedi para Alice falar com ele, na intenção dele não ver o meu estado deplorável, mas mesmo assim, uma parte de mim queria que ele se importasse mais.

- Não é isso... Oh Céus! Ele estava tão lindo de smoking, tão... – balançou a cabeça, com certeza tentando apagar a imagem. Mas não adianta, até hoje eu não consigo parar de pensar nele.

- Sério? – não acredito, era para eu ter espiado! Agora perdi a oportunidade de vê-lo em um smoking, devia está tão sexy...

- Oh, se Jasper me pega falando uma coisa dessa... Bem, amiga, vou indo, fiquei de me encontrar com ele no _Daniel_. – me deu um abraço forte e me disse mais uma vez que se eu precisar de qualquer coisa eu posso ligar para ela.

Vamos ver o que tem na cozinha, além de salgadinhos, é claro. Eu comi tanto salgadinho nesse fim de semana, que eu não achava possível um ser humano aguentar. Pensei que o céu da minha boca ia rachar de tanto comer _Cheetos_. Abri a geladeira e todos os armários, mas não achei nada que me agradasse. Talvez eu peça uma pizza mais tarde, e aproveito para fazer uma maratona de _Friends_.

Quando eu ia me jogar no sofá para começar a minha maratona o interfone toca.

- Allie, esqueceu o q... – abri a porta e bem, não é Alice que está encostada na parede dando, o meu sorriso torto preferido. Não, mesmo, Alice por mais fofa que seja, não tem um cabelo bronze magnífico.

- Trouxe alguns remédios, como Alice não me explicou o que você tem, trouxe de tudo um pouco, tem até por cor. – brincou, mas depois ficou sério, colocando a mão de leve sobre minha testa e depois meu pescoço. – Você está febril.

- Obrigada, assim vou virar hipocondríaca. – brinquei também. – Desculpa por ter que desmarcar com você.

Alice estava certa, ele está tão lindo e tão sexy... Porque eu tinha que me ocupar tanto e ficar doente? Eu perdi uma noite incrível com o cara incrível!

- O quê? Do que você está falando? – passou por mim, fazendo cara de confuso e sentou no sofá, com o celular em mãos.

- Do nosso encontro, me perdoe por ter cancelado com você.

- Ah, mas estamos em um encontro. Em vez de flores te trouxe remédios, em vez de irmos ao teatro vamos assistir televisão, e em vez de jantarmos em um restaurante da sua escolha, iremos jantar aqui. Aliás, você prefere pizza, comida chinesa, japonesa, tailandesa ou mexicana? – levantou do sofá e andou em minha direção, sem tirar os olhos dos meus.

- Está falando sério? – sorri – Olhe o meu traje e olhe o seu. Tem certeza que estamos em um encontro?

- Claro, acho seu traje perfeito para o nosso encontro, eu que estou vestido inadequadamente. – retirou o smoking e o jogou na poltrona, dobrou as mangas da camisa branca até o cotovelo – Pronto, estamos mais parecido agora.

Eu ri, ele está sendo tão atencioso e fofo. Eu estou sonhando?

- Bem, já que esse é o nosso encontro, eu prefiro comida mexicana. – o puxei, nos sentando no sofá.

- Tacos e nachos? – sugeriu.

-Sim, por favor.

Enquanto ele fazia o pedido, fiquei observando as mãos dele e fazendo pequenos círculos com meu dedo indicador.

- Qual o molho? – perguntou, olhando para as nossas mãos.

- Sour cream e guacamole.

- Quer burritos? – afirmei com a cabeça

Ele terminou de fazer o pedido e levantou. Estava tão envolvida com a maciez da sua pele que tomei um susto por ele ter tirado as suas mãos das minhas. Foi até a cozinha e voltou rapidamente.

- Tome esses remédios. – falou autoritário, mas de certa forma, eu gostei. Engoli os comprimidos que ele me deu e o puxei novamente, para sentar ao meu lado. – Está se sentindo melhor?

- Um pouco. – por tê-lo aqui ao meu lado, eu me sinto bem melhor.

Um silêncio desconfortável se formou. Deitei a cabeça no ombro dele, esperando que ele tomasse a iniciativa de quebrar o silêncio e assim ele fez.

- Liguei para minha mãe ontem – começou, fiquei tensa na mesma hora – resolvi contar a verdade. Senti que ela ficou triste e o meu pai abalado, eles já te tratavam como se você fosse _minha mulher_.

Arrepiei-me quando ele disse _"minha mulher"_. Foi... envolvente, não sei, acho que estou começando a idealizar coisas demais.

- Você ligou para a sua mãe ou quer que eu mesmo fale com ela?

- Você já fez a sua parte, pode deixar que, agora, eu faço a minha.

- Ok, você é quem sabe. Vamos assistir o quê, enquanto o nosso jantar não chega?

- Ante de você chegar, eu estava planejando uma maratona de _Friends_.

- Oh, sério? Chandler e Joey eram meus preferidos.

- Os meus também! Eles eram os mais unidos e engraçados. Sim, mas como estamos no nosso primeiro encontro, acho que devemos nos conhecer melhor.

- É isso que as pessoas costumam fazer no primeiro encontro? – perguntou e eu confirmei – Tipo o jogo de perguntas que fizemos na prisão?

- É, mas ou menos assim. – me movimentei no sofá de modo a ficar de frente para ele.

- Certo. Eu lembro que sua banda preferida é Lifehouse, sua cor preferida depende do dia, ama comédia romântica e os clássicos, e o seu sonho é achar o cara certo. Alguma coisa mudou?

- Não, nada mudou. – sorri abobalhada por ele ter se lembrado de todas essas coisas.

Aliás, só o meu sonho mudou, não é mais achar o cara certo, porque eu _acho_ que já achei. Se ele ainda sonha em casar e ter uma família, bom, talvez eu possa ajudá-lo nisso.

- O que te levou a fazer Direito? Bem, alguma influência dos seus pais? – virou-se para mim, esperando sua resposta.

- Não, minha mãe era modelo e meu pai é empresário, então, como pode ver, não tem nada a ver com eles. Desde criança eu sonhava em ser advogada, eu queria fazer justiça e também ajudar as pessoas que não podiam pagar os custos de um processo.

- Você atende _pro bono_ agora que o seu sonho se realizou?

- Sim, uma ou duas vezes na semana, temos estagiários que também atendem.

- Isso é muito legal. Trabalhando na promotoria, fica um pouco difícil para eu atender _pro bono_, então eu tendo atender pelo menos uma vez ao mês.

- Para mim é muito satisfatório.

- E ver o quanto eles ficam aliviados é maravilhoso. A maioria volta com presentinhos e com doces caseiros. – completou sorrindo levemente.

- Se você não tivesse estudado Direito, o que faria? – estou curiosa para saber. Aposto que ele seria bom em tudo.

- Hum... definitivamente música. A prova disso é que não posso ser separado do meu piano por muito tempo. – sorriu me fazendo sorrir também.

- Gostaria de te ouvir tocar.

- Quando você for ao meu apartamento, eu juro que toco para você. Vou tocar tantas músicas que você irá ficar enjoada de mim.

- Nunca – saiu antes que eu pudesse conter. Ele pareceu gostar do que ouviu, rompeu o espaço entre nós, nossos lábios tão próximos e ao mesmo tempo tão distantes, quase se tocaram, se não fosse pelo interfone. Argh!

- O jantar chegou – soltou o ar, que eu não percebi que ele prendia. – Deixa que eu abro, não quero que o entregador veja a minha acompanhante sexy.

Revirei os olhos e esperei ele voltar com algumas caixas em mãos. Ajudei-o a colocar tudo sobre a mesinha de centro e nós sentamos, dessa vez, no chão e bem servidos de comida.

- Você falou que sua mãe era modelo, ela deixou de ser quando engravidou de você?

- Na verdade, ela desistiu da carreira por causa do meu pai, ela não estava grávida de mim quando rompeu o contrato com a agencia. Eles se conheceram em um desfile, o qual ele era um dos patrocinadores e ela uma das modelos. Casaram seis meses depois, aí o meu pai não queria a esposa na carreira da moda, pelo fato de ser cobiçada por muitos homens. Ela desistiu por ele.

- Uau, nunca imaginei isso de Renée. – balançou a cabeça, perplexo.

- Pois é, minha mãe sabe surpreender. Ela não mandou para Esme a lista de convidados da minha família?

- Ela pode ser doidinha, mas daria uma boa sogra. – ele disse, aproximando-se, e não me beijou, como eu pensei que ele faria. Apenas, me analisou, observou cada parte do meu rosto.

- Então, Alice me disse que você pensou que ela estava mentindo. Por que pensou nisso? – perguntei mais para preencher o silêncio do que por verdadeira curiosidade.

- Eu pensei que você tinha se arrependido, visto que eu não passo de mais nada do que seu colega de profissão. – desviou suas esmeraldas de mim.

- O quê? Você é louco? – toquei delicadamente em seu maxilar e o virei para mim – Eu fiquei arrependida de ter trabalhado tanto e ter ficado doente. Nunca me arrependeria de sair com você.

- Que bom, porque eu reuni toma a minha coragem ao ir até o seu apartamento, naquele dia, e te chamar para sair. Foi a coisa mais difícil que eu já fiz na minha vida. – sorrimos uma para o outro – Aliás, será que dá para me contar o porquê de você e Alice estavam de peruca?

- Bom, Rosalie, que você conheceu na reunião da ABA – assentiu – namorava com Emmett, só que eles estavam tendo problemas no relacionamento, porque ela ganha mais do que ele. Alice teve a ideia de seguir Emmett para vermos se não está rolando mais alguma coisa que a gente não saiba...

Contei a ele toda a história. Ele teve um ataque de risos e, assim como Emmett, nos chamou de loucas.

- Mas agora, sem brincadeira – parou de rir e me olhou sério – Você estava muito sexy toda de preto.

- E o que você achou da peruca? – meu corpo todo se arrepiou quando ele disse aquilo. Mas será que a peruca não ajudou? Será que ele prefere as loiras?

- Você estava linda com a peruca loira, mas também estaria com qualquer outra cor. – falou, rompendo a pequena distância que estamos – Assim como você está linda e graciosa com pijama e pantufa de frajola.

Deixei que ele selasse nossos lábios e a sensação maravilhosa do seu beijo me inundou. Nos movemos sincronizados, num beijo calmo, suave e romântico. Acho que eu nunca vou me acostumar com os beijos de Edward Cullen.

- Bella, cheguei! Vim ver... – Eu e Edward tomamos um susto, como se fossemos adolescentes pegos no armário de limpeza da escola. Franzi o rosto para a interruptora: Rose. – Como você está, mas pelo que vejo, está recebendo o _medicamento_ _apropriado_.

- É, eu já estava de saída mesmo. – em um pulo ele se levantou e estendeu a mão, me ajudando a ficar em pé. – Rosalie, é ótimo vê-la novamente. Parabéns!

- Obrigada. – ela se aproximou e deu dois beijinhos na bochecha dele, que ficou surpreso pelo gesto. – E obrigada por vim medicar a Bella.

- Que isso, só fui na farmácia e comprei alguns remédios.

- Na verdade você trouxe o único remédio que ela precisava. – ela disse sorrindo descaradamente para mim.

- Eu te acompanho até a porta. – falei e puxei Edward, antes que Rose falasse mais alguma besteira.

- Como foi esse encontro para você? – ele disse, quando estávamos do outro lado da porta.

- Maravilhoso. Não é para você ficar se gabando não, mas eu amei. Arrisco a dizer que foi o melhor encontro da minha vida. – envolvi os meus braços no seu pescoço.

- Definitivamente foi o melhor da minha vida. – deu seu sorriso torto e eu não pude resistir a isso. Selei nossos lábios e o beijei com vontade, tentando guardar na minha memória esse momento, para provar a mim mesma, depois que ele for embora, que eu não estou sonhando.

* * *

><p><strong>LOOK DA BELLA:<strong> bella_primeiro_encontro/set?id=61123502

_**N/A:**_** Demorei para caramba, me perdem. Mas eu voltei ! UHUULL! E voltei com o capítulo do encontro ! O capítulo é pequeno, mas eu acredito que tem tudo o que tinha que ter.**

**E se Edward perguntasse como foi esse encontro para vocês? Diriam o que? Contem-me o que acharam!**

**Sei que estou em falta com vocês, mas peço um pouquinho mais de paciência. As coisas na minha vida estão se acalmando, espero fazer os capítulos rapidamente e postar com mais frequência. Amo vocês, de verdade!**

**Besos e até os comentários :D**


	21. Capítulo 19: Nosso segundo encontro

_Dalea tucuerpo alegria Macarena_

_ Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena _

_Hey Macarena!_

Apertei o travesseiro na cabeça, mas mesmo assim eu pude ouvir o som abafado do meu toque de celular, o qual eu já deveria ter mudado há séculos. Estava pensando seriamente em jogar o celular na parede para ver se eu conseguia voltar para o meu sonho maravilhoso com o dono de belos cabelos bronze, mas de repende dei por mim. Levantei com tudo da cama, cambaleei um pouco e peguei o celular com força. E se for ele?

- Alô? – atendi afoita, sem olhar o visor. Queria tanto ouvir a voz dele.

- Querida, ainda bem que está acordada, tive medo de te acordar. – a voz aguda do outro lado da linha obviamente não é a dele, é a da minha mãe.

- Na verdade, a senhora me acordou. – falei, só para deixá-la um pouquinho culpada.

- Oh, desculpe, meu bem, mas já que você acordou, vamos colocar o papo em dia? – ela sugeriu tão animadamente que eu não pude resistir, apesar, da minha vontade ser desligar e voltar a dormir.

- Claro, mãe, faz tempo que não conversamos. Como estão as coisas?

- Está tudo indo maravilhosamente bem. O negócio está mais lucrativo do que nunca, seu pai ainda está suculento e a mamãe aqui ainda está gostosa. – sua voz estava alegre, porém minha mente foi altamente contaminada pela palavra "suculento" e "gostosa".

- Que bom, mãe, agora, por favor, eu não preciso saber da intimidade de vocês. Falando no papai, onde ele está?

- Saiu bem cedo, tinha uma reunião com os acionistas. Eu deveria ter ido também, mas você sabe que eu odeio esse tipo de reunião. – ela falou com tanto desprazer que me fez rir.

- "Homens chatos, mal amados e encrenqueiros" – citei-a. Essa é a frase que minha mãe usa para se referi aos acionistas do papai.

- Ah que bom que você lembra, querida. Lembra-se do Billy, um dos sócios do seu pai? Ele, na semana passada, teve a audácia de falar que a minha ideia para o comercial foi, nas palavras dele "bizarra e sem noção".

- Por que a senhora está dando ideias para o comercial? A empresa não tinha contradado uma agencia?

Se tratando da minha mãe, eu não duvido é de nada. Não que eu ache que minha mãe não é seja criativa, porém as ideias de minha mãe são meio irreais, e quando digo irreal eu quero dizer impossíveis.

- Contratamos, meu bem, mas você conhece a mãe que tem, é óbvio que eu não vou deixa-los cuidarem de tudo sozinhos. Eu gosto de assumir o controle. – explicou.

- E qual foi a ideia? – perguntei, apertando o travesseiro no rosto, quase me arrependendo.

- Como estamos lançando uma nova base para o corpo, eu pensei em uma coisa meio mítica, sabe? – falou gesticulando. Eu respirei fundo, me preparando psicologicamente para ideia "bizarra e sem noção". – Imaginei uma garota e um garoto em uma cena andando de mãos dadas, demonstrando ser um casal de namorados, tudo até aí romântico e normal, e logo em seguida, o garoto se aproxima do pescoço da namorada, mostra as presas e dá uma mordidinha; na outra cena, mostra-a se arrumando para ir para a escola, se olha no espelho e vê a marca da mordida que o namorado deixou no dia anterior, para ninguém perceber, ela pega no armário do banheiro a nossa base e passa em cima da mordida. Cobrindo perfeitamente a marca, ela sai de casa, satisfeita com o resultado, e o namorado está a esperando encostado em seu carro prata. – concluiu animada – E aí, o que achou?

- Mãe, essa foi a ideia mais louca e mais incrível que a senhora já teve em toda a sua vida – praticamente gritei. Tenho que dar o braço a torcer, dessa vez minha mãe se superou.

- Sério, filha? – gritou, mesmo estando do outro lado da linha, meu ouvido doeu – Vou contar para o seu pai o que você achou, ele com certeza vai te escutar e mandar fazer o comercial, com a aprovação ou não do Billy.

Eu deveria aproveitar a animação da minha mãe e conversar com ela sobre aquele assunto. Eu disse a Edward que eu mesma falaria com ela, mas agora, ouvindo a sua voz, eu começo a ponderar se devia deixar que ele conversasse. Com a voz rouca dele, aposto que ela não ficaria tão decepcionada.

- Mãe, eu tenho uma coisa para te contar, mas eu não sei como começar – disse devagar.

- Isabella Swan, o que houve? – sua voz soou autoritária como poucas vezes eu a ouvi usar nos meus 28 anos.

- Eu e Edward terminamos o noivado. – falei e fechei os olhos, mesmo sabendo que ela não podia ver a minha expressão. Dizer que terminamos, não é completamente mentira, porque de certa forma, aos olhos de todo mundo, nós estávamos noivos.

Ela suspirou, porém não disse nada. Eu comecei a ficar inquieta, porque uma meia verdade sempre é uma mentira oculta.

- Na verdade, não estávamos noivos, nunca chegamos a ser, pelo menos, namorados.

- Eu não sei o que dizer, Bella. Vocês estavam, esse tempo todo, nos enganando? Como conseguiu enganar seu pai, a mim e também a Esme e Carlisle? – perguntou com incredulidade.

- Mãe, me desculpe. Eu não queria te magoar, nem ao papai e muito menos aos Cullen que foram tão carinhosos comigo. Tudo começou com um mal entendido. A senhora lembra quando veio me visitar por causa de um sonho maluco que teve?

- Meu sonho não foi maluco, foi apenas o meu cérebro expressando um desejo contido de ver a minha criança se casar. – soou ofendida.

- Que seja! No dia anterior, eu e Edward estávamos em uma audiência e estávamos discutindo, então, o juiz tomou os nossos celulares que são idênticos. Ele nos devolveu os iPhone, porém Edward ficou com o meu e eu com o dele. Então Esme ligou para mim, digo, para o celular dele, o qual estava comigo e nessa confusão toda ela pensou que eu era namorada do filho. – continuei a minha explicação – Então, no dia que a senhora estava no meu escritório, ele me ligou contando isso e me mandou aquelas peônias que a senhora viu, juntamente com o convite para jantar. E bem, a senhora criou parte da confusão.

- Eu? O que eu tenho a ver com isso?

- A senhora entendeu tudo errado e pensou que ele fosse meu namorado. Eu tive que ligar para ele e pedir que ele fingisse ser meu namorado só para não magoa-la, justamente por causa do sonho maldito.

- Olha como você fala do sonho da mulher que deu a luz a você.

- Eu vou ignorar esse drama. – rolei os olhos e tentei focar na história – Bom, ele disse que só faria isso se eu fosse para a casa dos pais dele no feriado e que me apresentaria como namorada, para não deixar a mãe dele triste por ele ser um mulherengo.

- Querida, não precisava fingir para a sua mãe. Você só precisava desfazer o mal-entendido, eu iria entender. – falou amorosa. Aham, até parece. Ela nem iria me escutar e mesmo se escutasse, iria querer ir ao jantar e ainda insinuar que ele e eu deveríamos ficar juntos. Eu a conheço bem de mais para simplesmente acreditar nesse lado de "mãe boa e sensata" que minha mãe acabou de tentar demonstrar.

- É no jantar que toda a confusão se arma. Edward, como dizia o cartão, queria me recompensar e adivinha qual era a recompensa?

- Oh minha nossa! – ela gritou – Oh minha nossa! Eu não acredito!

- Sim, sim. Compreendeu, não foi?

- Quando eu li o cartão, eu imaginei que a recompensa seria algo... Você sabe o quê! – deu a entender.

- Oh minha nossa! – foi a minha vez de exclamar – Mãe, por favor, a senhora está me deixando sem graça – sério que eu preciso conversar sobre esse tipo de coisa com a minha mãe?

- Qualquer pessoa normal pensaria o mesmo. – defendeu-se.

Normal? Ela se acha mesmo normal como a maioria das pessoas? Quem foi mesmo a pessoa que fez a lista de convidados de um casamento que nem tinha data marcada e que, além de tudo, nem era de verdade?

- Pois bem, o anel era a recompensa.

- Mas tudo parecia tão romântico. Vocês dois sorrindo um para o outro. Sua mão em cima da dele...

- Não era um pedido de noivado. A senhora começou a gritar isso aos quatro ventos e ainda por cima, cassou o número de Esme no catálogo e deu uma notícia falsa a ela. E, para completar, Aro estava no restaurante e ouviu o seu discurso emocionado, e é claro, toda a cena do anel.

- Está vendo? Você tem que concordar comigo que parecia um pedido de noivado, se até Aro, uma pessoa sensata, pensou o mesmo. – replicou irredutível. Minha mãe sempre concorda com Aro, até mesmo se ele disser que o corpo dele é composto de gelatina, ela acredita.

- Mas não era. Como é que alguém me pede em casamento e eu não o beijo? Toda a mulher que é pedida em casamento beija o cara, é óbvio.

- Tudo bem, você tem razão. Mas veja o lado de uma mãe desesperada: eu estava com as emoções à flor da pele e ainda tive um sonho que você estava noiva. O que você queira que eu pensasse?

- Está bem, mãe. Eu entendo o lado do sonho. Eu também tenho culpa, eu não neguei, usei o "noivado" para sacanear Edward. – ponderei. – Mas a senhora precisa compreender que eu estava magoada por meus pais considerarem que possivelmente eu nunca me casaria.

- Eu tenho uma parcela de culpa nisso tudo, talvez a maior. – constatou com a voz triste – Eu também estou magoada, filha, eu gostaria que você fosse mais aberta e franca comigo, mas também, eu te entendo. Eu e o seu pai não somos as pessoas mais fáceis e também não deveríamos ter dito e nem pensado aquilo. Foi grosseiro, peço desculpa por nós dois.

Confesso que me emocionei um pouco por ouvi-la dizer isso. Não esperava que ela reconhecesse o erro e se desculpasse. Dona Renée sempre irá me surpreender.

- Depois dessa notícia triste, será que você pode me dar uma mais alegre? – mudou de assunto como sempre faz, quando não quer mais falar sobre um assunto específico.

- Hum... – pensei um pouco antes de responder. Ela acabou de me pedir para ser mais aberta com ela, então, talvez eu devesse mesmo – Bem, mãe, eu e Edward estamos saindo. Tivemos nosso primeiro encontro ontem. – não pude deixar de sorrir com a lembrança. Ele foi tão fofo trazendo remédios para mim.

- Dessa vez é de verdade? – perguntou desconfiada e eu não tiro a sua razão.

- Sim, mãe, dessa vez é de verdade. – respondi sorrindo abobalhada.

- Ah, eu quero sabe de tudo. – proferiu acalorada. Escutei uma um barulho de porta se abrindo do outro lado da linha. – Não querido, não... É a nossa filha. – a ouvi dizer e em seguida soltar uma risadinha. Oh nossa, meu pai está um tanto quanto safadinho.

- Eu vou desligar, não quero ter pesadelos – falei e esperei sua resposta.

Ela riu mais uma vez antes de me responder. Eu conseguia ouvir pequenos estalos, como se fosse beijos. "Não, eu não estou ouvindo nada, é só o celular dando pane" repeti para mim mesma como um mantra. Eu não preciso ter ciência do que os meus pais estão fazendo.

- Está bem, querida. Eu te amo! – ela disse, só não se esse "eu te amo" foi para mim ou para meu pai. De qualquer forma falei que também a amo e encerrei a chamada.

Foi bom ter conversado com minha mãe. Sinto-me mais leve depois de ter contado a verdade, o que me prova que a verdade é sempre melhor do que a mentira, em qualquer situação.

Tomei coragem e levantei da cama, mesmo só trabalhando de tarde hoje. Dei um pulo no banheiro, lavei o rosto e escovei os dentes. No meu caminho para a cozinha, ouvi a televisão ligada e uma cabeleira loira me chamou a atenção. Assim que adentrei melhor na sala, percebi de quem se trata.

- Que horas são? – perguntei e ele levou um susto, saindo de sua posição confortável: sentado no sofá com os pés apoiados na mesinha de centro. Ele logo retomou a sua posição e apertou em um botão do controle remoto para ver as horas na televisão.

- 7:30 AM. – sua voz saiu rouca de sono. E realmente ele estava, grandes bolsas escuras debaixo dos seus olhos azuis demonstravam serem olheiras. Só agora percebi: minha mãe me ligou antes das sete horas? Como assim? Eu me emocionei com a atitude dela! – O que foi, Bells? Você parece um pouco irritada, isso tudo é por acordar cedo? Aliás, por que você está acordada há essa hora? Não é do seu feitio.

- Duas palavras: minha mãe! – respondi e ele caiu na gargalhada – Não tem graça, você está assim, porque não é com você.

- Renée sempre a mesma, ela é uma pessoa adorável – falou e riu novamente, ficando um pouco sério depois – Bells, você pelo menos dormiu. E eu que estou a mais de 24 horas sem fechar o olho?

- O que aconteceu? – sentei ao lado dele, imitando sua posição.

- Uma palavra: Alice! – me parafraseou e nós rimos juntos. Alice não é brincadeira mesmo, grávida então. – Ontem nós saímos para jantar e estava tudo perfeito. No momento em que eu ia a pedir em casamento, ela levanta da mesa e corre, quando volta, pedi desculpas e me explica que estava enjoada e precisava vomitar. Ou seja, estragou o clima. É claro que ela ia me matar se eu fizesse o pedido logo depois dela ter vomitado, iria me acusar de não ter sido romântico.

- Oh minha nossa, você ia pedi-la em casamento? – perguntei e ele confirmou – Que lindo Jazz, já era hora.

- Eu sei – sorriu – Eu planejava pedi-la antes mesmo de saber da gravidez, mas quando eu soube, fiquei sem saber como agir. Eu quero fazer tudo perfeito para Alice, não quero que ela se lembre ao contar para uma das nossas futuras menininhas, que o pedido que o pai delas fez foi ridículo.

- Eu te entendo, Jazz, mas você não precisa ficar fissionado nessa ideia. Alice vai amar qualquer coisa que você fizer, até mesmo se você a pedi em casamento no boliche. – falei, arrancando uma risada dele.

- Você acha isso mesmo?

- Aham. Eu estou falando sério. – afaguei o seu braço e o lembrei de que ainda não tinha entendido o porquê dele não ter dormido.

- Pouco tempo depois de Alice ter vomitado, ela queria ir para casa. E assim que chegamos aqui ela sentiu fome e como não tinha nada na geladeira, eu pedi uma pizza e depois de ter devorado a pizza toda, vomitou novamente.

- Eca. Coitado de você Jazz, ter que aguentar isso. Podia ter me acordado, eu cuidava de Alice.

- Nada, eu não sinto nojo, eu amo até o vômito dela. – o sorriso dele chegou aos olhos. Ele realmente faria qualquer coisa pela mulher que ama.

- Se isso não fosse tão nojento seria romântico. – franzi o nariz, o fazendo rir.

- É sério, eu não me importo de segurar o cabelo da minha baixinha enquanto ela põe tudo para fora. Achei até bonitinho os pedacinhos de calabresa em meio aquela gosma marrom.

- Que nojo, Jazz. Pare com isso! – dei um tapa em seu braço. Ele ria incontrolavelmente. – Termine de contar.

- Ah sim, eu fiquei preocupado, né, porque nada do que ela comiga estava parando no seu estomago. Ela sentiu desejo de comer pasta de amendoim com vinagre e pasta de dente. Eu tive que rodar a cidade até encontrar um mercado aberto para comprar o amendoim. Ela misturou um litro de vinagre, uma bisnaga de pasta de dente e misturou a pasta de amendoim que eu trouxe.

- E ela comeu? – fiz uma careta.

- Tudo, comeu e até lambeu os dedos. E quando eu penso que vou poder fechar os olhos, ela diz que está com outro desejo. Melancia com doce de leite e mel. Novamente tive que sair e rodar a cidade inteira para conseguir a melancia. Enfim, Alice conseguiu dormir tem uma hora e eu estou aqui assistindo televisão, porque se eu for dormir posso acabar perdendo o horário do estúdio.

- Você é um fofo, Jazz, de verdade.

- Eu faria tudo de novo, sabia? – ele sorriu abobalhado – Eu espero que eu possa fazê-la tão feliz quanto ela me faz.

- Você devia pedi-la em casamento quando ela acordar. É simples e romântico, é só você dizer que ela fica linda mesmo com remela nos olhos. – rimos.

- Sério? Você acha que ela ia gostar? – perguntou ainda com dúvidas. Eu balancei a cabeça concordando.

- Hey, Jazz, Alice me contou que você está muito cotado na mídia. Uma sitcom e uma de drama, não são?

- Exato. A sitcom é sobre um grupo de amigos que trabalham na mesma empresa, que fazem mais conversar e aprontar do que qualquer outra coisa. A segunda é um drama/romance onde um médico vai para a África trabalhar na Médicos Sem Fronteiras.

- Os dois parecem sem bem legais. E aí, já sabe qual vai escolher?

- Estou quase me decidindo pela comédia, é diferente para mim, foge do drama que estou habituado e também porque a do médico, apesar de praticamente todas as gravações serem no estúdio, eu precisaria viajar para a África para gravar algumas cenas – ele disse, se mexendo animadamente no sofá – E como não tem chances de eu deixar a minha baixinha aqui, eu não vou pegar o papel.

Jasper me contou que recebeu o roteiro do piloto das duas séries e achou os dois incríveis. Disse-me também sobre como será o seu personagem e ficamos imaginando a reação dos fãs dele quanto à mudança de gênero. Ele está tão entusiasmado em fazer uma sitcom que eu fico feliz por ele.

Quando eu ia levantar para ir até a cozinha comer algo, Jazz me chamou dizendo ter se esquecido de me dizer algo:

- Um tal de Edward chegou aí e deixou esses remédios para você – apontou para a bancada da cozinha com tanta tranquilidade que a minha vontade foi de esganá-lo. Como é que ele não me disse antes?

- Que hora? Ele não entrou? O que ele disse? Por que você não foi me acordar? – o bombardeei de perguntas, olhando brava para ele.

- Opa, agora eu entendi. Ele é o advogado bonitão que Allie tanto fala... Ele é o seu carinha, não é? – quis fazer gracinha, mas lancei um olhar mortal que logo o fez mudar de ideia – Era umas 06:30 AM mais ou menos. Ele perguntou se você ainda estava dormindo, eu disse que sim, então ele disse que voltaria depois.

- O quê mais? – chiei, quase pulando em cima dele.

- E só. – levantou as mãos como se estivesse rendendo-se.

Suspirei desanimada. O que tudo isso significa? Por que ele passou para me ver tão cedo? Ele podia ter esperado, não? Não, eu tenho que concordar, era cedo demais. Eu queria tanto vê-lo. Senti aquele cheirinho tão bom que só ele tem...

- Hey cara, você novamente. – estava tão concentrada em meus devaneios, que não percebi Jasper levantar e abrir a porta. – Bells, você tem visita.

Levantei, sem nenhum estímulo, do sofá e fui praticamente me rastejando até a porta. Quem quer que fosse não tinha o direito de interromper meus pensamentos, ainda mais quando eu estava pensando no homem mais lindo do mundo. Meus pés estancaram na porta.

- Olá dorminhoca – sua voz rouca me fez derreter, juntamente com seu sorriso torto perfeito. – Pensei que eu mesmo teria que te acordar.

Arrepiei-me com suas palavras. Se ele estivesse falando sério, tudo podia ser tão diferente. Passei os meus braços em volta do seu pescoço e o abracei, aproveitando para senti o seu cheiro. Ele depositou os seus lábios sobre os meus, em um selinho demorado. Agradeci aos Céus por eu ter escovado os dentes.

- Não que eu não esteja maravilhada com a sua presença aqui nessa manhã, mas a que devo a honra?

Observei-o do pé à cabeça. Oh minha nossa! Nem em meios mais doidos sonhos com ele eu teria imaginado corretamente a perfeição que é ver Edward com shorts, revelando suas canelas torneadas, e com uma camisa azul quase colada em seu peitoral.

- Nós vamos ter o nosso segundo encontro. – anunciou, sorrindo – Como eu não sabia o horário que você costuma acordar, fiquei na dúvida se era cedo demais, então resolvi testar; passei aqui mais cedo, mas você ainda estava dormindo e voltei agora, e pelo que vejo você está bem acordada. – ele disse com a maior tranquilidade, afagando o meu braço, deixando sem saber, um rastro quente.

- É, era cedo demais e ainda é. – vi o seu sorriso diminuir um pouco – Mas você deu sorte, minha mãe resolveu me acordar antes das oito para bater papo. – minha atitude irônica o fez rir, e é claro, que deixá-lo alegre me faz sorrir ainda mais.

- Renée é uma figura, mas dessa vez eu tenho que agradecê-la. E aí, conversou com ela sobre aquilo? – perguntou cauteloso, olhando de canto de olho, para Jasper assistindo televisão.

- Ele sabe – olhei também para a direção do meu amigo – Esse é o Jasper, namorado e futuro noivo de Alice.

- Ah tá. – falou simplesmente. Tentei analisar suas feições, no entanto nada consegui.

- Abri o jogo com minha mãe, ela ficou decepcionada comigo, mas depois reconheceu que ela teve e muito, uma parcela de culpa. Agora está tudo nos eixos.

- Ótimo! – sorriu abertamente – Por que você não vai se vestir para sairmos? Eu prometo que espero aqui. – deu uma piscadela para mim.

- E aonde vamos? – fui andando até a bancada da cozinha e peguei um dos comprimidos que ele trouxe mais cedo. – Ah, obrigada novamente. – mostrei para ele o remédio e engoli com a ajuda de um copo de água.

- Todos os dias pela manhã, eu costumo correr no Central Park, então pensei que você pudesse ir comigo. – respondeu um pouco constrangido, suas bochechas assumiram uma coloração rosada ou foi impressão minha? Agora eu sei como ele mantém esse corpo tonificado, além de malhar, ele ainda tem o hobbie de caminhar.

- Hum, Edward, geralmente os encontros são em restaurantes, teatros... – falei, com a intenção de ver a sua reação. Seu rosto desmoronou por alguns segundo e depois se recompôs.

- Eu pensei em fazermos programas diferentes, afinal, nós começamos tudo ao contrário.

- Eu estava brincando, seu bobo. Por mim, os nossos encontros podem ser em qualquer lugar, basta você está presente. – garanti. Ele se surpreendeu com a minha resposta e abriu o sorriso mais lindo do mundo.

- Vou me arrumar, não devo demorar. – falei sobre os ombros ao me afastar – Enquanto isso fica conversando com o Jasper.

Corri até meu closet, arrancando algumas roupas do lugar, procurando minhas roupas de malhar. Tudo bem que eu nunca malhei, mas agora eu agradeço silenciosamente Alice por ter me convencido a comprar algo que eu nunca usaria em sã consciência.

Assim que as encontrei, corri para o banheiro e tomei um banho rápido. Vesti-me rapidamente e fiz um rabo de cavalo desajeitado, não queria deixá-lo esperando muito tempo. Peguei cinco notas de dez e as enfiei no sutiã, acho que não seria apropriado sair para caminhar com uma bolsa Gucci.

Quando voltei para sala, os dois lindos homens estavam engajados em uma conversa sobre _beisebol_. Puxei Edward em direção à porta e deu um tchau para Jazz sem olhar para trás. Não quero estragar meu segundo encontro com o homem dos meus sonhos, discutindo.

- Comprei dois ingressos para o jogo do próximo sábado contra o Toronto Bue Jays no nosso estádio. Quer ir comigo? – não consegui decifrar o significado por trás do seu sorriso. Séria só uma provocação por saber que eu odeio o time dele?

Assim que entramos no elevador, eu apertei o botão do térreo.

- Não me provoque, Edward... – alertei.

- Não é como se você fosse mudar de time, seria bom você torcer pelo melhor... – o interrompi com um beijo, não o deixei aprofundar, pois a porta do elevador abriu, anunciando que chegamos ao nosso destino; o que é uma pena, o elevador nunca trava nos momentos em que eu mais preciso.

- Isso foi um sim? – segurou a minha mão, no conduzindo para fora do prédio.

- Não, isso fui eu pensando em como fazer você calar a boca. Achei esse método bastante eficiente e você?

- Muito, muito eficiente mesmo. – atravessamos a rua correndo – Mas, sério, você não quer ir ao jogo comigo?

- Isso ia contar como terceiro encontro? – tentei ganhar tempo. Eu estou apaixonada por ele, então, é óbvio que se ele abrir o meu sorriso torto preferido, vai ser muito difícil dizer não para ele, porém é o jogo do Yankees, séria uma verdadeira afronta.

- Não, eu não tinha pensado sobre isso. Mas se você quiser, pode ser.

- Eu prefiro que não seja, assim, eu não fico obrigada a ir. – soltei, antes que pudesse controlar a minha boca traidora.

- Você não é obrigada a nada, Bella. – parou de caminhar e me encarou. Assim que eu olhei para ele, me afoguei em seu mar de esmeraldas.

- Eu quero muito sair com você, e o que eu te disse lá no meu apartamento é verdade. Eu iria a qualquer lugar, desde que você estivesse presente, mas daí a entrar no campo inimigo sem ter o meu time jogando, é demais para mim.

- Ok, não vamos mais falar nisso. O que você acha de calar a minha boca agora? – sorriu torto, aproximando-se.

- Mas você não falou nenhuma besteira.

- Não seja por isso... O New York Yankees é o melhor time do...

Não deixei que ele terminasse de falar a maior baboseira do mundo. Fiquei nas pontas dos pés e incline a cabeça para cima o máximo que consegui. Selei nossos lábios e ele passou o seu braço em minha cintura, me erguendo do chão para que eu ficasse mais confortável em beijá-lo. Senti-me como uma pluma nas mãos fortes dele, por mim ele poderia me beijar pelo resto da vida.

- Eu amo quando você faz calar a minha boca. – falou, ao se afastar, com um jeito sonhador, o que nos fez rir.

Andamos uns quatro bons quarteirões em um silêncio confortável até chegarmos ao Central Park. Assim que nos juntamos às centenas de pessoas que caminhavam e faziam alongamentos, Edward quebrou o silêncio.

- Hey, eu fiquei pensando em uma coisa sobre ontem.

- O quê? Não me diga que eu vou ter que calar a sua boca. – ri.

- Pelo seu fôlego, eu digo que não. É sobre uma coisa que Rosalie disse ontem – franzi a testa, confusa. Ele entendeu a minha expressão, então foi mais direto: - Ela disse algo sobre você estar recebendo a _medicação apropriada_ e que eu levei o único remédio que você precisava.

Benditos advogados! Por que motivo precisam analisar todos os fatos? Rose vai ter que me recompensar por ter me colocado nessa situação exasperadora. Será mesmo que ele quer saber? O que eu devo dizer?"Bem Edward, simplesmente os seus beijos são o suficiente para mim, por favor, nunca deixe de me beijar"?

- Bem, você ainda não conhece, de fato, a Rose. Ela tem a mania, assim como o seu noivo, de provocar as pessoas.

- Foi o que imaginei – ele assentiu. – Então, ontem eu fui o remédio que você precisava para se curar? – o sorriso dele vacilava.

- Com toda a certeza, senhor Cullen, só a sua atenção e carinho foram suficientes. – virei o rosto para olhar o que acontecia à frente, juntando coragem para confessar – Ah, e é claro, os seus beijos ajudaram muito.

Ele riu, me fazendo analisar o som da sua risada. Tão forte, rouca e alegre.

- Além de caminhar, o que você acha de comer alguma coisa? – puxou ligeiramente o meu braço, me fazendo parar de andar – Não tomei café da manhã.

- Você saiu sem comer? Edward, você poderia ter me dito, quando estávamos no meu apartamento.

- Não se preocupe Bella, só sair sem me alimentar porque não fiz as compras do mês. Acho que nos meus armários não deve ter nem sal.

- Come se você cozinhasse – deu-lhe um sorriso zombeteiro.

- Para a informação da senhorita, eu cozinho sim, e muito bem.

- Nossa! – ofeguei boquiaberta – Isso eu tenho que ver. Duvido muito das suas habilidades na cozinha.

- Um dia você verá. Sabe, devemos fazer uma aposta. – sorriu desafiador – Se você desaprovar o meu talento culinário, eu te compro uma gargantilha da Cartier.

Meus olhos brilharam, não sei se foi à excitação de ganhar uma joia, com uma simples aposta em que eu facilmente seria a ganhadora, ou porque essa aposta agrada os meus sonhos, revelando que muitas coisas mais podem e vão acontecer depois dos encontros convencionais.

- E se eu aprovar o seu talento, o que você vai querer de mim?

- Isso eu só vou te contar quando eu ganhar. – seus olhos faiscaram como se tivesse seu próprio segredo – O que é mais que claro que eu vou vencer.

- Não se conta vitória antes do tempo, Edward – analisei a expressão do rosto dele, procurando algum indício se deveria ficar preocupada.

- Quando se é bom demais, acredito que já se possa vislumbrar a vitória.

Caminhamos, de mãos dadas, até um carrinho de cachorro quente. Edward pediu dois, enquanto que eu fiquei com só um. Não gosto de começar o dia comendo qualquer coisa, gosto de um bom e farto café da manhã. Nos sentamos em um banco de frente ao lago Central Park Reservoir.

- Você quer fazer um passeio de barco? Ou talvez alugarmos duas bicicletas? – perguntou, ao dar a primeira mordida no seu segundo cachorro quente.

- Hum... os dois parecem maravilhosos. A última vez que andei de barco aqui foi assim que me mudei. Seria maravilhoso, mas não acho uma boa ideia, com o balançar do barco e tudo mais; nós acabamos de comer.

- É, tem razão. E o que me diz das bicicletas?

Para não parecer uma chata, concordei com ele, mas agora ao ver Edward andando em minha direção com duas bicicletas, uma vermelha e a outra azul, começo a mudar de ideia.

- O que foi? – perguntou, franzindo a testa.

- Nada, só estava pensando o quão bom vai ser queimar umas calorias. – tentei sorrir, mas tenho a impressão que pareceu mais uma careta. O que eu respondi não é nenhuma mentira, porque, eu realmente preciso queimar as colorias do fim de semana regado a _Cheetos_.

- Como se você precisasse – olhou-me com tanta intensidade que quebrou todas as barreiras que eu tenho quanto a fazer alguma atividade física pesada. Por ele eu deixaria de ser sedentária.

Tenho que reconhecer que eu não cansei muito quanto imaginava. Não fomos pedalando que nem loucos pelo parque todo, pedalamos devagar, aproveitando o ambiente verde e maravilhoso do parque. Às vezes era difícil acompanhá-lo, claro, com o porte atlético que ele tem, eu fiquei para trás algumas vezes, porém sempre que isso acontecia ele parava e esperava eu me juntar a ele novamente.

Aproveitamos bem o bastante toda a uma hora que Edward alugou das bicicletas, tentamos, inclusive fazer algumas acrobacias, as dele saíam melhores que as minhas; conseguimos, por alguns minutos, pedalar um do lado do outro de mãos dadas, o que era muito engraçado porque tínhamos que nos desviar das pessoas, tentando não nos separar.

Quando estávamos andando de volta para o meu apartamento, pedi para passarmos antes na Starbucks para comprar o café da manhã, expliquei a ele que certamente Rosalie fosse passar lá junto com Emmett, agora que tudo está acertado entre eles.

- Você quer se juntar a gente? – perguntei, corando feito uma adolescente. Entramos na loja, andando direto para a grande fila.

- É claro. Jasper me pareceu ser bem tranquilo, eu gostei dele. Gostei também de Alice, ela parece uma fadinha. É essa a amiga grávida que você mencionou?

- Sim, é a Allie. Ela está ainda mais linda grávida. – respondi, surpresa de ele ter lembrado mais uma coisa que eu contei a ele na nossa viagem à Forks. – E o que você acha da Rose?

- Gosto dela, gosto do jeito que ela diz as coisas por mais que você a tenha fitado com um olhar mortal ontem.

- Você percebeu, não percebeu? – dei um tapa, um pouco mais forte do que eu pretendia, no braço dele. Por mais apaixonada que eu esteja, ele conseguiu ligeiramente me irritar. Ele tinha entendido muito bem o que Rose queria dizer ontem, mas mesmo assim perguntou – Porque você me perguntou, então?

- Calma, Bella – colocou suas mãos em meus ombros, me fazendo, sem querer ou não, mergulhar nos seus olhos verdes. – Eu percebi como você ficou brava com Rosalie ontem, eu só perguntei por que queria ver a sua reação. Que mal há nisso? Só queria saber o que você tinha achado do que Rosalie tinha dito.

O rosto dele se mostrava tão inocente e encantador que eu me senti desarmada.

- Me desculpe, eu pensei que de alguma forma você estaria brincando comigo.

- Nunca, Bella. Nunca vou brincar com você, não quero te magoar. – suas mãos fortes encontraram o meu rosto, senti a minha respiração cessar, em expectativa para o que estava por vim. Automaticamente fechei os olhos e me deliciei quando os macios lábios de Edward encontraram os meus. Mal tínhamos aprofundando o beijo, quando ouvimos um sonoro pigarro. Infelizmente, pela segunda vez hoje, tive que me afastar da boca de Edward.

- Bom dia! Qual é o pedido? – o jovem atendente disse com um sorriso, um pouco corado pela demonstração de afeto a pouquíssimo tempo estampada à sua frente.

- Bom dia! – dissemos juntos – Preciso de seis cafés para viagem, dois latte, um mocha, um descafeínado, um Frappuccino... – olhei para Edward, esperando ele dizer qual queria.

- O mesmo que o seu.

- Então, acrescente, por favor, mais um café latte. Ah, e mais dez muffins de chocolate, cinco de blueberry, cinco de queijo e dez cookies com gostas de chocolate.

O atendente atrapalha-beijo contabilizou e me entregou a nota fiscal. Discretamente, puxei os dólares do meu sutiã, mas antes que eu pudesse estender a mão para o atendente, Edward entregou ao garoto um punhado de notas. Tentei pegar o nosso pedido, pelo menos para carregá-lo, outra vez, Edward chegou antes de mim. Estendendo as mãos, pegou as embalagens e se dirigiu a porta da loja.

- Você devia ter me deixado pelo menos segurar – cruzei os braços – Não é pesado.

- Bella, você me surpreende a cada dia – voltou-se para mim, abrindo um sorriso que faz derreter o meu bobo coração.

- Eu só pedi para segurar, já que você pagou pelo nosso café da manhã.

- Não é isso. – deu risada antes de continuar – Eu ainda não acredito que você guardou dinheiro no seu sutiã.

- Onde eu deveria guardar então? Eu não iria trazer a minha bolsa para uma caminhada ou devia?

- Ainda bem que você não trouxe. Sabe, eu tenho que ligar para o meu pai para agradecer os genes que herdei dele. Nunca pensei que agradeceria tanto por ser alto.

- Do que você está falando? – as palavras dele me confundiram. Já estávamos chegando ao meu prédio e ele não tinha me dado nenhuma resposta.

- Não quero que você se irrite.

- Conte-me agora, Edward. Eu sou curiosa demais, você está me matando.

- Esteja ciente que eu tentei, é você que está me forçando a dizer. – ele me olhou atentamente, o riso o denunciando – Você tirando o dinheiro do sutiã, juntamente com minha estatura, foi uma combinação perfeita. Tive uma das mais belas vistas de toda a minha vida, claro que não deu para ver tudo, o que foi uma pena, mas tive um breve relance.

Fiquei paralisada na frente do meu prédio. Eu não acredito nisso! E eu que pensei que tinha sido discreta! Como eu queria ter a minha bolsa aqui para bater com bastante força nele. Aposto que meu rosto está corado.

- Não fique irritada, Bella, lembre-se que foi você que quis saber, eu te avisei.

Ele não parecia nenhum pouco preocupado, estava com um sorriso sinicamente lindo no rosto e os olhos travessos.

Bem, pelo menos ele disse que foi uma das mais belas vistas que ele já viu. Isso é bom, não é? Se por vista ele tiver se referido a seios, então, ele estava me comparando as outras que ele já pegou? Era isso? Não sei se fico zangada por ele ter tido tantas mulheres ou se esqueço, já que ele está aqui comigo e não com outra.

Preferi ficar em silêncio para não demonstrar as emoções que se passam dentro de mim. No elevador nos comportamos, a senhora Marlee que estava conversando com o porteiro John, assim que me viu entrando, correu para o meu lado, nos seguindo até o elevador.

- Ah, Bella, que bom que você chegou. Eu pedi ao John para me acompanhar até o meu apartamento, mas ele disse que só podia abandonar o posto dele quando o Jason chegasse.

- Que bom que eu posso ajudá-la. Está tudo bem com a senhora?

- Você sabe, querida, a mesma coisa de sempre. A velhice vai chegando e com ela, a saúde dessa pobre mulher, se vai. – ela olhou para mim, falando com certa dramaticidade. Todo mundo no prédio sabia que a senhora Marlee é uma idosa forte e saudável, mas insistia em dizer para todo mundo que estava se definhando aos poucos. A grande maioria dos condôminos sabia que ela era atriz, quando mais jovem – E quem é esse homem tão bonito?

- Sou Edward Cullen – ele se apresentou, e então com um gesto tão galanteador como a sua pessoa, pegou a mão da minha vizinha e depositou ali um beijo.

- Margaret Marlee, encantada. – o sorriso dela se alargou. Sorri, também, ao ver a reação dela, verdadeiramente encantada por esse homem lindo ao seu lado. – Bella, querida, quanta sorte sua ter esse homem.

A porta do elevador se abriu e eu ainda não tinha dado uma resposta para ela. Claro que eu sabia que eu sou uma sortuda, mas não ia sair espalhando isso por aí, ainda mais com Edward no recinto.

- Tchau, meus amores. Edward, espero te ver mais por aqui.

- Eu também. – ele se inclinou dando um beijinho em cada bochecha de Margaret e ela corou com tanta proximidade.

Assim que ela entrou no apartamento ao lado do meu, Edward perguntou:

- Que senhora fofa. Bella, porque ela precisa de alguém para acompanhá-la até o apartamento? Ela não me pareceu doente.

- E nem é. É umas das pessoas mais saudáveis que eu conheço. Ela tem medo, de usar o elevador, sozinha. Quando ela bate na minha porta eu já sei que nem o marido dela e nem o John puderam ajudá-la.

Como eu não levei as chaves (graças aos Céus por isso, pelo menos Edward não precisa dar outra conferida) bati na porta. Dava para ouvir risos, vindo de dentro.

- O que devo esperar do Emmett? – Edward soltou.

- O quê?

- Eu conheço seus outros amigos, mas nunca vi o Emmett. Então, o que devo esperar? Ele é tão doido como Rosalie?

Tive que rir, ele parecia apreensivo, como se fosse conhecer os pais da namorada. Bem que eu gostaria de ser a namorada dele, mas nem todos os sonhos se realizam, tenho que aprender a viver com as decepções.

- Digamos que Emmett é o Emmett, sem mais. Às vezes ele se comporta como se fosse o meu pai, mas é um grande amigo, literalmente grande. – respondi e a porta se abriu.

- Vocês finalmente chegaram! Nós estávamos esperando vocês para sairmos para comer alguma coisa. – Rose falou, animadamente. De relance olhei a sua mão esquerda, e como eu previa, o seu lindo anel de noivado brilhava da mesma forma como o sorriso de Rose.

Apresentei os dois homens que ainda não se conheciam, e pela expressão do rosto de Edward, pude ver que ele entendeu quando eu disse que o Emmett é o Emmett. O doido do meu amigo puxou Edward para um abraço de urso, ele simplesmente não se importava, sempre dava abraços de urso nas pessoas que gostava, até mesmo nos homens, não se importando se parecesse, aos olhos dos desconhecidos, gay.

Só um momento, ele gostou do Edward! Sem que eu esperasse, senti um alívio. Uma tranquilidade e felicidade me inundaram por ver os meus amigos se darem bem com Edward.

- Trouxeram mantimentos! – Alice gritou, correndo para tomar as embalagens da mão de Edward.

- O seu é o descafeínado – a carinha dela murchou com o que eu falei, ela ama café – Você está grávida, Alice, sua médica proibiu você de tomar em grandes quantidades. – a boca dela se abriu, como se fosse dizer algo para se defender – E você tomou ontem, então, trate de aceitar de bom grado o que eu te trouxe.

Ela soltou um muxoxo e pegou o seu copo com adesivo especial: - Obrigada, Bellinha.

Foi então que eu vi um anel nada comum na sua mão esquerda, mas precisamente no dedo anelar. Me virei para Jasper e sorri.

- Vejo que acatou o meu conselho. – peguei a mão de Alice para ver mais de perto o anel. – É lindo. Boa escolha Jazz.

- Eu estou noiva! – Alice bateu palminhas, ao mesmo tempo, que tentava pular devagar, por causa do bebê. – Vamos nos casar o mais depressa possível. Talvez, se eu arranjar um vestido, daqui duas semanas.

- O quê? – gritei – Você sempre quis um casamento estonteante e um vestido feito pela Vera Wang. Como pensa em conseguir tudo isso em duas semanas.

- Aí é que está Bellita – Rose falou – a mamãe do gnomo decidiu que vai casar no cartório.

- O quê? – repeti o grito. Essa gravidez está afetando os sentidos se Alice, são os hormônios, só pode. – Simplesmente decidiu isso? Como pode?

- Calma Bella, até parece que é você quem vai casar. Eu quero me casar antes que o bebê nasça e antes de ficar tão grande quanto um balão. – quase abri minha boca para falar que ela está quase parecendo um, mas Rose previu minha ação e me lançou um olhar amigo – Sabe aquele restaurante que Emmett entrou no dia da nossa espionagem? Então, eu pensei em alugar o espaço para a festa, sabe? Um jantar sofisticado e elegante. Também não quero nada horroroso para o meu casamento.

- Ufa, ainda bem que os seus hormônios deixaram, pelo menos, o seu bom senso. Porque não faz a cerimônia lá também? Séria melhor do que ficar esperando em uma fila cheia de noivas, para ver a minha melhor amiga se casando.

- Hum... bem pensado Bella, acho que é uma boa ideia. – ponderou, indo bebericar o café de Jasper.

Só agora percebi que os rapazes não se intrometeram na nossa conversa, com de costume. Edward estava sentado na mesa, acompanhado dos meus amigos, conversando animadamente, alguns risadas sobressaiam mais do que as outras.

- Você não fica chateada de Alice se casar antes de você? – perguntei a Rose, em seguida, pegando o meu café e o dela. – Trouxe o seu preferido.

- Obrigada – sorriu de orelha a orelha – Não, fico feliz por Alice. Eu conversei com o Emmett e nós dois concordamos em esperar um pouco. Quem sabe daqui a um ano ou dois? Temos muito trabalho no escritório e ele no trabalho. Além do mais Jasper iria pedir Alice em casamento antes de ter descoberto a gravidez.

- Vai esperar mesmo tudo isso? Você sabe que eu posso te ajudar com todos os preparativos, não sabe?

Ela balançou a cabeça concordando: - É porque temos uma novidade. Emm está abrindo o próprio estúdio dele. Isso não é incrível? E por causa disso ele vai ter muitos gastos, e você sabe como ele é orgulhoso no quesito dinheiro.

- Que maravilha, Rose! Estou tão feliz por vocês. – vibrei de alegria, batendo palminhas, do mesmo modo que Alice faz. – Mas Emm tem que superar esse orgulho bobo.

- É, eu sei, estamos trabalhando nisso. O bom é que, tradicionalmente, é o pai da noiva quem paga a festa. Pelo menos assim ele não vai reclamar tanto. – deu-me uma piscadela cúmplice. Ela vai poder ter o casamento dos sonhos, queira Emmett ou não, o pai dela nunca negaria nada a filha única.

Concordei e voltei a olhar para a mesa, onde todos pareciam tão felizes. Encarei Edward por uns instantes, ele pareceu sentir que alguém o olhava fixamente, pois se virou e seus olhos se encontraram com os meus. Seu sorriso imediatamente tomou conta do seu rosto, me fazendo sorrir também. Emmett logo tocou no braço dele, tentando chamar sua atenção e contou algo engraçado, que todo mundo riu, menos eu e ele que estávamos tão conectados na nossa bolha particular.

Ele, sem quebrar o nosso contato visual, sibilou, para que ninguém ouvisse " Quer calar a minha boca?"

Como eu posso resistir? Esse virou o nosso código secreto. Chamei-o com o dedo indicador, ele em um movimento rápido e discreto, se levantou e andou até a bancada da cozinha, a qual eu estava inclinada. Assim que ele se aproximou, eu passei os meus braços pelo seu pescoço, ansiosa para sentir, novamente, a sensação maravilhosa dos beijos de Edward Cullen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**_

Look Bella: http: encontro/set?id=61242487 (retire o espaço logo após os dois pontos)

Look Alice e Rose: http: alice_rose/set?id=62992450 (retire o espaço logo após os dois pontos)

Minha linda, eu sei que ficar pedindo desculpas é cansativo e que toda hora eu peço, mas eu tenho que pedir mesmo assim : **ME DESCULPEM**. Eu tinha dez páginas escritas desse capítulo, há algumas semanas atrás, mas quando olhava para a tela do Word aberta, eu sempre encontrava alguma outra coisa para fazer. Bem, fiz oito páginas, e aqui estamos nós. Capítulo grandinho, não?

Como sempre, preciso saber da opinião de vocês sobre o capítulo, isso é muito importante para mim como também para a minha inspiração. Obrigada a todas que sempre comentam, e também as que são leitoras fantasmas. Amo todas vocês, e digo para aquelas que nunca comentaram que eu sou uma pessoa legal, não tenham medo de comentar.

Falando em fantasmas, é bem possível que apareça um no próximo capítulo :O Vamos ter muita coisa rolando no capítulo vindouro. Pxxiiii, to falando demais.

PS: Revisei o capítulo só passando o olho, se tiver algum erro de grafia, por favor, me digam para que eu conserte.

Besos,

Nila Cullen


	22. Cap 20: 3º Encontro: Descobrindo o amor

Olhando, agora, para os meus melhores amigos, sentados ao meu lado direito e, na companhia de ninguém mais do que Edward, sinto um sorriso fixo no meu rosto. Me sinto uma retardada, não consigo parar de sorrir, nem ao menos para tomar a raspadinha que Edward me trouxe, logo após o intervalo do jogo.

Essa semana passou correndo, tive tanto trabalho, que não pude caminhar com Edward e nem vê-lo um dia sequer. Tenho que dizer que só aceitei vir a esse jogo ridículo, por causa dele. Nunca, em toda a minha vida, pensei que eu iria assistir ao jogo de um adversário, ainda mais dos Yankees. Onde eu estou com a cabeça? Se tivesse sido qualquer outro homem com quem eu já me relacionei, a torcer pelos Yankees, eu teria dito "_não_" na mesma hora.

Quando ele me ligou hoje pela manhã perguntando, pela milésima vez, se eu gostaria de ir ao jogo, eu não pude resistir, então, precisei chamar reforços. Pedir para Alice e Jasper foi fácil, os dois estavam em casa e aceitaram numa boa; Alice disse que seria bom para o bebê, dizendo que isso poderia influenciá-lo a ser atleta quando crescesse, mas eu sei muito bem que ela só queria vim mesmo, por causa dos cachorros-quentes. Já Rose e Emm, foram mais difíceis, porque Emm odeia o Toronto Blue Jays e Rose odeia beisebol.

- Bella, me dá um gole? – Alice estendeu a mão para pegar a minha raspadinha, antes mesmo que eu lhe desse uma resposta. – Hmmm, está uma delícia.

- O quê? Você ouviu isso Bella? – Rose falou, inclinando-se sobre Emmett – Quem diria que a nossa fadinha iria um dia se entregar aos prazeres de uma raspadinha.

- Eu pensava que você achava que era "gelo puro" – a encarei de olhos arregalados, sem acreditar no que via. Seria uma visão?

- Mudei de opinião, agora eu gosto. – sorriu tomando mais outro gole – Jazz, amor, compra uma dessa grande? – não precisei olhar novamente para ela, para saber que seus olhinhos estariam pidões. Jasper, como bom noivo que é, deu um beijinho nas bochechas dela e se levantou.

- Já que o seu noivo foi comprar uma para você, será que pode devolver a minha raspadinha? – estiquei a mão para pegar, mas ela me ignorou, fazendo uma "zuadinha" com o canudo, sugando ar ao tomar o ultimo longo gole.

- Desculpa Bellinha. Grávidas. – deu de ombros ao falar. Durante essa semana ela começou a usar essas desculpas típicas de grávidas: "ops, acho que comi tudo que tinha na geladeira" e "meus pés começaram a inchar, não posso usar qualquer sapato, me empresta o seu?", e a mais famosa de todas "não posso me abaixar, você sabe o que é segurar um melão na barriga?".

- Quer que eu compre outra? – Edward desviou, rapidamente, sua atenção do jogo para mim.

- Não, obrigada, não precisa. – virei para ele, notando pela segunda vez hoje, o quanto ele está bonito com esse uniforme "pano de chão" dos Yankees.

Seu cabelo, mais bagunçado do que comumente, pelo tanto que ele passa as mãos nervosamente sobre as madeixas bronze – em dez minutos de jogo, ele já tinha tirado o boné – reluzia sobre as luzes do estádio. Só de olhar dá vontade de emaranhar as minhas mãos em seu cabelo.

Ele percebeu que eu estava encarando-o fixamente e se virou para mim. Suas enormes esmeraldas brilhando para mim, fazendo-me perder o fio do pensamento.

- Algum problema? – perguntou e no canto dos seus lábios um sorriso se formou.

- Não. – minha voz saiu arrastada, como se as letras lutassem para formar a palavra.

- Tem certeza que não quer outra raspadinha? Eu não me importo de sair para comprar. – ele fez menção de se levantar, mas eu o puxei para baixo.

Balancei a cabeça negativamente, não confiando no que pudesse transparecer em minha voz. Qual é o meu problema? Estou fazendo um papel de boba na frente dele.

Tentei desviar o foco dos meus pensamentos e também o da minha visão para qualquer outra coisa, sem ser Edward. Todas as minhas tentativas foram frustradas, primeiro porque só o corpo dele próximo do meu, me deixa aquecida e consciente da presença dele; segundo porque a cada eliminação do time adversário, ele me lançava um olhar do tipo "meu time não é o máximo?" seguindo de um sorriso torto.

De todos os sorrisos que se formam nos lábios incríveis de Edward, o que eu mais amo é o torto, que fica absolutamente perfeito nele. Amo quando ele sorri para mim, como se só eu existisse no mundo ou como se fosse algo importante para ele. Estou até mesmo me acostumando com sua troca de humores constante.

Eu sei que estou ficando melosa demais, mas não consigo evitar. Parece que eu tenho que ficar analisando cada parte do corpo dele e também a personalidade. Mas como não amar esse homem? Suspirei, sem raciocinar, por um segundo, no que eu tinha acabado de pensar.

Como assim eu o amo? Será possível que eu esteja amando Edward? Eu sei que estou apaixonada, isso é indiscutível, mas amar? Não tem nem quatro meses que eu o conheço. Tudo bem que não somos um casal normal, pois até já estivemos "noivos". Será que esse noivado falso, conta? Acho que não. Mas eu conheço os pais dele e também toda a família, bem, menos a vovó Cullen.

EU NÃO POSSO ESTAR AMANDO EDWARD CULLEN! Ele já saiu com diversas mulheres, tem uma longa lista de contatos no celular, quando ele quiser pode estalar os dedos que elas vão correndo atrás. Ele pode ter a mulher que quiser. Por que eu tenho que amá-lo?

- Bella? – mãos enormes balançavam em frente ao meu rosto – O jogo acabou. Vamos?

Novamente, balancei a cabeça como resposta. Não podia confiar em mim mesma.

- Está tudo bem? Você parece estar em outro mundo.

- Estou só um pouco cansada. – consegui dizer.

- E aí, o que achou do jogo? Foi tão ruim assim?

- Não muito. Deu para aguentar.

Uma Rose, animada, se aproximou de nós, rebocando Emmett junto.

- Nunca pensei que eu diria isso, mas eu AMEI! Eu vivia reclamando com a Bella, quando ela passava as horas em frente à TV assistindo os jogos, mas agora eu compreendo. É muito bom! Quero vim mais vezes.

- Oh, não Rose, você não vai se tornar uma Yankee, não é mesmo? – quase choraminguei. Agora eu tinha duas coisas para enfrentar: uma Yankee como amiga e um Yankee como o amor da minha vida. Oh, Deus, por quê?

- Não sei ainda, Bellita, preciso me inteirar mais sobre o beisebol. Quem sabe? – falou, em seguida puxando o Emm para junto de Jasper, que está comentando alguma coisa sobre o jogo.

- Belo massacre, cara – Emmett conseguiu falar ao passar por Edward e dar um tapinha em suas costas.

- E então? Topa sair para comer alguma coisa? Acho que Alice toparia. – riu, apontando uma Alice "monstra" devorando o quarto cachorro quente.

- Deixa para outro dia. Estou cansada, a única coisa que quero fazer é ir para casa e me jogar na cama. – o riso dele cessou até se tornar uma leve careta – Desculpe.

- Tudo bem, eu posso suportar. Eu sei que você tem trabalhado muito, e é só por isso que eu vou liberar a senhorita. – ele se aproximou, praticamente colando nossos corpos, o que me deixou sem ar, e depositou um leve beijo nos meus lábios. – Vou te levar para casa.

Eu não menti quando disse que estava cansada, só ocultei a parte que eu preciso pensar.

Alice, como Edward previu, aceitou comer alguma coisa na rua com Rose e Emmett, Jasper não teve outra escolha, a não ser acompanhar a noiva.

Na volta para o meu apartamento, somente Edward falou. Ele estava bem animado com a vitória de hoje. Me contou sobre os casos que ele trabalhou e ganhou nesta semana.

Quando chegamos, ele me acompanhou até a porta e se recostou na parede.

- Percebeu que a sua bolsa é azul e branco? A cor dos Yankees! – gritou animado.

Agora era a hora do encanto se quebrar. Simplesmente a menção do time, deveria me fazer cair na real, deveria me mostrar que é só paixão, nada mais do que isso. Mas nada aconteceu. Eu continuo pensando nele da mesma forma.

- Bella, tem certeza que não está acontecendo nada? Eu fiz alguma coisa? – me olhou preocupado, sua testa levemente franzida. Eu me senti mal por estar deixando ele preocupado por minha causa.

- Não, você não fez nada, aliás, você está fazendo tudo perfeito. – "até agora". Sorri para ele, mesmo pensando "até quando ele irá fazer tudo perfeito? Algum dia ele vai cair em si e ver que pode conseguir alguém melhor do que eu?" – Como eu te disse, eu só preciso dormir e reupar minhas energias.

- Ok – comprimiu, rapidamente, os lábios sobre os meus – Boa noite.

- Boa noite – respondi, ligeiramente confusa e ávida por beijá-lo de novo, porém deixei-o ir. Preciso colocar minha mente no lugar e organizar os meus sentimentos, e eu não posso me concentrar em fazer isso, enquanto devoro os lábios dele.

Entrei apressada no meu apartamento, antes que mudasse de ideia e corresse atrás dele. Tirei minhas roupas a caminho do quarto e assim que cheguei ao meu refúgio, coloquei uma camisola e me joguei na cama. O cansaço falou mais alto e os meus olhos pesados, responderam fechando-se.

(...)

_Dalea tucuerpo alegria Macarena_

_ Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena _

_Hey Macarena!_

Oh não! Eu não vou conseguir ser boazinha com minha mãe desta vez. Chega! Se ela pensa que pode me acordar quando bem entender está muito enganada. Eu cansei! Será que eu não tenho o direito de dormir a manhã toda? É domingo, pelo amor! Eu mereço um dia de descanso total.

Tateei minha mão sobre a cômoda até encontrar meu celular.

- Hoje é domingo. O papai não trabalha. Por que vocês dois não estão montados um no outro? – soltei as sentenças, jogando o travesseiro em cima do meu rosto.

A reação a seguir foi muito diferente da que eu esperava. Pensei que minha mãe diria algo como "menina, olhe o modo como você fala com sua mãe. Eu e o papai não somos cavalos, nós fazemos amor", mas a reação que eu recebi foi uma enorme gargalhada. Uma gargalhada rouca que me arrepiou dos pés a cabeça.

- Essa é uma nova forma de atender uma ligação? Não acho que Renné iria gostar dessa _saudação _– riu novamente – _tão_ calorosa.

- Edward, cala a boca, ok? Eu ainda estou traumatizada pelas ligações matutinas da minha mãe. Se você soubesse o que ela fala...

- Não posso fazer o que me pede, infelizmente, você não está ao meu lado para calar a minha boca. – pude imaginar ele sorrindo. – E, na verdade, mesmo que fosse sua mãe te ligando, não seria uma ligação matutina.

- Então, deixe de falar besteiras. – retirei o travesseiro do rosto e levantei da cama. – Que horas são?

- Hãa, são três e meia.

- Oh nossa! Sério? Eu dormi tudo isso? – a surpresa na minha voz foi tanta que ele desatou a rir. Corri até o banheiro e assim que fique de frente para o espelho, a minha imagem refletida ali, me assuntou.

Eu pareço um panda. Um panda cheio de remela. Estava tão cansada ontem que não retirei a maquiagem para ir dormir, por isso duas bolas pretas se instalaram ao redor dos meus olhos. E para completar o look "selvagem", meu cabelo parece uma juba de leão.

- Por que, de repende, você ficou em silêncio? – a voz dele me despertou. Eu estava olhando tão fixamente o espelho que nem me dei conta que ele ainda estava na linha.

- Acredite em mim, você não vai querer saber. – tentei domar a minha juba e consegui a prender em um coque bagunçado. Voltei para o quarto e sentei na ponta da cama.

- Ok... – ele disse com cuidado – Então, eu te liguei esse horário porque eu pensei que você estaria acordada. De qualquer forma, quer sair comigo hoje à noite?

- Eu ad... – quando eu já estava respondendo, uma Alice furacão rompe o meu quarto com uma rapidez incrível para quem tem uma melancia na barriga.

- Bellinha linda, preciso de uma roupa emprestada. – ela andou até o meu closet – Nenhumas das minhas roupas estão entrando no meu corpo. Eu só preciso de um vestidinho para passar o dia.

- O que houve? – Edward atraiu de volta a minha atenção para ele.

- Um furação chamado Alice e sua brisa suave Little Jasper. – respondi, não contento um sorriso para minha melhor amiga. Ela e Edward riram ao mesmo tempo.

- Mande um beijo para eles.

- Ok, vou dar. – olhei de relance para Allie e a sua "busca pela peça que caiba". Andei até ela e depositei um beijo no topo da sua barriga. Ela me olhou buscando compreender e eu apontei para o celular.

- E a minha resposta?

- Eu adoraria sair com você. – um sorriso se formou nos meus lábios – Para onde vamos?

- Que tal ao teatro e depois ir jantar no nosso restaurante?

- Nosso restaurante? – repeti confusa. Temos um restaurante? Todo casal tem, mas nós não somos um casal.

- O Daniel's. Lembra que a primeira vez que eu te levei para jantar foi lá? E os seus pais apareceram e toda a confusão aconteceu. – meu sorriso aumentou ainda mais. Ele se lembra de onde foi o nosso primeiro jantar! Ele já deve ter levado tantas mulheres para restaurantes caros, que eu nunca imaginei que ele se lembraria do qual me levou.

- Então está certo. Que horas você vem me buscar?

- Esteja pronta às sete. – mandou.

- Está bem. Até mais tarde!

Depois de ele muito resmungar, querendo ficar conversando comigo até o horário de me buscar, eu consegui encerrar a chamada. Alice continuou dentro do closet por mais dez minutos, experimentando minhas roupas. E assim que a minha grávida preferida saiu do closet com meu vestido azul turquesa, indo até o comprimento do seu joelho (o engraçado é que em mim o comprimento é nos pés), Rose chegou.

- Hey garotas! O que vamos fazer hoje? – perguntou, deitando-se na minha cama e puxando o edredom para cobri-la.

- Vocês eu não sei, mas eu tenho um encontro com Edward.

- Ah, é assim? Arranja um homem e deixa as amigas para trás? – a loira me recriminou, antes de retirar a colcha de cima da cabeça.

- Sabe Rose, eu espero, realmente espero, que ela não tenha se esquecido de uma coisa. Pelas minhas contas esse é o terceiro encontro dos dois...

- Bem pensado Allie, é o terceiro encontro. Você sabe o que quer dizer isso, Bellita.

- Nós não precisamos fazer nada que não quisermos. – respondi, entrando em pânico. Elas estão certas. É o nosso terceiro encontro e isso significa que já podemos...

- Mas é claro que vocês querem. Só um cego não iria perceber que vocês dois quase se jogam um em cima do outro. – Alice sentou, dobrando as pernas, na cama – Todo mundo percebeu isso no jogo de ontem.

- Ele com certeza _quer_.– Rose completou, ajustando o travesseiro para ajeitas as costas na cabeceira. – E além do mais, vocês já se conhecem há algum tempo, não são desconhecidos.

- Eu tenho medo – confessei, olhando para baixo. Posso sentir as minhas bochechas queimarem – Tá legal? Tenho medo que depois que eu tenha dormido com ele, ele não me queira mais.

- Não acho que Edward teria feito aquele discurso todo na nossa porta, dizendo que você era a única com quem ele queria sair em encontros, para curtir um só noite com você. – Alice ergueu, de leve, meu rosto, em sua direção.

- E o passeio no parque? Ele te disse que não ia te magoar. Eu posso estar confiando de mais nele para alguém que eu pouco conheço, no entanto, não acredito que ele te conquistaria só para te levar para cama. – Rose replicou. – Tem algo a mais que você não nos contou?

Se eu não contar o que está me atormentando às minhas melhores amigas, em quem mais eu posso confiar?

- Eu acho que estou amando Edward. – revelei e fechei os olhos, esperando a reação delas. E assim como a reação de Edward há pouco tempo, elas riram. – O quê?

Elas se entreolharam e Rose respondeu por elas: - Nós já sabíamos, sua boba. Isso não é novidade.

Paralisada, as encarei. Como assim elas já sabiam? Eu mesma nem sabia até o dia de hoje.

Para meu alívio, Alice parece que previu as perguntas que eu faria e se adiantou: - A maneira que você olha para ele, revela tudo. Você nunca esteve tão feliz assim, antes dele entrar em sua vida.

- Entrar e bagunçar tudo, você quer dizer. – cruzei os braços. É isso que ele faz, bagunça a minha vida, os meus pensamentos e tira o ar dos meus pulmões.

- Nem com o Eric. – Rose ignorou a minha reclamação. – E, ouso dizer, até mesmo com o ... – ela parou, esperando minha autorização para terminar de falar, o que todas nós sabemos sobre quem se trata.

Em uma resposta muda, assenti. Ela tinha que mencioná-lo.

- Você nunca esteve tão feliz com o Mike. Pronto falei!

- Você não tem como saber disso. Rose, você não o conheceu. – quando vi que Alice ia rebater, continuei: - Nem você, Alice. – elas se entreolharam e ficaram em silêncio. Acho que eu estou tendo uma epifania mental, porque só assim eu pensaria e diria tais coisas: - A verdade é que só eu sei o que eu vivi com o Mike, e, falando com toda a sinceridade, eu não sinto mais o meu coração bater descompassado quando eu penso nele. Como agora, por exemplo, antes quando algo me lembrava dele, eu afastava esse pensamento depressa, porque eu sabia que, se eu permitisse que os meus pensamentos fluíssem nessa direção, eu iria sofrer tudo novamente.

- Isso é bom demais, Bells – os pequenos e, não mais finos, braços de Alice, rodearam meus ombros em um abraço apertado.

- Mas isso me deixa confusa. Entendam, eu passei anos amando o Mike e, de repente, aparece outro homem que vira o meu mundo de cabeça para baixo toda vez que eu mergulho nos olhos dele. Para mim isso é novo, é como se eu estivesse amando pela primeira vez, isso faz sentido para vocês?

- Você amou um fantasma todos esses anos e não o Mike. – balancei a cabeça de um lado para o outro com força; será que Rose está certa? – E você sabe que é verdade. Você amou a ideia de quem o Mike era e não tem a mínima noção de quem ele é agora.

- A Rose está certa. O tempo nos muda, Bells, e ele com certeza mudou também. Não só fisicamente, mas os valores que compõe quem ele é. – continuou abraçada a mim. – Será que você o amaria se o encontrasse hoje? Ou melhor, será que se vocês tivessem ficado juntos esse tempo todo, vocês ainda se amariam?

- Eu nunca saberia. – dei de ombros.

É isso que me atormenta até hoje: a incerteza de um relacionamento passado, que poderia ter acabado de qualquer forma. Se eu encontrasse aqui e agora, o que eu sentiria?

- Eu acho que o único homem a quem você verdadeiramente amou e ama, é o Edward. – Rose cruzou os braços com uma expressão séria no seu rosto de porcelana. Ela é tipo uma "mãezona", não descansa nunca até provar o seu ponto de vista e me fazer enxergar que ela está sempre certa. – Por que, cá entre nós, pelo que você nos conta eu já tinha dado um ponta pé na bunda dele. Você o suporta demais.

Eu e Alice não conseguimos resistir, tivemos que rir. Só Rose mesmo para me fazer rir, no momento mais conflitante da minha vida.

- Bella, você percebeu que foi assistir ao jogo de um time adversário, exclusivamente, por causa dele? Pelo que eu te conheço você nunca teria aceitado, se fosse qualquer outro homem, com que você já saiu a te convidar. – ela continuou, esticando a mão por cima da colcha para pegar a minha – Não fique com medo de amá-lo, não tenha medo do que está sentindo. E outra, não fique apreensiva se ele for te deixar ou não, e muito menos, espere que ele a ame de volta.

- Eu sei que ele nunca vai me amar.

E como poderia? Ele é o homem dos sonhos de qualquer mulher, não só dos meus. Ele tem tudo o que quer, na hora que ele quiser. Para quê estragar tudo isso amando uma só pessoa? Amando a mim?

- Eu não disse isso. Dê um voto de confiança a ele e, no que cabe a você, ame sem esperar nada em troca.

- Está bem, eu vou pensar em tudo isso. Obrigada meninas, eu não sei o que fariam sem vocês.

(...)

- Já estou indo. – gritei para a porta. Me virei para as garotas, sentadas no sofá, com uma enorme vasilha de pipoca nas mãos – E então, como estou?

- Linda! – Alice bateu palminhas como sempre. – Escolheu uma lingerie sexy?

- Está com uma lingerie de rendinha? – Rose perguntou, engolindo uma mão cheia de pipoca. – Por favor, não me diga que está usando uma calcinha bege de algodão.

- Não, claro que não! – ri da maneira como ela falou – Só se você considerar o conjunto íntimo que Emmett me deu, no amigo secreto do ano passado, como sem graça.

- Ah, Emm irá amar saber que o presentinho sacana dele, enfim foi usado. – Rose gargalhou, pegando o celular e digitando algo – Agora sim, eu posso responder a sua pergunta: você está linda, poderosa e gostosa.

Revirei os olhos, com uma risada nos lábios e abri a porta para o maravilhoso homem que está me esperando. Fiquei de boca aberta por uns instantes. Se no jogo, vestido com o "pano de chão" dos Yankees, Edward já estava lindo, então, com um terno feito sob medida para o corpo dele, ele está irresistível. _Obrigada Emmett!_

- Perdi algo? – sua voz rouca tirou-me de pensamentos maliciosos.

- Só as garotas falando a mesma coisa de sempre. – me aproximei dele e enlacei o seu pescoço. Assim que ele grudou os nossos lábios e a sensação inconfundível do seu beijo tomou conta de mim, eu não tive dúvidas. No final das contas, o que eu entendi é que, no momento, a única pessoa que ocupa espaço no meu coração, no setor relacionamento afetivo, é Edward Cullen. Somente ele e mais ninguém.

(...)

Os aplausos soaram na plateia e até mesmo, algumas pessoas se levantaram. Eu teria feito o mesmo, se tivesse prestado atenção em, pelo menos, um ato da peça. Mas a minha mente não estava ali, como a das outras pessoas, focada na dramaticidade dos atores no palco. Não, a minha mente estava concentrada no drama da minha própria vida, onde eu mesma encenava e observava; onde eu era a vítima e também o carrasco.

A conversa com Rosalie e Alice abriu os meus olhos. Elas me fizeram enxergar algo que eu estava escondendo de mim mesma. Eu tive uma completa epifania mental. A única coisa que martela na minha cabeça, depois de refletir todas as coisas que elas falaram – uma por uma – é se Rose estaria certa ao dizer que eu nunca amei, de fato, Mike. O que me leva ao que Alice disse, se eu e Mike nunca tivéssemos terminado, será que estaríamos juntos hoje, depois de tantos anos?

Edward levantou e me ofereceu sua mão. Eu estava tão entorpecida pelos meus pensamentos que nem percebi o trajeto até o restaurante. Ele parou o seu Volvo na frente da entrada do Daniel's e abriu a porta para mim. Só entramos no restaurante, depois de ele dar todas as informações necessárias de como cuidar do seu carrinho.

O restaurante estava cheio, pensei em puxar a manga do terno de Edward e sugerir irmos a qualquer outro restaurante, mas antes que eu pudesse fazer isso, ele parou em frente ao maître e lhe deu seu sobrenome. Andamos de mãos dadas, atrás do maître, até a nossa mesa, que eu pude contestar estar reservada.

Esperei que Edward desse algumas notas ao maître pela mesa bem localizada, porém assim que nos instalamos, ele saiu.

- Como conseguiu uma reserva para hoje? O restaurante está lotado e você conseguiu marcar uma reserva hoje à tarde?

- Não, eu fiz a reserva tem dois dias, e mesmo assim eu só consegui com a ajuda do meu tio Aro. – ele deu de ombros, olhando para os lados.

- Mas você só me convidou hoje... – minha mente, foi mais rápida do que meu coração. Eu estou com ciúmes? Não, claro que não, eu só estou raciocinando que ele poderia querer sair com outra pessoa. Não estamos namorando, então, ele pode fazer o que ele quiser, certo? E porque, eu não fico bem com essa ideia?

- Eu queria, pelos menos, em um encontro, fazer tudo certinho, do jeito que tem que ser. – estendeu uma mão sobre a mesa e tocou a o dorso da minha – Eu ia te convidar ontem, mas você estava muito cansada.

O alívio que eu senti foi instantâneo. Então, quer dizer, que ele não estava planejando sair com outra... Só para constar, eu não estava com ciúmes, apenas estava levemente incomodada, qualquer mulher se sentiria. Certo?

Jantamos, enquanto conversávamos sobre alguns casos que eu trabalhei essa semana. Contei a ele que encontrei o juiz desmunhecado, aquele que trocou os nossos celulares, no corredor do fórum e que o mesmo veio falar comigo para perguntar sobre ele. Perguntei sobre o que ele tinha achado da peça, mas ele só fez um resumo do que estava no folder, pelo que parece também não prestou muita atenção na peça. Nossa conversa foi interrompida pelo bipe de mensagem do meu celular.

* * *

><p>"<em>Bells, espero não estar interrompendo nada. Se eu estiver, desconsidere esta mensagem e jogue o celular na parede. HAHAHAHA até parece que você ia parar tudo para ler a minha mensagem. Será que você me deve um muito obrigado? Te amo.<em>

_E._

_PS: Aproveite o presente, sei que Edward irá gostar. Ele parece ser daqueles que rasgam a peça."_

* * *

><p>Não consegui controlar a risada. Gargalhei durante uns cinco minutos. Algumas pessoas próximas de nós me olharam de canto de olho. Mas e daí? Isso mereceu uma boa gargalhada.<p>

- O que houve, Bella? – Edward me chamou, preocupado. Não é pra menos, eu do nada começo a rir feito uma louca, isso é de preocupar qualquer acompanhante.

- O Emmett dizendo mais uma das suas gracinhas. – dei de ombros e apertei para responder. É claro que eu devo estar corada. Essa é a maldição das minhas bochechas.

- O que ele disse?

- Hum, você sabe, só besteiras. – dei de ombros, novamente, fugindo de seu olhar inquisidor.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Seu palhaço, eu ainda estou no restaurante. Acho que só por isso eu não posso jogar Edward em cima da mesa e pular em cima dele HAHAHAHA eu nunca pensei que um dia pudesse te agradecer por esse pedaço de pano que você chama de roupa íntima. Te amo, urso. <strong>_

_**B.**_

_**PS: Será? Vamos cruzar os dedos HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" – digitei e enviei.**_

* * *

><p>Meio minuto depois de eu ter enviado a mensagem para Emmett, o bipe de mensagem toca novamente, só que dessa vez não é o do meu celular. Olho para Edward tentando obsevar alguma mudança nas suas feições, enquanto ele lê a mensagem. Ele desatou a rir, parece que está relendo a mensagem, como se não pudesse acreditar no que lia. Digitou alguma coisa e esperou alguns segundos até o bipe soar de novo.<p>

- Emmett? – perguntei, temendo pela resposta. Eu amo o Emmett, mas a minha vontade agora é de matá-lo. Ah, se ele disse alguma coisa sobre o que eu mandei agora a pouco, ele será um homem morto, magoando Rose ou não.

Ele estendeu a tela do seu iPhone para mim, me permitindo ler a mensagem se assim eu quisesse:

* * *

><p>"<em>Cara, você é muito sortudo. Você nem sabe o que te espera. A minha vontade é te contar, mas se eu te disser alguma coisa, estaria traindo a Bellinha e você sabe que ela é que nem cachorro bravo, mas também é uma gatinha arrisca quando quer... Você vai ter que me agradecer, meu velho. Ah se vai. Só posso te dizer algumas coisas: Renda. Bella. Mesa. Você.<em>

_E."_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Do que você está falando, cara? Diga que é o que eu estou pensando! <strong>_

_**E."**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Só me agradeça. Se quer mesmo saber, pergunte a própria, é ela quem pode te ajudar. <em>

_E"_

* * *

><p>- Então, o que ele quis dizer com "Renda. Bella. Mesa. Você"? – ele perguntou direto, seu sorriso torto se tornando, facilmente, em um sorriso malicioso.<p>

Eu definitivamente vou matar o Emmett! Mas antes vou agradecê-lo e é claro, tenho que conversar com Rose antes. Ele iria ficar arrasada se eu fizesse isso.

– Sabe que encontro é esse? – decidi entrar no jogo. E decidi também deixar o Emm viver, a Rose precisa dele, e até mesmo eu preciso dele. Olha o que ele fez em apenas alguns minutos! Eu estou praticamente chamando Edward para pular a sobremesa.

- O terceiro. Não que eu estivesse contando. – ele falou naturamente, dando de ombros no final, nos fazendo rir.

- Sabe, todas as horas de sono de hoje, recuperaram minhas energias – acariciei as costas da sua mão e a minha mão livre, apoiei no colo do meu peito – Podemos pedir a conta?

No mesmo instante, Edward levantou a mão e acenou para um garçom que passou perto da nossa mesa. Ele tirou várias notas da carteira e colocou na comanda, o jovem garçom o olhou assombrado, acredito que nunca tinha ganhado tanta gorjeta de um só cliente.

Edward entrelaçou os nossos dedos e nos guiou para a saída. Eu soltava risadinhas com a pressa que ele passava entre as mesas lotadas até que ele trombou na mesa de um casal. Nós pedimos desculpas rapidamente e Edward afobado, voltou a andar apressadamente o pouco espaço que faltava pra sairmos do Daniel's. Eu puxei levemente seu braço, fazendo-o parar e segurei o seu rosto em minhas mãos, estava pronta para dizer que não precisávamos de pressa, pois eu não iria fugir dele, quando senti uma mão tocar em meu ombro e pelo toque eu sabia que não era a mão de Edward.

Me virei para a pessoa que ousava interromper o meu momento com Edward, imaginando que eu tinha deixado alguma coisa cair no chão, porém para a minha completa surpresa a pessoa disse o meu nome.

- Bella? – o homem loiro sorriu – Isabella Swan?

O sorriso que eu dedicava a Edward há apenas, um segundo atrás, se murchou, quando eu encarei os olhos azuis do homem à minha frente. Eu reconheceria esses olhos em qualquer lugar do mundo.

* * *

><p>Look Jogo: http<strong>(retireisso)<strong> jogo/set?id=66056333

Look Encontro: http**(retireisso)** terceiro_enconto_ccg/set?id=31287127

_**N/A:**_ _Não me atirem pedras, é Nataaaal! Será que alguém imagina quem é esse homem loiro dos olhos azuis? Algumas já acertaram, antes mesmo desse capítulo aparecer._

_Quem gostou dessa Bella safadinha? HAHAHAHA_

_Garotas, para vocês terem ideia de como foi trabalhoso escrever esse capítulo, eu tinha escrito há uns quatro dias, quatro páginas, e ontem quando eu cheguei da ceia (às 2:30 da manhã) eu digitei feito uma louca e só parei quando terminei o capítulo às 7:00. O que eu não faço por vocês, hein? Só não postei assim que terminei, porque tinha que revisar e eu sempre fico com raiva quando eu posto e depois me surge uma ideia kkkkkkkkk_

_Ah, tenho um comunicado a fazer: se por acaso vocês não me verem durante muito tempo, deve ser porque eu fui presa e lá não deve ter Wi-Fi. Causa da prisão: esganar uma leitora chamada Guinha HSUAHSUAHSUA Brincadeirinha. Ela tem adivinhado algumas coisinhas, parece que se infiltrou na minha cabeça. Ah, ela também sugeiru um grupo que eu acho que vocês podem aderir, se chama ALCD (Associação das Leitoras Compulsivas Desenfreadas)._

_Talvez, só talvez, eu escreva um pequeno extra com o ponto de vista do Edward, como um presente de Natal para vocês. Eu tinha dito há algum tempo que eu ia fazer um POV dele, só que esse que eu penso em fazer é da primeira vez que eles se viram e o do julgamento. Não se preocupem, eu ainda quero fazer um dele, novinho em folha, sobre os acontecimentos atuais._

_Só mais uma coisa, tenho algumas leitoras maravilhosas que esperam que eu escreva a primeira vez dois dois bem detalhadamente e eu vou decepcioná-las nisso:( No capítulo que em que isso acontecer eu explico._

_Besos e eu vejo vocês nos comments._

_PS: Para as garotas que pediram o extra de Carlisle e Esme, eu já enviei. Entrei em contato pelo perfil de vocês aqui no TBF._


	23. EXTRA: Conhecendo a Bella adversária

**POV EDWARD**

- Hey cara, não vai jogar mais uma partida?

Olhei por sobre o ombro e vi que era Peter. Continuei a recolher as minhas coisas e, só depois de ter colocado uma alça da mochila no ombro, olhei para ele.

- Tenho que ir. Aniversário do meu tio, você sabe. – justifiquei. – Esta semana vou pegar o "baba" pela manhã.

- Não recebi o convite. – cruzou os braços, olhando para mim de cenho fechado, como se eu é que não tivesse o convidado. – Aro deve ter esquecido de mandar pelo correio.

- Se você prefere se iludir – demos uma risada curta e dei dois tapas em suas costas – Vou dizer a ele que você mandou um abraço.

Me despedi dos caras com um rápido aceno e sai em disparada para o estacionamento.

O jantar é às 20h, o que significa que eu tenho exatos dez minutos para estar lá, ou seja, não vai dar tempo. Meu tio que me desculpe, mas eu preciso passar em casa primeiro. Como eu saí, pela manhã, apressado, esqueci-me de pegar um terno e uma gravata limpos.

- Obrigado, Carmem, por ter passado minhas roupas. – olhei para ela agradecido, enquanto dava a ultima volta com a gravata e tentei, sem sucesso, arrumá-la.

- Deixe-me ajudá-lo, garoto. – ela se aproximou com um sorriso – Você nunca aprende, não é mesmo? Quantas vezes eu e a sua mãe lhe ensinamos como dar um perfeito nó na gravata?

- Incontáveis vezes, eu sei. – abri um sorriso para ela e a abracei forte, sobre vários protestos dela – É que eu gosto quando você ou a mamãe cuidam de mim.

- Tenho certeza que você prefere outros tipos de cuidados – riu, enquanto alisava o meu terno, certificando-se que estivesse perfeito no meu corpo. – Depois do aniversário do seu tio, você vai sair com alguém?

- Tenho uma reserva às 21:30h com... – levei alguns segundos para conseguir lembrar do nome – Theodora. Eu acho que é esse o nome dela.

Depositei um beijo no topo da cabeça de Carmem e me dirige até a porta.

- Quando é que você vai sossegar e ficar com uma mulher só? – replicou, e eu balancei a cabeça, rindo, enquanto fechava a porta. E acrescentou algo que eu não pude ouvir direito – Pelo menos saia mais do que uma única vez com as coitadinhas.

(...)

- Parabéns excelentíssimo tio! – o abracei, inclinando-me sobre a cadeira. – Ah, seu amigo Peter mandou um abraço.

Ele que estava todo sorridente pela minha chegada, fechou o semblante.

- Espero que ele nunca mais apareça em minhas audiências ou eu irei mandar prendê-lo. – olhou-me sério, provavelmente relembrando a ultima que Peter fez em um julgamento presidido por ele.

- Eu já mandei Peter se controlar, mas você sabe como ele é, quer ganhar um caso de qualquer maneira. – dei de ombros e o abracei novamente – Cadê tia Ju?

- Foi à cozinha ver se está tudo certo – ele revirou os olhos e eu ri. Uma data importante como essa, não era a toa que minha tia fosse querer tudo na mais perfeita ordem.

- Tio, você lembra-se daquele pequeno favor que eu te pedi?

- Mais é claro! E qual o motivo de tão imensurável favor?

Tossi seco, procurando ganhar tempo ao pensar em uma desculpa convincente. Tio Aro não pode descobrir, que o motivo de eu ter pedido para ele, me colocar sentado ao lado da doutora Isabella Swan, na mesa, era sondar a minha adversária.

Ouvi muitas pessoas comentarem sobre ela no fórum, inclusive, os caras do baba. Como todo mundo que joga futebol comigo são advogados, sempre surgem comentários safados sobre as promotoras, juízas e advogadas. Peter mesmo, comentou comigo sobre a fama que a doutora Swan tem nos fóruns, tanto por seu profissionalismo e sagacidade quanto pela sua beleza.

- Você já a conhece, não é mesmo? – perguntou alegre e em seguida sua expressão murchou – Não me diga que você saiu com ela e depois a descartou, como sempre faz.

- Não, tio. – limitei-me a dizer.

- Ótimo! Ela é como uma filha para mim, eu não permitiria que você a usasse somente para satisfazer o seu desejo.

- Eu não sou um quebra-corações, tio, ou qualquer outra coisa que signifique isso.

- Um arrasa-corações. – ele revirou os olhos teatralmente e deu um tapinha no meu braço. – Espero que você a leve a sério. Se ela se queixar de alguma coisa, eu vou usar os meus privilégios e mandarei prender você também.

Estendi as palmas das minhas mãos para ele, me rendendo. Seria irônico demais eu ser preso pelo mandado de captura emitido pelo meu próprio tio.

- Eu nunca machucaria os sentimentos de ninguém. – garanti e pude senti-lo, instantaneamente, ficar mais tranquilo. Ele me conhece bem demais para saber que quando eu digo uma coisa, não tem volta.

- Eu entendo o porquê de você estar saindo com ela. – ele lançou um olhar ao final das cadeiras. – Ela é realmente bela – ele riu como se tivesse feito algum trocadilho. Mesmo confuso, resolvi acompanhá-lo.

Não entendi por que não o desmenti. Apesar de eu não ter conseguido pensar em uma desculpa aceitável, não deveria tê-lo deixado fazer essas suposições, ela pode não gostar, se de repente, ficar sabendo dessa história.

- Vá lá, meu garoto. Ela deve estar te esperando. – olhou novamente para as ultimas cadeiras da esquerda, mas dessa vez apontou na direção, em que eu imagino ser a da doutora Swan.

Segui nesta direção e, novamente, fiquei confuso. Meus pés, por pura vontade, estancaram, me fazendo parar no meio do caminho e observar, como curiosamente as bochechas dela assumiam um tom rosado e o seu rosto formava uma leve careta. Agora eu entendi o trocadilho que meu tio fez.

- Que legal, eu sou dono de uma oficina de carros, eles sempre deixam os carros lá para a revisão.

- Hum... – não pude identificar a emoção em sua voz. Ela estaria gostando de estar na companhia deste cara?

Tão logo quanto pensei nisso, descartei a ideia. Seu rosto delicado continuava com a mesma careta. Definitivamente, não foi da sobremesa que ela não gostou.

- Tem namorado? Por que quem sabe não podíamos sair num dos meus carros e depois... – o interrompi, assim que percebi a intenção expressas nas palavras deste homem asqueroso.

- Querida cheguei, desculpa o atraso – ela me fitou atordoada. Os olhos castanhos escuros (mais parecendo chocolate derretido) arregalados, seus lábios, possivelmente tão macios quanto eu imagino ser, levemente abertos – Fiquei preso no escritório, o que eu perdi?

- Tudo bem, só perdeu o jantar – recuperada do susto de ter um estranho agindo como o seu namorado, colocou a mão sobre a minha.

- Pelo menos cheguei a tempo para sobremesa – sorri para ela, tentando passar confiança – Quem é o seu amigo? – apontei para o ser asqueroso, esperando que ele se tocasse e pulasse fora.

- Ninguém... – respondeu devagar, me prendendo em seus lábios curvados em um lindo sorriso – Quer dizer, acabei de conhecer. Qual é o seu nome mesmo?

- Meu nome é Jacob e acabei de conhecê-la – olhou para ela, com os olhos escuros de desejo. Se não fosse um dia especial, eu teria, agora, dado um soco nesse babaca.

- Prazer, sou o Edward, e Isabella é minha namorada – olhei para o cartão (que deve ter dado um trabalhão para tia Ju reproduzir) só para confirmar que a mulher ao meu lado é, realmente, a doutora Swan.

- Ah! Desculpe-me, eu estava cantando sua namorada.

- Normal, acontece sempre. Quem manda eu ter uma namorada linda, não é mesmo?

- Pois é, queria eu ter uma dessa. – ele se inclinou ao lado dela e eu, instintivamente, fechei as mãos em punho – Se um dia vocês terminarem, liga para mim, boneca – continuou com a voz mais baixa, na certa esperando que eu não ouvisse e entregou um cartão com o número dele. – Com licença Isabella, Edward – se pôs em pé e se distanciou.

Segui com o olhar, o homem que estava dando em cima dela tão descaradamente e sem respeito, enquanto o mesmo fazia o caminho para fora da sala de jantar. Se ele voltar, eu não respondo por mim.

- Obrigada, eu sei que foi um esforço enorme para você fazer isso. – ela disse, virando-se para mim e amassou o cartão que tinha acabado de receber.

Sorri internamente. Eu estava certo em defendê-la desse cafajeste. Aquele idiota pensa que, as mulheres são um mero objeto, com o qual, ele pode fazer o que quiser.

- Não, quê isso, foi um prazer. – não consegui reprimir um sorriso. Ela parecia muito agradecida.

- Não, tudo bem, pode falar a verdade; sem preconceito. – acariciou a minha mão, me fazendo ter um formigamento naquela região – Eu sei que você é gay. – continuou com cuidado.

Pasmo, encarei-a. Como ela chegou a esse pensamento? Minha barriga doía de tanto rir. Não posso acreditar nisso. Gargalhei, apesar de ter sentir o meu ego ferido.

Senti vários olhares sobre mim e, de relance, olhei em direção à cadeira de Aro. Apesar de eu saber que ele não tinha ouvido, por causa da distância em que estamos sentados, um sorriso perspicaz emoldurava o seu rosto, me dando a certeza de que ele deve ter usado sua técnica favorita: leitura de lábios. Suspirei de alívio por Isabella estar totalmente virada para mim, desta forma, ele não pode ter lido que ela me chamou de gay.

– Ele se engasgou gente – corou claramente envergonhada. Umas de suas mãos ainda estão sobre as minhas e, com a outra livre, deu uns tapinhas nas minhas costas Não sei por que o meu corpo está reagindo desta forma, mas não posso ignorar o arrepiou que percorreu todo o meu corpo com esse simples gesto.

Olhei para o tio Aro, outra vez, e em uma comunicação apenas visual, pedi para ele desviar o olhar de nós e assim ele fez, dando atenção aos outros convidados. Ainda pude ver, os seus lábios inclinados em um meio sorriso.

- Bella, posso te chamar assim, não é? – falei, assumindo certo tipo de intimidade, esperando demonstrar a ela que eu sou hetero. Totalmente! Não é a toa que eu me arrepiei com o rápido contato de suas mãos em minhas costas. Ela confirmou com a cabeça, o que me deixou bastante satisfeito. – Eu não sou _gay_.

A reação dela foi muito engraçadinha. A cor que surgiu no rosto delicado foi em um tom muito mais forte do que o rosa. É tão raro, hoje em dia, ver as mulheres corar com tanta facilidade, mostrando estar realmente envergonhada.

– Desculpa, é que pensei que... e você se veste bem e é bonito e ... – balbuciou. Parecendo muito constrangida, retirou as pequenas mãozinhas de entre as minhas grandes.

- Tudo bem, quer dizer que sou bonito é? – perguntei, com a curiosidade vencendo todas as barreiras.

- Até parece que você não sabe disso – respondeu com se tivesse a resposta na ponta da língua. E rapidamente revidou: – E você me acha linda mesmo ou só disse isso para o tal de Jacob se tocar?

- "Até parece que você não sabe disso" – devolvi, com um sorriso que teimava em aparecer em meu rosto. Recém-alarmado, olhei disfarçadamente, o relógio: 21:10h. Merda! Eu gostaria tanto de continuar a conversar com ela – Realmente te acho linda, é uma pena eu não poder ficar mais para conversarmos. Só vim mesmo dar parabéns ao meu tio. – sorri mais uma vez para ela e me levantei – Tchau Bella.

Ante de sair da sala de jantar, me despedi dos meus tios. Aro não comentou nada sobre mim e Bella, mas também não parava de sorrir.

Entrei no meu carro resmungando, por não poder ter ficado mais um tempo com ela. Só me controlei depois de cinco minutos dirigindo, a única coisa que me acalma.

Pensei em fazer o contorno e voltar para o jantar, mas será que ela não acharia estranho? Não, eu acho que isso soaria desesperado demais. Eu tenho que ter em mente que, pelo menos, amanhã eu poderei vê-la na audiência. Qual será a reação dela amanhã? Se for como hoje, com as feições adoravelmente rosadas, terei muito trabalho para me concentrar.

Nove e meia em ponto, parei o carro em frente ao restaurante Petrossian. Sai do carro e entreguei as chaves para o manobrista. Eu estava pronto para dar todas as recomendações sobre o carro, quando, como em um rápido fleche, em minha mente, surgiu lindos olhos chocolate derretidos. Merda!

- Obrigado, mas eu mudei de ideia – falei, sem raciocinar voltando para dentro do carro.

Dei a partida e engatei a primeira. Enquanto soltava a embreagem devagar, peguei o meu celular no bolso do terno e digitei uma curta mensagem a Theodora, afinal ela não tem culpa dos efeitos que a doutora Swan, ou melhor, que Bella obteve sobre mim esta noite.

"_**Desculpe, não vou poder comparecer ao nosso jantar. Talvez, devêssemos marcar para outro dia.**_

_**E."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**_ EXTRA PEQUENO, eu sei, mas esse capítulo com o POV de Bella também é pequeno. É somente a primeira impressão que Edward teve da Bella.

_Girls of my life! E aí, Edward não é um pedra sem sentimentos, ele pode ser cafajeste (ele dizendo que Jacob é um cafajeste, foi ótimo), mas ele tem um bom coração!_

_Diga-me tudo o que acharam. Fiz esse extra somente para vocês, como um presentinho de natal e Ano Novo._

_E, antes que eu me esqueça, curta muito essa virada de ano. Que vocês sejam imensamente feliz nesse novo ano e que, desta vez, as coisas que escrevemos na nossa lista de resoluções possam se cumprir! Amo vocês, com um carinho sincero._

_Ah sim, escrevi a primeira parte do próximo capítulo que provavelmente terá como título: "Fantasmas existem". Quero muito poder postá-lo na primeira semana de 2013. QUem quer tbm levanta a mão \o/_

_Terei um pequeno comunicado a fazer na nota do autor do próximo cap, é sobre a fic, mas relaxem, não é nada sobre parar de escrever, é sobre o andamento da fic._

_FELIZ ANO NOVOOOOO!_

_GRANDE BEIJO!_

_PS: Todas muito lindas e cheirosas nessa virada, hein? Nós nunca sabemos quando poderemos encontrar o amor de nossas vidas! (UIA, filosofei! HAHA)_


	24. Cp 21:Fantasmas existem e têm nome: Mike

_~ Flashback on ~_

_- O que nós vamos fazer? – indaguei, depois de vários minutos em silêncio. Olhei para as nossas mãos entrelaçadas em cima do jeans escuro dele. _

_Ele observava fixamente o chão de mármore que estamos sentados, desde o momento em que disse que tinha uma coisa para me contar. _

_- Eu não sei – sua voz saiu arrastada e triste. Levantou a cabeça e olhou-me nos olhos – Eu não quero te perder, Bells._

_- Não vai, eu juro. – estiquei a mão e puxei os seus cachinhos, observando a mola se deformar – Só temos que encontrar uma solução._

_- Harvard é o meu sonho, você sabe. – ele voltou a sua concentração, novamente, para o chão – E o sonho do meu pai também. Eu sempre quis ser médico._

– _E Columbia é o meu. Desde pequena eu tenho uma fixação de morar em New York. – toquei no braço dele, com a mão livre, chamando a atenção dele para mim – Não quero que esmague o seu sonho por minha causa. _

_- Mas eu te amo, Bella! – ele praticamente gritou. Seus olhos azuis brilharam e uma lágrima escorregou deles._

_- Eu sei disso. Eu também te amo, Mike. – enxuguei a lágrima da sua bochecha, enquanto as minhas próprias corriam livremente. _

_- Nós dois não vamos desistir do que queremos. Eu não vou desistir do meu sonho e nem você do seu. Mas eu não posso e não vou desistir de nós. _

_Ficamos em um silêncio incomodo por mais um tempo. Essa situação toda me afligindo. Eu não queria deixá-lo. Eu o amo. Eu só tenho 17 anos! Cara, como minha vida pode ser tão cheia de decisões, sendo eu tão jovem? Isso não devia acontecer quando eu estiver perto dos 30? As mulheres geralmente entram em crise nesta faixa etária._

_- O que vamos fazer? – repetiu a minha pergunta anterior. Seus olhos vermelhos pelo choro silencioso, mas ainda sim ele se preocupou em limpar as minhas lágrimas, passando os dedos, delicadamente, sobre o meu rosto._

_- Podemos tentar namoro à distância. A distância é muito grande, mas acredito que possamos lidar com ela. – com que eu disse, os seus olhos voltaram a brilhar com animo recém-renovado – Podemos nos ver nos finais de semana e nos feriados._

_- Isso pode dar certo. Pode não, vai dar. – envolveu minha cintura em um abraço apertado, dando vários beijinhos no topo da minha cabeça – Eu te amo, Bells. Para sempre._

_O que nós não sabíamos era o que enfrentaríamos quando chegássemos à universidade. Nada era igual ao colegial. Não tínhamos professores preocupados com o nosso desempenho, nem estávamos acostumados às provas orais que passaram a acontecer com frequência, nossos horários não eram completamente organizados, às vezes, tínhamos aulas nos sábados, e nunca anteriormente tínhamos que nós preocupar em estudar antes das aulas para acompanhar ao que o professor falava. Essa era a real vida de universitário e não a vida de festeiro que víamos retratadas nos filmes. Festas? Realmente rolava, mas só quem realmente estava focado em estudar – eu, por exemplo – só ia mesmo uma ou duas vezes a cada semestre._

_Tentamos a todo custo conciliar os nossos horários, o que foi impossível. E foi isso que cortou a nossa comunicação. Rompemos, em definitivo, três meses após o começo das aulas. Percebemos que tentar manter um relacionamento a mais de 300 km de distância não estava dando certo. Quando ele, enfim, podia me visitar, eu tinha um trabalho para entregar no inicio da semana, e quando eu tinha uma folga, era ele quem tinha alguma coisa importante para fazer. _

_Enfim, quando eu voltei para passar o Natal com os meus pais, nos encontramos e tivemos a conversa que acabou com o nosso relacionamento._

_- Não está dando certo. – ele disse, sentado em minha cama, com uma almofada no colo. – Eu sinto demais a sua falta. _

_- Eu também sinto a sua. – sai da soleira da porta, em que eu estava encostada, e me sentei ao seu lado. – Nós estamos muito atarefados. Eu não pensei que se tornar adulta fosse tão desgastante. _

_- Nem eu._

_- O que você quer fazer?_

_- Não vejo outra saída a nós ser terminarmos. – falou sem me encarar – Eu não quero isso, Bella, mas não sei como poderemos viver assim, tão distantes. Nós nunca passamos uma semana sem nos falar pessoalmente e muito menos pelo telefone, só que agora tem sido assim. Já parou para pensar que teríamos que passar sete anos distantes?_

_- Eu vou adiantar o meu curso. Eu conversei com o diretor sobre os cursos de verão e alguns projetos e ele me afirmou que com isso eu devo me formar, pelo menos, um ano antes – falei tentando controlar a raiva que me atingiu. Não podia acreditar no que está nos acontecendo – Disse também que muitos alunos que pretendem cursar Direito tem feito a mesma coisa._

_- Está vendo? Eu sou o seu namorado e nem sabia que você tinha tomado essa decisão. _

_- Desculpe. – sussurrei. Com tantos trabalhos para entregar, esqueci completamente de contar a ele._

_- Isso só comprova o meu ponto. Com você estudando nas férias e nos feriados, não teríamos tempo para nós. Você se formando em seis anos e eu em sete, não muda a nossa situação. Ficaremos separados durante anos, de uma forma ou de outra. _

_- Eu sei..._

_- Eu não queria isso. _

_- Eu sei... – repeti, com um nó na garganta._

_Concordamos que o melhor seria não mantermos contato, assim seria mais fácil administrar a dor, para ambos os lados e também porque, de qualquer maneira, o pique de estudos não permitiria. _

_~ Flashback off ~_

Oh, droga!

Sim, eu reconheceria esses olhos em qualquer lugar do mundo. Eu conheço esses olhos azuis.

Sem que eu pudesse me impedir, o observei de cima a baixo, mal acreditando no que via. Ele mudou tanto!

As meninas estavam certas. A lembrança que eu tenho de Mike estava congelada no tempo: feições jovens, os adoráveis cachinhos loiros e os olhos azuis bebês brilhantes. Agora, ele está completamente mudado, o cabelo loiro cortado bem baixo atrás da cabeça e um pouco mais volumoso na frente, músculos delineando o terno com corte clássico e o seu rosto revelando a ação da passagem do tempo.

Ele é um adulto, um homem. A expressão em seu rosto mostra maturidade. Somente seus olhos continuam os mesmos, até mesmo aquele brilho inocente ainda está ali. Ele pode estar fisicamente mudado, mas a expressão em seus olhos me diz que ele continua sendo o mesmo Mike por dentro.

E é aí que a previsão de Alice vem até a minha cabeça.

"– _Será que você o amaria se o encontrasse hoje? Ou melhor, será que se vocês tivessem ficado juntos esse tempo todo, vocês ainda se amariam?" _

Se eu achei que aceitar o fato de que eu amar o Edward era um dos momentos mais conflitantes da minha vida, é porque, certamente, eu não esperava por esse, bem na minha frente. Como eu poderia imaginar que, depois de um pouco mais que dez anos, eu iria encontrá-lo?

- Oh minha nossa! É você mesmo. Digo, é realmente você. Bem aqui! – sua voz também continuava a mesma, carinhosa, até mesmo quando ele estava irritado. O que não era o caso, ele parecia muito feliz. Exultante, eu diria, pois os seus braços rodeiam os meus ombros e ele me puxa para um abraço apertado. – Quanto tempo, Bells.

Eu não falo nada, só balanço a cabeça, concordando com ele. Muito tempo mesmo. Uma década.

- Venham, sentem-se conosco.

Ele virou-se e andou até uma mesa próxima. Eu não podia sair simplesmente correndo, podia? Por que o Mike tinha que aparecer justo hoje? Lembrei que Edward está parado ao meu lado, na verdade, ele está paralisado.

Delicadamente peguei em sua mão, tirando-o do torpor, e nos guiei até a mesa em que Mike nos esperava. Quando paramos ao lado da mesa, percebi que mais alguém está sentado.

Vendo minha hesitação, se devíamos sentar ou não, Edward puxa uma cadeira e faz um gesto para que eu me sente. Agradecida, eu obedeço e, logo em seguida, ele se senta também.

- Então, você é a famosa Bella. – uma mulher, com cachos perfeitos, diz olhando para mim. A voz dela não parecia ameaçadora, parecia bem curiosa, para ser bem sincera. – Há anos eu esperava te conhecer pessoalmente. Finalmente.

Mike falou de mim para ela? Eu não sei como conciliar essa informação. Geralmente ninguém gosta de toca no nome de um ex, não tanto, pelo menos.

- Hm...obrigada? – saiu mais como uma pergunta. Mordi os lábios em nervosismo. O que ela esperava? Que eu parecesse grata ou tivesse o mesmo interesse em conhecê-la?

- Desculpa, acho que estou te assustando. – ela sorriu gentilmente – É que ouvi falar muito de você, sinto como se já te conhecesse de longa data.

- Essa é Nicole... – Mike, enfim, fala alguma coisa, mesmo parecendo um pouco hesitante – Minha namorada.

- Prazer te conhecer Nicole. – sorri verdadeiramente para ela.

- Acho que nem preciso dizer o que sinto, não é? – ela continuou com um sorriso no rosto. – E quem é o seu acompanhante?

Eles olharam para mim, até mesmo Edward, esperando pela apresentação. Mas o que eu digo? _"Bem, pessoal, esse é o meu ex-noivo, colega de profissão, e sabe o que é o mais engraçado? Estávamos no nosso terceiro encontro antes de o Mike nos interromper." _

- Esse é o Edward, meu... – olhei para ele buscando ajuda.

- Noivo. – não consegui estudar a expressão no rosto dele. Ele parece sério, mas mesmo assim, um meio sorriso surgiu em seus lábios. Por que ele não falou a verdade? Concordamos em sermos honestos.

- Ah! – Mike ofegou, pego de surpresa.

- Isso é incrível! Meus parabéns! Espero que sejam felizes. – ela se inclinou sobre a mesa para me dar um abraço desajeitado.

- Obrigada.

- E então, Bells, o que você tem feito? Conseguiu se formar antes? – Mike perguntou e depois olhou para baixo, se dando conta de uma sobremesa intocada.

- Sim, consegui. Foi muito mais difícil e cansativo, mas consegui. – fiquei feliz em contar, em compartilhar as minhas conquistas. Muito curiosa também em saber das conquistas dele. – O bom foi que várias turmas de Direito se formaram no mesmo dia. Conheci muitas pessoas ótimas e acabei conhecendo minha sócia e melhor amiga ainda na universidade.

- Você tem um escritório com uma amiga? Isso é muito bom!

- É sim, às vezes, só um pouco estressante. – deu uma risadinha, lembrando-me de Rose e alguns dos seus ataques de fúria.

- Agora que é uma doutora, está realizando o seu sonho de ajudar os que não têm condições?

Não sei se é coisa da minha cabeça, mas me pareceu que nessa pergunta tem mais do que uma simples curiosidade sobre eu estar ajudando ou não os menos favorecidos.

- Sim, tenho trabalhado _pro-bono_. É o que eu sempre quis. – por debaixo da mesa, peguei a mão de Edward e a apertei levemente – Edward também atende _pro-bono _sempre que pode.

- Ah é? – Mike se virou para Edward, como só o tivesse visto agora – Você é um desses grandes magnatas da cidade?

- Não. – Edward respondeu, lançando-lhe um sorriso sarcástico – Eu sou Promotor do Estado de New York.

- Sério? – a boca de Mike se abriu em um O. Senti vontade de rir da expressão dele.

- Nossa Bella, que partidão você arranjou! – Nicole disse estupefata – Vocês formam um lindo casal. Seria muito indelicado se eu perguntasse como vocês se conheceram?

- Para mim está tudo bem. – olhei para Edward e ele parecia bem com isso – Nos conhecemos no jantar do tio dele, um grande amigo meu. Ele me salvou de um grande constrangimento, que um convidado de Aro me afligia. Eu não conseguia acreditar que um homem tão lindo estava ali, fingindo ser meu namorado, para ver se o homem asqueroso me deixava em paz.

- Ele fingiu ser o seu namorado? – ela perguntou maravilhada e eu balancei a cabeça – E vocês não se conheciam?

- Pelo menos, eu não o conhecia. – lancei um olhar de desafio, junto com um sorriso, para ele.

- Eu sabia que ela seria minha adversária na audiência do dia seguinte e queria conhecê-la antes da batalha. – pela primeira vez, desde que nos sentamos nesta mesa, ele pareceu relaxar – Vários colegas meus comentavam sobre a desenvoltura da Doutora Swan e eu achei prudente conferir.

Nossas mãos continuavam unidas e ele entrelaçou os nossos dedos, o que me fez, instantaneamente, ficar mais tranquila com o desenrolar dessa conversa. Afinal, não é todo dia que você enfrenta o ex-namorado e a atual namorada dele, não é mesmo? Isso é no mínimo estranho.

- O jeito que vocês se conheceram é um tanto peculiar. Acredita que a fama da Doutora Swan começou antes mesmo dela chegar aos fóruns?

- Como assim? – eu e Edward perguntamos juntos. O que Nicole quer dizer?

- Sabe, eu conheci o Mike em Harvard, nós éramos da mesma turma e logo no começo nos tornamos amigos. Eu e todo mundo que já tinha visitado o dormitório dele, conhecia a sua foto, Bella. Ele a deixou, bem do lado da cama, por vários semestres.

Oh, isso foi bem fofo da parte dele. Nós tínhamos decidido não mantermos contato algum, mas apesar disso, ele se lembrava de mim, tendo guardado uma foto minha mesmo depois de terminarmos. Todas as fotos que eu tinha dele e com ele, eu joguei fora, em um acesso de fúria, logo depois dele ter ido embora da minha casa, no dia em que terminamos.

- Todo mundo sabia o quanto Mike te amava e foi por isso que eu não tentei nada com ele – ela garantiu, olhando para mim, como para se certificar que não tinha feito nada de errado – até o momento em que vocês terminaram e eu pensei que era a minha chance. O que foi meio engraçado, por que ele não quis nada comigo.

- E agora vocês estão juntos e é isso que importa. – sorri, tentando passar confiança a ela. Fico feliz por saber que Mike não me ama mais e que agora encontrou uma pessoa para, realmente, fazê-lo feliz, como ele merece.

- É isso que importa – ela repetiu, tomando, por cima da mesa, a mão de Mike – Pelo menos, eu não fui a única rejeitada. Ele dispensou várias outras garotas por muito tempo, até que a felizarda aqui, alguns meses antes da formatura, foi pedida em namoro.

- Pare de agir como se tivesse ganhado na loteria – ele coçou a cabeça, meio encabulado.

- O que? Foi uma grande vitória, eu diria. Você passou anos sem sair com uma garota, só pensava em estudar e ser o melhor da turma – ela falou amorosamente, parecendo ter orgulho disso – E você, Bella, como foi a vida universitária?

- Acho que foi uma boa experiência, apesar de tudo. Como eu adiantei o meu curso, não tive muito tempo para ficar curtindo essa época.

- Não tinha tempo nem para namorar? – perguntou, divertida. – Nossa! Mesmo com Mike tendo me dispensado, eu tive uns namorinhos pelo campus.

- Tempo, era uma coisa que eu não tinha muito. – respondi. Não deixava de ser verdade. Se estivéssemos somente eu e ela aqui, eu teria contado tudo.

Edward apertou a minha mão, mas eu não olhei para ele, temendo me desconcentrar da conversa com a Nicole. Ela me parece ser uma pessoa bem legal, eu só não quero ter que contar na frente de Mike que eu tive outros namorados, enquanto que ele esperou, anos para entrar em outro relacionamento sério. Como dizer que, logo no meu primeiro ano, eu namorei um babaca?

- E, você, Mike, o que faz aqui em New York? – perguntei, querendo trazê-lo para a conversa. Foi ele quem interrompeu minha fugidinha com Edward, e agora, está calado, encarando fixamente a taça de vinho. O que sempre foi uma das manias dele quando procurava fugir da realidade. – Aliás, o que faz da vida?

- Estou morando aqui desde que a Nick e eu nos formamos. Nós conseguimos um duplex no SoHo, quando viemos procurar um apartamento para alugar e aceitar a oferta de emprego do Hospital Mount Sinai, onde trabalhamos até hoje.

- Eu falei para ele te procurar, agora que estão maduros, para colocarem tudo as claras. Mas ele é teimoso. – ela olhou para ele significativamente e assentiu, como se estivessem tendo uma conversa silenciosa.

Como ela consegue ficar tão tranquila? Se fosse Edward encontrando uma ex namorada – o que segundo ele, nunca teve – eu não conseguiria encarar com tanta tranquilidade, o fato dele ficar sozinho para falar sobre o passado, com uma outra mulher com quem ele tinha um relacionamento. Só de pensar nisso, meu estomâgo revira.

- Bella, nós podemos conversar? – Mike perguntou, hesitante – Agora?

Eu tinha que ter essa conversa. Não por ter algo mal resolvido no passado, porque não teve, talvez só por termos decidido não mantermos qualquer tipo de contato, fora isso, eu estou com a consciência leve. Há algum tempo atrás, eu me sentia meio pertubada quando algo me lembrava ao Mike, porém agora, eu não sinto mais uma núvem negra em meio peito, acho que isso se deve, em parte, a Edward.

Assenti e me levantei, ainda de mãos dadas com Edward. Ele parecia não querer me soltar, o aperto em minha mão se tornou mais forte e os seus olhos intensos. Não, isso é coisa da minha cabeça, afinal, ele não tem nada contra o Mike.

- Já volto. – dei um ultimo aperto em sua mão, antes de soltá-la e andar até a entrada do restaurante, atrás de Mike.

(...)

Ele parou, alguns metros distante dos manobristas, contudo, ainda na frente do restaurante. Compusilvamente, estralava os dedos, enquanto – eu acredito – tomava coragem para falar.

- Engraçado, não? Depois de tantos anos, acabamos nos encontrando, acompanhados dos nossos parceiros – ele voltou a falar com a sua voz carinhosa e com um sorriso triste – Acredita que um segundo antes de eu abrir a boca para pedir a Nick em casamento, eu te vi saindo? Você passou, rindo, a poucos centímentros da minha mesa, e eu não pude acreditar que era você ali. Eu não consegui falar mais nado do que eu tinha ensaiado.

- Você ia pedi-la em casamento? – o fitei, boquiaberta – Minha nossa! Por que você se interrompeu? Deveria ter continuado, era um momento especial!

- Eu sei, mas... – olhou para baixo e mecheu na orelha, distraidamente – Eu não podia te deixar sair assim. Era a minha chance de te ver, eu não podia deixar passar.

- Mas Mike, era uma noite especial para vocês dois. Essa mulher – eu apontei para o restaurante – te ama. E daí, que você me viu? Nada era mais importante do que aquilo. Você poderia me procurar depois, sei lá, procurar meu nome nas páginas amarelas.

- Você não entende. Te ver tão próximo de mim, era como um sinal, era como se eu precisasse ter uma conversa com você, antes de tomar essa atitude importante.

- Está bem. Eu estou aqui, vamos conversar. – repliquei, esfregando as temporas.

- Você acha que se não tivessemos rompido, ainda estariamos juntos? Seria você, que eu pediria, hoje, em casamento? – sua voz saiu quase em um sussuro. O semblante que eu vejo em seu rosto é tão triste.

Essa incerteza é que me confunde. Não é como se eu pudesse imaginar, o que teria acontecido há 10 anos, como naquele filme _De repente 30 – _se bem que com a garota do filme, ela ver o que aconteceria no futuro dela, se ela tomasse certas ações.

Pensando, agora, com os meus 28 anos, eu começo a duvidar do que eu, supunha que sentia. Será que eu, realmente, amava o Mike? O que eu diza que sentia, não era amor? Seria carinho, muito carinho, talvez? A única certeza que eu tenho, é que eramos amigos. Rose estaria certa quando disse que eu amava um fantasma?

- Eu não sei. – respondi com sinceridade – Quanto ao passado, eu me sinto confusa.

- Eu fui um idiota. – seus olhos brilharam com esse declaração inusitada – Eu deveria ter lutado pelo nosso amor. Deveria ter deixado os meus sonhos e o da minha família para ter ficado com você. Eu fui egoísta, Bella.

- Não, não foi. Bem, talvez – ponderei, dando de ombros – só que você não foi o único. A verdade é que, nós dois erámos jovens demais com todo um futuro pela frente.

- Eu tinha passado também na Columbia, Yale e Brown. – me ignorou, balançando a cabeça – Eu deveria ter ido para a universidade que você tinha escolhido, de qualquer forma, eu teria feito medicina.

- Mas o seu sonho era Harvard. Você estudou muito para entrar lá e foi muito bem na entrevista. – tentei dissuadi-lo.

Eu sei que eu não teria desistido do meu sonho por causa dele. Oh, como eu pude pensar nisso?

- Eu escolhi Havard quando deveria ter escolhido você, Bella – deu alguns passos em minha direção e tocou no meu rosto, delicadamente, com sua mão direita.

- E eu escolhi Columbia. As coisas são do jeito que tem que ser. – como para enfatizar o que eu diria, segurei em suas mãos – Erámos muito jovens. Eu não acho que tenhamos feito escolhas erradas.

Se eu não tivesse vindo morar e estudar aqui, não teria conhecido Rose e nem teria me esbarrado em Alice, sendo assim, eu não as teria como melhores amigas. Eu também, não teria conhecido Aro e, consequentemente – me dói somente em pensar nisso – não teria conhecido Edward. Como eu poderia me arrepender disso?

Senti algo roçar em meus lábios e arregalei os olhos, alarmada. Mike inclinou-se sobre mim e colocou suas mãos em minha cintura. E o que sinto, é que isso não está certo, nada está certo. Não sãos as mãos de Edward que estão enlaçando, fortemente, a minha cintura. Eu não sinto nenhum arrepio, nenhum formigamento e nem mesmo minha respiração desritimada com o corpo de Mike tão perto do meu. Eu não sinto nada.

A compreensão chegou tão depressa quanto uma mensagem instântanea. Minha melhor amiga estava certa. Como eu não acreditei nela? Eu tinha alimentado, durante todos esses anos, um sentimento que não era, em sua essência, amor.

Eu não acredito que uma pessoa possa amar outra e depois esse sentimento acabar. O que acaba é a paixão, o amor não. Eu nunca amei o Mike, não com esse tipo de amor, eu o amava como um amigo e era apaixonada por ele.

E paixão, como eu disse, depois de alguns anos acaba, e foi o que aconteceu. A paixão que eu tinha pelo Mike acabou. Olhando agora, eu entendo que não teria dado certo o nosso relacionamento, de qualquer maneira, pois estaria dado ao fracasso.

Sinto-me mais aliviada agora, eu precisava entender os meus sentimentos. Eu acho que, de alguma forma infeliz, eu precisava desse "beijo" para despertar. Porém, não para viver para sempre com ele – como nos contos de fadas – porque, efetivamente, o meu príncipe, é outro. O meu príncipe se chama Edward Cullen.

Quero sorrir e correr de volta para o restaurante, voltar e agarrar a mão de Edward para irmos até o apartamento dele, como se Mike não tivesse nos interrompido, naquele momento em que eu disse para Edward que não precisavamos de pressa. Estou tão feliz por esse "mistério" da minha vida ter sido solucionado.

Mas não posso fazer todas essas coisas, não com os lábios de Mike selados ao meus. Uma mão dele percorre o caminho até a minha nuca e sua lígua toca o meu lábio inferior, pedindo passagem para aprofundar o beijo. Urgh!

Com um nó no meu estômago, o empurro. Que merda ele pensa que está fazendo tentanto me beijar?

- Você ficou louco? – gritei, recuando alguns passos, que era o que eu deveria ter feito assim que ele colocou aos mãos em minha cintura.

- O quê? – ele tentou se aproximar de mim novamente.

- Fique exatamente onte está. – vociferei e recuei mais dois passos. Fechei os olhos por alguns segundos, tentando controlar a súbita raiva – Você não devia me beijar. Eu estou com Edward.

- Você o ama? – abriu a boca, mas sua voz não passava de um sussurro.

- Sim, eu o amo. – não consegui resistir um sorriso. – Eu amo Edward.

- Desculpa Bells, me desculpe. Eu não devia tê-la agarrado assim. – tapou o rosto com as duas mãos – Eu fui, novamente, um idiota. Eu não devia ter feito isso com você e nem com a Nick.

- Tudo bem. Só não faça mais isso, ok?

Ele conseguiu dar um sorriso fraco. Eu só conseguia pensar em me despedir de Nicole e sair correndo com Edward para o apartamento dele.

Sim, Edward, ele deve estar me esperando. Sorri, novamente, com este pensamento. Afobada, agarrei o braço do Mike para voltarmos para dentro do restaurante e, para minha surpresa, a alguns metros de onde estávamos conversando, Edward está parado ao lado de um dos manobristas, conversando.

- Diga a Nicole que eu gostei de conhecê-la. Agora, tenho que ir – meneei a cabeça em direção a Edward e Mike assentiu. – Termine de fazer o que você tinha que ter feito antes de me ver passando. Faça o melhor pedido de casamento de todos os tempos e seja feliz.

Dei um rápido abraço nele antes de me afastar por completo. Ele precisava dessa conversa para seguir em frente e, até mesmo eu precisava, para entender a dimensão dos meus sentimentos por Edward.

Andei apressadamente até Edward e enlacei a sua cintura. Aconcheguei meu rosto em suas costas para sentir o seu inebriante cheiro almiscarado.

- Vou buscar o carro. – retirou rudemente minhas mãos do seu corpo e saiu andando sem olhar para mim.

- Hey! – gritei indo atrás dele e assim que consegui o alcançar, puxei o seu braço – O que houve?

- Me espere aqui. – suas palavras saíram como ordem e, assustada, eu preferi obedecer.

Impaciente, comecei a andar de um lado para o outro, pensando no que poderia ter acontecido para ele estar agindo deste modo estranho. Em poucos minutos o Volvo prata parou em frente ao restaurante e eu corri até ele.

Ficamos em um silêncio desconfortável durante todo o trajeto. Depois de três tentativas de conversa, todas elas frustradas – pois ele mantinha o seu foco, unicamente, na estrada – me limitei a olhá-lo pelo canto do olho algumas vezes. Seu maxilar está contraído e suas mãos estão agarrando violentamente o volante.

O que aconteceu? Eu estou ficando mais do que preocupada. Estou pensando em tantas besteiras que começo a ficar com medo de alguma delas esteja certa. Ele pode ter se cansado de mim, ter percebido que eu não sirvo para o mundinho dele ou – pior ainda – uma das mulheres com quem ele já saiu pode ter ligado, enquanto eu estava conversando com o Mike.

Como ele dirige feito um lunático, levamos um pouco menos que vinte minutos para chegarmos à frente do meu prédio. Ele freou bruscamente e eu tive que me segurar no console do carro para não bater a cabeça no vidro.

Já chega!

- Pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? – esbravejei, perdendo um pouco da paciência. Será que ele vai sempre ter essas mudanças bruscas de humor? Eu estava tão feliz com as minhas descobertas e ele tinha que estragar tudo.

- Acho que sou eu quem deveria estar te fazendo essa pergunta. – replicou asperamente. Apesar de o veículo estar parado, suas mãos continuam, possessivamente, no volante. Os nós dos seus dedos ficando brancos.

- Eu não estou entendendo, Edward. O que você está falando?

- Eu estou falando sobre você me fazer de palhaço, é sobre isso que eu estou falando. – sua voz recheada de sarcasmo, me pegou de surpresa – Ah, e sobre o que mais? Faltou mencionar sobre estar esperando você, feito um otário, para você estar se divertindo com aquele _babaca_. – gritou a ultima palavra com aversão.

Ele viu quando Mike me beijou? Ele não viu quando eu empurrei e gritei com o Mike? Tudo bem que eu demorei um pouco para me afastar, porque eu tinha esquecido completamente que ele estava me beijando, mas caramba, eu estava tendo uma epifania mental!

Oh minha nossa! Eu fico aliviada ou não, por nenhuma das minhas suposições malucas, estarem corretas? Bem, acho que devo ficar contente por ele não está bravo comigo por causa de outra.

- Você viu? – perguntei, abaixando a cabeça, receosa com a sua resposta.

Ele riu sem nenhum humor. Essa seria a única resposta que eu receberia para essa pergunta. É claro que ele sabia.

- Não significou nada. – falei, tentando pegar na mão dele, porém o olhar que ele me lançou me fez mudar de ideia.

- Você não precisa mentir para mim. – virou o rosto na minha direção, pela primeira vez, desde que entrei no carro. O seu queixo contraído, com se ele estivesse com os dentes cerrados, e o seu rosto ficando vermelho. – Você não está pronta para se envolver com ninguém, enquanto ainda está presa ao passado.

- De onde você tirou essas conclusões? Isso não é verdade. – gritei. Mas o que eu gostaria mesmo de gritar é que não amo o Mike e nunca amei, queria gritar que o amo e que ele é um idiota por formar tantas conclusões precipitadas.

- Ah não? Então, porque você não quis falar na frente dele que namorou outros caras na universidade? – redarguiu, fechou os olhos e passou as mãos na testa. Pareceu-me séculos até que ele os abriu e olhou fixamente dentro dos meus. – Você teve medo do que ele poderia achar. A verdade é que, você ainda gosta dele. Você o ama, Bella.

Eu fiquei parada. Perplexa, seria a palavra exata.

Eu me lembro de em Forks, na casa da família dele, ter contado sobre os meus outros relacionamentos e dito que a minha história com o Mike não estava terminada. Mas na época, eu pensava que não estava mesmo. Só que agora, tudo é diferente. Agora eu entendo.

- Você disse que não estava pronta para largar a sua vida por um homem e foi por isso que não aceitou o pedido de casamento que o Eric lhe propôs. – aos poucos sua voz está voltando a ser gentil, embora ainda apresente certa dureza – Agora, eu entendo o motivo real, para você não ter aceitado e também, o porquê de você ter terminado os seus outros relacionamentos. A questão é que você nunca esqueceu o Mike e, nunca vai conseguir esquecer, por mais que tente.

- Edward – falei, não sentindo mais irritada. Tudo o que eu sinto agora, é amor, somente amor. Ele está com raiva, porque pensa que tem razão sobre tudo que disse. – eu e o Mike tivemos uma história, não é como se nunca tivéssemos tido uma ligação, mas isso...

- Ótimo, desculpa se eu cheguei atrasado na sua vida. – me cortou, retornando a usar o sarcasmo com força total.

- Você não entendeu...

- Eu entendi, Bella. Eu entendi.

- Edward, foi ele quem me beijou. – tentei me inclinar em sua direção e fazer com que ele preste atenção ao que digo, mas o cinto de segurança impediu que eu fizesse o movimento brusco – Eu não retribuí.

- Não? – perguntou, com os olhos, brevemente, arregalados para depois se tornarem rudes novamente – Você se deixou ser beijada. Para mim, isso é praticamente a mesma coisa.

Fechou os olhos e levou as mãos até os cabelos, onde puxou alguns fios. Quando voltou a abrir os olhos, eles estavam tão duros que causaram um aperto no meu coração. Edward não só está com raiva, como também, está magoado.

- Você estava me usando para tentar esquecê-lo, não foi? Assim como usou todos os seus outros ex-namorados.

Como eu vou conseguir explicar para ele que durante o beijo, eu estava tendo algumas revelações? Como dizer que eu não senti nenhum arrepio? Ele não vai acreditar se eu disser que estava pensando nele, enquanto Mike me beijava.

- Bem, você acabou de me dar a resposta. O seu silêncio foi suficiente.

- Edward, isso não é ...

- Bella, por favor, saia do carro. – o tom de sua voz era um aviso.

- Não, eu não vou sair. Não sem antes esclarecer as coisas.

- Eu já sei tudo o que eu preciso saber – apertou a ponte do nariz, tentando controlar a fúria – Agora, saia do carro.

- Não, não sabe. – falei gentilmente. Tirei o cinto e, hesitante, toquei em seu rosto com as duas mãos, trazendo-o para junto de mim. Eu quero beijá-lo e dizer que tudo o que ele disse não passa de um equivoco. Sim, eu tinha que mostrar que ele é o único que importa para mim.

Ele passou o braço pelas minhas costas, mas não me puxou para mais perto, como eu pensei que faria, somente destravou a porta.

- Saia.

- Edward, se você não me deixa falar, pelo menos, me deixe mostrar o meu ponto de vista.

Inclinei-me sobre ele e rocei os meus lábios sobre os deles, dando pequenas mordidinhas. Na terceira mordida, ele me colocou de volta ao banco do carona, sentada corretamente.

- Droga Bella, deixe de ser tão teimosa! Saia logo deste carro! – gritou e, em seguida, socou o volante com força. A buzina ficou presa por uns segundos.

- Eu só vou sair, porque você não está em condições de conversar civilizadamente. – devolvi no mesmo tom, me sentindo rejeitada. Depois de respirar fundo algumas vezes, peguei sua mão que socou a buzina e depositei um beijo. – Eu não vou desistir.

Abri a porta e antes de sair, olhei mais uma vez para ele.

- Dirija mais devagar. É perigoso dirigir neste estado.

Andei lentamente até a entrada do prédio e, por mais que eu quisesse, não me virei para ver o carro prata se afastar.

_Eu não vou desistir de você, Edward_, repeti para mim mesma. _Não vou deixar que um fantasma – sem significado – do passado nos assombre. Não vou._

* * *

><p><strong>Look de Nicole:<strong> (retire isso) nicole/set?id=60028275

**N/A:** Heey girls, só foram uns três dias de atraso desta vez! Como está o ano de 2013 para vocês? Nada de desânimo, hein? Mentalizem: 2013 será melhor do que ano passado. UHUULLLLL!

O que vocês acharam da reação do Edward? Ele está realmente zangado. E antes que me perguntem se vai acontecer algum acidente, (só porque a Bella pediu para ele ter cuidado) eu lhes respondo: NÃO! Não vai ter. Ela só estava preocupada mesmo.

Sim, sim, mais uma perguntinha, o que vocês acharam da reação da Bella?

Quero saber tudo, hein?

Se encontrarem erros de grafia é porque eu estava sem saco de reler o capítulo pela milionésima vez. Pura preguiça gente e também, porque não adianta quantas vezes eu revisse, depois de postar e ler, eu sempre acho um errinho kkkkkkkk

Meus amorecos, vocês lembram que eu disse que tinha um comunicado a fazer? Bem, como direi? A fic está acabando. *fecha os olhos e espera a reação das leitoras* Sim, isso mesmo que vocês leram, a estória está chegando ao final. Creio eu, que teremos mais uns cinco capítulos e depois _the end_.

E galera que lê Meu Namorado Imaginário, me perdoem, mas eu estou focando em CCG. Não sei se vou voltar a escrever antes ou depois dessa fic acabar :/

PS: Guinha, eu mandei o extra para você? Para o seu email? Estou na dúvida. Diga-me, qualquer coisa eu mando de "verdade-verdadeira".

Besos,

Até os comentários!


	25. Capítulo 22: Frustração ou Atitude?

**Frustração ou Atitude?**

**.**

**.**

Frustrada, volto para o escritório de Rose e me afundo no sofá vinho. Aliás, o sentimento de frustração me acompanha por uma semana intera, se considerar, desde o dia em que Edward discutiu comigo até hoje. Estou mais intima de uma caixa postal do que em toda a minha vida.

Se ele ao menos atendesse as minhas ligações! O que será que ele está fazendo agora?

- E então, Bells, nada? – Alice inclinou a cabeça quando me viu sentar. A barriga dela parece que cresce um centímetro a cada dia e com isso cresce a exploração da amizade. Esta semana tive que ir a New Jesery duas vezes para resolver o problema da impressão dos convites do casamento.

Exasperada, só balancei a cabeça e peguei os palitinhos para voltar a comer.

- Será que dá para fugirmos um pouco do assunto "Edward, onde ele está?" e termos uma refeição tranquila? – Rose tentou soar divertida, ainda que estive um pouco cansada com tudo isso.

Elas sabem o quanto eu estou triste, chateada e irritadiça essa semana e fazem de tudo para subir a minha moral. Eu devia agradecer por tê-las como amiga, porque nem eu mesma estou conseguindo me aturar.

- Aliás, posso perguntar o porquê de estarmos almoçando em seu escritório, Rose? Não que eu não goste, claro, afinal fui eu quem fez o designer e tudo o mais, porém eu preferia almoçar no Geges. – Alice se abanou e suspirou, quase ronronando de prazer – Oh Deus, a comida deles é maravilhosa.

- Tenho uma audiência às 16PM e preciso me preparar.

- Falando em audiência, como foi a sua essa manhã? – Alice virou-se para mim ao terminar sua segunda refeição e abriu a sobremesa. Digamos que o apetite dela tem crescido proporcionalmente a sua barriga – Dilacerou o adversário?

- Eu fiz meu dever de casa direitinho, então, eu já sabia que tinha tudo em mãos antes mesmo do primeiro intervalo. Acredita que o escritório do Peter mandou um garoto me enfrentar? Ele mal tinha saído das fraldas quanto mais da universidade.

- Nossa amiga está matadora, Allie, bem mais durona do que antes. Acho que essa briga com o Edward fez bem ao nosso escritório. Ela está implacável. – com o rosto levemente satisfeito acrescentou: – Só essa semana Bella assumiu três casos complicados e ganhou todos sem precisar que o júri tivesse tempo para assimilar os fatos.

Rolei os olhos, deixando que elas continuassem a falar algo sobre como eu não usei de misericórdia com os meus últimos adversários. Não dando a mínima, terminei meu almoço, pela primeira vez nesta semana, ao mesmo tempo em que elas mudaram de assunto.

- Hey, Rose, o caso de hoje é tão complicado assim para você está almoçando e estudando?

- Hum, com certeza é. – analisando os papéis a sua frente, não ergueu a cabeça enquanto falava comigo. – Muito complicado.

- Contra quem? – perguntei, me sentindo culpada por está sendo uma amiga péssima. Nós sempre comentamos sobre todos os casos uma da outra e como estive tão ocupada essa semana, esqueci completamente de apurar mais os fatos.

- Só alguém que conhecemos. – ela deu de ombros e voltou a se concentrar na papelada ou pelo menos tentou. Sua testa de porcelana levemente franzida me indicou outra coisa.

- Com quem é? – reformulei a pergunta e ela continuou em silêncio – Você nunca ficou preocupada, com caso nenhum Rose, e certamente não tem motivos para ficar justamente com esse. É um caso simples onde o Estado insiste em se meter onde não é chamado.

Depois de alguns segundos pensando, seus olhos o tempo todo encarando Alice, parecendo pedir apoio, hesitante ela responde: – O promotor do caso é o Edward. Até ontem, seria o otário do Phil Dwyer, mas hoje pela manhã Angela me informou sobre a mudança.

- Edward? – abobalhada perguntei, em dúvida se tinha ouvido corretamente esse nome magnífico – O meu Edward?

Ela confirmou com a cabeça: - E é por isso que eu estou estudando feito uma louca. Eu não esperava por essa, pensei que eu não precisaria estudar muita coisa, pois afinal eu iria enfrentar o Phil, a causa estava praticamente ganha, no entanto, aquele degenerado pediu para sair do caso por problemas _pessoais. – _o rosto de porcelana de Rose assumiu uma cor avermelhada e se essa cena fosse de um desenho animado, começaria a sair fumaça dos seus ouvidos – Vocês acreditam nisso? Desde quando ele tem vida pessoal? Você já ouviram notícias sobre ele ter uma família? Ele não é um ser humano, ele é um troglodita!

- Rose, acalme-se, nós temos um problema maior para resolver – Alice colocou os pés em cima da cadeira a sua frente e acariciou a barriga incrivelmente grande. – O que você vai fazer, Bells?

- Ficar sentada me lamuriando é que, com certeza, não. Dei uma semana de espaço, lutando contra todas as minhas forças para não ir atrás dele, mas já chega. Antes de você chegar, pedi a Angela para localizá-lo. Só estou esperando ela voltar com a informação.

- Uau! Quem é você e o que fez com a minha amiga? – largando os papéis, com um leve estrondo sobre a mesa, Rose encenou uma cara alarmante, como se houvesse acabado de descobrir que uma alienígena está usurpando o meu corpo. – É a mesma Bella que nunca correu atrás de homem nenhum?

- Ele não é qualquer um – cruzei as pernas e a encarei, desafiando-a a dizer o contrário – Ele vale a pena.

- Então você vai, meramente, entrar no escritório dele ou onde quer que ele esteja e vai falar o quê? – a fadinha grávida perguntou antes de estender a mão à colher para abocanhar mais um pouco do seu pudim. Ela está tão linda, tão mamãe. A maternidade lhe fez bem.

- Não sei...

Eu realmente não sei. Não tive muito tempo de pensar no que dizer quando eu, finalmente, o ver. Só planejei ir ao encontro dele e não sair de perto até poder conversar e esclarecer tudo. Parece-me um bom plano e quando encontrá-lo, tenho certeza de que sairão as palavras certas.

- Que tal dizer que o ama? – Rose sugeriu e rolou os olhos, como se fosse algo óbvio para começar um diálogo – E que não come e nem dorme direito porque só pensa nele? Ou que quase mata as pessoas no tribunal, porque precisa dos beijos dele para se acalmar?

- Eu não posso simplesmente dizer: "Hey Edward, eu te amo! Pode me dar um beijo para colocar a minha cabeça no lugar e evitar assassinatos?". Eu vou acabar o afastando, sem contar que ele vai pensar que eu sou o tipo de mulher dependente – cruzei os braços sobre o peito com o intuito de sufocar a dor – Não quero que ele se sinta pressionado a corresponder um sentimento que ele não sente por mim.

- O seu problema Bella, é que você acha que sabe tudo sobre as pessoas. Acha que consegue prever a reação delas antes que abram, se quer, a boca.

- Em que eu estou pensando? – Alice abriu a boca somente depois que acabou de comer sua sobremesa, enquanto que eu, ainda pensava em uma resposta para dar à loira.

- Do que você está falando? Essa pergunta não tem sentido e muito menos cabimento para a situação em que eu estou. – explodi, irritada demais para, ao menos, me sentir culpada por ser agressiva com minhas melhores amigas – Será que podem me dar soluções?

Afundo minha cabeça em meus joelhos, totalmente exasperada e em busca de soluções. Eu, neste momento, não quero ouvir o quanto eu pré-idealizo e julgo uma pessoa com base nos meus próprios sentimentos, eu só quero uma resposta de como conseguir o Edward de volta; só quero que ele entenda que eu não preciso e nem quero o Mike, ele precisa compreender que eu o amo. Por que tem que ser tão difícil?

- Tem sim haver, acredite. O que eu estou querendo dizer é que você não tem como saber, exatamente, o que eu penso, mesmo eu sendo a sua amiga há tantos anos, e muito menos o que os restos das outras pessoas pensam. Ou seja, o meu ponto é que se você não tem como saber o que Edward pensa, não tem como saber o que ele sente por você ou deixa de sentir.

- Sim, Alice está certa, mas e daí se ele não te amar? Isso não quer dizer, um dia, ele nunca poderá nutrir esse sentimento por você. O amor é construído, dia após dia, Bella. O importante é que você o ama e esse é o primeiro passo.

Fechei os olhos e inclinei minha cabeça para trás, suspirando. Elas são minhas melhores amigas, as únicas as quais eu confio todos os meus segredos. Nem para a minha mãe eu conto certas coisas, aliás, eu não conto absolutamente nada para a minha mãe. Digamos que mamãe nunca me deu os melhores conselhos.

- Eu tenho medo – essas palavras saíram arrastadas da minha boca, só para depois sair como uma avalanche de desespero – Tenho medo que ele me rejeite ou pior, que ele seja gentil demais e fique comigo por pena. Ele é um cavalheiro, bipolar, mas não deixa de ser um cavalheiro, meninas.

- A Doutora Isabella Swan nunca tem medo. – levantando-se Alice rodeou o sofá e sentou ao meu lado – A Doutora Swan é implacável, destemida e amedrontadora.

- O problema é esse. A "Doutora Swan" desaparece quando Edward está próximo. Perto dele eu sou apenas a "Bella". Eu fico vulnerável e insegura, o que é totalmente estranho a minha natureza, pois eu nunca me senti assim.

- Nós sabemos, Bellinha, nós sabemos.

Com o sentimento de maternidade aflorado, ela me abraça e eu estou quase agradecendo por toda a paciência delas comigo, quando Angela aparece correndo na sala.

- Encontrei! – ela esganiçou, ao chegar a minha frente, arfando fortemente. – Acabo de saber a localização do alvo.

- Onde ele está? – gritei, separando-me, gentilmente, da Dona Melancia ao meu lado e dando um pulo do sofá.

- A secretária dele acabou de me ligar – olhou-me com cumplicidade – O alvo está no escritório.

(...)

- Doutora Swan, por favor, compreenda, o Doutor Edward me deu ordens de não deixar ninguém entrar.

- Eu, por acaso, sou _ninguém_? – cortei-a. Eu não queria ser grosseira com ela, mas eu estou tão perto dele e não vou desistir, nem que o próprio chame os seguranças para me tirar do prédio.

- É claro que não, Doutora, no entanto, o meu chefe foi bastante implacável quando disse que não queria ser interrompido. – diminuindo o tom de voz, ela acrescentou: – Faz dias que ele está irritado, senhorita, e olhe que eu conheço o meu chefe há três anos e em todos esses anos em que eu trabalho para ele, nunca o vi agindo desta forma. Eu zelo pelo meu emprego e agradeceria se a senhorita puder entender.

- Eu entendo, mas sou egoísta demais, desculpe. – passei direto da mesa dela em direção ao único objeto que me separa dele.

- Doutora Swan, por favor... – sua voz saiu tremida e, comovida, eu estanquei com a mão na maçaneta. A garota não tem culpa, ela não tem nada a ver com a imensa saudade que eu estou do mar de esmeralda, do sorriso torto, do cabelo bronze mais macio de todos, enfim, saudade dele por inteiro.

- Leah, não se preocupe, tenho certeza que ele não irá demiti-la, pode deixar que eu o assegurarei de que fui que invadi o escritório e você não pôde impedir. – com o que falei, ela pareceu ligeiramente mais tranquila – De qualquer forma, se precisar de um emprego, apareça em meu escritório.

Dito isso, virei à maçaneta e entrei na sala antes que ele tivesse tempo de olhar o invasor e desafiador de sua inexorável regra.

Ele está tão lindo, mesmo parecendo cansado. A barba por fazer e o nó da gravata quase totalmente desfeito e seu cabelo completamente desgrenhado (aposto que ele andou puxando os fios) fez com que eu sentisse meu coração bater mais acelerado e inchado, eu quase não consegui respirar. É ele, em carne e osso na minha frente. Como eu amo esse homem, meu Deus. Eu quase enlouqueci por não tê-lo por perto e não ouvi a sua voz.

- Eu não falei que não queria ser interrompido, Leah? – esbravejou, riscando o papel, em suas mãos, com tanta força que uma parte dele se rasgou. – Desculpe, eu não queria ser estúpido. – largou os papéis na mesa e olhou para frente com expressão de arrependimento que logo se esvaiu quando me viu.

- Oi. – não consegui pensar em mais nada. Me senti no jardim de infância novamente, como uma criança tímida ao conhecer o primeiro amiguinho.

- Eu estou ocupado. – sem olhar para mim, pegou o telefone em sua mesa e apertou um único botão, certamente o de acesso direto a secretária. – A senhorita Swan já está de saída, por favor, a acompanhe e certifique-se de não deixar mais nenhuma pessoa _indesejada_ entrar. – sua voz rouca soou tão fria que minha pele gelou.

Foi como tomar um soco na boca do estomago, assim que você sente o primeiro impacto, fica sem ar e sem conseguir raciocinar direito. Parada no meio da sua sala, me senti uma idiota, com vontade de sufocar meus sentimentos e ir embora, todavia o sentimento que tenho por esse promotor é maior do que qualquer humilhação que eu possa passar para tê-lo de volta.

Recuperada do choque, andei em direção ao sofá preto de couro localizado no extremo oposto à sua mesa. Sentei e cruzei as pernas, dando o tempo necessário para minha mente estabilizar.

- Doutora Swan – Leah perguntou, colocando-se entre a porta e a parede – a senhora pode me acompanhar.

- Não será preciso, Leah, seu chefe acabou de mudar de ideia. – concentrei minha atenção nele enquanto falava, por fora dando a impressão de dura e irredutível, mas por dentro torcendo para que ele não me desmentisse – Nós vamos ter uma reunião, então, por favor, não permita o acesso de nenhuma pessoa a essa sala, estamos entendidas?

- É claro – ralhou a garganta – Se o Doutor Cullen estiver de acordo...

- Ele está – a interrompi, desta vez, olhando para ela ao sentir que o olhar dele se cravou em mim como duas labaredas de fogo. Eu quase vacilei, _quase_. – Eu garanto que ele está.

Como um subterfúgio, coloquei a minha pasta e a bolsa ao meu lado, procurando um melhor ângulo para elas, temendo olhar para ele. Edward só dirigiu a palavra a mim quando sua secretária deu as costas e saiu.

- Bella, o que você esta fazendo aqui? – sua voz saiu cortante, me fazendo lembrar o que ele falou, agora a pouco, para a secretária: "pessoa indesejada". Eu sou a pessoa indesejada.

- Como você não me deixou explicar e muito menos atendeu as minhas ligações, eu vim pessoalmente conversar com você – não deixei minha voz sair vacilante nem por um segundo sequer, afinal, eu sou uma mulher que sabe muito bem o que quer.

- Eu acredito que já fui usado o suficiente por você, então, se não se importa, eu tenho uma causa a ganhar e não tenho tempo para ser o seu brinquedinho – as palavras saíram como veneno em sua boca e, eu não pude deixar de ofegar com a magoa dele.

- Eu não vou sair daqui até conversemos. Mesmo que tenha, novamente, buzina "explodindo", grito e etc. – cruzei meus abraços e dediquei toda a minha atenção para ele. Problema dele se começar a gritar, eu tenho quase certeza que ainda tenho, em algum lugar na bolsa, os tampões de ouvido que Rose me emprestou para não ouvir as crises e discussões que Alice e Jasper tinham.

- Você é mesmo muito teimosa. – seus lábios quase formaram um sorriso até a sua expressão se fechar novamente. – Eu tenho muitos arquivos para ler.

- Tudo bem, eu espero.

Acho que por essa, Edward Cullen, não esperava. Com as minhas mãos tremendo ligeiramente, abri minha pasta e apanhei o processo que advoguei hoje pela manhã.

- Você vai ficar aí?

- Também tenho muitos documentos para ler – sacudi minha pilha de papel com, o que eu espero, ser um total ar de descaso.

- Ok, Bella, você venceu. – jogou o conteúdo em suas mãos na mesa e entrelaçou-as. – Pode começar.

- Obrigada, estava odiando o seu tratamento de silêncio. – soltei o ar que não sabia que prendia. Assumindo alguma coragem, sai do sofá e fui sentar na cadeira em frente a ele – Primeiro, quero falar sobre o beijo. Eu preciso saber até onde você viu a minha conversa com o Mike.

- É assim que se denomina hoje em dia? Conversa? – sua sobrancelha ergueu-se espelhando sua ironia – A única coisa que eu vi foi vocês se beijando.

- Ele me agarrou e me beijou, Edward, eu não retribuí aquele beijo.

- Não interessa, você se deixou ser beijada. – gritou.

- Não, não. – abaixei a cabeça pensando se deveria contar tudo a ele. – Naquele momento eu estava revendo a minha vida, eu praticamente não tinha me dado conta que ele estava me beijando e quer saber por quê? Simplesmente porque eu não estava sentido nada. NADA! – gritei a última parte querendo ri – Quando se gosta de uma pessoa e a beija, é como se borboletas fizessem do seu estomago um borboletário, é como uma manhã de Natal ou até como a explosão dos fogos de artífices do 4 de Julho .

- Você não estava só estranhando? Afinal, vocês não se viam há anos. – se remexeu na cadeira acolchoada parecendo ainda mais curioso.

- Tenho certeza que não. Eu não senti nada naquele beijo, porque não era você que estava me beijando. Eu só sinto essas coisas quando estou com você. – arrisquei-me a levantar, circundar a mesa e sentar na ponta ao lado dele. Nossa, é tão bom sentir o cheirinho almirascado novamente.

- Bella, isso é verdade? – desta vez sua voz saiu suave. Ao ouvir a minha confirmação, passou uma mão no cabelo, bagunçando-o ainda mais, e a outra deixou na minha cintura – E o que você sente por ele? Você ainda o ama?

- Eu era apaixonada por Mike naquela época, penso que com meus 17 eu, realmente, acreditava que o amava e durante anos eu idealizei um amor que nunca existiu, pelo menos, não daquela forma. Você entende? – eu perguntei, preocupada se estava soando confusa demais como parecia na minha cabeça. Ele assentiu em silêncio e eu continuei: – O que eu senti por ele desde o início foi somente paixão, nada mais.

- Se você não o amava, pelo quê você sofreu todos esses anos? É isso que é difícil de entender, Bella.

- Eu sei. Eu cheguei a amá-lo como amigo e acredito que foi esse tipo de amor que eu alimentei por um fantasma. – peguei a sua mão livre e depositei um beijo – A segunda coisa que eu tenho para te falar é que eu não te tratei como um brinquedo e muito menos te usei, como também, não usei nenhum dos meus outros relacionamentos para "esquecer o Mike" – demarquei bem as aspas com o dedo, para que nada do que eu tenha falado o confunda. – Somente não os amei.

- O Mike te ama. – ele não conseguiu falar do Mike sem alterar sua voz e semblante. Ele parece furioso com a simples existência do Mike.

- Eu não sei, acho que ele ama a Nicole de verdade, de qualquer forma, eu não posso fazer nada. Eu não mando no meu coração, e mesmo se pudesse mandar, eu não mudaria nada do que sinto. – afaguei seu rosto, me permitindo, depois de dias, mergulhar em seus olhos e me sentir em casa.

- Desculpe por ter gritado e ter sido tão impaciente com você. Eu nem te dei o direito da réplica, porque eu estava cego de raiva.

- Eu te perdoou por não ter me deixado explicar, mas também te peço desculpa por eu ter sido idiota demais de não ter gritado toda a história naquela noite dentro do seu carro.

Ele riu do meu pedido de desculpa e me puxou para o seu colo. Minhas mãos automaticamente e cheias de saudades foram parar em seu cabelo, transbordando de alegria, me incline e alcancei os seus lábios macios. Nunca irei me acostumar com os beijos de Edward, sempre são tão bons que parece que só melhora ou talvez, eu só não enjoe. A verdade é que eu podia beijá-lo pelo resto da minha vida.

- Eu ainda não terminei de falar tudo o que eu preciso... – ele me calou ao esmagar, novamente, os seus lábios nos meus. Depois de ter me alimentado (não saciado) dos beijos incríveis, espalmei minhas mãos em seu peito, obrigando-o a se encostar suas costas na cadeira. – Eu me orgulho – comecei hesitante, ainda que totalmente consciente que preciso dizer tudo o que sinto ou acabarei escondendo dele os meus sentimentos – Eu me orgulho de você atender pessoas que não tem condições. Acho incrivelmente lindo da sua parte, porque, você, diferente de mim, trabalha para o Estado e apesar disso, se preocupa com as camadas populares. E isso é somente uma das coisas que eu amo em você.

Ele abriu um sorriso que só me incentivou ainda mais a revelar os segredos do meu coração – Você tem tudo, tem dinheiro, tem uma família grande e linda que te ama, tem amigos e tem o universo feminino louco por você e, mesmo com tudo isso, você é humilde. Nunca te vi maltratar ninguém por ser abastado. Você trata com sinceridade todas as pessoas. Você agradece o manobrista e trata bem o metre. Tudo bem que, às vezes, você age feito um completo idiota, mas...

- Mas...? – perguntou antes de depositar um beijo demorado em meus lábios.

- Eu te amo – fechei os olhos temendo a reação dele. Eu esperava que ele risse ou dissesse que não poderia corresponder, tudo menos essa reação: me beijar. Um beijo tão doce e suave que me fez dançar nas nuvens e voltar.

- Eu tenho que te revelar uma coisa.

Esperei, com o meu coração martelando dentro do meu peito, me permitindo a nutrir esperanças, ele falar.

- Eu te quis desde a primeira vez que te vi, mas não se diz isso a uma mulher que eu mal conhecia – seus olhos brilhavam enquanto ele falava e seus lábios traziam o meu sorriso preferido.

O beijei, novamente, sem saber o que dizer ou agir. Não foi um "eu também te amo", no entanto, foi mais do que eu podia esperar. Devo ser grata, por pelo menos, ele sentir algo, mesmo que não seja amor. Quem sabe paixão? Sim, fico muito feliz com isso e posso me contentar.

- Você tem um sorriso incrível, sabia? – usei a minha tática favorita de mudar de assunto: falando uma verdade – O que eu mais amo é o torto.

- Torto? – colocou a mão na boca, com se tentasse "desentortar" os lábios – Como assim?

- Não seu bobo – retirei suas mãos dali, desse jeito ele iria deixar os lábios inchados e assim eu não poderia beijá-lo – O seu sorriso torto é um sorriso sexy, porém bastante peculiar. Ele é levemente inclinado para a direita. – acho que é um fatores elementar para eu ter me apaixonada por ele.

- Eu senti a sua falta. – bem, isso me surpreendeu. Arregalei os olhos e não consegui deixar de sorrir. – Eu fiquei muito irritado e preocupado por não te vê e nem falar com você.

- Também senti sua falta. Falta do seu cheirinho, dos seus beijos, seus abraços e, até mesmo, do seu humor inconstante. – como que para provar, enfiei meu rosto em seu pescoço e inspirei sua essência. Ele estremeceu.

- Gostaria muito de passar a tarde com você em meu colo, entretanto, tenho uma causa a vencer contra a sua amiga – disse parecendo bem confiante – E você pode ser uma espiã.

- Não acredito que você disse isso! – deu-lhe um tapa no braço e ele agilmente o segurou evitando que eu lhe desse outro.

- O que você acha de um jantar está noite? – perguntou, divertido com o meu biquinho que fiz – O que foi?

- Nada de restaurante, da última vez não deu muito certo.

- Você tem razão. – liberou minhas mãos e beliscou a ponta do meu nariz– Jantar na minha casa às 20h?

Casa do Edward? Isso mesmo que escutei? Serei a primeira a conhecer o "covil" de Edward Cullen? YEAH! Acho que meu rosto vai se partir em dois de tanto que sorrio.

- Sim, melhor impossível.

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA_: * não quero fazer uma nota muito grande* Bem, desculpem primeiro pelo capítulo, sei lá, eu terminei ele agora, reli e estou postando, mas acho que "perdi a mão". Desculpem-me por tanto tempo completamente sumida e sem nenhum aviso a vocês. De verdade, eu peço perdão. Eu sei como é esperar muito tempo por um capítulo e também sei como é quando a autora some e nem fala "sumi, não sei se volto". **

**A única coisa que vou dizer é que mudei de estado, então, vocês devem imaginar, no mínimo, que deve ter sido difícil, no entanto, não é desculpa suficiente. Concordam? Mas não vou falar tudo por aqui, senão a nota ficará muito grande e nem todo mundo quer saber o que houve, certo? Quem quiser, posso explicar nos comentários [se é que vocês ainda querem saber de comentar hahahaha]**

**Pensei em desistir completamente da fic e da minha ideia de uma possível segunda temporada. Não sei de mais nada. Meus planos quanto a fic agora era terminar de postá-la antes de voltar a estudar, porém minhas férias estão em contagem regressiva. Não sei quando irei postar novamente, se daqui um mês ou só em dezembro, quando volto para casa. O que vocês acham? **

**Para encerrar, vou citar o que um amigo me disse, algo que eu acho que resume bem esse capítulo: "Amar não é dizer a uma pessoa que seu cadarço está desamarrado, mas abaixar-se e amarrar".**

**PS: Agradeço a todas que perguntaram quando ia voltar e não deram um prazo, só estavam sinceramente interessadas. Um grande beijo! **

**PS 2: Tá vendo que ficou grande? Imagine só. **


End file.
